A Tu Lado
by AnyeliPotterGranger
Summary: El amor es el sentimiento más puro en el universo, pero hay veces que amor se funde con amistad... y así nunca quiere salir para no lastimar cuando éste ya afectó sólo a uno sin ser correspondido.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Por Amarte Así **

**El comienzo de todo...**

*******-*-*-*-*-**

**Siempre serás el niño que me llene el alma,**

**Como un mar inquieto, como un mar en calma. **

**Siempre tan lejano como el horizonte. **

Se acercaba el ocaso de la última tarde del mes de agosto, un sol rojizo proyectaba sus rayos, que se filtraban por la ventana del segundo piso de una casa blanca, de amplios y hermosos jardines... y pegaban de lleno en un rostro terso y delicado, sus finos párpados fueron los que detectaron la luminosidad de ellos, y se movieron como reacción ante tales. La dueña intentó mantenerlos cerrados y continuar dormida, reflejos castaños se tornaban en esos rulos ahora sedosos y arreglados. La voz dulce de su madre le llamó avisándole que la cena estaría en un par de minutos y cuestionó si ya había terminado de arreglar su baúl, la chica la escuchó y de nuevo trató de hacer caso omiso y seguir durmiendo... O por lo menos quedarse ahí, tirada en esa cama, con los ojos cerrados y mantener la mente en blanco. Pero aunque lo intentase mil veces o millones de formas distintas, no se podía huir de la realidad. Vencida por los insistentes rayos y los dulces llamados de su madre, se incorporó. Inmediatamente los tormentosos recuerdos atacaron su mente, la aparente calma conseguida al dormir hiciera que se olvidasen, siempre regresaban. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus tersas mejillas, observando el horizonte tan lejano como su mente, como estaba aquel chico de su alma, y como quisiese que estuviese su amor de su corazón. Ese amor que había nacido de una hermosa amistad y preciosa convivencia, y es que aunque intentase ser fuerte, sacar ese valor de Gryffindor que la caracterizaba, no podía soportar más. Había tratado de reprimir sus sentimientos, de ahogarlos si era preciso, pero a pesar de no verlo desde hace meses, era una batalla que nunca ganaría. En sueños se imaginaba feliz a su lado, con una familia construida. Otras, simplemente juntos, sin importar lo demás...

**Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios,**

**Sólo queda el eco de mi desengaño, y sigo aquí **

**En mi sueño de seguirte amando...**

Harry… -apenas se escuchó como un suspiro de sus labios, gritos de su corazón. Un eco cruel y frío le devolvía la triste realidad. Sabía que tan sólo se quedaría en sueños esa felicidad, pues aquel chico de gafas, que cubrían la belleza de unos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes… era su mejor amigo, sí, pero también era su amor prohibido… Él ya salía con alguien, esa chica afortunada era a la vez como su hermana menor -_Ginny Weasley_- la pelirroja que ella inconscientemente había querido alejar de él, sus motivos eran ayudarle a ser más notada, pero su intención desde el fondo había sido mantenerla lejos de Harry. Sabía que ello era una mala jugada, pero su corazón muchas veces vencía su razón.

Sintiéndose culpable por ese amor hacia él, y hacia ella por sentirlo y desear que nunca hubiese sido notada, que ella nunca hubiera probado sus labios, y de creer que no era digna de él. Ella había sido su incondicional durante casi seis años, y de buenas a primeras la pelirroja, ajena a su vida personal, le arrebataba su lugar; ocupando el centro del universo del ojiverde… Estaba de acuerdo en que ella jamás le mostró interés sentimental, aún cuando habían pasado miles de veces solos, sin Ron. ¿Pero acaso quería él que fuese más explicita? en lo que se refería a demostrar amor, si qué más podía que entregarle su vida misma arriesgándola a su lado. Tal vez era un absurdo pensar que él lo interpretaría como amor, si en su mente era verle como una amiga de aventuras. Él quería algo diferente a una chica que lo único que parecía interesarle eran los libros y las altas notas académicas, el perfeccionismo y nada más. Nunca se arreglaba, y cuando lo hizo él ya tenía sus ojos puestos en Cho, la chica popular y bella desde siempre, no con hechizos alaciadores de cabello. -apretó sus ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas.

**Será, será como tú quieras pero así será.**

**Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más,**

**Me quedaré colgada de este sentimiento.**

Pero y después de ese día ya no había puesto empeño en su arreglo personal, regresando a su usual apariencia de ratón de biblioteca… En quinto vinieron nuevas desilusiones, el beso de la oriental, y su salida saboteada por ella misma, más todo ella le ayudó a limpiar su nombre. La Ravenclaw casi la deja en evidencia por su manera de actuar, era de esperar, la chica poseía ese sexto sentido que los chicos jamás podrán descifrar. Aventuras, retos, y pérdidas dolorosas como la de Sirius. Estar unidos creaba fuerzas, nunca lo dejaría caer. De nuevo él pareció darle una falsa esperanza… ya no había interés en Cho, pronto se desvaneció con el arribo del 6° año y el primer noviazgo formal… Ginny y Harry, la pareja perfecta, todos ya apuntaban a ellos. - sus ojos ya no pudieron luchar y las lágrimas brotaron sin más - Aún estaban presentes las escenas románticas que tuvo que presenciar, y contener sus emociones. Luego con los últimos acontecimientos del curso, la trágica muerte del mejor mago y la inexplicable traición, que causaron la pérdida de muchas personas inocentes… lo dejaron devastado. Y ella allí, a su lado, dándole fuerzas para continuar… Pero al parecer él no quería seguir con su vida, mucho menos que Voldemort dañase a los que le rodeaban, y a la chica que amaba. ¡Otra vez ella!

**Por amarte así, **

**Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo. **

**Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido, **

**Y sigo aquí m****uriendo por estar contigo. **

Un nuevo pensamiento de culpa recayó en su alma al recordar que él le pidió consejos sobre qué hacer, y le confesó que la dejaría libre para no arriesgarle a morir a manos de aquel oscuro mago, y ella aprobó su decisión… Es mas, lo había casi orillado a hacerlo, con argumentos convincentes de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lo había conseguido, al fin del ciclo él terminó con la menor de los Weasley, la llama de la esperanza se avivó de nuevo. Pese a ello lo que más dolía es que al parecer el chico, arrepentido, tenía intenciones de volver, y ante eso ella no podría hacer nada ya. Sabía a la perfección que un día, sin previo aviso, pero sí esperado por todos, se anunciarían sus nupcias… y ella moriría de ello, estaba completamente segura. Es más, ya tenía planeado que fundamentaría su partida en sus estudios extranjeros, era lo primero que haría al regresar al colegio, ir con la profesora McGonagall y pedir un intercambio a algún colegio fuera de Europa. Si era posible, antes del fin de año, preferiría enterarse de la inminente ceremonia desde muy lejos. Sin querer atormentarse más, se puso de pie y vio su baúl frente a ella, en un banco. Suspiró, en realidad desde hace bastante tiempo lo había alistado, pero no con empeño en sí, como años anteriores había puesto. Sonrió con simplicidad a su reflejo, se fijó en sus mejillas humedecidas por el llanto, se limpió para no preocupar a sus padres y salió de la habitación dispuesta a fingir una felicidad sin sentir…

**Por amarte así, **

**Aun paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla, **

**Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla, **

**Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada. **

**Por amarte así**

Por amarte así

**Por amarte… **

Tras la cena, disfrutando del calor familiar, subió a su habitación. Tomó la ducha y poniéndose la pijama, corrió las cortinas que aún así filtraban los rayos de luna, suspiró y se acostó en su cama, para poder quizás tomar el valor y hacerse a la idea de que a la mañana siguiente les vería juntos... No había querido responder a las cartas de nadie, ni siquiera abrirlas… ni de Ron, ni de Harry y mucho menos las de Ginny. Era mejor así, que no supiera la dura verdad, presentía que con la falta de Dumbledore él iría a la casa de los Weasley, la madriguera sería el hogar de él muy pronto con formalidad, pese a que desde siempre lo había sido... la oportunidad perfecta para la reconciliación. Con un suspiro se quedó profundamente dormida, soñando como cada noche, con él... Soñó una playa desierta, con la fresca brisa marina, las olas con su sonido relajante. Ella caminando por la playa, con un vestido de manta y sus pies descalzos dejando huella en la fina arena. El cielo azul magenta, cual tarde preciosa, y lo encontraba allí sentado en una roca, mirando al horizonte… le volteaba a ver, cruzaban sus miradas, intercambiaban una especial sonrisa y le llamaba con un gesto. Cuando lo tenía cerca le tomaba la mano y le ayudaba a sentarse junto a él, le abrazaba contra su cuerpo. Pero de pronto el Harry a su lado se desvanecía, dejándola sola… el viento rozaba sus mejillas, que se empapan del rocío del mar, disimulando las lágrimas que resbalaban de su marrón mirada…

**Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja, **

**Por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra. **

**Presa del amor que me negaste un día...**

La mañana llegaba tan rápido, junto con los inminentes rayos solares que flasheban sus finos párpados, como penetrantes agujas delgadas. Al instante que su madre corría las cortinas diciéndole que el desayuno estaba en la mesa y que su padre la llevaría a la estación del tren como todos los años, aunque su alma desearía no tener que ir al sitio, un camino demasiado conocido. Apenas y entreabrió los ojos sintiendo ese inmenso vacío en su interior. Se vistió con desgano y pese a no poner empeño es su arreglo... Se miró en el espejo, en verdad su apariencia física había dado un cambio radical, su inmanejable cabello ahora se mostraba en rizos sedosos, sus caderas y busto se habían desarrollado dejándose mostrar, lo que causó sonrojo en sus tersas mejillas.

¡Vamos cariño, ya son las nueve! Apenas y tienes tiempo para desayunar con calma y llegar al centro de Londres... –se escuchaba la voz de su madre.

Voy mamá –respondía con voz de desanimo, dando un suspiro se miró una vez más y con paso decidido salió de la habitación.

Apenas había pisado el último escalón cuando su padre la interceptó con un recibimiento que causó que su rostro ardiese enrojeciendo.

¡Wow!, disculpa ¿eres mi princesa?-preguntó cual sorprendido.

¡Papá!-exclamó frunciendo las cejas.

Claro si de por sí es hermosa pero hoy amaneció más de lo que ya es.-continuaba con sus halagos. Ella sólo sonrió vacilante y algo forzada.

Es que tu hija se puso más bella porque hoy verá a sus amigos, y a ese chico... ¿cómo se llama?, ¡ah sí! Harry, no? –decía su madre guiñándole un ojo mientras besaba en la frente a la castaña.

Él es sólo un amigo mamá.-decía con un nudo formándose en su garganta.

Umm, como digas. Pero de la amistad hay un paso al amor.- dijo con voz rotunda, su madre.

Claro, y ese amor se lo da una amiga que es su novia y su nombre es Ginny.-afirmaba con pesar.

¿Está casado?, No, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces?—intervenía su padre con una sonrisa resuelta.

Pues casi...-exhalaba en susurro casi imperceptible.

Hija, a los 17 no piensas en matrimonio -decía su padre, quien sí la escuchaba.

¡Basta! es un tema del cual no pienso discutir -atajaba algo brusca- Ah! a propósito, no tengo mucha hambre sólo comeré la fruta -informaba negando.

Hermione, amor ¿te sientes mal?, ¡¿estás enferma?! Porque de ser así, podemos llevarte hasta ese lugar cuando nos aseguremos de que estás bien -chillaba con preocupación, tocando la frente de la chica.

Madre, no te preocupes. Lo que tengo no se cura con medicinas... Más bien se llama nostalgia porque este es mi último curso en Hogwarts -sonreía con excusa.

Bueno, si tú lo dices... -le miraba fijamente.

Gracias de todas formas -hacía una mueca triste e iban a desayunar.

*******

Sabes que estaremos siempre para ti... -decía con solemnidad cuando estaban en la puerta a punto de partir, había observado a su pequeña y la conocía demasiado.

¡Te quiero! -se abalanzaba abrazando a su mamá como si en ello se fuese su vida. Se sentía tan protegida, soltaba unas lagrimitas.

¡Yo te amo! Eres el centro de mi universo...-quien correspondía al abrazo de su hija y también derramaba lágrimas- Y Hermione, ese chico Harry, necesitará un par de lentes –aseguraba mirándole dedutativa.

Ya tiene...-exclamaba entre confundida y sorprendida por lo bien que su mamá podía descifrar sus emociones y pensamientos.

Pues entonces los necesita nuevos, ¡Con Urgencia! Mira que ver a la hermosura frente a él y dejarla pasar...-le brindaba una sonrisa única.

Te veo en Diciembre, mami -atinaba a responder algo sonrojada.

Hasta diciembre, nena -se despedía con los ojos vidriosos.

¡Oh Andrew! maneja con cuidado...-gritaba con voz precavida a su esposo cuando los dos subían al auto que se encontraba frente a la cerca del jardín. Él hacía una seña con la mano de entendido y despreocupación. Por última vez la ojimiel veía a su madre a través de la ventana del auto, le decía adiós con la mano, y también su mirada se tornaba cristalina.

**Contando los segundos que pas****an por verte,**

**Haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte,**

**Soñando hasta despierta con**** hacerte mío.**

Viajaban por la carretera y ella perdía su mirada en el paisaje tan bello de las montañas y praderas; las flores de diferentes colores que teñían de arco iris el pasto. Fantaseaba con que él pudiese estar allí, junto a ella, disfrutando de tan hermoso paraíso obsequiado por la naturaleza... Pero en el fondo de su ser había contradicciones, contaba los segundos por verle y a la vez no deseaba encontrarlo de aquella forma, con ella de la mano.

Chiquita ¿En qué tanto piensas? Más bien, ¿en quién? -preguntaba de improviso provocando que exhalase un respingo de sobresalto por lanzarle la cuestión cuando estaba tan distraída.

Ah... yo... –titubeaba sin saber qué responder.

Es un chico, es Harry. Tú te has enamorado.-más que pregunta era una afirmación.

No, él... –le miraba abriendo los ojos asustada.

Hija, aún sé lo que es el primer amor, y te puedo asegurar que si es digno de que tú le ames quiere decir que por algo suceden las cosas...-le brindaba una sonrisa.

Pero a él ya le sucedieron y su destino no es estar conmigo -decía con voz triste.

Verás que con el tiempo se descubrirá el porqué de todo... y sabremos si es así o no -volvía a decirle con voz pasiva.

Pero...

Lo verás -afirmaba, ella asentía una tanto contrariada.

**Será, será como tú quieras pero así será.**

**Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más,**

**Me quedaré colgada de este sentimiento.**

Habían entrado al centro Londres, el resto del camino se había transcurrido en silencio y cuando llegaron a la estación King Croos los pies de Hermione parecían de plomo, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que sus latidos se escuchaban, sus manos sudaban frío y parecía a punto de desmayarse de ansiedad. El señor Granger le ayudó a bajar su equipaje y una vez que ingresaron al lugar pudo reconocer a algunos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, pero en la estación muggle no se encontraban ningún rostro cercano. Avanzaron hasta la entrada del andén 9, donde se despidieron...

Y recuerda Jane, que el destino nos pone pruebas, de nosotros depende superarlas. Ese chico sabrá descifrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y si no es que en verdad no es para ti –hablaba sonriéndole.

¡Te adoro, papá! - exclamaba abrazándolo con fuerza.

Y yo a ti pequeña...-le daba un beso en su frente-Anda, faltan veinte para las once... –apuraba.

**Por amarte así, **

**Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo. **

**Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido, **

**Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo.**

Muy nerviosa atravesó la barrera que conducía al andén 9 3/4. Inmediatamente vio caras muy familiares, y ahí, entre la multitud de alumnos que se arremolinaba en el andén lo vio. Su corazón dio un vuelco, estaba con ella, con Ginny y al parecer sí ocurrió lo que más temía pues se encontraban tomados de las manos... dando un suspiro para contener las ganas de salir de ahí corriendo, de subir a su auto y huir de todo. Caminó cual sus piernas que antes eran de plomo ahora fuesen de gelatina.

Temía desmoronarse a cada paso que daba, además de la ahora reconciliada pareja se encontraban... Ron, sorpresivamente los gemelos y la señora Weasley, la madre de ellos.

Todos al mismo tiempo al verla venir se voltearon para darle la bienvenida... Ron se adelantó y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa le dijo- Hola- pero instantáneamente cambió su expresión para fruncir las cejas... su nerviosismo se debía que a verle su cambio notoriamente físico le había hecho darse cuanta cuánto le seguía importando la castaña. Sin embargo no decía nada, como siempre.

Bueno, sí te extrañé mucho, y en serio nos preocupaste. Me alegra saber que estás bien -aún ocultando su sonrojo- ¡Pero dónde carajos te habías metido que nunca respondiste a nuestras cartas! –decía con tono recriminatorio.

Ron, gracias por tu tan lindo recibimiento... En serio -hablaba con tono sarcástico.

Eh... Yo... –se sonrojaba, apenado.

¡Ey!, eso no quita que no esté molesto. Pero tampoco altera que te extrañé mucho. Acepto que hasta tus regaños me hicieron falta -agregaba, sonriendo con broma.

Siempre serás el mismo, pero este año tal vez yo no -hacía ese comentario que no pasaba desapercibido para el pelirrojo que le miraba fijamente.

Ah... no entendí. Pero en fin, qué bueno que ya estás de vuelta -se encogía de hombros y comentaba para no dar por enterada a la chica de que él sí había escuchado el tono de sus palabras. (wow, por primera vez).

Yo también te extrañé, Ronald Weasley... -decía y hacía algo muy extraño, le abrazaba y eso hacía que el chico se extrañase más sobre lo cambiada que estaba la chica. No sólo en exterior sino en su comportamiento.

Uy, si te contara lo que ha pasado... Por ejemplo, unos tortolitos ya están reconciliados y recuperé a mi cuñado -soltaba risueño.

Ya me di cuenta -comentó, embozando una sonrisa triste.

**Por amarte así **

**Aun paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla, **

**Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla. **

**Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada. **

**Por amarte así**

Por amarte así

**Por amarte...**

En eso se acercaban la sonriente pareja... pero el ojiverde soltaba de la mano a la pelirroja. Se miraban a los ojos, él le brindaba una sonrisa tierna que hacía como siempre que sus piernas temblasen, que en su ser ardiesen esos deseos de abalanzarse contra él y besarlo sin importar lo que pasase después.

¿Y bien, No piensas decirme nada? -preguntaba cuando estaban frente a frente.

_N__o sabes cuánto me hiciste falta -_como respuesta la ojimiel lo abrazaba algo precavida para no verse tan obvia. Trataba de decirle a gritos que escuchase su corazón.

_Yo también te eché de menos, Hermione..._-susurraba inconscientemente, como si oyese los pensamientos de la chica, pero su voz parecía tan inaudible que Hermione creía que sólo había sido su imaginación desesperada por escuchar la más mínima frase.

Me alegra que ya estés con nosotros -exclamaba una vez que se separaron. Ella quería quedarse así el resto de su vida, aferrada a su cuerpo.

¡Hermione!, Harry y yo tenemos tanto que contarte...-chillaba con entusiasmo la pelirroja, acercándose a los chicos. Tras ella su madre y los gemelos.

¿Sí?, ya habrá tiempo -comentó vacilante y algo alicaída al notar cómo su amiga abrazaba al ojiverde por la cintura y él pasaba una brazo por el hombro de ella.

¡Wow Hermione!, sí que te sentaron bien los años. ¡Estás tan preciosa! -decía Fred, con una sonrisota.

¡Yo diría una mujer muy, pero muy hermosa!-seguía con el halago George.

¡Divina!, Es la palabra correcta —ambos intercambiaban una mirada de estar pensando lo mismo y al unísono coincidían. La castaña sentía sus mejillas arder y hasta podía percibir cómo de ellas salía un vapor. Pero entre los halagos de los gemelos, tanto Ron y hasta Harry observaban cómo los chicos no estaban exagerando o bromeando, en verdad lucía Hermosísima... El pelirrojo disimuló sus emociones, estaba más rojo que su cabello. Y el ojiverde se obligó a pensar que era sólo la impresión de verla tan cambiada, ya que a excepción del baile en cuarto no la había visto tan bella en otras ocasiones- Sí era sólo eso.- recriminándose pensó –_Imposible, es tu mejor amiga. Casi tu hermana..._-¡Pero no lo es!-intervino esa vocecilla en su cabeza.- _Claro que no, sin embargo yo jamás la vería como mujer_-¿Por qué no?-_Porque es como traicionarla. Además yo estoy con Ginny, ¡Amo a Ginny!, y nada puede cambiar - _Eso se verá...-repitió terca la voz.

¿Verdad? – ¿Harry?-apenas y notaba cómo la chica frente suyo parecía estar hablándole.

¡HARRY! -de pronto un golpe medio que sentía a la altura del estomago lo sacaba de su distracción.

Así... sí ¿qué?- atinaba a soltar saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se había quedado viéndola fijamente, todos le miraban entre asustados y desconcertados.

¿Qué que opinas?-preguntaba Hermione.

¿De qué? -soltaba sin entender.

De lo que dijo mamá -agregaba la pelirroja que abrazaba.

¿Te pasa algo bebé? –preguntaba en tono cursi, el mismo que provocaba en él arder sus mejillas y en Hermione un dolor punzante en el estomago.

NO -se apresuraba a negar.

¿Oh, entonces qué opinas? -repetía la chica, él recorría con la mirada los rostros de todos en busca de una explicación lógica.

Ah... -en eso el silbido del tren le salvaba.

Ay, nos tenemos que ir... -le jalaba la pelirroja.

La señora Weasley les daba un abrazo y un beso a los cuatro. Los gemelos les chocaban las manos a Ron y a Harry, abrazaban a su hermana. Pero al llegar a Hermione ambos le decían:

Hermione, esperamos que como dijo mamá. Consigas un chico tan bueno como el que consiguió Ginny -Un consejo, si va ser un Weasley... Que no sea Ron, ¿Va? -le guiñaban un ojo con picardía y la abrazaban al mismo tiempo. Ah!, y mucho menos Harry...-bromeaba George, Fred le daba un golpe disimulado para sonreírle vacilante. La chica les miraba contrariada y a la vez muy sorprendida, Qué confiaditos se estaban volviendo.

Mientras la madre de Ron le decía aprisa al chico de gafas: Harry, cuidas mucho a mi nena y también a Hermione, ¡eh! Escuchaste lo que dije, en verdad la cuidarás como Ron a Ginny... -Así que eso era lo que había dicho en la pregunta que no puso atención.

¡Claro, eso sin dudarlo y pensarlo!-exclamaba con una solemnidad que ni él mismo entendía.

Abordaban el tren y se despedían a través de las ventanas. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigían al compartimiento de prefectos. Le daba un corto beso en los labios a su novia, algo extraño pues lo sentía frío. La ojimiel sentía un vuelco al corazón y avanzaba con el pelirrojo, alejándose... Entonces él buscaba uno vacío, con esa sensación extraña en su confundido pensamiento respecto a la forma en la que por minutos vio a la chica con la que había compartido millones de cosas especiales... Sintiéndose culpable se sentó y sintió cómo el tren aceleraba la marcha, tal vez si observaba el paisaje se olvidaría de sus absurdos pensamientos...

**Por amarte...**

Notas de la autora: 

¿Algo masoquista cierto? Es quizás la historia más triste que haya escrito, sin embargo me gusta mucho. Gracias por su tiempo, y dejen comens sí? 

Anyeli Potter Granger 


	2. Chapter 2

**2 **

**Amiga Mía **

**La verdad...**

******

Habían pasado ya cerca de dos meses, Octubre estaba por finalizar, para Hermione era cada vez más doloroso verles juntos así que evitaba convivir con ellos; aunque fuese imposible... Compartía con Harry las clases, así que ahí podía librarse de tan tormentosas escenas. Inevitables las horas de comida, eso sería verse muy obvia; pero su refugio insospechable era la biblioteca.

Una noche, después de su ronda como premio anual regresaba a la sala común. Para su sorpresa en ella se encontraba un chico despierto, algo muy, pero bastantemente raro pues como lo conocía ella muestra de que le estaba pasando algo malo a su amigo. O al menos un cambio.

Entró en silencio, se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentado, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia porque cuando le tocó la espalda le volteó a ver con sobresalto, ya que tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza en ésta.

¡Hermione! -exclamaba sobresaltado.

¿Ron, qué tienes? -preguntaba preocupada al notar que sus ojos azules se encontraban enrojecidos y algo vidriosos, señal de que había estado llorado.

No, nada... -negaba con el resuello ido.

A mí no me mentirás Ron, a ti te sucede algo. Y no es muy bueno porque te hizo llorar –le reñía, contradiciéndolo.

¡Bruja! -soltaba queriendo bromear pero se le salía una chillido por el sollozo del llanto.

¿No, En serio? -le brindaba una sonrisa, siguiendo su broma.

Adivinaste, he cortado con Lavender... -comenzaba.

Oh, ya veo. No te sientas mal Ron, hay situaciones peores... -le daba una palmada tratando de infundirle ánimos.

¡¿Quién te dijo que me sentía mal por eso?! -se precipitaba con algo de brusquedad.

Bueno, pensé... como estabas llorando y dijiste que... -titubeaba apenada.

No qué va, si estaba llorando fue por... -negaba.

¡No seas orgulloso, Ron! -le interrumpía con un regaño.

¡No, No lo soy! Y si lloré fue porque me di cuenta de que me estuve engañando, ya que la chica que amo ha estado conmigo siempre, tan cerca de mí... -contradecía defendiéndose, y viéndole de manera extraña.

¿Ah sí? -preguntaba, sintiéndose algo nerviosa e incómoda.

Sí, pero al parecer no tendré esperanzas con ella -desviaba su mirada, bajándola de nuevo.

Ron, ¿y Harry te dejó sólo viéndote cómo estabas?- se apresuraba a preguntar, vacilante.

**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
que lo sabe también. Pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
que me ha confesado entre copas.  
**

**Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche,  
y que enloquece con cada botón, **

**que te desabrochas pensando en sus manos.  
Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
Él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
Escucharme nombrarle.  
**

**!Ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.  
**

Hermione, tienes razón. Tú estás peor que yo -soltaba desconcertándola.

¿Por Qué...? ¿Por qué lo dices, Ron? -titubeaba con nerviosismo, recriminándose por el mismo.

No trates de negarlo, pese a que me he tardado. O más bien no he querido darme por enterado... Sin embargo lo sé. Todo este tiempo tú has estado enamorada de Harry -soltaba seguro.

¿Qué?, ¡Qué! -le miraba cual le hubiese echado un balde de agua helada.

Te dije que no lo intentases disimular porque no te va a funcionar, lo sé muy bien y lamento decirte que él también lo sabe. No es ciego, de algo le sirven esas gafas -continuaba sarcástico.

¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¿De dónde sacas que yo...? -gritaba en voz baja, reclamándole y negando.

Ahí vas de nuevo a negarlo -fruncía las cejas - Pero te diré de dónde lo saco. Hermione, sólo vives por él. Entre tus estudios que son un complemento, pero dejas todo por ayudarle, por estar a su lado, por protegerle de todo y contra todo... hasta el grado de arriesgar tu propia vida, e incluso la darías por él -enumeraba tranquilo.

Y tengo toda una lista de detalles que nunca acabaría -finalizaba, como si ello tajase la oportunidad de contradecirle.

Sin contar que te he observado cómo le miras, cómo te estremeces cuando te abraza, cómo deseas que el te diga alguna palabra más allá de un te quiero fraterno. Cómo suspiras cuando alguien le nombra, o él habla. Claro que lo sabes disimular muy bien, pero no es tanto como para no percatarse.

Dijiste que él ya lo sabe... -decía cabizbaja.

Bueno, no precisamente a magia cierta. No me ha dicho nada, pero también lo he notado -miraba a la chica.

¡Soy una tonta! -decía triste -Ahora ya no podré verle de frente, ni mucho menos podré tener la misma confianza de antes... -soltaba algunas lagrimitas, reprimiéndolas rápidamente.

No, te dije que sabías disimularlo... Tonta no eres, sin embargo la verdad no se puede ocultar -la contradecía.

¡¿Ginny, también se ha dado cuenta?! -preguntaba con preocupación.

**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
ni qué hacer, para verte feliz.  
Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma, **

**O en la libertad que es lo que a **

**Él le hace falta.  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía,  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.  
**

No ella, No creo en verdad -se apresuraba a negar no muy convencido.

¡Ay Ron!, ¡si se llega a dar cuenta me muero!-soltaba un sollozo.

Ojalá y pudiese hacer que él te amase a ti. Pero él ya se enamoró de alguien, y esa es Ginny –la trataba de abrazar pero no se atrevía.

Lo sé, y lo acepto. Pero aún así no puedo dejar de pensar en él… -decía con voz quebrada.

Ay Hermione, si tan sólo te pudiera mentir y decirte que él va a dejarla. Eso sería darte falsas ilusiones, las mismas que me encantaría obsequiarte llenas de verdad.

¡Basta, Ron! –atajaba - Alguien podría escucharnos y decirle a tu hermana -volteaba a ver nerviosa hacia las escaleras.

¿Alguien? No, lo dudo, hace horas que se fueron a dormir -le contradecía.

**Amiga mía, **

**Ojalá algún día escuchando mi canción **

**de pronto entiendas, que lo que nunca quise **

**fue contar tu historia,  
porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.  
Pero perdona, amiga mía,  
no es inteligencia mi sabiduría.  
Esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.  
**

Hermione, quiero que entiendas algo. No pretendo hacerte sentir mal revelándote que yo ya sé sobre tus sentimientos...-decía con rapidez.

Ron...

Perdona si te hago sentir mal con mis palabras recordándote tu historia, por hacerte llorar lastimándote. Pero esta es la forma en la que te puedo explicar lo que siento... No creas que intento decirte que te comprendo por ser sólo tu amigo, es real, en verdad te entiendo -continuaba precipitado.

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días.  
Por fin aprendo, a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos.  
Que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga.**

Me importas demasiado, más de lo que tú misma pudieses llegar a imaginar -se ruborizaba tenuemente.

Quiero que sepas que independientemente de lo que te diga, siempre podrás contar conmigo -le tomaba de las manos sorpresivamente.

¿Ron, qué…? –le miraba desconcertada.

Quisiera poder hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos -soltaba una risita de nervios- De todo esto lo único que realmente me interesa, eres tú –se atrevía a mirarle directo a los ojos.

¿Yo? -preguntaba sin pensar.

Herm, sé que nunca he sido tu mejor amigo, y mucho menos me has considerado de tal forma. Siempre en medio él, Harry -decía conteniéndose sus celos de siempre.

¡Ron, quieres dejar de hablar de él! -le reclamaba cuán fastidiada.

Es necesario -decía incómodo.

**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
que lo sabe también. Pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
que me ha confesado entre copas,  
Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche...  
**

Sabes, Me di cuenta de todo esto en cuarto grado. De mis sentimientos y de los tuyos, confirmándolos en quinto. Y él apenas y se quiso enterar de ello, al menos no sé si de los míos, pero de los tuyos aunque lo niegue ya está más que enterado -hablaba como queriendo sonar sereno.

Más sin embargo no tanto como yo -la estaba confundiendo - Como he descubierto tu forma de sobreprotegerle y preferirle -hacía énfasis al final.

Ron, tú... -se sonrojaba apenada, pues entendía ello de preferir.

Lo descubrí cuando desconfié de su inocencia ante el cáliz y el torneo. Tú le preferiste, hiciste todo por mantenerle a salvo hasta donde tus posibilidades podían. En quinto tu exagerada preocupación y la enorme alegría de verle, tus intentos de limpiar su nombre y la creación de la ED, todo para su persona. No digo que los demás no te interesasen, pero él es siempre tu prioridad -decía sin querer que ella lo mal interpretase antes de terminar con lo que iba a confesarle.

Ron, ya no sigas -interrumpía molesta, le soltaba de las manos con brusquedad. Eso de hablar del ojiverde no era muy cómodo.

**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
ni qué hacer, para verte feliz.  
Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma, o en la libertad  
que es lo que a él le hace falta.  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía,  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias. **

Créeme Hermione, no sé cómo... Pero daría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, aún a consta de mí... -se ponía a sudar, cada vez más los nervios le invadían.

Realmente no puedes hacer nada, como tú dices él ya encontró a su complemento -se incorporaba - Eso ya no es noticia, la que será es si se enteraran todos de lo que yo siento por él. Ginny es su novia, y aunque volviesen a tronar jamás tendría una oportunidad con él -se cruzaba de brazos y le decía con los ojos cristalinos.

Pues... Hermione es necesario que sepas. Harry va pedirle matrimonio en Diciembre... durante nuestra estancia en la madriguera -parecía luchar consigo mismo antes de decirlo, pero finalmente lo decía.

¡Oh, esa sí que es una noticia! -soltaba con un hilillo de voz cual le hubiesen dado una bofetada sin previo aviso, en su estomago se derramaba un liquido amargo y en su corazón se sentía como un enorme vacío.

La verdadera noticia, sinceramente es... -suspiraba en voz baja sin querer reparar en la reacción de la chica, más bien pretendía exclamar algo con urgencia. Ella, que se había sentado tras la cruel revelación, parecía en un trance sin parecer estar con alguien más que no fuese ella misma.

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo, a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos.  
Que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga.**

Ron, ya es muy tarde y no me interesa continuar hablando de Harry -atajaba de pronto al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

¡Espera Hermione!, trato de decirte algo -exclamaba apurado por ver las intenciones de marcharse que tenía la chica.

Gracias Ron, por hacer un maravilloso recuento de lo que he hecho por él. Mi intención jamás ha sido hacer cosas esperando algún día cobrárselas con su amor. Él es libre, y aunque duela va a casarse con Ginny. Era de suponerse, pero no me lo esperaba tan pronto -decía tan aprisa y con ese tono de sarcasmo que ni ella misma conocía.

Buenas noches...-finalizaba dando la vuelta con dirección a las gradas, su única intención era correr y refugiarse entre la calidez de su cama. Quizás ahí podría desahogarse sin tener testigos.

¡Te dije que me esperaras! -le tomaba con algo de brusquedad y torpeza, la ojimiel le regresaba a ver asustada - Hermione... de todo este enredo lo único que pretendo es hacerte saber que... -titubeaba y le sostenía la mirada, en su interior se estaba desbaratando de nervios. - Cuentas conmigo -exhaló cuando ella parecía mirarle desconcertada.

Ah... Bien... Gracias, hasta mañana -respondía aún con el desconcierto y continuaba dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

_Soy un imbécil _-se decía a sí mismo mientras la miraba pisar el primer escalón.

Sin resistir más... algo, un impulso en su ser, lo llevaba a hacer tal vez lo más estúpido pero lo que dictaba su corazón en ese instante. La sujetaba por el brazo y la besaba...

¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡¡Eres un idiota!! -le empujaba, plantándole una bofetada.

Herm... yo no... ¡Perdóname! -tartamudeaba.

Sabes algo Ronald, pensé que eras diferente pero ya veo eres peor que Harry -exclamaba molesta, fulminándole con la mirada.

Intentaba decírtelo, me enamoré de ti... Pero eres mi amiga, y... Hermione perdóname, yo... -sudaba frío ante tal atrevimiento.

Ron, mañana hablamos, tengo mucho qué pensar. Todo esto es una total confusión, esta conversación me ha hecho entrar en caos... -negaba confundida.

Hermione... -quería decir algo que pudiese explicar y a la vez disculpar con ella.

Mañana Ron, pero espero que tú también pienses en esto y reflexiones - decía aún temblando de arriba abajo, de enfado y desconcierto.

_**Amiga mía… **_

_**Ay amiga mía… **_

_**Haber si uno de estos días por fin aprendo, **_

_**A hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos, **_

_**De toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga. **_

El pelirrojo la observaba desaparecer recriminándose a sí mismo por su arrebato...

Ella subía con un completo mar revuelto en sus emociones, todo era tan confuso; saber que sus sentimientos hacia el ojiverde eran sabidos por él y por Ron, la inminente cruel realidad del compromiso y el beso robado de Ron... Sin duda era toda tormenta.

HermionePotter90: espero que te guste el segundo capítulo, y gracias por tu comentario.

Anyeli Potter Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 **

**A Tu Lado**

**Yo e****staré aquí... **

************

Los meses transcurrían tan aprisa cual hojas al viento, Ron y Hermione habían aclarado las cosas; le había pedido mil perdones por el beso, y pese a que la castaña se sentía extraña por la confesión sobre los sentimientos del chico trataba de que su relación de amistad no se viese afectada... Él pretendía comportarse igual pero por más que lo intentase no podía evitar ponerse rojo cuando se quedaban solos. Harry les notaba distintos sin embargo jamás les había dicho nada acerca de... Ginny y él parecían un par de recién casados, situación que ponía cada vez más a la ojimiel al borde de un precipicio, ¿Qué pasaba con el dichoso intercambio?-se preguntaba desesperada- McGonagall le había prometido enviar cartas a los colegios en Australia y EUA, ya casi estaban a fines del año y no obtenía respuestas. Diciembre, indeseable mes para la chica, parecía que el transcurrir del tiempo se empeñaba en apresurar su agonía... El sábado al medio día viajarían a la madriguera.

La mañana del viernes 19 había amanecido más fría que las anteriores, la mayoría de los alumnos había decidido ir a sus casas; después de los últimos acontecimientos y la atmósfera de temor y desolación que se vivía en el mundo mágico sus padres preferían tenerlos en casa...

Aquella tarde la castaña salía de la biblioteca y se dirigía a cenar para luego ir a hacer su acostumbrada ronda... Pero durante la cena Harry no apareció, lo cual le parecía extraño pues la última vez que había cruzado palabra con él le dijo que buscaba a Ginny; y después de allí nada... Miraba a la puerta con nerviosismo e impaciencia, apesadumbrada. Hubiese pensado que estaba con la pelirroja pero daba la casualidad que la chica había llegado a cenar hacía cerca de media hora y él no aparecía.

Hermione se acercó a su amiga, Ron les miraba suspicaz - Ginny, ¿y Harry?-preguntó sin mostrar angustia, cuando ésta platicaba algo nerviosa con una chica de pecas y cabello arenoso que se encontraba a su lado, al parecer una chica de su mismo curso.

¿Eh...? -respondió como distraída, tenía vagas gotitas en el entorno de sus ojos. La chica a lado de ella le dio un golpe disimulado.

No, no le hemos visto -contestó vacilante, la chica. La ojimiel frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida.

En realidad creo que iba a la cabaña de Hagrid -dijo vagamente la pelirroja, se notaba algo extraña, como en un trance.

Oh, le dices que necesito hablar con él en cuanto le veas por favor -dijo ocultando su creciente angustia, Ginny asintió con ese aire de parecer no estar ahí. La castaña salió del comedor con paso apresurado, Ron le siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer para luego acercarse a su hermana y enfrascarse en la conversación misteriosa que mantenían las dos chicas.

Hermione recorría los pasillos con el corazón tan acelerado por la intranquilidad de no encontrarle, cansada de buscar en vano decidió salir a los ya casi oscuros jardines. Eran cerca de las diez y no había ni el más mínimo rastro del ojiverde. Vio las luces encendidas de la cabaña del guardabosques y con paso decidido bajó por la ladera llena de nieve, sacó su varita y murmuró -_Lumos -_ una pequeña lucecita alumbró el intransitable camino, brincaba algunas partes hasta que a punto de llegar a la cabaña escuchó ruidos cerca del lago, intrigada se desvió y cuál fue su sorpresa: El chico de gafas se hallaba sentado a la orilla del cristalino lago, ya que en él flotaban delgadas capas de hielo. Pero el chico parecía muy extraño, se acercó a él precavida, para descubrir que su amigo estaba llorando y... ¡Tomado!

**A pesar de algunos cuantos, **

**Y la lluvia en el camino. A tu **

**Lado sé que está el destino.**

**A pesar del viento fuerte, **

**A pesar de los naufragios, **

**A tu lado sé que estoy a salvo. **

**Tú me vuelves invencible, **

**N****o conozco lo imposible **

**S****i volteo y te encuentro aquí. **

¡Harry! -exclamó asustada, y se arrodilló junto a él.

¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -preguntó de manera agresiva, viéndole a su lado.

¿Cómo que qué?-le recriminaba mientras le trataba de quitar la bebida de las manos y reñía con él.

Quiero estar solo, Hermione ¿Es mucho pedir? -decía brusco.

¡Aquí te congelarás! ¡¿Qué pretendes?!, ¡Morirte de frío! –le llamaba la atención cuando la fuerte ventisca acompañada de una lluvia de copos de nieve les rozaba las mejillas cubriendo sus cabellos de diminutos pero fríos de ellos.

Si es eso posible, ¡Mejor! -le veía aún recargado en el haya, su tono era amargo.

Hablas puras incoherencias con eso –chasqueaba la lengua en señal de desaprobación, aún riñéndole para quitarle la botella.

¡Anda, ven! Si alguien te ve, harás que Ginny se desmaye de pura preocupación. ¿Quieres que ella sufra, ah? –preguntaba cada segundo más afligida.

¡No me la nombres!, ¡Es una farsante traidora! -gritaba con voz dolida y a la vez ese tono de rencor.

No te entiendo. Pero mejor vámonos, ¿Quieres que yo también me muera congelada? -y en verdad no entendía de qué hablaba el chico, pero más tarde lo averiguaría por ahora su prioridad era buscar un lugar para resguardarle del frío y de algún estudiante o profesor que pudiese verlo en ese estado.

¡Vete!, ¡A nadie le importo! -le empujaba cuando le tomaba por el brazo para halarle e irse.

¡A mí sí, Harry! Por favor vámonos, ven conmigo. Iremos algún sitio donde nadie te descubra, y terminen expulsándote -le suplicaba, rogando convencerle.

¡Qué más da!, Me harían un favor -dijo con voz de que le valiese; sabía que a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado le importaba más de lo que él mismo se llegase a imaginar, estaba conciente de ello, si al mismo tiempo también sentía lo mismo hacia ella.

Ese afán de cuidarla y protegerle, un sentimiento inexplicable que hasta a él mismo le sorprendía e intrigaba. Pero por más que luchase por no lastimarla, en esos momentos quería descargar la furia que contenía con cualquiera que se le cruzase...

Ya no sabes lo que dices -chillaba con lagrimitas en la mirada, jalándole para que se pusiera en pie y se marcharan.

¡Suéltame! No estoy borracho, puedo solo -se jaloneaba zafándose de las manos de la chica.

Como digas, pero... -le miraba conteniéndose las ganas de llorar - ¡Harry, Cuidado!-gritaba, pero demasiado tarde el chico caía sin poder detenerse al agua helada del lago. En realidad no estaba muy tomado pero sí muy mareado, que cuando se jaloneó todo le dio más vueltas.

**Déjame vivir cerca de ti **

**Siempre a tu lado... **

**A la orilla de algún beso,**

**A la orilla de tus manos,**

**Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado...**

**A la orilla de un suspiro, **

**A la orilla de tu abrazo,**

**Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado...**

**Siempre a tu lado...**

¡¿Harry, estás bien?! -gritó asustada, y sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó a sacarlo; en efecto tal como se imaginaba el agua estaba congelada cual mil cuchillos filosos se le clavasen en el cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Tal vez por la misma temperatura del agua al ojiverde se le quitó un poco la borrachera. Con la ayuda de la chica salía, se dejaban caer a la orilla... ambos titiritaban causa que estaban empapados de los pies a la cabeza, sumándole el viento que les calaba hasta la médula de los huesos.

Gracias... -exhalaba, dándole un beso repentino en la mejilla.

¡¡Sabes que eres un idiota!!, y debí dejarte que te ahogases -le regañaba con los ojos cristalinos.

Bajaba la cabeza en silencio mientras se escuchaba el resuello agitado de Hermione...

Daba un suspiro para subir la mirada y verla fijamente- En verdad debiste, me hubieses dejado morir...-decía con voz casi inaudible pero tono serio.

Sabes que jamás te hubiera dejado... antes muero yo -decía con firmeza.

Él le embozaba una triste y sincera sonrisa, la tomaba de las manos y sin más la abrazaba fuertemente. Era tan espontáneo pero muy reconfortante estar entre sus brazos, pese al frío era un abrazo lleno de calidez... El abrazo sorprendiéndoles se prolongaba unos minutos hasta que ella le susurraba.

Harry, debemos buscar un refugio, sino ahora sí que moriremos congelados. Además, si alguien nos ve...

Lo sé, eso te causará un problema. Porque en realidad a mí no me importa lo que pueda pasarme, pero lo que te pase a ti sí. Y lo que menos deseo es que te expulsen por mi culpa...-decía observando nervioso a su alrededor.

Sí, vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid. Te llevarás un buen regaño sin embargo estoy segura de que no te denunciará, él te quiere...-miraba con dirección hacia la cabaña del semi-gigante.

¡No!, ¡Ahí no! Fácilmente irá al colegio les contará a Ron y a Ginny, y lo último que deseo es verla -negaba, pero había algo extraño, se dirigía a su novia con tono ácido. Ella le miraba con el ceño contrariado pero no le mencionaba nada.

¿Entonces qué propones?, la sala común...-comentaba reflexiva.

No, ahí tampoco, y menos si la idea es no ser vistos -le miraba frunciendo las cejas.

Tienes razón, piensa en algo que sea rápido porque me congelo...-titubeaba temblando, sus rulos estaban cubiertos por pequeños copos y sus mejillas lucían sonrosadas.

¡La sala de los menesteres!-mencionaba el chico, como si la idea le hubiera llegado tras analizar.

Es perfecta, pero cómo se supone que llegaremos sin que nos vean –exclamaba ella, para luego desanimarse cuan imposibilidad.

**A pesar de la tormenta**

**Que**** golpea nuestra barca, **

**A tu lado siempre estoy en calma. **

**A pesar de lo difícil,**

**A pesar de los tropiezos, **

**A tu lado nada me da miedo.**

**Tú me vuelves invencible, **

**No conozco lo imposible, **

**Si volteo y te encuentro aquí.**

¡La capa!-exclamaba él en voz baja.

Sí, sería genial. Pero de nada nos sirve a una enorme distancia de aquí, en el castillo; será más difícil llegar sin ser vistos –hacía una mueca desanimada, suspirando.

No, que la capa la traía conmigo...-le volteaba a ver.

¿En serio?-se le iluminaba la mirada, esperanzada.

El chico recorría cerca de la haya con la mirada en su busca- ¡Sí, mira! Creo que allí está -señalaba a unos pasos de ahí, cubierta con nieve pero se reflejaba.

¡Qué suerte! -exclamaba cuan salvación. –Bien, ¿qué esperamos?, ¡¿helarnos más?! -apuraba poniéndose de pie, él negaba también incorporándose. Apenas su pie izquierdo tocó con firmeza cuando...

¡Auch!-se dobló quejándose por una punzada en la pierna.

¡¿Y ahora qué?!-exhalaba, acercándose para ayudarle.

Volteaba a verla- Mi pie, me duele. Creo que me lastimé cuando tropecé al caer al lago - informaba, haciendo una mueca dolorosa.

Anda, apóyate en mí... –decía mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente, la tormenta de nieve arreciaba. Se echaba el brazo del ojiverde al hombro, a pesar de que le ayudaba su peso provocaba que se le doblaran las rodillas.

Él como podía echaba la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos cubriéndolos, sentía cómo la chica se tambaleaba y a la vez trataba de mantenerse firme, sin sumar que temblaba a causa del frío. También él tenía mucho frío pero en su interior sucedía algo extraño, pese a saber que estaban en una situación extrema, estar cerca de Hermione le daba esa calma que le quitaba cualquier miedo; la misma que desde siempre había sentido las veces anteriores a las que se habían enfrentado juntos a las peores batallas. Como la vez que frente ese lago lucharon contra los dementores...

**Déjame vivir cerca de ti **

**Siempre a tu lado... **

**A la orilla de algún beso,**

**A la orilla de tus manos,**

**Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado...**

**A la orilla de un suspiro, **

**A la orilla de tu abrazo,**

**Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado...**

**Siempre a tu lado...**

No sabían a ciencia cierta cómo se las habían ingeniado pero por fin habían llegado frente al tapiz de_ Barnabás el chiflado, _la entrada a la sala de los menesteres; y al perecer nadie los había descubierto.

Harry, cierra los ojos y piensa en un lugar donde podamos secarnos y resguardarnos del frío -decía, respirando agitada por el cansancio y el frío. El chico asentía y cerraba sus ojos, ella hacía lo mismo. Tras un rato de pensar y desear con fuerzas aparecía una puerta de caoba. Al mismo tiempo abrían sus párpados, intercambiaban una mirada y sonreían, el ojiverde tomaba la perilla y giraba para abrir.

Una acogedora y amplia estancia se descubría ante la mirada fascinada de los chicos, se parecía a la sala común de Gryffindor. La luz tenue le daba aspecto de cabaña en medio del bosque. Avanzaban quitándose por fin la capa, en el lugar las paredes estaban cubiertas por algunos estantes de madera donde podían encontrar frazadas y cobertores, el piso tenía una alfombra roja granate y en el fondo la chimenea crepitaba con el fuego, que era la fuente de luz más grande. También había algunos cojines de seda apilados, un diván de un rojo menos fuerte a lado del ventanal donde con su ayuda Harry pudo sentarse. Se podía apreciar cómo caía la nieve afuera, la chica abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y viendo a través del cristal divisó el lago donde cuartos de hora antes se encontraban. Con razón tenía tanto frío si los alrededores estaban tan cubiertos que era imposible distinguirse sin ser minuciosamente.

¡Hermione!-le llamó el chico haciéndole voltear. La ojimiel se acercó a los estantes y tomó una par de frazadas, regresó a su lado y le dio una.

Bien, esto nos servirá. Pero de nada ayudará si aún conservamos la ropa mojada -decía mirándola cuando recibía la frazada.

Te refieres a... -comenzaba, poniéndose pálida.

A quitárnosla... -terminaba la frase por ella- Hermione, te juro que no te veré –se apresuraba a tranquilizarla.

No, no es eso. Yo jamás desconfiaría de ti -se sonrojaba.

¿Entonces? -preguntaba desviando un poco la mirada, él también estaba rojo.

Uno de nosotros estará de espaldas cerca de la chimenea, mientras el otro se quita la ropa húmeda y se cubre con la frazada. ¿Está bien? -quería sonar segura.

Sí –asentía, cada vez más rojo.

¿Puedes? -preguntaba señalando su pierna.

El chico volvía a asentir y se incorporaba con su ayuda, el dolor volvía a punzar en su pierna a la altura de la rodilla sin embargo podía resistir a estar en pie.

El primero era él, quien aseguraba con nervios la frazada y se dirigía cerca de la puerta donde apenas y estaba alumbrado. La castaña se sentaba en uno de los cojines cerca de la chimenea y se cubría con la cobija mientras lo esperaba, perdiendo su mirada en el fuego. Cómo era posible que en aquellos momentos estuviese pensando en Harry como chico y no como su mejor amigo, ¡era intolerable!, se recriminaba a sí misma. El chico de gafas se quitaba la ropa lo más rápido posible conservando sólo la interior, se cubría con la frazada beige. Caminaba tambaleándose y negando a sí mismo -¿Por qué se sentía de aquella forma...? como si estuviese nervioso por saber que ella estaba ahí, sólo ellos dos.

Llegó hasta donde ella estaba sentada, dejándose caer. La chica volteó y le ayudó a acomodarse en uno de los cojines, y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

¡Hermione, gracias!, sin ti a mi lado estaría perdido -le agradecía tomándole de las manos inconscientemente y acariciándolas, lo que causaba un mayor rubor en las mejillas de la ojimiel.

Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, mientras tú me dejes -le brindaba esa cálida sonrisa que sólo ella podía ofrecerle, y tenía que reconocerlo.

Eres la mejor amiga que pudiera tener alguien en este mundo. Eres como mi ángel guardián... -exclamaba, por alguna extraña razón no quería soltarla. Pero ella se ponía de pie, muy nerviosa y se dirigía a quitarse la ropa. Pese a todo dolía y siempre dolería ese "mejor amiga".

Sin evitarlo le soltaba, mientras la chica se iba él miraba la chimenea, suspirando y riñendo con su interior.

_¡Admítelo!, ¡te gusta!_ -decía esa voz que siempre llegaba en el momento menos indicado.

¡Déjame en paz! -decía con enfado.

_¿Por qué seguir fingiendo indiferencia?-_preguntaba sigilosa.

Ella es mi amiga, debo respetarla -contestaba con voz de ser lo más obvio.

_Está aquí ahora, contigo. Qué importa el mañana. Además tú ya estás solo_ -continuaba fastidiándole.

Sí, pero Hermione no tiene la culpa de lo que me está pasando, y de lo que me hizo Ginny –su enfado era mayor, por qué carambas esa voz osaba molestarle.

_Nadie está diciendo o insinuando que lo hagas por venganza... _–con presuntuosidad la vocecita le negaba.

Sabes que además de Ginny también está Ron, y casi tengo la certeza de que él está enamorado de ella. Algo muy probable y un sentimiento más profundo que un simple deseo físico, atracción que yo tengo -seguía riñendo.

_¿Y cómo estás t__an seguro?, a lo mejor estás cuán enamorado pero eres tan tonto que no lo has descubierto y a la vez sigues negándolo_ –la vocecita le recriminaba con sarcasmo.

¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!-le gritaba molesto.

_Lo haré, pero reacciona. Y haz algo rápido, recuerda que sólo tienes esta noche_ -finalizaba con una risilla intelectual.

Ya no se escuchaba pero a la vez algo le hacía levantar la vista al techo, que en él se proyectaba la sombra de la chica quitándose la ropa. De pronto cerraba los ojos, reprendiéndose. Unos pasos suaves le hacían abrirlos de nuevo para sentir cómo a su lado se sentaba alguien, Hermione se abrigaba bien con la cobija.

Y bien, ahora sí me dirás por qué te encontré de esa forma... -soltaba inquisidora.

¡Ah, ¿no hablarás?!-fruncía la ceja al recibir como única respuesta un resoplido de parte del chico.

No quiero tocar el porqué...-murmuraba entre dientes, ceñudo.

¡Harry!-le reñía.

¡¿Por qué me buscaste?!-atajaba brusco.

¡Porque me importas!-decía con firmeza- Porque esta tarde me preocupé cuando no te vi en la cena. Luego vi a Ginny sola, le pregunté pero me dijo que tal vez estabas con Hagrid. No la escuché muy convencida y ello hizo que la angustia creciera -informaba igual de brusca que él.

¡No me la nombres, quieres! -decía ácido y frío.

¿Por qué?-preguntaba desconcertada, el chico desviaba la mirada hacia el fuego- ¿Se pelearon? –palpaba el terreno.

Peor -gruñía- Ojalá hubiésemos tenido una pelea por celos infundados -continuaba con ese tono, ahora seco e irónico.

¿A qué te refieres?-soltaba confundida- A ella también la vi muy extraña pero no la encontré tomando -le miraba dubitativa; cada segundo corroboraba que se habían peleado, al menos a ello apuntaba y pensaba que no erraría.

No tenía por qué. Y si lo hiciera sería para celebrar como ella y ese me vieron la cara -exclamaba muy amargamente.

No te entiendo, ¿por qué lo dices? Ginny no sería capaz de... -negaba contrariada.

Hermione, el que tú seas una chica de buenos sentimientos no quiere decir que ella lo sea. Pero eso me merezco por hacerme novio de alguien sin conocerla realmente... -apretaba los puños viendo el fuego de manera fulminante.

Harry, sea lo que sea no debiste tomar sólo por una simple pelea. Por muy fuerte que fuera -ponía su mano en su hombro cual infundiéndole ánimos.

Te dije que no es una simple pelea absurda de novios. Ella me engañó y nadie me lo contó, yo la vi. Se estaba besando en los pasillos de los baños de las chicas, ¡Con Draco! -gritaba apretando los dientes.

¡¿Qué?!, ¡imposible!-chillaba sorprendida.

Sí, los vi. La estaba buscando, quería bajar a cenar con ella, me encontré con Luna y me dijo que la última vez que la había visto fue en la clase de transformación... –recordaba con amargura.

Yo estuve con Luna esta tarde. Ella pertenece al grupo de la biblioteca... y además es ahora una amiga para mí -decía tratando de que él no se pusiese a gritar, lo conocía muy bien.

Hay tantas cosas que ya no sé de ti. Todo por perder mi tiempo a lado de alguien que no me ama –exhalaba con ironía en la voz.

Harry, debiste ver mal... Sabemos cómo es Draco Malfoy, y lo que es capaz de hacer. ¿Y si la forzó?, ¿y si le hizo daño? Y tú estás ahora creyéndote justo lo que él quería que pensaras -negaba, mirándole de manera pensativa.

Sé que es un maldito imbécil, pero cómo sabría que yo estaba buscándola y que en ese preciso instante los vería -le contradecía- No Hermione, ella ha estado tan extraña conmigo las últimas semanas -finalizaba ácido.

Ron me dijo que tu plan era pedirle que fuera tu esposa durante su estancia en la madriguera... –recordaba con tristeza.

¡Plan que no se hará jamás! -aseguraba enojado.

Mira, le iba a dar este anillo... Es de las pocas cosas que tengo de mi madre -cambiaba su tono sacando algo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

¡Wow, Harry! ¡Es precioso!-exclamaba sin aliento y veía con asombro el interior de una cajita donde brillaba un anillo de plata con unas letras-_**JL**_- entrelazadas y un diamante en forma de corazón, azul zafiro... un diamante muy extraño. - ¿Son las...?-comenzaba cual cuestión.

Sí, son las iniciales de mis padres -confirmaba a la pregunta sin terminar- Y también es precioso, Pero nunca estará en la mano de la mujer que amo. Así que me daba igual arrojarlo al lago -decía con amargura.

¡¿Ibas a tirar el anillo de tu madre, al lago...?! -apenas le salía la voz pero lo hacía de manera incrédula.

Sí, pero fue un arranque de ira. Ahora que lo pienso ella no lo merecía. Es más, nadie se lo merece -cerraba la cajita de golpe.

Vamos Harry, todo esto pasará y lamentarías tanto haberte deshecho de él. Quizás cuando hables con ella aclares este mal entendido. Porque yo creo que Ginny es incapaz de hacerte algo como eso, si te ama tanto como yo... -comenzaba con tristeza para culminar con un susurro- Te quiero -agregaba rápidamente.

Hermione, tal vez la única que merezca este anillo seas tú -decía viéndola a los ojos, y cada instante acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

¿Yo?, ¿por qué...?-titubeaba nerviosa.

Porque siempre has estado conmigo, arriesgándote desde siempre. Como hoy mismo lo acabas de hacer... -exclamaba muy cerca de sus labios, ambos podían percibir el aliento de su respiración.

Harry, yo... -decía temblando, no de frío, ese hace rato que había desaparecido; pero le ponía a temblar la cercanía de su "amigo".

Tras un suspiro el ojiverde venció la distancia que los separaba para hacer presa de su boca aquellos finos y dulces labios que desde hace mucho deseaba poder probar, lo más sorprendente era que la chica reaccionó entre querer luchar y empujarle, hasta corresponder rindiéndose al beso... Pero sólo unos instantes porque enseguida le empujó, separándose.

¡Harry!, ¡¿Qué Haces?! -reclamaba con el respirar alterado.

Lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo... –exclamaba acariciándole la mejilla.

¡Yo creo que bebiste demasiado! -se incorporaba ofendida, y enojada consigo misma. A la vez derramaba algunas lágrimas, ya que ella deseaba tanto aquel beso pero no de aquella manera.

¡El Whiski De Fuego No Tiene Nada Que Ver A Lo Que En Verdad Siento Ahora! -gritaba también poniéndose de pie, equilibrándose para no caerse. En parte por el dolor de la pierna y otra parte porque no del todo la chica se equivocaba, aún estaba mareado por los efectos de la bebida.

¡¿Qué es lo que sientes?! ¿ira?, ¿rabia? ¡Ganas de vengarte de ella! -decía con tono irónico - ¡Porque no me voy a prestar a tus impulsos! -le miraba de manera retadora y fulminante, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**_Siempre a tu lado..._**

**Notas de la autora: **

Primero que nada mis agradecimientos 

A Natys :gracias por tus comens en mis fics, espero sigan agradándote :D 

A HermionePotter90 espero que este cap también te guste;) guardé el tuyo, el de vuelve. Me gustó mucho:)

A Haruko Hinako: sí hay alguito de rencor, y que Harry sufra jeje se lo merece por lento. ;P 


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**How Did I Fall In Love With You? ****(¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?)**

**La respuesta en tus labios...**Se encontraba muy furiosa, no sólo por los impulsos del chico sino también por la reacción de ella al corresponderle. -¡¿En qué estaba pensando?- si no le detenía él podía ir más allá de un simple beso, y en el fondo le atormentaba saber que en verdad quería que sucediese así. Pero no debía tener esos deseos porque a pesar de que él estuviese peleado con la pelirroja y jurase que jamás volvería a su lado, todavía faltaba descubrir que artimaña de Malfoy estaba inmiscuida en la pelea, que era lo más seguro. Sin contar el amor que le tenía, y a ella tan sólo la estaba viendo como su tabla de salvación; tal vez con deseo, era halagador. Pero ella no se creía tan poca cosa para convertirse en la otra, en un rato de diversión sólo por la ira y dolor que ahora sentía el ojiverde. Aunque le interesase un poco de su amor iba contra sus principios -¿Qué pasaría después? -todos la señalarían, ¿Valía la pena perder a sus amigos y enfrentar a un mundo al cual de por sí no era muy bien vista por aquello del linaje? - pensaba mientras tomaba su ropa que estaba cerca de la chimenea, daba zancadas y alcanzaba el picaporte de la puerta.

**Remember when we never needed each other (Recuerda cuando no nos necesitábamos)  
The best of friends like Sister and brother (Los mejores amigos como hermana y hermano)  
We understood, we never be, alone. (Entendimos que nunca estaríamos solos)**

**Those days are gone, and I want so much (Esos días se han ido y te quiero mucho)  
The nigh is long and I need your touch (la noche es muy larga y te necesito conmigo)  
Don't know what to say (No sé qué decir)  
I never meant to feel this way (Nunca pretendí sentirme de esta manera)  
Don't want to be Alone tonight (No quiero estar solo esta noche)**

- ¡Hermione, Espera!, ¡No te vayas! -decía corriendo tras ella como podía.  
- ¡¿Qué? Pretendes que me quede después de eso. No Harry, debo irme -decía negando de manera sarcástica.  
- Déjame explicarte... -decía apurado.  
- ¡No hay nada que explicar!, ¡Mi deber es irme! Si me quedo puedo hacer caso a tus impulsos, Harry tú no entiendes... -le contradecía terca y alterada.  
- ¿Entender qué? -soltaba sin saber qué decía. Ella le miraba fulminante, sentía su mirada inquisidora cual atravesase su cuerpo como si fuese transparente, sus labios se secaban. - ¿Cómo la convencería de quedarse con él?, Mil y un palabras que sonaban absurdas tan sólo pensándolas, cruzaban su mente en un instante.  
- ¿Hermione, recuerdas aquél día en el tren? Cuando tú y yo éramos dos completos extraños, cuando no nos necesitábamos... Ahora los mejores amigos, para todos inseparables, como hermana y hermano... -exclamaba lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, cualquier cosa era buena para ganar tiempo.  
- Y es exactamente por lo mismo que no puedo verte... ¡Es más!, No debo verte de otra manera. Por eso es que debo hacer lo correcto, Por eso me marcharé -titubeante, se trataba de convencer a sí misma.  
- Dijiste que no me dejarías nunca solo, que estarías siempre a mi lado. Siempre el uno para el otro. -¿chantaje?, Sí, a eso sonaba, pero no quedaba mucho para convencerla.  
- No enredes las cosas... Harry, tú ya tienes a Ginny. Y esos días se han ido... ya no me necesitas tanto. Aunque sea un segundo plano en tu vida, sin embargo mi amistad la tendrás siempre...-tragaba saliva y giraba dispuesta a marcharse.  
- Te equivocas... No sé qué decir para que lo hagas, No puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sin embargo... Her... Por favor quédate...-le tomaba la mano, con voz de súplica.  
- Entiéndeme, No puedo quedarme... Te veo mañana... -cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con decisión, abría la puerta.  
- Piensas ir por los pasillos, ¿así? -volvía a hablar sin saber qué decía.  
- Mi ropa está un poco seca porque estuvo frente al fuego, así que me la pondré afuera -buscaba seguridad en lo que decía.  
- No me dejes aquí solo, Te necesito. No como mi amiga... -respiraba con lentitud- Nunca pretendí sentirme de esta manera pero... ¡Hermione, me gustas mucho... yo te quiero…! -exclamaba entrecortado. Esas palabras le calaban más profundo que el mismo frío, hasta llegar a su corazón. La hacía voltear de improviso, su mirada se cruzaba con ese mar esmeralda que la hipnotizaba.  
- Harry, yo te amo... -no sabía el porqué, pero las palabras se le habían escapado inconscientemente.  
- Entonces quédate conmigo esta noche... -exhalaba con un hilo de voz, halándola hacia él.

**What can I do, to make it right (Qué puedo hacer para hacerlo bien)  
Falling so hard so fast this time (estoy cayendo muy rápido, muy profundamente esta vez)  
What did I say, what did you do?(Qué dije?, Qué hiciste?)  
How did I fall in love with you? (¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?)  
**  
- Yo... -respingó, conteniendo la respiración debido a tenerlo cuán cerca.  
- Sólo dime cómo puedo hacerlo bien...Cómo no arruinarlo... -susurraba, rozando con su aliento su rostro.  
- Harry… -se miraban directamente a los ojos.  
- Aún no sé qué hay en tu mirada, que me transmite esa paz que tranquiliza mi ira. Quiero que me reveles ese misterio que tal vez sólo encuentre la respuesta en tus labios -decía en voz baja y sin preámbulos le besaba.

**I hear your voice (oigo tu voz)  
And I start to tremble (y empiezo a temblar)  
Brings back the child that I resemble. ****(trae a mí el niño que parezco) **

**I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends (No puedo pretender que aún podamos seguir siendo amigos)**

**Don't want to be Alone tonight. ****(No quiero estar solo esta noche).  
**  
Sentía cómo su cuerpo perdía la obediencia a su cerebro para recibir órdenes sólo de su corazón. Aunque la conciencia le gritaba que existía Ginny, pero qué importaba si ella no estaba allí en ese momento. Él podía ser suyo aunque sólo fuese por esa noche, a pesar de que al amanecer no pudiera verle más como su mejor amigo.

Suspiraba cerrando los ojos para luego mirarle de frente - Harry, tócame...-apenas murmuraba, temblándole la voz.  
- ¡Te quiero mucho, Hermione! -atinaba a exclamar, cuando escuchaba su voz que le helaba el alma pero a la vez era cuán calidez.  
- Lo sé, y lo siento -decía, sosteniendo su mirar penetrante esmeralda - Mañana...-comenzaba con pesadez, tornándose cristalino su marrón mirar.  
- El mañana no existe -le silenciaba, poniendo su dedo sobre sus suaves labios que había vuelto a probar - Aún no sé si sólo seremos amigos, Pero esta noche tan sólo somos un hombre y una mujer... Por ahora ese niño con miedos en mí, no existe -sentían sus respiraciones tan cerca, rozando sus rostros.

**What can I do, to make it right (Qué puedo hacer para hacerlo bien)  
Falling so hard so fast this time (estoy cayendo muy rápido, muy profundamente esta vez)  
What did I say, what did you do?(Qué dije?, Qué hiciste?)  
How did I fall in love with you? (¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?) **

Rodeaba su cintura acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos, si es que todavía quedaba; le pegaba hasta sentir cómo ella temblaba, quizás por la corriente fría que se colaba por la puerta abierta o por el miedo que tenía al estar a merced de él.

- Te quiero... -susurraba a su oído, provocando que ella se estremeciese. El chico cerraba la puerta y comenzaba besando su cuello, ella soltaba la ropa que aún sostenía en su mano izquierda, él subía a sus labios tras el recorrido por su rostro.  
Avanzaban sin dejar de besarse...  
- Tal vez él tenía razón, el mañana no existía. Por ahora el amigo no existía, era el hombre que amaba qué más daba; qué importaba el qué dirán si podía pasar la noche con el amor de su vida. Qué importaba la razón lógica cuando los sentimientos se convertían en razones verdaderas.  
Caían con delicadeza sobre el diván, el chico sobre ella; él retiraba con lentitud y tacto la frazada de la chica y la de él mismo. -¿Dónde se había ido el dolor?- ni él mismo se lo explicaba.  
Le miraba fijamente, ella sentía que su rostro ardía por la pena; precavido deslizó su mano bajo aquella delgada camiseta de encaje blanca, acariciando la suave piel de su estomago, provocando una descarga eléctrica que recorría por todo su cuerpo. Tras un rato de tiernas caricias, con el mismo cuidado logró despojarla de ella.

**Oh I want to say this right (Oh, yo quiero decirte esto)  
And it has to be tonight (y tiene que ser esta noche)  
Just need you to know (Necesito que lo sepas)**

**I don't want to live this life (No quiero vivir esta vida)  
I don't want to say goodbye (no quiero decirte adiós)  
With you I wanna spend (contigo quiero pasar)  
The rest of my life. ****(el resto de mi vida) **

La miró una vez más, y pudo descifrar perfectamente el temor que se albergaba en ella, el mismo que no negaría sentía él. Se estaba rindiendo a sus deseos, se estaba entregando completamente. La tomó de las manos y tras un suspiro despejó su mente, para sólo pensar en el momento que estaban viviendo.  
Acarició sus dedos entre las manos de él en un juego involuntario, sus latidos se aceleraban, ambos daban respingos agitados y a la par temblaban-¿seguir adelante?- era una duda latente. La abrazó, ella cerró sus ojos instintivamente...

- No te haré daño... -atinaba a decir, en el fondo sentía que había sido muy estúpido al decir eso.  
- Te amo desde hace mucho... -decía la ojimiel con la voz temblorosa, tenía que saberlo.  
- Eres como una luz en mi vida -murmuraba, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la joven.

La observó, su imagen cual ángel de paz serena. Ella mordió su labio inferior en señal de nervios, de miedo. Estaba entregándole quizás lo único realmente suyo, ese sentimiento puro, ese Amor...

**What can I do, to make it right (Qué puedo hacer para hacerlo bien)  
Falling so hard so fast this time (estoy cayendo muy rápido, muy profundamente esta vez)  
What did I say, what did you do?(Qué dije?, Qué hiciste?)  
How did I fall in love with you? (¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?) **

Por su mente pasaban tantas inquietudes, ese miedo a lastimarla, a romperle el corazón. Sabía que no era amor lo que ahora sentía... Frustración, dolor, soledad, confusión. Un mar revuelto... ¿Pero y si el amor se estaba mostrando de aquella forma? de esa manera, a través de ella... De su gentil rostro, de su frágil cuerpo, de la inocencia de su alma.  
Ella lo besó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, responder a las caricias, a los reflejos de su piel... Esa piel tersa, fina, a esos labios sabor fresa, a su embriagante olor a rosas frescas... la ternura en su esencia. Estaba cayendo en un océano profundo de dulces emociones, de extrañas sensaciones...  
Besó sus labios, acarició sus rulos castaños, aferró su cuerpo contra él... De pronto una explosión en su interior, esa descarga de electricidad recorrió sus venas, sus latidos se aceleraron hasta el punto en el cual sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Olvidando por completo aquél dolor en su alma si un ángel lo llevaba al cielo con las alas más resplandecientes, delicadas y finas.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, un suspiro sonoro se ahogó en su boca; estaba muriendo en brazos de aquél chico, quien por ahora no era Harry Potter el amigo, era Harry el amor de su vida... El miedo se desvanecía dándole paso a la paz, al amor... simplemente al amor sin palabras. Al mar de emociones indescriptibles y guardarlas para la eternidad, para que el mañana se convirtiese en sombra lejana y la noche fuese Eterna... Se abrazó a él, apretó su mano con la suya, unió su aliento, fundió su corazón.  
Las caricias que daban sus manos, esa búsqueda de horizontes que al parecer se encontraban sólo en su propia piel, y que él descubría a pasos apresurados; pero con delicadeza y precaución para no lastimarla. Verlo a los ojos estuvo a punto de regresar la cordura a su mente cuando esa misma mirada esmeralda la volvió a hundir en las profundidades de la pasión.

El frío intentó paralizarlos, pero el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían mantenía el acogedor ambiente.  
Respirares agitados, el miedo desvanecido, la culpa ausente que no dejarían regresar. No esa noche...  
El silencio inundó el lugar, el crepitar del fuego hacía contraste... Recargándose en sus codos admiró su belleza reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos marrón que la tornaron aún más desprotegida de lo que alguna vez pudo verla, cual frágil flor que ahora mismo él había arrancándole los pétalos más delicados. Cayó sobre su pecho y a la vez ella temblaba, acarició sus mejillas cuando de ellas resbalaron lagrimitas que reflejaron rocío en su sonrosado rostro.  
- Te amo... -murmuró entrecortadamente la chica.  
- Yo... -apenas y exhaló pero ya no dijo nada más, como toda respuesta la besó en la frente y se aferró a su pecho para descansar sobre él.  
******

**What can I do, to make it right (¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglar esto?)  
Falling so hard so fast this time (Caí tan fuerte, tan rápido esta vez,)  
Everything's changed, we never knew (todo cambió, nunca supimos)**

Una brisa fría rozó sus mejillas, abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo divisar en penumbras el lugar; el fuego casi extinto. Paulatinamente los recuerdos de los hechos llegaron a su mente confusa... Sintió un calor agradable que emanaba del cuerpo de... ¡Hermione! Una fuerte sacudida en su estomago lo terminó de despertar; Cómo habían llegado a aquel sitio entre frazadas y cojines, de cuando él mismo la llevó cargando hasta ahí y refugiarse en su cuerpo... Se giró, la observó, su gentil rostro estaba más radiante que nunca y la inocencia que proyectaba, nada tenía que cambiar al ángel frente suyo. ¡Un segundo!, había cambiado en mucho, él la había cambiado, le había arrebatado esa ingenuidad de la manera más imbécil... La había orillado a corresponderle a sus impulsos, a sus arrebatos de niño torpe.  
Ahora ya nada sería igual, jamás podría volver a tratarla como su mejor amiga si esa noche había sido algo más...

La conciencia perdida aparentemente regresó a sus sentidos, invadiéndolo de temores y culpas, de arrepentimientos. Se sentía el criminal más ruin del universo, estaba seguro que merecía un pase directo a Azkaban. Pero aún a pesar de esos sentimientos sombríos sentía una especie de alegría indescriptible y mucho menos antes sentida, una alegría que lo inundaba hasta el punto más recóndito de su ser. Verla ahí, rendida a sus pies, con esa delgada frazada que sólo cubría su cuerpo y dejaba sin protección sus brazos y piernas, ver cómo se aferraba a su brazo en busca de seguridad, de que no le abandonaría después de...  
Por si fuera poco el remordimiento llegó a hacerle compañía a lo demás, y el rostro de Ron apareció para mermar de más culpa su alma. ¿Y Ginny?, ahora que miraba las cosas con más claridad, y si Hermione tenía razón y todo era un plan de Malfoy? No podía, estaba entre la espada y la pared, entre el corazón y la razón. El problema era que ahora menos que antes sabía quién de las dos se encontraba en cada cual.  
Miró una vez más a la chica, su respiración ascendía y descendía con gracia, una hipnotizante gracia; la culpa más grande quizás era hacia ella. -la cubrió mejor con la otra frazada.

- Eres perfecta y maravillosamente Hermosa...-susurró acariciando la fría y a la vez cálida mejilla de la castaña, sin evitar derramar unas lágrimas cerró sus ojos conservando en su mente la imagen de la chica dormir.  
- Perdóname Hermione... Pero no te merezco, y tú no mereces a alguien que te esté arriesgando todo el tiempo. Tú mereces que te amen enteramente, sin confusiones, sin riesgos...-murmuró conteniendo el llanto silencioso- Ron te ama en verdad... -se acercó a sus dulces labios y los rozó con su aliento, para inmortalizar el momento dio un fugaz beso. Regresó su vista a la ventana, la nieve caía ligeramente, debía estar a punto de amanecer. Se incorporó con cuidado para no despertarla, buscó su ropa y mientras se vestía encontró en su bolsillo la cajita con el anillo, la abrió y tras mirarlo la cerró.  
- Esto te pertenece, Hermione -dio un suspiro y la puso cerca de la ropa de la castaña.  
- Sólo espero que algún día entendamos lo que sucedió, Que me perdones y que seas muy feliz... -ahogó las lágrimas que aún luchaban por salir, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación...

**How did I fall, in love, with you?  
**_(¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?)_

Notas de la autora: 

Muchas gracias 

A Natys: Y así es cómo terminó la situación en la sala de los menesteres…Espero y así hayas supuesto que pasaría. 

Gracias, ya pronto deseo poder actualizar los otros jeje es que la uni se está convirtiendo en un pañuelo q absorbe mi tiempo. 

Sofía: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y es que cuando escribo me transporto y siento la situación desde el ángulo de cada personaje para darle vida a la historia. 

A HermionePotter90: Este capítulo está algo sorprendente, pero igual espero y te agrade. 

A Haruko Hinako: La verdad Harry sí se merece un par de bofetadas, y en este capítulo más; él manejó a Hermione, se aprovechó de sus sentimientos para orillarla a este final. 

Jaja me hiciste reír mucho cuando dijiste lo de arroz a Ginny, no me cae mal pero sinceramente… sin comentarios, aquí le tocó ser un poquito villana. 

Bueno en esta parte de la historia Harry y Her llegaron a un punto que desencadenará consecuencias. Ojalá y te sigan latiendo los siguientes capítulos. Y sí, el ojiverde también le toca sentir celos… y es que oye la castaña no es la única masoquista acá jeje. 

Hasta Pronto :D 

Anyeli Hazel 


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**No Me Queda Más**

**Un corazón r****oto...**

**********

La mañana arribó, el bullicio de voces lejanas llegaron hasta sus oídos, abrió sus ojos lentamente con una sonrisa; aún así se debatía entre despertar o no. ¿Y si todo aquello había sido un sueño hermoso, y que en verdad no hubiese sucedido? Le aterraba la idea, sin embargo recordar cómo él con su gesto de haberla cubierto, eso no hubiese sido producto de su imaginación; en verdad había sentido sus labios y su caricia al final de la noche y principio del alba... Sin esperar más se incorporó pero el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando lo buscó en toda la habitación y se dio cuenta cuán gélidamente que él no estaba ahí, que estaba sola, la había abandonado. Su corazón dio un vuelco como si millones de cristales filosos se clavasen en él... Lágrimas invadieron sus ojos resbalando por su rostro, se abrazó a sí misma en busca de un refugio. Qué tonta se había vuelto al pensar que él se quedaría, que dejaría todo por ella; estaba claro que nunca la podría amar. Lo de anoche había sido una reacción ante el dolor de su alma... Apretó sus labios, ahogó su dolor; se ponía de pie yendo al diván. Tomó su ropa y la cajita cayó al piso...

¡Já!, ¿Esto valgo para ti? -soltó una risilla irónica y amarga, hiriéndose ella misma. Inmediatamente más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, se vistió y al ver a través de la ventana observó cómo muchos estudiantes se marchaban... Un esperanza tonta quiso albergarse en su ser. -Tal vez el anillo sólo era muestra de que no los separarían - Se terminó de vestir lo más rápido posible y salió de la habitación, atravesó los pasillos que ahora estaban desiertos y llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, la cual estaba completamente vacía. Desesperada se dirigió al Gran Comedor. - Sí, quizás allí estén -se dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Corría por las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo cuando en los últimos escalones chocó con alguien.

¡Auch! -por el impacto las dos cayeron al piso, ella contra las duras escaleras de piedra.

¿Hermione?- quiso distinguirla -¡¿Estás bien?!-preguntó una voz tan conocida, con tono sorprendido y alarmado.

¿Luna? -dijo poniéndose en pie con ayuda de la chica.

Veo que te dejaron por quedarte dormida –soltó una risita divertida -¡Y todavía vienes con el uniforme!-saltó indignada.

¿Dejarme? ¿Quienes?-preguntó sin poner mucha atención, tratando de buscar con la mirada al ojiverde por el desierto vestíbulo.

Pues los Weasley. Ronald y Ginny - ¿No pasarías las fiestas con ellos? -dijo mirándole confusa.

No, yo iré con mis padres... -respondió aún sin prestar atención - Luna, ¿has visto a Harry? –cuestionó, por fin mirando a la rubia.

Sí, se fue con ellos -contestó - Por cierto, Ron le miraba extraño y Ginny ceñuda, ella se veía como si hubiese llorado toda la noche. Él en cambio parecía en otro mundo. Y luego dicen que soy yo... –comentaba encogiéndose de hombros.

Se fue con ellos... ¡¿Con ella?! -dijo con un hilo de voz, sintió cómo todo se nublaba alrededor y el corazón se acabase de romper.

¡Hermione!, ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntaba alarmada, tras observar cómo la ojimiel se había puesto pálida. Hermione derramaba silenciosas lagrimitas y apenas podía estar en pie, la ojiazul la ayudó a sentarse en las escaleras.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Herms. Durante todo este tiempo... en realidad siendo sincera, tú has llegado a ser la única amiga que he tenido en verdad. Bueno no digo que Ginny no lo sea, pero... -comenzaba.

Luna, no me nombres a Ginny, quieres -parecía estar en un trance.

Tú te has enamorado de Harry, ¿cierto? Lo has estado siempre -las palabras de la rubia la regresaban al presente.

Sí Luna, lo he amado. Pero ya no lo haré más... Su corazón nunca me pertenecerá...-se recargaba en el hombro de la Ravenclaw - Tal vez anoche lo tuve pero su corazón siempre estuvo con ella...-murmuraba, la ojiazul abría los ojos con perplejidad y ligeramente la boca, parpadeaba unos segundos pero finalmente no decía nada. Sin embargo si era justo lo que había escuchado y en verdad había pasado algo entre ellos; negó dando un suspiro.

Hermione, olvídalo. El tiempo las heridas sana...-decía tratando de animarle.

La ojimiel apretó los ojos y abrazó con más fuerza a la rubia - Luna, ¿vendrías conmigo a casa? –preguntaba llorosa, la chica asentía.

Una ráfaga del frío viento rozaba sus cabellos y hacía que las lágrimas sólo fuesen un rocío en sus mejillas...

*****

Habían regresado al colegio la segunda semana de Enero; la cruel realidad llegó cuando él, Harry, venía de la mano de la pelirroja. Ginny le contó que todo había sido un malentendido ocasionado por Draco y por su absurdo ego le había robado el beso, ella la había escuchado teniendo que fingir alegría por la reconciliación. A Ginny le había brillado la mirada al contarle que él le había creído sin rodeos, porque simplemente le amaba y creía en su palabra. Harry sin embargo evitaba mirarla y también quedarse solo con ella, no había mucho empeño en lograrlo ya que la menor de los Weasley nunca le dejaba solo; y ella todo su tiempo libre se había refugiado en la biblioteca acompañada por Luna.

**No me queda más, que **

**perderme en un abismo  
De tristeza y lágrimas.  
No me queda más, que **

**aguantar bien mi derrota  
y brindarte felicidad. **

**  
No me queda más, si tu regreso hoy sería  
una imposibilidad.  
Y esto que no era amor, lo que hoy niegas  
Lo que dices que nunca pasó.  
Es el más dulce recuerdo de mi vida.  
**

Transcurría la semana de San Valentín, la tarde del 13 ella caminaba por los pasillos, absorta en sus pensamientos. Había recibido por fin la respuesta a sus súplicas, la carta de intercambio, la cual le comunicaba que sería transferida al Instituto de las brujas de Salem en Norteamérica en dos días, el 15 con exactitud. Una amarga y triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento, era él, el chico de gafas...

Hermione, Espera. ¿Tienes unos minutos?, Tenemos que hablar -al principio su voz se había escuchado nerviosa pero finalizó con una firmeza seria y fríamente lastimosa.

Claro - accedió con la misma seriedad, después de todo muy pronto se alejaría de su vida; rápidamente escondió el sobre entre sus bolsillos.

Entraron a un aula vacía, él miraba alrededor hasta que sintió la mirada castaña de ella y por fin pudo mirarla a los ojos. Ella sentía su palpitar acelerado, ¿Qué le diría? aún no sabía pero estaba segura que terminaría por destruirla. Los nervios le invadieron, su frágil ser con sólo observarla lo hacían temblar, pero no mostraría debilidad su misión era aclarar todo lo sucedido aquella noche.

Hermione, lo que sucedió entre nosotros...-comenzó con voz incómoda.

Já! Vaya, ¿hasta ahora lo recuerdas? Por qué no mejor continuar fingiendo que nunca pasó, como lo has hecho todo este tiempo -atajó interrumpiéndole, con tono sarcástico y dolido.

Hermione, intento decirte algo -le regresó a ver ceñudo.

¿Para qué?, si ya lo has demostrado. ¡Para ti no significó nada! -reprochó, tratando de mantener ese semblante de fortaleza.

Necesito que lo sepas, Ginny y yo hablamos...

Lo sé, ella me lo contó -decía con más ganas de llorar y de desaparecer, de no seguir viéndole.

Entonces sabes que...-abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido.

Te lo dije, Era un plan de Draco -exclamaba como reclamándole.

Y no te escuché, yo...-bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado.

Sólo te dejaste guiar por tus impulsos. Pero yo tuve la culpa, Harry -su voz se empezaba a notar quebrada. El ojiverde le miraba sintiéndose peor.

Escúchame, esa noche los dos fuimos culpables. Aunque debo admitir que el que más culpa tuvo fui yo, por mis estúpidas acciones estuve a punto de arruinar tu vida y espero que algún día me perdones...-puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña mientras la miraba fijamente, como con lástima - Pero no lo merezco...-susurraba.

Pues de antemano tienes mis disculpas. Y más que arruinarme la vida... simplemente me mostraste que no es color de rosa -soltaba una risilla amarga y bajaba sus brazos bruscamente, si le continuaba mirando de aquella forma ella se desvanecería frente a él. - Ahora si no te importa debo irme, estoy retrasada para la clase de McGonagall -forzó una sonrisa y se dirigía a la salida.

¡Espera! -corría tras ella pues la había dejado alejarse al quedarse pensativo - ¿Le has contado a alguien lo que pasó esa noche? –preguntó algo seco, como si hablasen de cualquier cosa.

Es eso lo que realmente te preocupa, ¿verdad?- Sacando valor de todo su ser le había volteado a ver. Él bajó la mirada como toda respuesta.

¡Lo sabía! -decía con ironía, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y un enorme vacío en el corazón. - Pero descuida, nadie lo sabe, ni lo sabrá nunca. Mucho menos Ginny, así que puedes estar tranquilo -terminaba con voz de despreocupación, en el fondo su alma se estaba desmoronando. Harry suspiró profundamente, como demostrando que el alma le había regresado al cuerpo.

Bien… Entonces como dices tú, es mejor seguir fingiendo. O en verdad pensar que nunca pasó, ya que en esa noche no hubo amor –continuó él, culminando con voz resuelta.

Exacto. De parte de ninguno, ¿no? -apretaba sus labios, viéndole cual conforme con lo dicho de parte de los dos. El chico de gafas asintió viéndola por última vez, para luego dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta.

**Yo tenía una esperanza, en el fondo de mi alma,  
Que un día te quedaras tú conmigo.  
Y aún guardaba una ilusión,  
que alimentaba al corazón, mi corazón que hoy  
tiene que verte como sólo amigo. **

¡Harry! -gritó cuando él había alcanzado el picaporte, regresándola a ver confuso - ¿Y si lo hubiésemos intentado?-soltó directa, en realidad todo le temblaba y se había sonrojado, pero era su última oportunidad.

Imposible pensarlo Her, porque después de no funcionar ahora sí que no podríamos volver a ser amigos nunca… -le decía mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos hasta quedar frente a ella nuevamente.

¿Tan seguro estás de que no funcionaríamos? -preguntaba, conteniendo todas esas ganas de desgarrar el alma en lágrimas.

Sí -respondía con rotundidad.

¿Por qué?-el corazón había dado tantos vuelcos que ya ni lo sentía. Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas para la chica en que él estuvo serio, habló.

Tu amistad es importante para mí. Así que ese lugar en mi corazón lo ocupas sin reemplazo... -decía mientras le tomaba las manos.

Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga y eso no lo olvidaré nunca. Te quiero, y mucho. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero yo amo a Ginny… y...-las manos de él sudaban.

Lo entiendo, Harry… No tienes que decir más…-soltaba sus manos- Ginny es una gran chica, no la dejes ir. Y espero que ella te sepa cuidar…-exhalaba con un hilito de voz.

Hablas como si te despidieses -le miraba asustado.

Hablo normal -negaba contrariándole- Y sí, es una despedida, porque me demoro para entrar a clase. Adiós, Harry -se marchaba con paso apresurado y giraba la chapa desesperada. Una vez en el pasillo echó a correr, arrasando con el que se le cruzara, tan sólo quería perderle de vista y pensar que no había hablado con él. Las lágrimas contenidas por fin salieron y resbalaron por sus tersas mejillas, olvidándose de que tenía clase se marchó a su habitación donde podría desahogarse sin reservas pues a esa hora no debía de haber nadie más en al torre Gryffindor.

**Y aunque viví enamorada y totalmente equivocada,  
No me importa,  
porque esto sí fue amor.  
Por mi parte, lo más lindo, el más grande amor.  
Y aunque siempre lo renuncies, para mí,  
Fue lo más bello.**

¡No le importó!, ¡Ni siquiera quiere recordar esa noche, Él ama a Ginny! -gritaba a su almohada, derramando más lágrimas dolorosas.

_¿Y qué importa?, tú sabes que en v__erdad te le entregaste por amor…Y para ti sí significó algo mágico, será el recuerdo más bello que tengas. Pese a que él se vaya con ella tampoco la podrá olvidar, porque esa noche fue especial para él también_ -decía una vocecita en su cabeza, brindándole consuelo y refugio.

Lentamente y entre sollozos se fue quedando dormida...

******

**Yo tenía una esperanza, en el fondo de mi alma,  
Que un día te quedaras tú conmigo.  
Y aún guardaba una ilusión,  
que alimentaba al corazón, mi corazón que hoy  
tiene que verte como sólo amigo. **

La mañana de San Valentín había amanecido con el cielo muy gris, amenazaba lluvia, pese a eso aprovechando que era sábado y que les habían dado el día, la mayoría de los chicos habían marchado a Hogsmeade. Parejitas rezagadas se podían ver en los pasillos hablando de los lugares que visitarían estando en el pueblo, y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban. La castaña sólo cerraba los ojos tratando de contenerse las ganas de llorar cada vez que las escuchaba... – Mañana –pensó. - Un día y estaría lejos de él, ya no tendría por qué continuar sufriendo cada segundo al verle con ella. - Venía de desayunar, gracias al cielo no los había visto allí.- se limpió las lagrimitas que pudieron escapar de sus ojos y entró a la torre Gryffindor pensando en que la sala común estaría desierta, pero para su agonizante sorpresa todos los Gryffindor se encontraban dentro, como en ocasión de una victoria de Quidditch.

Había mucha euforia y todos se arremolinaban entorno de una persona ¿o de más? Se abrió paso entre el tumulto de estudiantes y el corazón se rompió en miles de pedacitos cuando vio que tomados de las manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaban Harry y la pelirroja. En su mano de la chica brillaba una sortija de oro con diamantitos en forma de flor. Ron tenía una sonrisa similar. Cuando Ginny vio a su amiga le hizo señas para que se acercara, y el chico de gafas desvió la mirada e inconscientemente soltó a la menor de los Weasley.

¡Hermione! ¡Oh Herm, Mira! Harry me ha pedido que sea su esposa -chillaba emocionada, mostrándole el anillo, su mirada denotaba felicidad.

Qué bien, felicidades...-decía con voz débil, y trataba de dibujar una sonrisa, tan fingida que le dolían los labios.

Gracias -le respondía con una sonrisa.

Oh Herm, ¡Soy tan feliz!-se abrazaba a la castaña, provocándole un sobresalto.

Hermione, ¿Puedes creerlo? El enano con gafas será mi cuñado -interrumpía Ron, la ojimiel volvía a forzar una sonrisa. Ginny se separaba de su amiga, limpiándose las lagrimitas de felicidad.

Sí Ron, eso es una perfecta y estupenda noticia -dijo con la voz muy triste pero disimulada, el ojiazul sí percibía su tono.

Ahora si me disculpan, yo lo siento. Es que olvidé algo en el comedor, regreso, vale? -les avisó, quería huir de ahí; los pelirrojos asintieron y comenzaron a charlar entre ellos. Vio al ojiverde que conversaba aparentemente con Dean, Seamus y Neville. Él le regresó a ver, cruzaron una mirada en la cual sintió que el corazón ya no latía más... avanzó con zancadas apresuradas hacia el retrato y salió.

Apenas había caminado unos pasos cuando la voz del chico la hizo girar...

¡Ey, Hermione! ¿Por qué te vas?-gritó agitado, pues había salido corriendo.

Oh de verás, se me olvidaba felicitarte por tu próxima boda -le dijo sarcástica.

El chico enrojeció - Bueno en realidad sólo estamos comprometidos, aún no hay una fecha ya que Ginny tiene que terminar los estudios. Y yo pues...-se puso más rojo y bajó la mirada.

Harry, pensé que se lo habías pedido en diciembre...-decía muy quedito.

No pude, Me costó mucho trabajo creerle -comenzó subiendo la voz, la castaña le miró sorprendida por su reacción y eso pareció prender una ligera flama de esperanza en su corazón. - Pero finalmente el amor es el que triunfa, y... -le vio cuán apenado y continuó - Hermione, mis errores fueron graves, pensar que me había traicionado y haber estado contigo -Ella sintió morir ante esta declaración. - Lo menos que tenía que hacer era confiar en ella -finalizó con pena.

Por supuesto, en el amor así es -tragó saliva dolorosamente, ahogó un sollozo y desvió la mirada.

Me sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, de haberla engañado... –continuaba - Nos encontrábamos muy enfadados y dolidos porque desconfié de ella. Pero de algo estábamos seguros y es que nunca dejamos de amarnos, así que nos perdonamos… Sin embargo era muy pronto para pedírselo, de todas maneras compré el anillo -culminó y también desvió su mirada.

Es muy bonito, debió costarte una fortuna -dijo con la mirada gacha, como encontrando interesante algo en el piso.

Pues... -le vio de manera extraña.

Quizás debería devolverte el anillo de tu madre -sacando valor le regresó a ver directamente a los ojos.

No Her, ese es tuyo -apenas y titubeó, por la brusquedad de sus palabras y lo cristalino de su mirada.

Oh, casi olvidaba que fue tu paga -soltó lastimándose.

Hermione... -exhaló desconcertado.

Lástima que lo perdí en las vacaciones. Así recuperarías por lo menos algo, ¿no? –continuaba de manera fría y le daba la espalda.

Deja de tratarte como una... -replicó él, poniéndose frente a ella.

Eso fui para ti -cortó con más frialdad.

¡Claro que no!-negó aún muy desconcertado.

¡Claro que sí!-contradijo, asegurando. - Te fuiste sin decirme nada, me dejaste muy claro que esa noche fue un error, y ahora lo acabas de corroborar.

Hermione, yo... –se había quedado sin palabras, algo en su cerebro le impedía pensar.

**Y aunque viví enamorada y totalmente equivocada,  
No me importa,  
porque esto sí fue amor.  
Por mi parte, lo más lindo, el más grande amor.  
Y aunque siempre lo renuncies para mí,  
Fue lo más bello.**

No digas nada, en verdad ayer los dos dijimos todo. No hubo amor, ni compromiso. Al menos me debes respeto. Así que sigue con tu vida Harry, y que seas muy feliz, lo digo en serio -terminaba sacándole la vuelta.

¡Pero esa noche dijiste que me amabas! -apenas y reaccionaba cuando se había hecho aun lado para dejarla pasar, e iba tras ella.

¿Cuál noche? -preguntó como si tuviese amnesia y caminando hacia atrás, él se paró en seco.

Her... Tú también lo serás, hay muchos chicos que mueren por ti. Eres muy bonita -exclamaba sin aliento.

¡Oh, qué halagador! –le sostenía la mirada arqueando las cejas y decía con sarcasmo.

Ron sería un buen candidato, O puedo presentarte a algunos chicos... -siguió, por alguna razón quería mantener la conversación, aunque lo que decía era absurdo e idiota, y empeoraba la situación.

¡Y qué considerado! -soltaba irónica y amarga, mientras caminaba el chico le seguía el paso a una distancia corta pero prudente.

Harry, Si quisiera conseguirme un novio lo haría yo sola -se detuvo haciéndole frenar y quedando a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, sentía su inigualable calor. El chico respiraba entrecortado y le miraba fijamente. -_¡__Toca su mejilla!_-le gritaba una voz en su interior. Su mano inconscientemente rozó el terso rostro de ella.

No necesito que seas tú, Víktor me lo pidió y tal vez le diga que sí –dijo de manera ácida, alejándose. Ahora todo dependía de cómo reaccionaría él, tal vez si se mostraba celoso podría tener una oportunidad. -él abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, manteniéndose con expresión confusa.

¡Oh!, ¿En serio…? Me alegro por ti, es algo maravilloso que una persona sienta algo lindo por uno, harías bien en aceptarlo - le dedicó una extraña y encantadora sonrisa, un tanto exagerada; la chica sintió una sacudida en su interior y contuvo el llanto.- Sabes, he de confesarte que me estaba empezando a preocupar... Pensé que nunca volverías a querer algo con un chico -bajaba la mirada, cuán avergonzado.

Pues ya ves, no te preocupes... Yo saldré con Víktor -afirmó, dando por terminada la conversación. - Y regresa, tu novia se preocupará por dejar de verte tanto tiempo -agregó con voz de ironía.

Ah... -exhalaba sin saber qué más decir, ella se daba la vuelta y doblaba por un pasillo, despareciendo de su vista. Sentía un enorme vacío, como un mal presentimiento de que no le volvería a ver nunca, como si al alejarse su tranquilidad se hubiese marchado con ella.

_¡Eres un idiota!,¡La dejaste ir!_-gritó una vocecilla enojada, en su cabeza.

No me molestes, sabes bien que no tengo más que ofrecerle -gruñía, frunciendo el entrecejo.

_Como digas, Pero tú nunca olvidarás esa noche, así que no te engañes...-_finalizaba con regaño, la voz. El ojiverde se quedaba ahí parado en medio del desierto pasillo.

**Fue lo más bello. **

Notas de la autora:

Mil grax 

A Natys: Esto fue lo que pasó al otro día y durante dos largos meses. Harry se pasa pero ya le tocará sufrir, aunque en verdad ya sufre sólo que como dije, es muy lento. Hermione recibirá recompensa a todo este sufrimiento, una muy hermosa recompensa que la hará ser muy feliz.

A TitaCL: Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Yo igual doy de gritos y quiero propinarle muchos zapes a Harry por sus metidas de pata; una tras otra, y me refiero a las que le hacen daño a Hermione.

A Haruko Hinako: Yo = lo quiero matar jeje, pero lo que sí es seguro es que le va a tocar sufrir mucho. Y Hermione va a encontrar esa felicidad que se merece, igual y tendrá ese chico guapo que dices, más adelante te va a sorprender de quién se trata;) 

A Sofía, A HermionePotter90. 

Anyeli Hazel 


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**¿Y Si Fuera Ella?**

**La mujer que no soñé**

*****

**Ella, se desliza y me atropella.  
Y aunque a veces no me importe,  
Sé que el día que la pierda  
volveré a sufrir por...  
Ella, que aparece y que se esconde,  
que se marcha y que se queda.  
Que es pregunta y es respuesta,  
que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella.**

Apenas había dado la vuelta y comenzó a correr sin fijarse, de todas formas los pasillos debían de estar vacíos ya que a excepción de los Gryffindors que festejaban el compromiso, los de primero y segundo en los jardines y los demás que se encontraban en Hogsmeade y regresarían en horas más tarde. O eso creía ella, así que aceleró sus pasos, quería llegar a su sala común en la prefectura y morir ahí mismo. Ya nada le importaba, ya no quería seguir sufriendo, ya no quería vivir, ya no había razón…

Casi al llegar a la puerta de la prefectura atropelló a un chico que iba justamente al mismo lugar... La chica ni siquiera regresó a ver quién era y entró aprisa a la sala común.

El rubio, quien era Draco, se percató de sus sollozos cuando la vio desaparecer tras la puerta que cerró con un portazo. Su imagen se quedó en su mente...

¡Estúpida!, aparece de la nada y no se fija por dónde va... Ya se le está haciendo costumbre -decía de manera desdeñosa, mientras se limpiaba el brazo como si se quitase polvo de la camisa.

_Estaba llorando_-dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Eso creo -respondía, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Si serás. ¡Claro que lo está!_-le llamó la atención.

¿Y eso a mí qué? No me importa -atajó frío.

_No te ha__gas, te gusta -_continuó esa voz.

¿A mí? -preguntaba como sorprendido, la vocecita hizo un sonidito sarcástico.

No qué va, es una sabelotodo insoportable. Tú crees que me agrada alguien que se la pasa preguntando y respondiendo todo en las clases -soltaba apretando los dientes.

_El ardor de no ser tan rápido__ como ella, ya no digamos… listo -_le dijo burlonamente.

¡Tonto!, Por supuesto que no -gruñó molesto.

_¡Te gusta, Admítelo!__ Si vieras la sonrisita que se te dibuja cada vez que la miras, y ahorita te está preocupando -_seguía con ese tono de burla.

**Ella, me peina el alma y me la enreda,  
va conmigo pero no sé dónde va.  
Mi rival, mi compañera,  
que está tan dentro de mi vida y  
a la vez está tan fuera.**

**Sé que volveré a perderme,  
y la encontraré de nuevo  
pero con otro rostro y otro  
nombre diferente y otro cuerpo.  
Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva,  
nunca me responde, si al girar la rueda...**

No, ¿Preocuparme yo por ella? -volvió a preguntar como si su voz interior estuviese delirando.

_Deberías ir a ver qué le pasa_ -aconsejó.

No es obvio, iba a la prefectura. Debió sacar notas bajas, desde el año pasado las saca. Apuesto que va a estudiar -decía con una voz de sarcasmo cansino.

_Ahora la investigas_-la vocecita soltó con una risilla _de no que no_.

Eso se sabe, Comparte conmigo clases -contestaba con enfado.

Pero ahora ya me arruinó la idea de quedarme yo a estudiar en tranquilidad, Si se da cuenta se burlaría -continuó hablando, como indignado.

_Como tú lo estás haciendo ahora_ -volvía a reír con tono malicioso.

Mira, iré a ver qué tiene y convencerla de que se vaya a estudiar a otro lado -cortó con resolución.

¿Granger? –tocó la puerta con normalidad, sólo hubo silencio del otro lado.

No responde -se dijo por vencido.

_¿Y si le pasó algo?_-insistió la vocecita.

No. Debió subir por sus libros al segundo piso, con eso de que a veces duerme aquí -frunció el entrecejo y vio a la puerta.

_Tú has dormido también __-_comentó con tono pícaro.

Pero no estudiando -se le salía sin pensar.

_Pues no. A meno__s de que Pansy sea tu profesora -_rió con más picardía maliciosa.

¡Já, gracioso! –sentenció ácido, el rubio.

**Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna.  
Un suspiro en la tormenta,  
a la que tantas veces le cambió la voz.  
Gente que va y que viene, siempre es  
ella. Que me miente y me lo niega,  
que me olvida y me recuerda.  
Pero si mi boca se equivoca,  
pero si mi boca se equivoca, **

**Y al llamarla nombro a otra.  
A veces siente compasión por este loco,  
ciego y loco corazón.  
**

¡Granger, abre! -tocó más fuerte.

¡Vete, Malfoy! ¡Quiero estar sola, No vengas a molestar! -gritaba, pero su voz se escuchaba llorosa.

Yo también tengo derecho de estar en la sala común. Por si lo olvidaste también soy prefecto. ¡No porque quiera verte! -respondía brusco.

¡Anda, Abre! -pegaba con más fuerza, un grupito de chicas de segundo pasaban a su lado viéndolo y ocultando sus risitas. Él les miraba vacilante y luego cerraba los ojos, conteniendo la ira por la vergüenza.

¡Que te vayas!, ¡No entiendes! -repetía con la voz más quebrada.

¿Estás bien? -esta vez la voz en su interior dominó, exteriorizándose.

Claro -soltaba con un suspiro, segura y sorprendida. Pero algo en su voz no parecía comprobar lo que había dicho.- ¿Pero por qué preguntas? -volvió a tener ese tono de brusquedad, él chico había sonreído unos leves segundos pero rápidamente su sonrisa se borró.

¡Ni creas que me importa saber cómo te sientes! Pero si voy por el cara cortada y la comadreja, al menos debo decirles algo para que vengan a sacarte -gritó enfadado.

¿Qué? -soltó confusa, se escuchaba más cerca.

Potter y Weasley -repitió cansado. En eso una voz ajena a ellos, le provocó que se sobresaltara. Sumándole el trueno que caía indicando que pronto llovería.

¡Draco!, Te estaba buscando. ¿No piensas ir a Hogsmeade? -cuestionó un chico de tez morena y ojos aceituna.

¡Zabinni! -le miró con nerviosismo, pegándose contra la puerta - Oh, yo sí... sí iré -decía titubeante, el moreno arqueaba una ceja y le veía dubitativo - Sólo que olvidé algo en la prefectura y vine -agregaba para evitar que le mirase de aquella forma.

Pero por lo visto Granger no quiere abrirme -hacía una mueca aburrida y enojada.

Oh, pensaba que tenías llave. Digo, como tú y Pansy se la vivían aquí. Mejor dicho, dormían aquí -comentaba maliciosamente, pero su cara no expresó lo mismo.

Blaise, fuera de lugar tu comentario -le lanzaba una mirada asesina - Pero sí, Pansy es la que tenía llave.

Un segundo -interrumpía y volvía a tocar la puerta con el puño cerrado - ¡Granger, O Abres, O Entro Sin Pedirte Permiso! -casi podía derribarla con tamaños toquidos.

**Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea.  
Mi delito es la torpeza, de ignorar  
que hay quien no tiene corazón.  
Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema.  
¿Y, si fuera ella?**

¡Abre ya sangre sucia, Ya has oído! Si no abres, Entraremos -decía con una risa.

¡Zabinni, Cállate! -Draco le regresaba a ver, fulminándole.

No es necesario que demuestren lo poco caballerosos que son, y su baja educación -la puerta se abría y salía la castaña, los dos chicos le miraban. Al ojigris se le iluminaba la mirada y se le dibujaba una sonrisa que inmediatamente cambió por un semblante frío, su amigo arrugó el ceño al percatarse de su expresión.

¡Ya, entren y lárguense lo más rápido que puedan! -les decía la chica con voz mandona, el rubio cruzaba la mirada con ella. Esos ojos de un marrón precioso eran los mismos que le quemaban el alma con tan sólo sentirlos sobre él, pero esta ocasión se encontraban rojizos, demostrando que había llorado.

Mira, Pues quién te crees que eres -soltaba el moreno con aires de superioridad, sonriendo altanero.

Déjala, Blaise -le impedía antes de que él siguiese con esas intenciones de ofenderla, el chico abría la boca desconcertado y frustrado con ganas de protestar, pero la volvía a cerrar sin decir nada.

**Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda;  
va conmigo... digo yo,  
Mi rival, mi compañera; esa es ella.  
Pero me cuesta cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca.  
Y la perderé de nuevo, y otra vez preguntaré,  
mientras se va y, no habrá respuesta.  
Y si esa que se aleja...  
la que estoy perdiendo...  
¿Y, si esa era? ¿Y, si fuera ella?**

Ahora bajo -le avisaba el rubio y se dirigía a las escaleras (la prefectura era similar a la sala común de las casas, sólo que el decorado era con motivos de las cuatro. En medio había una chimenea y alrededor sillones, una mesa al centro y las escaleras dirigían al piso superior. Arriba se encontraba un pasillo tipo balcón de donde se podía ver hacia abajo y conectaba dos puertas de frente, eran de las habitaciones. Una para un chico y otra para una chica. Para los prefectos que les tocara ronda y quisiesen quedarse ahí )

Blaise asintió, el ojigris subía las gradas de piedra, cuando percibía que alguien le seguía los pasos. Al regresar la mirada vio a la castaña, una vez más esa mirada le causaba estragos en su alma.

¿A qué vienes?, No voy a robarte nada -decía de manera brusca. - _Tú no, pero ella ya te robó algo que se hace llamar corazón _-susurraba esa vocecita.

Ella entrecerraba los ojos, con reto - Al salir cierren -apenas y se escuchaba su voz, sin embargo era clara. Continuaba subiendo, rebasándolo.

Granger, ¿En verdad te encuentras bien? - el chico aceleraba el paso para alcanzarla, le preguntaba sin querer sonar preocupado. Otra vez exteriorizaba sus pensamientos, pero en verdad quería escucharla. La chica le miraba confusa, cual él fuese un mero sueño, o estuviese mal de la cabeza. El rubio le continuaba viendo como esperando su respuesta, parecía que se la iba a dar cuando una voz fría les hacía voltear hacia abajo...

**Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea.  
Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar  
que hay quien no tiene corazón.  
Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema.  
¿Y, si fuera ella?**

¡Ey, Draco! Si la sangre sucia te quiere hacer algo, gritas -gritaba con desdén.

El chico de ojos grises le lanzaba una mirada con el más intenso odio por su imprudencia. La ojimiel cerraba los ojos, conteniéndose... en el fondo para como estaba ahorita todo le dañaba, pero no lo suficiente como lo que sentía. - veía al rubio con coraje pero no le decía nada, se daba la vuelta avanzaba con zancadas y aventaba la puerta de la habitación.

**A veces siente compasión  
por este loco, ciego y loco corazón.  
¿Era? ¿Quién me dice, si era ella?  
Y si la vida es una rueda y va girando  
y nadie sabe cuándo tiene que saltar.  
Y la miro... ¿Y, si fuera ella?  
¿Y, si fuera ella?**

Draco se había quedado estático con el palmo de narices, respiró profundamente sin dejar de ver la puerta...

_Creo que tu "amigo", te arruinó un acercamiento con ella_-dijo su voz, presuntuosa.

Quién dice que yo quería acercármele, ¡Estás loco! -negó acusador.

_Como digas, Pero a mí__ no me engañas. Deberías darte cuenta que el que habla es tu corazón...-_le reclamó indignado.

¡Tú qué sabes! -recriminó.

_Porque soy yo_-soltaba con reproche. El ojigris se sorprendía a sí mismo, entonces miraba una vez más la puerta de la chica e inmediatamente dirigía su mirada a Blaise con ganas de estrangularle. Corría escaleras abajo con dichas intenciones.

Éste le esperaba con una sonrisa burlona - Creo que la san...-comenzaba.

¿Nos vamos? -cortó seco.

Claro -asintió el moreno, sin dejar de sonreír.

Con esta lluviecita nos divertiremos más en Hogsmeade -comentaba Zabinni, mientras salían.

Ya lo creo -concedió el ojigris con simplicidad, sin embargo volteaba a ver hacia arriba. Un presentimiento extraño le invadía, quizás preocupación y angustia.

**¿Y, si fuera ella?**

************

**Notas de la autora:**

No me hace mucha gracia la relación entre Harry y la pelirroja Weasley. Y dos: hacer sufrir a Hermione, ¡Menos!

Malfoy, ay pobrecito, pero en realidad otro que siento medio lentito. Aunque… ese rubio va a dar sorpresas.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Niña**

**Qué difícil es enfrentar,  
esta cruda realidad...**

*********

**Hay una niña, sola en su habitación.  
Jugando con el aire, y su imaginación.  
No comparte tesoros, ni tampoco secretos.  
Su universo es grande, más que el mundo entero.**

Se habían marchado, por fin estaba sola como quería. Estando sobre su cama hundió el rostro en su almohada, ahora sí podría llorar sin ser escuchada, sin críticas ni interrupciones.

_¿Qué fue eso?__ -_preguntó la vocecita de su cabeza.

¿De qué hablas? -dijo confusa.

_Del comportamiento de Malfoy.__ ¿Acaso no te desconcertó mucho? _

Pues ahora que lo dices, sí -contestó reflexiva.

_Parecía en verdad preocupado_ -comentó dubitativa.

¿Él? Por favor, claro que no -dijo sarcástica- Él no se interesa en nadie más que no sea él mismo. Es egoísta, cruel y frío -repuso con obviedad y desdén.

_Buena impresión _-ironizó la voz_. _

Esa es su descripción perfecta -sentenció rotunda, Hermione.

_Tal vez es la que él quiere que vean, por eso así se muestra. _

Pues en parte le doy la razón. Mira lo que me ha resultado por mostrarme tal y como soy. ¡Me han lastimado...!-suspiró con amargura la castaña.

_Todo tiene un precio... Pero a lo largo del tiempo has ganado amigos verdaderos, personas que en verdad te quieren. Y aunque él quiera olvidarlo, esa noche en verdad sucedió porque ambos lo deseaban. Porque en el fondo de su subconsciente y corazón, él también te ama... _

**Ella ríe sin saber por qué,  
Ella habla sin saber por qué,  
Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor.**

Ahora sí que me has hecho reír, y nunca había oído algo más erróneo. Harry jamás me amará -soltó una risota irónica y luego sollozó.

_Lo conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que tiene miedo. Pero medítalo y analiza... Esa noche su ternura no te pudo mentir, lo sentiste y ahí descubriste lo que en verdad él estaba sintiendo..._-su vocecita pareció asustarse con la actitud de la chica.

No importa lo que haya sentido con sus caricias... ¡Eso era mentira, Un espejismo! Mi cruel realidad es esta, y él está con ella. ¡Porque a ella es a la que ama! -ella misma se lastimaba con sus palabras.

**Niña, ¿qué va a ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir.**

**Niña, ¿qué va a ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir.**

Todos mis sueños e ilusiones se fueron abajo... -se sentó, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama.

_Aún tienes sueños..._

¡Ya sí, Claro! Con suerte terminaré el año en Salem -soltó con ironía y sarcasmo.

_Por favor, los estudios no lo son todo. Admite que siempre has tratado de llenar tu vida con ellos como tu tabla de salvación para no pensar __en él como chico, pero te falló -_exclamó reprendiéndola.

Quizás y tengas razón... Pero de algo estoy segura, que ahora ya no importa tanto la vida -derramó más lágrimas, apretó sus ojos para reprimir el llanto y se abrazó las rodillas hacia sí misma.

_No digas tonterías, eso sí que es absurdo y muy estúpido. Tanto o más que él__, no sé. ¡Pero tú eres cobarde! -_le llamó la atención con enojo.

**Cien noches de lágrimas, y de fría oscuridad.  
El calor más cercano, era el de la soledad.  
Tiene tanto miedo, a que puedan entrar.  
En su frágil burbuja, de irrealidad.**

Eso es mentira. Yo lo he arriesgado todo para verle bien, y así era feliz hasta que lo arruiné -quería encontrar una lógica a todo lo que ahora estaba viviendo.

_Esa era la burbuja que tú misma querías crear para ser supuesta__mente "feliz". Jamás fue cierta -_la voz se estaba exasperando.

¡Cállate! -chilló la castaña.

_Insisto, eres cobarde. Dónde quedó la jovencita de la cual sus padres están orgullosos. __¿Acaso esa tampoco existió?_-preguntó de malas pulgas.

¡NO! -atajó- Era la careta que quería dibujarles porque si no nunca me hubiesen permitido venir aquí -dijo recordando con nostalgia y remordimientos la vez que llegó su carta, su entusiasmo por estar en Hogwarts; y cuando le conoció, cómo a través de los años mentía a sus padres sólo para estar a su lado.

_¿__Y te quejas de Malfoy?, Si tú misma te muestras diferente con cada persona_ -regañó.

A él no -negó exhalando un suspiro - Me mostré tal cual soy -apretó los labios que estaban tan húmedos como todo su rostro, por su llanto.

_Eso no es totalmente cierto, si lo hubieras hecho le habrías dicho todo desde un principio_ –contradijo.

Tenía miedo de perder su amistad -argumentó.

_¿__Y si él también...? Por ello no quiere abrir su corazón a tu amor, porque lo conoces muy bien y teme perder esa conexión -_dijo con calma, resuelta.

¡Pues qué tonto! -soltó ácida, Her.

_Los dos_-señaló la voz, cansada.

_De todas formas ya perdieron la amistad, porque después de esto no vas a seguir siendo su amiga. ¿O te convertirás en peor masoquista? _-cuestionó irónica.

¡Déjame en paz! -gritó evasiva, sabía a la perfección que todo ese tiempo que soportó echándole porras con las chicas había sido sadomasoquismo total.

En eso un trueno fuerte demostró que la lluvia daba comienzo.- abrió los ojos por el ruido y vio por la ventana, la lluvia arreciaba. Entre más rayos, las antorchas se extinguieron con el frío viento... Entró en pánico, buscó en penumbras su varita en el cajón del buró junto a la cama; donde la había puesto hacía rato. Apenas y veía un poco con la luminosidad que daban los relámpagos.

**Ella ríe sin saber por qué,  
Ella habla sin saber por qué,  
Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor.**

**Niña, ¿qué va a ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir.**

**Niña, ¿qué va a ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir.**

La encontró, pero también descubrió más cosas dentro de aquel cajón. Se apresuró a susurrar _"Lumos"_ había una cajita, la reconoció, era la del anillo. La abrió y lo observó unos segundos...

_¿__No que lo habías perdido?-_insinuó sarcástica la vocecita.

Pensé que si lo dejaba aquí ya no lo encontraría...-sonrió con amargura.

_Ya ves, no fue así. _

La chica suspiró, lo sacó de la cajita, lo vio una vez más antes de arrojarlo al suelo. Se escuchó cuando caía...

Tras eso hurgó de nuevo el cajón y extrajo una botellita pequeña con un liquido rojo sangre, tan trasparente y viscoso...

Veneno... -apenas y murmuró.

_¿__Quién dejaría esa cosa ahí...?_-dijo estremecida, la vocecita.

Nosotros veríamos venenos hasta este trimestre... -seguía murmurando sin prestar atención a su voz interior.

_Un segundo, ¿qué estás pensando? __-_se detuvo temerosa.

Puede ser útil... -continuó sin lógica.

_¿__Útil, para qué? _

Para acabar con todo este sufrimiento -por fin exclamó, directa.

_¡¡Te has vuelto loca!!_

Él no me ama, ni mucho menos me necesita si la tiene a ella. Mis amigos, ¡já! Estarán mucho mejor sin mí, y mis padres se sentirían tan defraudados si supieran lo que en realidad me he convertido... -finalizó, tragando saliva con dolor.

No tiene caso ya seguir viviendo... -agregó, mojándose los labios que se habían puesto secos.

**Ella ríe sin saber por qué,  
Ella habla sin saber por qué,  
Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor.**

**Niña, ¿qué va a ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir.**

**Niña, ¿qué va a ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir, niña.**

_Pues precisamente por tus padres, piensa en lo que sufrirían por perder a su única hija..._-trataba de hacerla recapacitar.

¡Está decidido! - a pesar de que su voz temblaba exclamó firme.

_No estás pensando con la razón, estás pensando con el __dolor -_sus intentos de hacerla recapacitar no se veían que tuviesen logros.

Escúchame, dicen que el corazón nunca se equivoca -intentó una vez más persuadirla de detenerse ante sus intenciones.

¿Ah sí?, Pues precisamente tú me has metido en este problema -recriminó sarcástica e irónica.

La castaña quitó el corchó del frasquito y se lo acercó lentamente a su boca. Su pulso se aceleró, su corazón latía muy fuerte, la mano le temblaba... El borde de la botellita hizo contacto con sus labios, un fuerte trueno estalló en el cielo... un silencio ensordecedor inundaba su cabeza. Sin pensar más le iba a dar el trago a la pócima, entonces su mano no pudo sostenerla más y la dejó caer. Sus párpados se cerraron cuando todo a su alrededor se había vuelto borroso ante la oscuridad... Su cuerpo se desvaneció y cayó inconsciente en la cama...

**Niña, ¿qué va a ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir.**

Dedicatorias:

En especial

A

Natys: Pues el reencuentro dará mucho qué decir, de igual manera van a pasar una serie de situaciones que los pondrán a prueba. No puedo decirte más por ahora. En cuanto a Harry, es demasiado lentito el niño jeje.

Claro que me leeré tu historia con gusto.

TitaCL: Pues si hasta yo siento que quiero estrangular a Harry, y el o los chicos que puedan hacerlo recapacitar por los celos… uy ya me siento envidiando a la castaña.

Sofia: Hola, en serio que Harry se alenta muy feo, sí la verdad; qué rayos pensaba cuando estaba hablando con Her, seguramente sólo escuchaba un ruido en su cerebro. Ya pronto se dará cuenta todo lo que perdió.

Cibel05: También te gustan los Backstreet? Qué padre. Son mi grupo pop favorito. Gracias, he de confesarte que ese capítulo en especial también me hace llorar.

Daniela: Yo te prometo un final feliz, aunque antes tienen que pasar por muchas cosas para que ambos maduren.

Haruko Hinako: Tea aseguro que hasta yo voy a envidiar a Hermione, cuando en su momento le toque ser feliz. Y a Harry te juro que también quiero zapearlo, ¡qué siente ese niño! En cuanto a lo último que dijiste… pues… ya verás lo que sucede…

sayuri: sí Harry está siendo muy tonto, pero tiene que recapacitar. Lo prometo. 

Saludos y miles de gracias de Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**"Someday (I Will Understand)"**

(Algún Día Entenderé)

**El plan entero de Dios**

*********

Un chico rubio caminaba apresurado dirigiéndose a la sala común de prefectos, iba empapado a causa de la fuerte lluvia. En las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo pasó a traer a Ron y a Harry, quienes bajaban al gran comedor.

¿Y ahora a éste, qué le pasa? -dijo entre molesto y desconcertado cuando el rubio pasó a su lado y sin detenerse a ver siquiera a quienes había atropellado.

Ya sabes que siempre ha sido así -comentó el ojiverde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sí, pero te fijaste... ni nos volteó a ver para molestarnos -observó.

No me digas que te agrada que nos moleste -Harry levantó las cejas con sarcasmo.

No seas tonto, ¿no te diste cuenta? Va como si tuviese prisa por llegar -Ron le lanzó un zape pero el de gafas lo esquivó.

Los demás yo creo que no tardan en volver -habló sin entender, y viéndole ofendido por el intento de su amigo.

Pues con esta lluvia -comentó el ojiazul, desde el vestíbulo se podía apreciar cómo afuera caía un vendaval de agua.

No sé, Malfoy se trae algo... deberíamos seguirlo -agregó pensativo, el pelirrojo.

¿Seguir a Draco…? No es buena idea -contradijo, negando rotundamente.

Tú también estás raro -le vio fijamente tratando de descifrar la mente de su amigo.

Lo admito, tengo un mal presentimiento -expresó, desviando su esmeralda mirada.

Tal vez estás tenso porque te acabas de sentenciar con mi hermana -bromeó burlón.

_No sé, es algo distinto_-pensó. -Ron lo observó unos instantes de forma indagante – Puede -Harry concedió simple y se dirigió al comedor.

**********

En tanto en la prefectura...

Tras unos minutos que tocó la puerta sin respuesta entró violentamente en la sala y la encontró vacía, entonces subió. Algo le decía que estaba muy extraño no escuchar ningún reclamo... Frente a la puerta de la habitación de chicas pegó su oído pero tampoco se escuchaba ni un murmullo, no se iba a poner a tocar nuevamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces susurró "_alohomora"_. Todo estaba oscuro, con un hechizo logró encender las antorchas... Cuál fue su sorpresa al avanzar y ver que la chica yacía sobre la cama con una mano suelta en el aire y debajo de ella derramado el contenido del frasco, y éste hecho añicos en el piso. Su rostro estaba pálido y sudaba frío, sus labios estaban secos... Fue hacia ella.

Granger… ¡Granger! -la sacudía- ¡Maldición, reacciona Hermione! -se atrevió a nombrarla, pero la chica no reaccionaba.

Es veneno... -se dijo tocando con los dedos el liquido espeso del piso- ¡Qué estupidez has hecho!-la vio.

Despierta... No te mueras... ¡Anda, Abre Los Ojos! -le pegaba suavemente en la cara, con desesperación.

Si no recobra la conciencia pensarán que yo la envenené -se dijo temeroso, pero más que nada estaba angustiado por ella.

_A ti no te importa eso realmente. Te importa que ella respire_-habló esa vocecita.

¡Déjame Pensar! -gritó enfadado y nervioso. Entonces tuvo una idea y tocó su muñeca.

Tiene el pulso débil... ¡Pero tiene! -exclamó más relajado y respirando entrecortadamente.

_¡Entonces haz algo!_ -dijo la voz, apurándole.

La enfermería... -musitó. Se incorporó y la observó, suspiró. La iba a tomar en brazos, no había de otra. Si iba por la enfermera quizás cuando volviese ella ya estaría... - ¡NO! -se dijo y sin pensar más la haló hacia su cuerpo.

Con trabajos pero la lograba cargar.

¡Ay, como pesa! -dijo jadeando, estaba rojo y comenzaba a sudar. Confundiéndose con el agua de su mojado cabello, que escurría por su cara.

_¡__Ni te quejes, mejor date prisa!_ -le reprendió.

¡Y qué crees que hago! -se quejó irónico y ácido.

No sabía cómo pero había llegado a la enfermería, para su fortuna los demás aún no regresaban así que no se encontró con nadie por los pasillos.

Entraba en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey quien en esos momentos etiquetaba unas pociones, le regresó a ver sobresaltada ya que el ojigris gritó entre asustado e imponente; que necesitaba ayuda.

¡Qué modos de entrar a una enfermería son esos, señor Malfoy! -le llamó la atención, indignada por la forma de entrar del Slytherin.

Disculpe señora... Pero es Granger... me temo que está agonizando -su voz se escuchaba muy agitada.

¡¿Qué pasó?! -abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, con angustia.

No sé con exactitud... Pero por lo que encontré junto a su cama creo que se envenenó -tragó saliva, su garganta estaba seca y le faltaba el aire.

¡Pues entonces qué espera! Colóquela en esa cama -señaló la cama yendo al otro lado para que el chico pudiese acomodarla.

Vaya... -él jadeó cuando la pudo acostar en ella.

Acabo de etiquetar el bezoar -comentó apurada, dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

Cuando volvió hasta la cama revisó su rostro de la chica, al parecer buscaba rastros de la sustancia. - ¿Está seguro que era veneno? -preguntó viendo al chico.

Pues seguro, no... -respondió no muy convencido.

¡Pero Haga Algo! -gritó desesperado.

La enfermera corrió las cortinas y la examinó, tras unos minutos que para el ojigris habían parecido siglos, la señora Pomfrey salió con la expresión contrariada y pensativa.

Sus signos vitales son débiles, pero no se envenenó -le dijo aún muy ensimismada.

¡Cómo sabe! -inquirió brusco.

Porque en segundos hubiera muerto -informó con aspereza.

Quizás sólo probó unas gotas... -dijo mientras observaba a la castaña, quien aún no reaccionaba.

Señor Malfoy, tranquilo -le reprendió molesta.

¡Cómo Me Pide Eso, Si Ella Puede Morirse! -volvía a subir su tono de voz.

Todos los venenos matan casi al instante, aunque sólo fuese una gota la que se ingiriese -le decía con paciencia, pero con esa mirada fija.

Usted es la que se responsabiliza -sentenció.

Por supuesto -exhaló un sonidito, ofendida.

Ahora le pediré que la vigile por si vuelve en sí. Iré por la profesora McGonagall -se dirigió a la puerta.

Dese prisa. No tengo mucho tiempo, ¡no ve que me congelo! -apuró refunfuñando, la enfermera le vio controlándose pero estaba enojándose por la actitud del rubio.

No me importa si se congela. Se espera, y luego hablaré con usted -le miró seria.

Pero yo qué... -esa mirada fue intimidante para él, que se quedó extrañado.

Él se sentó aun lado de la ventana que estaba frente a la cama de la ojimiel.

La chica de rulos fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, todo era tan borroso como cuando perdió el conocimiento...

¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Qué me pasó…? -apenas y se escuchó.

El ojigris se percató - En la enfermería -contestó en tono bajo pero claro.

¿Qué te pasó?, Eso sólo tú lo sabes –continuó. - Pero ahora me echarán la culpa porque encontré veneno a tu lado, y de menzo lo dije –repuso como si en verdad se lamentase.

¿Malfoy? -dijo confusa. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –saltó. - ¿Viniste a burlarte?, porque ya te puedes ir... -se puso a la defensiva. Apoyándose sobre sus manos se recargó en la cabecera, aún estaba muy mareada.

Y luego el mal educado soy yo, ¿no? -soltó sarcástico.

Se acercaba a la cama hasta quedar en la parte de los pies de la chica. - Granger, te creía más inteligente pero me equivoqué. Entonces veo que no estaba tan mal cuando pensaba que los sangre su... -se detenía apretando los labios. -Impura, no tienen la capacidad que nosotros los magos de sangre pura -continuó algo arrogante.

¿Y no vienes a burlarte?, Entonces no entiendo qué haces -acentuó irónica.

No me estoy burlando, sólo digo lo que compruebo. Pero en serio, si ya no aprecias tu vida al menos no te intentes suicidar en el colegio. Lo desprestigiarías peor de lo que ya está, y eso que Potter estudia aquí -soltaba una risilla un tanto fría.

¡Lárgate, Malfoy! -quería pararse y golpearlo, pero se sentía bastante débil y se limitaba a mirarlo con peligrosidad.

Vamos Granger, no estoy aquí por gusto. Sólo te vigilo para ver si no intentas envenenarte de nuevo. Aunque si planeas hacerlo deja que me vaya, y asegúrate de en verdad tomarlo -mientras hablaba se acercaba a ella.

¡Déjame tranquila! -atajó, no le agradaba que él se estuviese acercando más.

¡Uy!, debería ir por Potter y Weasley. Son los únicos que te soportan -frunció el entrecejo y rió burlón.

Fuera... -gritó, pero el aire parecía que se le estaba escapando.

¡Qué está pasando aquí! -en eso entraba la enfermera. - La señorita Granger debe descansar, no alterarse -se acercó a ellos y regañó al joven.

Señor Malfoy, Por qué la molesta -le vio más molesta que cuando se fue.

Ella es la histérica -se defendió, acusándola.

Ella debe estar tranquila. Así que retírese -en esa mirada aún había un gran reproche.

Ya me voy -exhaló un bufido y caminó a la salida.

Un segundo... -le detuvo la enfermera, el chico la regresó a ver. - Está bien, váyase. Pero lo buscaré, necesito hablar muy seriamente con usted -le lanzó una mirada dura.

Cuando quiera -la vio desconcertado, hizo una mueca despreocupada y salió.

**Nothing seems to be the way that it used too.** (Nada parece de la manera en que solía ser)  
**Everything seems shallow,** (Todo se ve superficial,)  
**God give me truth** (Dios, dame verdad en mí)  
**In me and tell me, Somebody's watching over me** (Y dime que alguien me vigila)  
**And that is all I am praying Is that.** (Y todo lo que rezo es que yo.)**  
**

La enfermera se dirigió a Hermione y la vio fijamente, cuestionándola con la mirada.

Madame Pomfrey, yo... -bajó la mirada, por sus mejillas resbalaron lágrimas silenciosas.

Señorita Granger, Yo siempre le he visto como una estudiante modelo y una persona centrada... Y sobre todo una persona que ama la vida. Por más que trato de explicarme no entiendo el motivo para que quiera morirse y haya intentado envenenarse -comenzó rompiendo el silencio, con voz seria.

No lo probé –negó, atreviéndose a mirarla.

¡Y me alegro por ello! -seguía mirándole cuán preocupada.

Tengo mis razones, sabe... -la castaña desvió la mirada.

¡¿Cuáles?! -soltó un tanto severa.

Sus calificaciones han bajado según me dijo la profesora Minerva... Y si es por un chico... Le debo decir que ninguna de las dos vale la pena para que quiera robar una vida... -ahora sí estaba segura que le veía inquisidora, pues sintió su fija mirada.

No le entiendo... -Hermione regresó a verle confusa.

Me lo suponía... -respiró profundamente.

¿Suponer qué? -se confundía más.

Que no está enterada -dijo con serenidad, Madame Pomfrey.

¿Enterada, sobre qué? No le entiendo, explíqueme. Le dije que no ingerí ni una gota del veneno -acentuó con un sonido de desesperación por no entenderla. Los labios de la enfermera temblaron como si no quisiera seguir hablando.

Señorita Granger, usted está... -se detuvo.

¿Sí? -le miró esperando respuesta.

¿Madame, me permite…? -interrumpió una voz.

Minerva... -apenas pronunció, la profesora se acercó a ellas; pese a su expresión siempre seria esta vez lucía afligida.

En verdad espero que lo tome con calma, señorita Granger -. La señora Pomfrey se retiró; la castaña tenía la impresión que la enfermera quería huir, y eso la desconcertó más.

Cuando ésta se hubo marchado Minerva McGonagall se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Hermione y la vio cuan frágil... A la chica le incomodó de cierta forma, porque sentía que le miraba con lástima.

Profesora, no entiendo... Pero supongo que me expulsarán y me debo olvidar del intercambio a Salem, ¿cierto? –dijo con voz quebrada, tratando de sonar racional.

Olvidarse del viaje, sí -Hermione desvió la mirada – Expulsarla, no tanto como eso. Pero sí deberá dejar el colegio... -habló contrariada.

¿Cómo?, Ahora entiendo menos... -la castaña frunció el entrecejo.

Miss Granger… -carraspeó nerviosa. - Hermione, yo le aprecio mucho. La he visto crecer a lo largo de estos años... A usted, al señor Weasley y al señor Potter... -la ojimiel sintió un retorcijón tan sólo con escuchar su nombre.

Ahora que Albus ya no está, yo me he prometido proteger a los estudiantes. Pero sobre todo a ustedes tres... -sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.

Profesora, ¿le está dando rodeos a algo? Si es algo grave por más malo que sea, ¡dígamelo! -soltó impaciente, aún estaba mareada... Primero encontrarse desagradablemente con Malfoy, luego Madame Pomfrey y ahora su profesora que la trataban como si estuviese agonizando.

Hermione... Tú estás embarazada, esperas un bebé -soltó por fin tras un profundo suspiro.

**Someday I will u****nderstand** (Algún día entenderé)  
**In Gods whole plan**. (el plan entero de Dios)  
**And what he's done to me** (y lo que él me ha hecho)

**Oh but maybe,** (Oh, pero quizás)  
**Someday I Will Breathe**. (Algún día respiraré)  
**And I'll finally see,** (y finalmente veré)  
**see it all in my baby.** (Veré todo eso en mi bebé).

¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible, Me está mintiendo! –gritó, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y viendo a su profesora como si ésta se hubiese vuelto loca. Tal fue su reacción que intentó ponerse de pie.

¡Hermione, tranquilícese! De lo contrario Madame Pomfrey me sacará como al señor Malfoy -exclamó sobresaltada, incorporándose e intentando calmar a la chica.

La castaña se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama.

Profesora, yo... Me siento avergonzada, pensará que soy una cualquiera... –sollozaba, llevándose las manos al rostro y negando con la cabeza.

Hermione, todos alguna vez nos hemos enamorado y también nos han desilusionado. Pero no por eso todos atentamos contra nuestra vida. Como me deja ver ahora no sabía que está en estado... -dijo comprensiva, pero aún así no pudo evitar el tono severo.

No, de saberlo jamás hubiese hecho eso... -se sintió culpable. - O quizás sí... -agregó amarga.

¡Pero Qué Dice! -respingó sonoramente. - Quiero pensar que habla sin saber, por lo que se acaba de enterar -acentuó, viéndola de forma reprobatoria.

Mis padres me van a odiar... si tengo que dejar el colegio, no sé qué voy a hacer -decía con voz de profunda tristeza y remordimiento.

Sí lo dejará por razones obvias, Pero no estará desamparada... -se esforzó por guardar serenidad aunque la situación no se prestaba.

Sus padres lo entenderán... -ella negó.

¿Y el padre? – la directora preguntó como tanteando el terreno.

¡No se debe enterar! -primero soltó asustada. - Él no debe saberlo, ¡Nunca! Este bebé es sólo mío -atajó con rotundidad, llevándose las manos al vientre cual si le protegiese del peligro.

Hermione, No podrá ocultarlo. ¿Va en este colegio? -ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, pero guardó silencio - Para qué pregunto si es algo tan obvio... -dijo la profesora, sintiéndose tonta.

Sus amigos también deberían saberlo. Potter la quiere mucho... –agregó apresuradamente, como si quisiera cambiar el tema.

Él menos que nadie debe saberlo... ¡No merece saberlo! –exclamó apretando los dientes, más para ella.

Hermione, él es... ¿Él es el padre del hijo que espera? -su labio inferior tembló, abrió la boca con asombro y horror.

Sí... –Her asintió, apretando los labios para ahogar el llanto.

Debe hacerse responsable, Asumir las consecuencias -la directora titubeó alterada, aún aterrada por lo que acaba de saber.

Las asumiré sola -exclamó firme, dándose un valor al pronunciarlas que ni ella misma imaginó.

Pero usted sola no fue la que lo engendró -le miró reprobando su actitud renuente, de valentía.

Ya lo ha dicho, él sólo lo engendró -dijo con tono tajante. -Profesora, dejaré Hogwarts mañana por la tarde como estaba previsto, me marcharé. Le pido que no le diga nada a nadie. Sólo madame Pomfrey y usted saben la verdad.

El señor Malfoy que la trajo aquí debe sospechar algo, y no descansará hasta investigar y saber -la castaña se quedó sorprendida al saber que fue Draco quien la había llevado hasta ahí.

¿Ya le comentó a los señores Weasley y Potter, que se iría a Salem? -cuestionó con seriedad.

No... -negó distraída.

Entonces cómo piensa que ellos no se lo preguntarán... Y tampoco se quedarán de brazos cruzados.

Invente algo, diga que sí fui... -soltaba sin entender mucho lo que decía, aún con el desconcierto por el gesto del Slytherin. La profesora hizo un sonidito incrédulo.

Pero por favor, no hable con Harry... No quiero que intente hacerse el responsable con mi bebé... -le vio directamente, con una enorme angustia en la mirada. Miedo más que nada.

Sigo pensando que debería decírselo. Si hicieron algo ambos, deben de enfrentarlo los dos -ella percibió ese temor en la joven.

No, no permitiré que quiera estar conmigo sólo por él -puso una mano en su vientre. - ¡Me basto sola! -dijo con cierta brusquedad.

Debe reposar y estar tranquila, Miss Granger... -se apresuró para que la chica no se alterase. - El profesor Albus me dejó a cargo de Potter, si alguna vez le ocurría algo-su voz se quebró al pronunciar al anciano director.

Pues hará un buen papel... -soltó un tanto ácida.

Eso también incluye su descendencia -continuó McGonagall, reprimiendo su tristeza.

No comprendo... -le vio con desconcierto, pero luego creyó entender.

La casa de los Potter ha estado sola por casi 17 años -su intuición no le fallaba se refería a su bebé.

¿Y en eso qué me implica, a mí? -preguntó temerosa.

Le daré las llaves, ahí podrá ir mientras tiene el valor para decirle la verdad a sus padres, y sobre todo a Harry -habló con expresión de circunstancia.

¡No quiero nada que tenga que ver con él! -exclamó rechazando precipitadamente la propuesta, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Piense, ya no es sólo usted -vio significativamente a su vientre. - Confío en su razonable criterio, después de que ya dio un paso en falso –esas palabras la hicieron sonrojarse.

Gracias... -apenas y se escuchó como un susurro, relajando la tensión en su rostro.

La profesora se marchó, la chica le vio irse... En la entrada de la enfermería se encontró con la señora Pomfrey, sus sombras se proyectaban con la luz de la enfermería que apenas titilaba. Ambas comenzaron a hablar, pero debían hacerlo en voz baja pues Hermione no pudo escucharlas.

**Don't you run too fast my dear **(No vayas tan rápido cariño)**  
Why don't you stop. **(Por qué no te detienes)**  
Stop and listen to your tears **(Te detienes y escuchas tus lágrimas) **  
Their all you got **(todo lo que tienes)**  
Its in you... **(en ti está)**  
You see somebody's watching over you **(ver que alguien te vigila)**  
And that is all I am praying, is that... **(Y eso es lo que yo rezo, porque tú).

Volteó su marrón mirada que ahora se encontraba cristalina, hacia la ventana. La lluvia había cesado pero la que tenía lugar en su interior era una tempestad. De pronto la vocecita de su cabeza habló.

_Un bebé… -_ le dijo reflexiva la voz, cual lo estuviese asimilando.

Lo sé, todo esto es tan extraño… -en verdad sentía esa sensación de ansiedad y miedo por su futuro tan incierto.

_Lo es… es un bebé… ¡VAS A TENER UN BEBÉ!_ -exclamó entre la euforia y el estremecimiento.

Un bebé…-apenas y pudo susurrar, como para asimilar la idea. -No me lo esperaba, ni siquiera lo imaginaba... -su aliento era débil.

_¿No lo imaginabas? __Hazte la desentendida, llevabas dos retrasos y esas ganas de llorar todo el tiempo... Además de diversos malestares que no eran normales _-le recriminó incrédula e indignada.

Tenía motivos suficientes –argumentó. -O tal vez no quería creerlo...-agregaba sintiéndose culpable.

¿Y ahora qué haremos, bebé? -se preguntó tocándose el vientre de forma temerosa.

_Darnos fuerzas...-_respondió la vocecita en su cabeza.

Él será mi fuerza… o ella -respiró profundamente.

_¿__Y le dirás a Harry? _-indagó_. _

No, Tengo miedo. ¡Y si intenta quitármelo!, ¿O casarse sin amor? -el sólo suponerlo le provocaba una angustia.

_Lo segundo es más probable. Pero si ya te dije, él te ama_-acentuó cansina.

¡Sí, como no! -exhaló con ironía la castaña.

**Someday you'll Understand** (Algún día entenderás)  
**In gods whole plan** (el plan entero de Dios)  
**And what he does to you** (y lo que él te ha hecho)  
**Oh, but maybe** (Oh, pero quizás)  
**Someday you will breathe** (Algún día respirarás)  
**And you'll finally see** (y finalmente verás)  
**See it all in your baby** (Verás todo eso en tu bebé.)

**See it all in your baby.** (Verás todo eso en tu bebé)

_McGonagall tiene razón y tú lo sabes, ellos querrán saber dónde has ido. Y con decirles que estás en Salem no les bastará, el padre de Ron trabaja en el ministerio. Puede investigar si es cierto, y cuando lo descubran..._-se detuvo, con tono de mejor ni saberlo.

Para cuando lo descubran yo estaré lejos -intentó convencerse a sí misma de que estaría segura.

_No sé si es buena idea eso de estar en casa de los padres de él..._-dijo recelosa, dando a entender que no era un buen sitio para vivir.

Al menos es seguro, no se imaginarían que esté ahí...

_Eso sí_-admitió la vocecita, pero aún así ese recelo no se iba.

Es tan confuso todo lo que me está sucediendo en tan poco tiempo. Anoche ni siquiera pensaba en estos momentos, hace un par de horas quería morir, los cuartos de hora anteriores no supe de mí. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con esta noticia, sin asimilarla aún... Preguntándome el _porqué_ de las cosas, y ahora mírame aquí pensando en él y ya no en mí... -finalizó con un suspiro.

_Valdrá la pena. _

Sabes, tenía miedo. Pero ya no... Enfrentaré las consecuencias de mis actos, sólo por este pequeño que crece en mi interior -se acarició el vientre.

_¿__Te lo imaginas?_

_No, pero sé que lo haré..._-continuó con las caricias.

_Dos meses__, y tú sin querer darte cuenta _-dijo con cierto reproche.

Curioso, apenas sé que está en mí y ya lo amo más que a nadie. Más que a mí misma -expresó con dulzura.

_Quizás lo entiendas algún día... _

De eso estoy segura... -por primera vez en el día, sonrió, con una ternura serena. Su rostro y mirada lucían un reflejo especial.

_Sí, cuando lo veas..._

**No moment will be more true **(Ningún momento será más verdadero)  
**Than the moment I look at you.** (que el momento en el que te miro)  
**It's in you, you see somebody is watching Over You. **(Está en ti, ver que alguien te vigila)  
**And that is all I am praying** (Y es por lo que rezo.)  
**Is that...** (porque tú).

**Someday you'll Understand **(Algún día entenderás)  
**In gods whole plan **(el plan entero de Dios)  
**And what he does to you** (y lo que él te ha hecho)  
**Oh, but maybe** (Oh, pero quizás )  
**Someday you will breathe** (Algún día respirarás)  
**And you'll finally see** (y finalmente verás)  
**See it all in your baby** (Verás todo eso en tu bebé.)

La castaña se incorporó de la cama, ya se sentía menos débil. Fue hasta la ventana y observó los oscuros jardines... Se sentó en alfeizar de ésta, vio cómo unas gotas de la lluvia aún resbalaban por el cristal. Puso su mano sobre éste, su huella quedó plasmada por el frío; la deslizó, sus dedos trazaron un camino...

Luego en un impulso inconsciente se llevó ambas manos a su vientre y comenzó a hablarle al ser que crecía en ella. Una sensación extraña, un sentimiento de paz indescriptible que jamás se imaginó, ni mucho menos sintió antes; la inundó completamente...

Perdóname bebé, por tener una madre impulsiva... No debes tener miedo -mientras le hablaba apretó suavemente su vientre.

Te prometo que nada te pasará... Vamos a estar juntos siempre...

Sé que tú me enseñarás muchas cosas y yo aprenderé de ti... Ya no estoy sola, nunca más me volveré a sentirme así... Tú estarás conmigo, y en ti veré la verdadera razón de todo esto que me está sucediendo ahora. ¡Porque Te Amo!-embozó una sonrisa tierna, cerró sus ojos, respiró llenando sus pulmones de un aire sereno... No sabía si era su imaginación pero sintió cómo él le respondía, lo sintió en su interior. Dio un beso en su mano y luego la regresó a su vientre como gesto para él.

**See it all in your baby** (Verás todo eso en tu bebé)  
**See it all in your baby** (Verás todo eso en tu bebé)

**See it all in your baby** (Verás todo eso en tu bebé)

*********

Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, por el tema hermoso que aborda. Y es que este bebé no es sólo un bebé, sino que será alguien más importante que sus padres.

Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Don't ****Speak**

(No Hables)

**No Me Lo Digas, Porque Duele**

**********

Toda la mañana del domingo Hermione la tuvo que pasar aún en la enfermería, pues la señora Pomfrey casi la obligó argumentando que debía quedarse por precaución y así descartar cualquier riesgo.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde la chica estaba por abandonarla, la profesora McGonagall la acompañaría a Hogsmeade para tomar un tren que la llevaría a Londres, ya que no podría trasladarse apareciéndose, por razones obvias. Alguien la esperaría en la estación de tren y la conduciría hasta el Valle de Godric, las llaves de la casa de los Potter se las había dado esa misma mañana.

**You and me** (Tú y yo)  
**We used to be together** (Solíamos estar juntos)

**Everyday together always** (Todos los días siempre juntos...)

Sus cosas estaban listas en su baúl, aunque no sabía cómo había podido acomodar tantos objetos... Mucho menos pensar que ya no eran simples objetos o libros, sino testigos fieles de su estancia en el sitio donde había vivido su adolescencia y la mitad de su vida hasta ahora. Recuerdos la invadieron trayendo lágrimas a su mirar, momentos mágicos de travesuras y aventuras que se quedaban impregnados en esas paredes, e instantes de tristeza y desesperación... Jamás borraría de su memoria que todo ello aconteció por él... Harry.

**I really feel** (Realmente siento)  
**That I'm losing my best friend** (Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo)  
**I can't believe** (No puedo creer)  
**This could be the end** (Que esto pueda ser el fin)

Pero él ya no era el mismo de antes, ella mucho menos. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, no podía volver a verlo como su mejor amigo, desde hace mucho que le veía como algo más que eso... Y ahora había un lazo más fuerte que la amistad y el amor, el cual los unía para siempre... Su bebé -se tocaba el vientre y sonreía con tristeza. - Definitivamente tenía que irse, si lo había planeado desde antes de saber que lo esperaba, desde que ya no podía soportar ver a Harry cerca de Ginny. Sólo estaba pospuesto, porque si era posible ella no hubiese regresado al colegio después de lo que ocurrió aquella noche de Diciembre en la sala de los menesteres...

**It looks as though you're letting go** (Parece como que estás permitiendo que continúe)  
**And if it's real** (Y si es real)  
**Well I don't want to know** (Bien, no lo quiero saber...)

Suspiró con decisión, Madame Pomfrey le informó que la Profesora Minerva la esperaba después de la cena en el despacho de ésta. Las dos se encontraban paradas cerca de las camas, le estaba dando las últimas recomendaciones y se despedía de ella cuando una chica rubia entró corriendo muy agitada y alterada. La enfermera resopló con indignación, cual pensase que esa forma de entrar ya se estaba volviendo costumbre en los estudiantes.

¡Hermione! -se abalanzó contra su amiga, pero frenó justo antes de chocar con ésta.

¡¿Luna?! -chilló entre sorprendida y sobresaltada.

¡¿Qué te pasó?! -miró evaluadoramente a la castaña, como revisando que no tuviese una lesión. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Con razón no te había visto en todo el día. Pensé que te habías marchado sin despedirte de mí -soltó con tono de reproche. La enfermera chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a la salida.

¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?! -preguntó precipitada.

Gracias, Estoy bien. ¡Qué considerada eres, Hermione! -reclamó con sarcasmo, ofendida e indignada.

Yo... perdón -se disculpó apenada. - ¿Pero cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí? -volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez más tranquila.

Escuché una conversación entre McGonagall y Malfoy.

¿Cómo? -se quedó atónita. - ¿Qué tenía que hablar Malfoy con la profesora, acaso le importaba saber de ella? _- Le importas, él te trajo aquí, ¿lo recuerdas? Anoche te lo dijo McGonagall _–le dijo la vocecita en su cabeza. La rubia seguía hablando.

¡Me tenías con el alma en un hilo! Pensé que te había sucedido algo malo… Más bien, que habías hecho algo malo -sus ojos azules reflejaron su angustia.

¿Por qué? -decía apenas entendiendo lo que la Ravenclaw dijo, aún pensaba en Draco.

Por lo de la noticia de la boda... -balbuceó Luna, como si ya no quisiera hablar.

Entre Harry y Ginny -completó Hermione, con tono triste.

Sí -asintió la ojiazul como quien no quiere la cosa. La ojimiel desvió su mirada, que se tornó cristalina.

Todo está muy raro, pero ya tendrás tiempo de decírmelo -se apresuró a agregar para alejar ese hecho de su amiga.

¡¿Cuándo, Luna?! Yo de todas formas me marcho -exclamó con un tono de voz algo alto y amargo.

Y yo voy contigo -dijo asustada por la reacción de la castaña.

¡No! -atajó.

Sí, McGonagall me dio permiso. Es más, insistió -la contradijo.

No iré a Salem, hubo cambio de planes -trató de objetar para que la rubia desistiese de ir, le dio la espalda yendo hacia la ventana.

Estás comportándote de manera extraña - dijo escudriñándola, cruzándose de brazos. La chica de rulos castaños siguió dándole la espalda. La Ravenclaw comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Ella también está rara, Primero nos manda a Hogsmeade argumentando que ayer no pudimos disfrutar la salida. ¿Desde cuándo nos da explicaciones? -resopló incrédula.

Luego nos ordena que regresemos hasta las siete y directo al comedor, sin ir a otro sitio, y ahí quedarnos hasta que ella así lo disponga -volvió a soltar un sonidito similar al otro. - Tengo un grave presentimiento, una sensación como la que tuve cuando iba en primero. Peor que la del año pasado... Sé que los tiempos que vivimos son oscuros y difíciles, pero...

Luna, hay tanto qué contarte... -murmuró, aún estaba de espaldas. La ojiazul apenas y la escuchó.

Podrías ir comenzando. McGonagall me dijo que nos marcharemos hasta las ocho treinta, y el tren parte a las nueve.

Llegaremos a Londres, por la mañana... -musitó Her, más para sí.

Eso Creo -coincidió la rubia.

¿Luna, quién más sabe que estoy aquí? -preguntó aún con la vista clavada en el exterior, pero en realidad no miraba los jardines, parecía lejana.

¡Eso qué importa! -acentuó encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione apenas iba a girarse para decirle que más de lo que ella pensaba cuando unos gritos en el pasillo las hicieron voltear a ambas.

¡Necesito Verla! -exclamó de forma autoritaria una voz que conocían. _– ¡Harry!_-pensó la castaña y se le heló la sangre.

¡Sí, déjenos hablar con ella! -exigió una segunda voz que reconocieron como la de Ron. Hermione vio fulminante a la rubia.

Bueno, Ronald escuchó cuando le grité a Malfoy que dónde estabas -respondió vacilante a la pregunta que le hizo con la mirada.

¡Luna!, ¡Es Harry! ¡Él no debía saber que estoy aquí! -soltó muy asustada, como si quisiera huir y se llevó instintivamente la mano a su vientre.

¿Herm, por qué te pones nerviosa? -la miró desconcertada. - ¡Luces muy pálida! -cambió su mirada a una alarmada.

¿Quieres que vaya por la señora Pomfrey? -Luna la ayudó a sentarse en la cama más cercana, la de rulos negó respirando entrecortado.

**

Afuera:

Ya les dije que la señorita Granger está bien. Ahora vayan al comedor, si la profesora Minerva se entera que desobedecieron sus órdenes... Se suponía que debían regresar a las siete -dijo exasperada, las aletas de su nariz se contraían bruscamente.

Usted lo ha dicho, Se suponía -soltó brusco y ácido, el ojiverde.

Vaya con estos estudiantes, cada día más altaneros y tercos -se escuchaba a la enfermera muy indignada por el comportamiento de los chicos.

Madame -intervino alguien.

Profesora, No nos permite verla -se quejó la voz del pelirrojo.

**

En el interior de la enfermería:

No. Será mejor que salgamos o esto podría empeorar... -respiró Her, cual quisiese encontrar valor en el aire.

Vamos Entonces... -asintió la ojiazul.

Las dos se dirigieron a la salida, ahí parados muy rojos y tensos se encontraban Harry y Ron, pero había alguien más... Una pelirroja sujetando por el brazo a su novio. La enfermera parecía muy molesta y la profesora se concretaba a mirarlos seria.

Ya estoy aquí. No deberían armar tanto escándalo -reprendió con su habitual voz mandona, aunque Luna percibió temor en ella.

¡Hermione! -exclamaron al unísono los dos chicos, Harry se desafanó de su novia, quien le vio frunciendo las cejas desconcertada y molesta. El ojiverde se abalanzó hacia la castaña, sorprendiéndola pues la abrazó. Ron iba a hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo al verlos.

La ojimiel dio un respingo por el gesto tan inesperado del de gafas.

¡Harry! -dijo tratando de desafanarse del chico.

¿Estás bien? -preguntó dejando de abrazarla y viéndola fijamente, como queriendo comprobar que no estaba lastimada.

Ron nos dijo que Luna le había gritado a Draco que dónde estabas. ¿Te hizo algo el intento de mortífago? -se precipitó. - Mira que si... -sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron peligrosamente.

Estoy bien, él sólo me ayudó -se apresuró a exclamar, No sabía por qué pero en el fondo no quería que pensaran mal del rubio.

¿Cómo dices?, ¿Que te ayudó? -exclamó incrédulo el ojiazul, como si no hubiese escuchado bien. Hermione le vio asintiendo... La profesora y la enfermera quienes hasta ahora no habían dicho nada intercambiaron una mirada, la segunda se marchó mientras que...

Weasley -dijo la profesora McGonagall. Ron y Ginny voltearon a verla, ésta última se detuvo, pues iba hacia su novio.

¿Sí? –respondieron ambos. –_Será mejor _-murmuró para sí, la profesora.

Los dos, vengan -hizo una seña de que le siguieran.

Pero... -intentó replicar la pelirroja.

¿No escuchó, señorita Weasley? Dije que vinieran -le miró fijamente. Ginny parpadeó conteniéndose el coraje por el regaño, bajó la cabeza resignada y siguió a la directora. Ron acató las órdenes sin poner objeción.

Lovegood -dijo cuando ya avanzaban.

Mande, profesora -contuvo la respiración, la chica aún estaba a unos pasos aun lado de Hermione.

Usted vaya al comedor -ordenó.

Sí -obedeció, soltando por fin el resuello.

Potter, ahora regresa Madame Pomfrey. ¿Podría quedarse con la señorita Granger? -él asintió. La castaña quiso objetar pero se topó con la mirada de la profesora y se quedó callada.

McGonagall se fue con los dos pelirrojos, Ginny había volteado a ver a Harry y a Hermione, de manera recelosa. Y Luna se dirigió al Gran comedor.

Entonces Hermione se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y decidida a ignorarlo cuando el chico la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo.

**Don't speak **(No hables)**  
I know just what you're saying **(Yo sé lo que estás diciendo)**  
So please stop explaining **(Entonces por favor deja de explicar)**  
Don't tell me cause it hurts **(No me lo digas porque me hiere)**  
**

¿Ahora sí me dirás la verdad? -preguntó un tanto brusco.

¿De qué hablas? -se jaloneó y le dio la espalda, caminando a zancadas de regreso a la enfermería.

No soy idiota, No me trago el cuento ese de que Malfoy te trajo por bondadoso. ¡Algo te hizo! –exclamó subiendo su tono de voz.

¿Qué?, celoso de que no seas el único motivo por quien yo venga a parar a la enfermería -le regresó a ver y embozó una irónica sonrisa.

Deja aun lado las ironías, Esto es serio. ¡Es grave, Hermione! ¡Sabes de qué lado está él! - en su voz se percibió preocupación, su mirada también la reflejó. - ¡Acaso No Te Importó Que Dumbledore Se Fuera Por Su Culpa!-exclamó con un reproche.

¡No me grites!, ¡Ya te dije que me ayudó! Si no me quieres creer allá tú, No tengo por qué darte más explicaciones -cortó con frialdad, se dirigió a la ventana y se sentó en el alfeizar conteniéndose el coraje.

Entiéndelo Hermione, ¡Me Preocupas! -gritó desesperado. - Me preocupaste mucho, anoche no te vi en la cena -lentamente su voz bajó hasta parecer un susurro. - No te vi desde que... -ella le volteó a ver fijamente, pero él no continuó y cambió las palabras volviendo hablar normal. - Pensé lo peor cuando Ron me dijo sobre los reclamos que Luna la había hecho a Draco -el de gafas se había acercado, tal vez inconscientemente pero le acarició la mejilla, la chica giró su rostro de forma brusca.

Vaya, al menos te preocupé hace unos cuartos de hora -dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo amargo.

Claro que me preocupas, ¡Eres Mi Amiga! -la tomó por la barbilla e hizo verlo, la miró de forma extraña. La castaña lo alejó ya que era muy corta la distancia entre ellos y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Hipócrita -masculló la chica, el ojiverde la miraba con tristeza.

**Don't speak **(No hables)

**I know what you're thinking **(Sé lo que estás pensando)  
**I don't need your reasons **(No necesito tus razones)**  
Don't tell me cause it hurts **(No me lo digas porque duele)

Además aún tenemos cosas que hablar, explicarte que... Ginny y yo... -parecía contrariado, como si muriese por decir algo.

Harry, tú eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras. Y si en tus planes está Ginny -por dentro sus mismas palabras la lastimaban.

Escúchame por favor... lo que hablamos ayer... -se apresuró, su mirada parecía asustada.

Harry, Me voy a ir - le soltó tras un suspiro, sin hacerle caso de lo que él trataba de decir.

¡¿Qué?! -pareció entrar en shock.

Lo que oíste -acentuó fría, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

¿Por qué? –preguntó, aún impactado.

¿Por qué?, y todavía lo preguntas... -soltó una risilla irónica.

Si es por mi boda con Ginny, Es lo que quiero decirte - titubeó con nerviosismo.

Harry, Ya no me importa saber lo que hagas o no con tu vida. ¡Y Mucho Menos Si Es Con Ginny! -exclamó alterada, le habían molestado las palabras del chico; se levantó empujándolo.

¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que estaba más encantada de que yo saliese con Ginny? -recordó con sarcasmo.

Para qué me esfuerzo si tú jamás entenderías las cosas - Ella avanzó hacia la salida, le incomodaba la idea de estar sola con él. Pero más que incomodidad un tormento.

**Our memories **(Nuestras memorias)**  
Well, they can be inviting **(Ellas pueden ser tentadoras)**  
But some are altogether** (Pero algunas son en conjunto Poderosamente aterradoras)

¡¿Adónde vas?, Aún no me has respondido! -gritó alcanzándole.

¡Basta!, Me voy y punto. Tú no tienes por qué cuestionar mis emociones, Ni mis actos -atajó sin verlo, sus ojos estaban rojizos a causa del llanto contenido.

¿Así de fácil, no? -ironizó amargo.

¿A qué te refieres con fácil? -inquirió, detuvo sus pasos y giró sobre sus talones.

Que te vas, Huyes. Borras todo lo que hemos vivido... ¿Y Yo Qué?, ¿Y Lo Que Está Pasando Aquí, Te Da Igual? Prometiste Estar A Mi Lado, Tú y Ron. ¡Y Ahora Me Das La Espalda! - exclamó con reproche.

¡¿Sabes Qué?! Pues no es fácil dejar mi vida aun lado. ¡Pero Estoy Cansada De Entenderte! De Estar Siempre Para Ti, Cuando Tú Ya No Me Necesitas. ¡La Tienes A Ella!-estalló frente a él, sus ojos por fin derramaron las lágrimas que se contenían.

¡Pues Respáldate En Ginny Y A Mí Déjame En Paz! -gritó, antes de que Harry dijese algo ella salió corriendo de la enfermería.

**Mighty frightening **(Mientras morimos)

**As we die, both you and I **(juntos tú y yo)**  
With my head in my hands **(Con mi cabeza en mis manos)  
**I sit and cry **(Me siento y lloro).

Disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos en el pasillo que conducía al vestíbulo, su resuello era agitado por la carrera emprendida... de pronto se sintió mareada, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Se dejó caer en un escalón del mismo corredor y cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas que abrazaba contra sí. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando silenciosamente por su delicado rostro.

Harry se dio cuenta de sus palabras y salió tras la castaña para intentar remediarlas.

Hermione... Perdóname -exclamó, la había encontrado. - No te vayas... No así... ¿Qué harás?, ¿A dónde irás? -preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella.

Iré a Salem -respondió, viéndole y limpiándose las lágrimas.

¿Cuándo? -saltó.

Mañana ya no estaré aquí...

Tan pronto...-exhaló el chico, casi sin escucharse.

Es mejor... -murmuró la de rulos, tratando de mantenerse; y se ponía de pie.

**Don't speak **(No hables)**  
I know just what you're saying **(Yo sé lo que estás diciendo)**  
So please stop explaining **(Entonces por favor deja de explicar)**  
Don't tell me cause it hurts **(No me lo digas porque me hiere)**  
(no, no, no) Don't speak **(No, no, no, no hables)**  
I know what you're thinking **(Sé lo que estás pensando)**  
I don't need your reasons **(No necesito tus razones)**  
Don't tell me cause it hurts **(No me lo digas porque duele)

¿Volveré a verte…? -se precipitó tomándola del brazo al ver ella quería volver a huir, su voz se escuchaba un tanto quebrada.

Cuando me gradúe regresaré con mis padres... -evitó verle - Y con Víktor... -finalizó sintiendo un vuelco al corazón por mentirle. - Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Que me consiguiera a alguien -continuó con ironía y por fin regresó a verle; él agachó la mirada y sintió un fuerte retorcijón, que no precisamente era de hambre.

Quizás para cuando vuelvas yo ya no esté, Tal vez él venció -soltó amargo, aún con la mirada gacha.

Harry... -esas palabras la hicieron verlo vulnerable, las lágrimas comenzaron a vencer nuevamente, ya no podría seguir luchando contra ellas. Quería quedarse a su lado; el ojiverde la miraba.

Hermione, aún tenemos cosas que aclarar. No te vayas... –susurró pidiéndole mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. (_¡Haz algo, actúa, abrázala!)_ -la voz de su cabeza lo bombardeaba. - _Dile que...) _– ¡No! –atajó él.

Ya es tarde, Harry... -la castaña lo miró por última vez y comenzó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo.

Él la siguió en silencio, pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido al pedírselo. No tenía derecho a pedirle que se quedara con él si con ello la arriesgaba... Ella tenía la decisión de marcharse o quedarse y así cumplir su palabra. Pero desde un principio él le había dicho que no los obligaría y ahora no iba a pretender exigirles su ayuda. No a ella, ¿Con qué cara?

**It's all ending **(Todo está terminando)  
**I gotta stop pretending who we are... **(Tengo que parar de disimular quienes somos)  
**  
You and me **(Tú y yo)

**I can see us dying... **(Puedo vernos morir)

**are we? **(¿Lo estamos?)

Entraron al comedor, la mayoría de los alumnos ya había llegado de Hogsmeade... aunque la mesa Gryffindor no del todo estaba llena, había asientos desocupados.

Se sentaron frente a frente, ella a lado de Ron y él a lado de Ginny.

Se tardaron... -comentó con un tono serio, Ginny. Harry y Hermione se regresaron a ver a los ojos pero no pudieron sostenerse la mirada.

¿Para qué los quería McGonagall? -preguntó la castaña, para desviar la conversación.

Oh, pues nos preguntó si no te habíamos notado extraña -respondió distraído el pelirrojo, untando mantequilla a un panecillo. Luego de decirlo se quedó reflexionando la idea.

¡Ron! -le llamó la atención su hermana.

¿Qué? –le vio encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella dijo que no te dijéramos -le dijo Ginny a la de rulos castaños cuando ésta le miró significativamente.

Por qué no nos cuentas porqué estabas en la enfermería -dijo Ron.

Simple cansancio -titubeó intentando sonar normal.

¿Ah, sí?-la vio ceñudo el pelirrojo.

Sí -asentó como si ya no diese oportunidad de que le contradijesen.

Pues no te creo -atajó el ojiazul, cruzándose de brazos.

¡Es la verdad! -exclamó Her, subiendo el tono de su voz.

Entonces por qué no nos dijiste que te irás a un intercambio, ¿ahm? Porqué nos teníamos que enterar por McGonagall. ¡Se supone que somos tus amigos! -reclamó indignado.

No reclames Ron, a mí tampoco me lo dijo hasta hace 20 minutos -dijo Harry con un dejo de ironía. Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante al de gafas.

Y bien, Nos dirán Por qué se comportan así -gruñó Ron.

¿Así, cómo? -terció Hermione, mirándole peligrosa.

Pues distantes, cortantes y distraídos. Como si tratasen de ignorarse y fingir que no están ahí. Más que nada, de no estar juntos en el mismo sitio. ¡En Pocas Palabras Les Molesta! - finalizó casi gritándoles, sus compañeros que estaban sentados a los lados les vieron asustados.

¡Claro que no! –negó la castaña, apretando los dientes.

¡No lo nieguen! Ron y yo no somos tontos, se portan así desde que volvimos en Enero -recalcó la pelirroja.

Tienes razón, Ginny. Hermione me detesta y tiene porqué. Pero si tan sólo me escuchase... - Harry veía a la de rulos con una mirada suplicante. Los pelirrojos intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y asombro.

**Don't speak **(No hables)**  
I know just what you're saying **(Yo sé lo que estás diciendo)**  
So please stop explaining** (Entonces por favor deja de explicar)**  
Don't tell me cause it hurts **(No me lo digas porque me hiere)

**(no, no, no) Don't speak **(No, no, no hables)**  
**

**I know what you're thinking **(Sé lo que estás pensando)**  
I don't need your reasons** (No necesito tus razones)**  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**(No me lo digas porque duele)**  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!** (No me lo digas porque duele!)**  
I know what you're saying**(Sé lo que estás diciendo)**  
So please stop explaining **(Entonces por favor deja de explicar)

Harry ya me pidió una disculpa -les decía a los pelirrojos. - ¡Y ya te dije que por mí tienes todos los perdones, si con eso te basta! -exclamó tensa, viendo al de gafas con advertencia.

Pues No Me Basta. ¡Quiero Que Me Escuches! -subió el tono de voz. Sus compañeros veían más espantados y comenzaban a recorrerse para alejarse de ellos.

No digas nada Harry, ahora no te puedo escuchar, estoy cansada -cortó mientras se ponía de pie. - Bien chicos, les prometo escribir -decía con presura y algo nerviosa.

Pero... –balbuceó el ojiverde, viendo cómo la chica pretendía huir.

Ron, de verdad te quiero mucho -exclamaba y tomándole por sorpresa lo besaba en la mejilla.

Hermione, y te vas así como si no importáramos... -tartamudeó el ojiazul de la impresión, la castaña sonrió amargamente.

Ginny, no prometo estar en tu boda -se dirigió a la pelirroja, quien miraba confusa. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido.

Hermione, pero si tan sólo te vas el último trimestre. ¿No vendrás para las vacaciones? -preguntaba, en verdad ella no tenía idea de la gravedad de las cosas. - Además la boda no tiene fecha... -agregó en voz baja, como si el hecho la desilusionase.

Seamos realistas, Ginny… No sé si lleguemos -soltó con amargura el de gafas.

¡Harry! -regañó su novia.

Harry tiene razón -dijo su hermano, la castaña pasó por alto esos comentarios y continuaba hablando con la menor de los Weasley.

Ginny te cuidas. ¿Y sabes? Espero que tú y Harry en verdad sean felices. Se lo merecen... -dijo y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimitas, la tristeza al decir aquello se pudo reflejar plenamente en su mirada marrón.

Her... -exhaló el ojiverde.

Nos vemos -finalizó y se dirigió a la salida.

Cuando había llegado al vestíbulo dejó escapar el llanto...

**Don't speak,** (No hables)**  
don't speak,** (No hables)**  
don't speak,** (No hables)**  
oh I know what you're thinking **(Oh, yo sé lo que estás pensando)  
**  
And I don't need your reasons** (Y no necesito tus razones)**  
I know you're good,** (Yo sé que eres bueno)**  
I know you're good,** (Yo sé que eres bueno)**  
I know you're real good** (Yo sé que eres realmente bueno)

Harry había salido corriendo tras de Hermione...

¡Hermione, Espera! -llamó, ella sin voltear a verlo apresuró el paso hacia las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Él también caminó más rápido. - Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo... -la detuvo tomando su mano en el barandal - Quiero que te quedes, por...

No Hables Harry, mi decisión está tomada -apretó los labios y se mantuvo firme, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, de voltear y abrazarlo. De decirle que esperaba un bebé, un hijo de él. De olvidarse del mundo y rogarle que la amara. Pero no podía ser egoísta, lo amaba demasiado para serlo... Él, Harry, nunca la amaría… Su corazón era de Ginny, y no se atrevería a interferir en su relación. Ellos no se lo merecían, su amigo ya había sufrido bastante.

_¡__Tonta! _-resonó la vocecita de su cabeza - _Dile lo que está pasando _- Me hice una promesa a mí misma anoche, y la voy a mantener así esté equivocada o haciendo lo correcto –atajó.

Lo Sabía, sabía que esto iba a pasar... Por eso no podríamos ser algo más que amigos, jamás. Para mí tu amistad era lo más importante que tenía en la vida, y ahora me dejas solo. ¡Lo arruiné! Como lastimo a todos los que me rodean -decía recriminándose él mismo. - Esa Noche No Debió Pasar Nunca... -sentenció y apretó la mano de la chica pero luego aflojó la presión, había bajado la mirada.

¿Te arrepientes…? -preguntó con un hilito de voz la ojimiel, el corazón parecía estarse rompiendo con mirarlo.

Sí -exclamó con una seguridad fría, sin embargo seguía sin mirarla. La castaña sintió desvanecerse al escuchar aquellas palabras de sus labios...

Harry, es verdad lo que dije. Deseo que seas muy feliz, porque te lo mereces...- expresó con voz frágil, las lágrimas trazaron un camino ya conocido por la tersa piel de su fino rostro. El ojiverde alzó la vista.

Tú también, Her... -los ojos de él también se tornaron cristalinos - A... Adiós...-dijo trabado, una lágrima resbaló detrás de sus gafas y soltó su mano. Entonces la veía por última vez y le brindaba una sonrisa triste, se daba la vuelta...

Del gran comedor salía la pelirroja, quien lo abrazaba.

Te dije que no hablaras... -susurró entre labios Hermione, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el alma. Tocó su vientre y suspiró decidida. Entonces continuaba subiendo las escaleras.

_**Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'**_ (Silencio, silencio cariño)_**  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush**_ (Silencio, silencio cariño Silencio, silencio)_**  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_ (No me lo digas porque duele)

_**  
Hush, hush darlin' **_(Silencio, silencio cariño)

_**Hush, hush darlin'**_ (Silencio, silencio cariño)_**  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts. **_(Silencio, silencio no me lo digas porque duele.)

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos:

A

Natys: Pues Her no se murió… Aunque después de la meganoticia tal vez sí quería pero luego asimiló las cosas, tiene algo más importante porque luchar.

Y felicidades adelantadas, pero mejor me espero a tu cumple para enviarte mi regalo jeje.

cintita potter: Sí Harry es demasiado lentito, y Hermione anda media mal la niña. Draco… él dará sorpresas. Gracias por tus palabras.

daniela: Esto es lo que pasó con Hermione, y aún le faltan tantas cosas por vivir, pero ahora ya tiene por quién vivirlas.

Rochelle Kuchiki: Hermione no probó ni una gota del veneno, se puede decir que ya tiene un ángel que le salvó la vida. Espero te agraden estos nuevos capítulos.

TitaCL: Pues puedo asegurarte que me inspiré mucho, en lo personal me ha encantado el cap 8 pero también este. Aunque aquí quiero zapearme a los dos.

Pupy: Harry tienen conflictos emocionales severos jeje Y Hermione el amor la ha dejado media mal, sino es que muy mal. Gracias por el comen :)

Sofía: Draco va a dar muchas sorpresas, y en verdad espero que sea algo más rápido que Harry jeje. Y es que hay algo que diferencia a ambos… el ojiverde tiene miedo de lo que está sintiendo, y el rubio ya no tiene nada que peder. Espero te gusten los nuevos capítulos, a mí me encantó escribir el 8, fue muy padre para mí expresar lo que Hermione estaba sintiendo.

Haruko Hinako: Pues Hermione sí está embarazada de Harry, pero más adelante sabrás qué tan importante es ese bebé.;)

Cibel05, sayuri, hermionepotter90.

Nos leemos pronto, y nuevamente muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar sus comentarios, me hacen tanto bien.

Anyeli Hazel


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**La Incondicional**

**Mi mejor amiga...**

**Tú, la misma siempre tú.  
Amistad, ternura, qué sé yo.  
Tú, mi sombra has sido tú;  
La historia de un amor,  
Que no fue nada... **

Harry había llorado unos momentos en el hombro de Ginny, se aferró a ella; después de todo era la mujer de su vida ¿o no?

No regresaron al comedor, subieron a la torre Gryffindor y el ojiverde subía a su habitación... Le había pedido a Ginny que lo dejase solo.

Se encontraba parado frente a la ventana y contemplaba los jardines que se estaban quedando oscuros, aunque en realidad su mirada estaba fija hacia la nada...  
Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando sintió cómo alguien rodeó su cintura y besó su espalda. Sus latidos se aceleraron, inconscientemente pensó en Hermione, pero luego esa voz lo desengañó; era la pelirroja que había entrado sin que él se percatase.

- Quiero estar contigo esta noche... -susurró a su oído. Él la había volteado a ver sorprendido.  
- Ginny... -murmuró pero ella lo besaba, el de gafas cerraba los ojos y pasaba sus manos por su espalda y nuca. Sin darse cuenta caían sobre la cama de él, la pelirroja metía sus manos bajo la playera del ojiverde y él comenzó a hacer lo mismo...  
Cuando se deshizo de la blusa de ella y sus manos tocaron la suave piel de su espalda descubierta, sus propios sentidos ya no querían responder a aquellas caricias, hubo algo que lo hizo frenar la situación. La noche que pasó con Hermione apareció en su mente, los recuerdos flasheban ésta y las sensaciones vividas en aquella sala de los menesteres invadieron su ser.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? Por qué te detienes... -preguntó desconcertada Ginny. Pero el de gafas ignoraba lo que decía, en realidad parecía no escuchar nada. (-Harry, tócame...-decía frente a él, con el miedo en las palabras al pronunciarlas pero la seguridad en la mirada. - No te haré daño...-dijo él, en el fondo sentía que había sido muy estúpido al decir eso. - Te amo desde hace mucho...-susurró Hermione. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la castaña... Besó sus labios, acarició sus rulos castaños, aferró su delicado cuerpo contra él... De pronto una explosión en su interior, esa descarga de electricidad recorrió sus venas... Hermione abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, él los cerró y apretó más el cuerpo de la joven; sentía que el corazón mismo ya no podría con sus acelerados latidos...)  
- ¡Harry! -gritaba la pelirroja, sacudiéndolo.  
- Ginny, No debes estar aquí. Ellos no deben tardar -exclamó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
- Te equivocas, antes de que yo saliera del comedor la profesora Sprout dijo que subirían hasta que McGonagall volviese.  
- Entonces... -dijo mirándola.  
- Yo me escapé -sonreía traviesa - Resulta que eso sería como a las diez, así que ya podíamos quedarnos a esperar -al decirlo ponía cara de qué flojera.  
- Van a ser las nueve - el de gafas veía su reloj de pulso.  
- ¿Ves?, todavía tenemos tiempo -se acercó para besarlo.  
- No Ginny, ¡Vete! -la alejó impulsivamente.  
- ¡¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? -exclamó molesta.  
- No -contestó precipitadamente.  
- ¡¿No? -chilló aumentando su enojo.  
- Este no es el lugar, ni el momento -determinó con rotundidad.  
- Ah Pues Bien, Buenas Noches -soltó de manera ácida, se puso de pie tomando su blusa y saliendo con aire ofendido azotó la puerta.

**Tú, mi eternamente tú;  
Un hotel tu cuerpo y un adiós.  
Tú, mi oculta amiga tú;  
Un golpe de pasión,  
Amor de madrugada...**

No existe un lazo entre tú y yo,  
Nada de amores, nada de nada...

Harry vio que todo a su alrededor se había quedado a oscuras... Sólo los tenues rayos de la luna se filtraban por la ventana...

- ¿Por qué pensaste que era ella? ¿En verdad querías que fuera Hermione? -comenzó presuntuosa la vocecita en su cabeza.  
- Déjame en paz... -cortó tajante.  
- ¡La amas, Acéptalo! -insistió la voz con aprensión.  
- ¡Claro que no! -atajó con más enfado.  
- ¿Por qué negarlo?, llevas haciéndolo desde hace mucho... -continuó cansina - La Amas, lo demostraste la noche que estuviste con ella...  
- Fue sólo deseo y pasión lo que nos unió esa noche -asentó rotundo.  
- Pero no las has podido borrar y no te arrepientes de haber vivido esa experiencia especial con ella, por eso no quisiste estar con Ginny. En cambio si hubiese sido Hermione… aunque no fuese el lugar indicado lo harías -la voz también rotundizaba.  
- ¡Por supuesto que No! -negó alterado, pero en el fondo le pesaba admitir que en verdad deseba estar con ella, y si hubiese sido Hermione ahora mismo la tendría en sus brazos.  
- Ajá, como digas -soltó con tono aburrido - Porque a mí no me engañas, Tú la amas. Eso era lo que querías decirle, Que la amas...-asentó con seguridad.  
- ¡Cállate, me confundes más! -gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Negaba y cerraba los ojos.  
- ¿Confundir?  
- Sí -atajó - Además es mejor así, Poner distancia. Yo no puedo hacerle eso a Ginny, No se lo merece. Le di mi palabra, le ofrecí mi corazón...-decía con culpabilidad.  
- Pero a Hermione se lo diste...

**Tú, la misma de ayer.  
La incondicional,  
La que no espera nada.  
Tú, la misma de ayer.  
La que no supe amar,  
No sé por qué. **

- Ella menos que nadie se merece que le dé falsas esperanzas y le siga haciendo daño ofreciéndole un amor que está confuso. Hermione merece que la amen completamente... -su voz se debilitó al pensar en la castaña. (Tú mereces que te amen enteramente, sin confusiones, sin riesgos...-sus propias palabras resonaron en su cabeza, la imagen de la castaña dormida y el último roce de sus labios... - las vivencias regresaron a su mente.)  
- ¡Y dale con eso! No niegues que sentiste celos cuando ella te dijo que se iría con Víktor -regañó exasperada.  
- ¿Celos?, ¿De qué me hablas? -preguntó como si estuviese extrañado, pero en realidad no iba a poder engañarse. Sí había sentido unos terribles celos que le quemaban por dentro, el sólo hecho de pensar que ella podría irse a vivir con él, que la haría su esposa... -apretó la almohada con fuerza.  
- ¡Anda, continúa haciéndote el desentendido! Pero sabes a la perfección que lo que sientes por ella es Amor...

**Tú, intensamente tú.  
Soledad, cariño, yo qué sé.  
Tú, mis horas bajas tú,  
Un cuerpo de mujer,  
Un par de rosas blancas... **

**No existe un lazo entre tú y yo,  
No hubo promesas,  
Ni juramentos; nada de nada. **

- Lo que pasó entre ustedes no fue una noche de borrachera y simple deseo, si habían miles de sentimientos involucrados.  
- ¡Deja de atormentarme! -gritaba con voz de súplica.  
- Lo sentiste al tener su cuerpo entre tus brazos. Ella lo dijo, te ama. Te entregó su ser completamente y tú a ella.

Los recuerdos parecían volver a vivirse... Sentía sus besos, como él respondía a las caricias de ella, a los reflejos de su piel... Esa piel tersa, fina, a esos labios sabor fresa, a su embriagante olor a rosas frescas... la ternura en su esencia. Cómo había caído en un océano profundo de dulces emociones, de extrañas sensaciones... Cuando sus propias manos descubrieron horizontes en el frágil cuerpo de Hermione... Al final ver la inocencia reflejada en esos hermosos ojos marrón, y refugiarse en el calor de su pecho...

- Ella se fue, No podía detenerla. No tenía derecho...- su voz se quebraba.  
- ¡Cobarde! -sentenció.  
- ¡Porque no lo soy! Cumpliré mi destino, acabaré con Voldemort y me casaré con Ginny -dijo con una firmeza y seguridad que realmente no sentía.

**Tú, la misma de ayer.  
La incondicional,  
La que no espera nada.  
Tú, la misma de ayer.  
La que no supe amar,  
No sé por qué... **

- Adelante, construye tu vida sobre mentiras... Después de todo ella también hará la suya con Víktor -soltaba con desilusión y a la vez con cierta intención de provocar una reacción en el ojiverde.  
- Sí, se lo merece... -exhaló con tristeza - Ya ha sufrido bastante, la han lastimado por ser mi mejor amiga, la incondicional... -pensó con amargura en los momentos en que la había puesto en peligro por estar junto a él. - No permitiré que lo hagan de nuevo -atajó. - Así tenga que acabar con este amor para que ella sea feliz - sentía un enorme vacío al finalizar.  
- La voz sólo pudo negar, luego añadió - ¿Dijiste, Amor?

La luna iluminó sus negros cabellos, tres lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas detrás de sus gafas.

**Amiga tú... sólo tú...**

Gracias Hermy_v y Jime_hhr

Anyeli


	11. Chapter 11

**Savin' me**

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

(Pero no sólo el ojiverde terminaba por darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la castaña)

En la sala común de la prefectura, el fuego en la chimenea crepitaba rompiendo el vacío silencio... Un joven de cabellos rubios estaba sentado en el sillón frente a ésta, sumido en sus pensamientos.

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
**Las puertas de esta prisión no abren para mí

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
**Me arrastro sobre estas manos y rodillas

**Oh, I reach for you  
**Oh, intento tomarte de la mano

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
**Estoy aterrorizado entre estas cuatro paredes

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
**Estas barras de hierro no pueden aprisionar mi alma

**All I need is you  
**Todo lo que necesito es a ti

**Come please I'm callin'  
**Ven por favor, te estoy llamando

**And oh I scream for you  
**Y oh, estoy gritando por ti

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo

- _Se fue..._ -irrumpió en su mente una conocida vocecita.  
- Tenía que irse...-respondió lejano.  
- _¿Ahora sí aceptarás que la amas?-_soltó con tono cansino la misma vocecita.  
- Sí - reconoció sorprendiendo a la voz.  
- _Vaya, esa no me la esperaba..._  
- Pero no se enterará jamás… ¡¿Por qué justo cuando estoy sintiendo algo puro por primera vez en la vida… tiene que alejarse? -apretó el puño y golpeó el sillón. - ¡Dejarme como lo hizo Pansy! -exclamó resentido.  
- _Lo que sentías por ella no se llama amar_ -dijo con resolución, la voz.  
- Ya lo sé, más nunca me lo permití intentarlo. En cambio cuando lo intento sucede que se va... -apretó los dientes y exhaló una sarcástica risilla. - Todo es tan irónico, enamorarme de Hermione Granger. De la chica que yo siempre desprecié y humillé, al grado de desear su muerte - unas delgadas lágrimas resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas.  
- _Sí, es verdaderamente una ironía...  
_- De todas formas lo nuestro no podría ser -se limpió las lágrimas.  
- _¿Por qué?, ¿Aún te importa su linaje?  
_- No, eso ya no me importa en absoluto -rotundizó.  
- _¿Tus padres, acaso?_  
- Lo que mi padre llegase a decir me da igual. ¡Para mí él está muerto! Y mi madre, sé que terminaría por entenderlo. Si tan sólo viviera... -dijo amargo.  
- _¿Entonces?_  
- ¡Está embarazada de otro! -gritó, eso en el fondo le dolía.  
- _¿Y eso qué?, ¡tú la amas!_ -la voz sentenció con exasperación.  
- No entiendes… ¡Es de Potter! -volvió a gritar, poniéndose de pie.  
_- Ah, así que perderás la oportunidad de amar… ¿por él? Tú siempre has dicho que él nunca te vencerá. Y mira, le dejarás el camino libre antes de dar batalla_ -bufó la voz, con enojo y decepción.  
- No es que lo deje, es que ella lo ama a él... - sintió un retorcijón al decirlo. Se había parado recargándose en la chimenea y observando fijamente el fuego. - Y aunque dijo que no lo dejará acercársele, sé que si San Potter se entera, la buscará -eso le dolía más, que serían la familia perfecta. Al menos era lo que Draco pensaba, que Hermione aceptaría sin dudar al ojiverde.  
- _Recuerda que él se va a casar con la pecosa Weasley_ -el rubio soltó un resoplido no muy convencido. - _Que por cierto te gusta, ¿o no? Por eso le robaste el beso en diciembre.  
_- No niego que es muy atractiva -admitió. - Oye, ya ni me acordaba de eso... -al recordarlo esbozó una gélida sonrisilla, mientras a su mente volvía la tarde que se la encontró en el pasillo de los servicios.

_Flash Back_

El Slytherin caminaba buscando a Lina Lewis, la mejor amiga de Pansy. Quien lo llevaba evadiendo desde hace días sin darle respuesta a sus cuestionamientos sobre dónde había ido su amiga; resultaba que había desaparecido después de la última salida a Hogsmeade, ese fin de semana. Y como toda respuesta siempre le decía que su padre se la había llevado antes de que saliesen a vacaciones. Pero eso no le convencía al rubio, todo era tan sospechoso.  
Esta vez lograría sacarle la verdad, la había seguido y la había visto entrar en los baños de chicas, la esperaría escondido para sorprenderla al doblar el pasillo. Pero el sorprendido fue él, pues cuando logró detener a la chica resultaba que era una pelirroja, y no su rubia compañera.

- ¡Hazte a un lado, Malfoy! -amenazó la chica algo sobresaltada.  
- ¿Weasley? -dijo aturdido.  
- ¿No, idiota? -soltó sarcástica. - Si piensas que por detenerme vas a conseguir algo, de una vez te digo que... -comenzaba con tono amenazante.  
- Lo que me faltaba, encontrarme con la novia del cabeza cortada - la interrumpía, y veía con fastidio.  
- ¡Con Harry Ni Te Metas! -saltó con peligrosidad.  
- Qué flojera y pena me das, Ginevra -la veía de pies a cabeza, y bostezó.  
- ¡Cómo te atreves! -chilló poniéndose roja.  
- Mira, por ahora el problema no es contigo -decía apurado viendo hacia donde estaba la entrada de los baños. - Así que puedes seguir tu camino, No me interesas -le había sacado la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta de los servicios para ver si podía retener allí a Lina.  
- ¡Yo No Creo Que Hayas Cambiado, Sigues Siendo El Mismo Ser Podrido y Despreciable! -gritó con desdén.  
- ¿Ah, así que eso crees? -el rubio giró sobre sus talones y regresó hasta donde estaba Ginny.  
- ¡Eso Es Lo Que Eres! -afirmó sosteniéndole la mirada sin demostrarle miedo, que realmente le tenía.  
- ¿Segura? -decía mientras se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su rostro.  
- ¡Aléjate! -advirtió la pecosa, tanteando donde estaba su varita.  
- _¿Ajá…?_ -estaba tan cerca que su aliento podía rozar los labios de la chica.  
- Malfoy, por favor aléjate... -susurró nerviosa, inesperadamente cerró los ojos y sin más sus labios se conectaron con los del ojigris, sorprendiéndole al chico.

_Fin Del Flash Back_

- Ahora que recuerdo bien... Mi intención no era besarla precisamente, sólo planeaba ponerla nerviosa… ¡Ella fue la que me besó! -abrió mucho los ojos al recordarlo.  
- _Oh, así que la señorita reservas… ¿fue la lanzada?_ -dijo con asombro presuntuoso, la vocecita.  
- Y yo le correspondí... -murmuraba helado.  
_- Porque te gusta..._  
- ...ba -aclaró precipitado.  
- _Ah, ya entiendo… Te atrajo.  
_- Creo que más de lo que me imaginé… Aún así no deja de ser atracción física. La misma que siempre sentí por Pansy.  
- _Pero por Hermione sientes más que una atracción física, y aún así la perderás _–regañó la voz.  
- ¡Deja de fastidiar! Me voy a dormir… ¡y la olvidaré antes de permitir seguir con este tonto sentimiento! -atajó el rubio.

Subió a zancadas hacia el piso superior, muy enojado consigo mismo; con ese corazón suyo que a cada segundo la extrañaba y la amaba más.

Iba a entrar en la habitación que correspondía a los chicos, cuando al observar la puerta de la recamara donde apenas la noche anterior había encontrado a Hermione sin sentido, recordó cómo el sólo pensarla muerta le paralizaba los sentidos. Sin darse cuenta se acercaba y la abría, entrando... Un desértico silencio inundaba el ambiente en penumbras, que los tenues rayos de luna apenas iluminaban.

**Show me what it's like to be the last one standing  
**Muéstrame lo que es ser el último esperando

**And teach me wrong from right  
**Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal

**And I'll show you what I can be  
**Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser

**Say it for me  
**Dilo por mí

**Say it to me  
**Dímelo

**And I'll leave this life behind me  
**Y dejaré esta vida atrás

**Say it if it's worth saving me  
**Dime que vale la pena salvarme

Con pasos cautos se fue acercando hasta la cama, inconscientemente acarició las sábanas blancas, de pronto se imaginó a la de rulos dormida...

Sonreía mientras la observaba, pero la ilusión se desvaneció; cerró los ojos con desesperanza, y respiró con profundidad.  
Desalentado se recostaba sobre la cama y abrazaba la almohada, el olor a rosas frescas de Hermione aún se conservaba en ese cojín.  
Mantenía los ojos cerrados, aspiró el dulce aroma. En su mente pudo soñar con ella... pudo sentirla...

_- Hermione..._ -susurró aferrando contra sí, la almohada.

- _Te amo..._ -exhaló, por primera vez lo podía pronunciar y ella no estaba allí para escucharlo.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
**Las puertas del cielo no abren para mí

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
**Con estas alas rotas estoy cayendo

**And all I see is you  
**Y todo lo que puedo ver es a ti

**These city walls ain't got no love for me  
**Las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mí

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
**Estoy en la cornisa de la décimo octava historia

**And oh I scream for you  
**Y oh grito por ti

**Come please I'm callin'  
**Ven por favor te estoy llamando

**And all I need from you  
**Y todo lo que necesito es a ti

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
**De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo

Sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido, soñó cuándo y cómo había comenzado el sentimiento por ella; más allá de una simple atracción...

Transcurría la mitad del verano, los acontecimientos siniestros estaban a la orden del día tras la muerte del mago más grande de la historia. Los mortífagos continuaban en su tarea de sembrar el horror entre la comunidad mágica; su padre había decidido seguir fiel al señor tenebroso... Pero él, Draco, había huido de la guarida de éstos después de que a su madre, Narcisa, la asesinó su propia hermana. Y buscado ayuda en quien menos se planteó algún día pedirla: La Orden del Fénix.

Al principio la Orden se la negó, pero por algún motivo Minerva McGonagall le brindó una oportunidad; y ahí estaba, llegando a una casa que sin saberlo pertenecía a su antiguo profesor de DCAO y a su prima Nymphadora. Prácticamente el último familiar que se podría hacer cargo de él.

Cuando entró en la acogedora sala, nada comparada con la fría atmósfera de su mansión, sólo se encontraban Remus Lupin y Tonks.

- Bueno, como sabrán he decidido brindarle ayuda y protección al joven Malfoy, por las razones que ustedes ya conocen... Y está a su cargo -decía McGonagall a los dos adultos. - Pero en realidad él no escuchaba, se había quedado observando a dos chicas sentadas al fondo del salón, cerca de la ventana. Una rubia que reconoció como Luna Lovegood, y una castaña, que le dejó boquiabierto...  
- ¡No podía ser!, ¿Granger?-pensó estupefacto. - Pero el pelo de esta castaña mostraba rizos sedosos. - ¿Por qué nunca había notado ese angelical rostro...?  
_- ¡Porque eres estúpido!_ -intervino la voz en su cabeza.  
- ¡Hey!  
En lo que había parecido un segundo para él, ya no se escuchaba la voz de la profesora, de pronto había sentido las manos de ésta apretar sus hombros. Entonces ella, Granger, lo volteó a ver, sus hermosos ojos marrón lo dejaron hipnotizado.  
Los demás se habían dirigido al comedor, las dos chicas se incorporaron pero no fueron al mismo sitio; pudo verlas subir las escaleras al piso superior y desaparecer al llegar al último escalón, doblando el pasillo. Él fue hasta donde estaban los tres adultos para recibir indicaciones, y como jugada del destino la profesora le dijo que subiera a su habitación.

Cuando se dirigía a ésta pasó cerca de una que tenía la puerta entreabierta, y sin querer pudo escuchar una conversación entre las dos chicas...

- Luna, lo amo… por eso no pienso regresar... Es demasiado, tengo miedo de verlo-decía la voz quebrada de la castaña.  
- Herm, escucha -apenas y podía ver que la rubia la había abrazado, cuando la de rulos se cubrió el rostro con las manos. - Si sigues dándole vueltas terminará dándose cuenta de lo que sientes por él – concluyó Luna.  
- Por favor, ¿él? ¿Darse cuenta? -soltó con un tono sarcástico y amargo. - De que lo quiero más de lo que se imagina... ¡Já!, Es tan imposible como... -finalmente se escuchó un sollozo.  
- Sí claro, pero no más de lo que es... -la ojiazul susurró triste y se detuvo.  
- ¿Luna? - la veía desconcertada la ojimarrón.  
- Mejor vamos a dormir -titubeó ésta, con nerviosismo, intentando escucharse normal.  
- Tienes razón, descansa… Me tengo que ir -decía apurada Hermione.  
- ¿Herm, no te quedarás? - preguntó esperanzada.  
- Vine porque me lo pediste, aunque no le vi el caso… si era para decirme esto. Te escuché, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí -decía con resolución.  
- Por lo menos esta noche, ya es muy tarde -le decía con tono preocupado.  
- No, porque sé que mañana vendrán… y no deseo verlo. No con ella -se escuchaba triste.  
- No sabes si... -comenzó, tal vez intentando darle ánimos.  
- Es lo más probable -cortó.  
- Hasta septiembre -la de rulos la besó en la mejilla y la abrazaba fugazmente para después dirigirse a la puerta.  
- Herm... -exclamó la rubia con una vocecita de derrota.  
- Luna, te veré. Lo prometo -la vio fijamente.

Salía tan apresurada que el rubio no tenía oportunidad de irse para no ser descubierto, y chocaba con él. Como reacción el rubio le tomaba los hombros y al momento de tenerle tan cerca olía el aroma del perfume de la chica.

Así que el suave olor que inundaba la sala, provenía de ella...-pensaba.  
- Lo siento -se disculpaba Hermione, pero al alzar la mirada.  
- ¿Malfoy? -exclamó viéndolo con recelo, y empujándole.  
- Hola –saludó, intentando esbozar una cordial sonrisa, pero es que para empezar creía no saber cómo.  
- ¡Ni te atrevas a insultarme! -se precipitó con tono de advertencia.  
- Granger, no pretendía... -no sabía por qué las palabras de ella lo hacían sentirse despreciable. Quién lo diría, Draco Malfoy sintiéndose inferior a Hermione Granger-pensó irónicamente.  
- Ahora resulta -soltó una risita de burla sarcástica. -Conmigo ni lo intentes, porque perderás tu tiempo -negó.  
Nuevamente esa profunda mirada marrón lo veía, y a pesar de que lo viese cual bicho ponzoñoso, no dejaban de ser unos ojos hermosos.

**Show me what it's like to be the last one standing  
**Muéstrame lo que es ser el último esperando

**And teach me wrong from right  
**Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal

**And I'll show you what I can be  
**Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser

**Say it for me  
**Dilo por mí

**Say it to me  
**Dímelo

**And I'll leave this life behind me  
**Y dejaré esta vida atrás

**Say it if it's worth saving me  
**Dime que vale la pena salvarme

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
**De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo

- Es en serio –aseguró, adquiriendo un leve sonrojo en aquellas pálidas mejillas. La castaña volvía a reír, esta vez incrédula.  
- ¿Qué te causa risa? -preguntó frunciendo las cejas, molesto.  
- Tú por primera vez no me llamas san... -respondía escéptica, pero el chico la interrumpía.  
- No lo repitas, yo... -en verdad se sentía apenado.  
- Es de ver para creer -decía ella, evitando el tono irónico; pero su mirada no dejaba de mantener la advertencia.  
- ¿No te quedas? -preguntó apresurado. Hermione le vio extrañada, y negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Por mí? -volvió a preguntar sin darse cuenta.  
- Malfoy, si McGonagall te dio una oportunidad, la respeto. Pero me eres indiferente -asentaba con tono ácido; lo que él pudo entender a la perfección como un _Draco mantente alejado de mí_.  
- Con permiso -le dio la vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo.  
- ¡Granger…! –gritó, pero la chica no regresó a verle.

**All I need is you  
**Todo lo que necesito es a ti

**Come please I'm callin'  
**Ven por favor, te estoy llamando

**And oh I scream for you  
**Y oh, estoy gritando por ti

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo

Draco despertaba muy agitado, con una profunda sensación de vacío. Observaba a su alrededor, los rayos de luna iluminaban cada vez más la oscura habitación.  
Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche junto a la cama y encontraba un álbum de fotos, en la mayoría de ellas se encontraba ella, la castaña; en medio de un chico de gafas y un pelirrojo. En otras, que parecían ser fotos tomadas con cámara muggle, se encontraba con una mujer muy parecida a ella… desde el cabello castaño hasta las facciones del rostro; y un hombre de cabellos castaño oscuro, con ojos igual de marrón que los de la de rulos.

Pero se encontró con algunas fotos donde sólo estaban Harry y ella - el chico sintió una punzada a la altura del corazón. - Siguió viendo las fotos y se sorprendió al ver un recorte de periódico del profeta, donde aparecía ella abrazando al de gafas antes de la primera prueba; y las frases cortadas como: _Harry y Hermione son novios_. A punto de cerrar el álbum vio que al final sólo había fotos de ella sola. Extraía una donde estaba sentada a la orilla del lago y jugaba risueña con su gato color canela...  
Sin siquiera pensarlo, hizo algo que no esperaba, mientras observaba a Hermione sonreír, besó la foto. Pero era una foto, la verdadera Hermione estaba tan lejos de él, no sólo físicamente sino también de sus sentimientos.

- Me haces falta Hermione, si tan sólo supieses cuánto te necesito... -murmuró viendo la foto.  
- _¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste esta mañana?_ -reclamó la vocecita.  
- ¿De qué hablas? – se hizo el desconcertado.  
_- De cuando la estuviste viendo... Para variar te gusta eso de escuchar detrás de la puerta, ¿verdad?_-acentuó con cierta burla.

**Show me what it's like to be the last one standing  
**Muéstrame lo que es ser el último esperando

**And teach me wrong from right  
**Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal

**And I'll show you what I can be  
**Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser

**Say it for me  
**Dilo por mí

**Say it to me  
**Dímelo

**And I'll leave this life behind me  
**Y dejaré esta vida atrás

**Say it if it's worth saving me  
**Dime que vale la pena salvarme

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo

_Flash Back_

Draco bajaba a desayunar, pasaba del medio día... se había quedado dormido, pues en toda la noche no había podido hacerlo; aún tenía en su mente la imagen de cómo había encontrado a la castaña, y esa impresión de creerla muerta.

La sala común se encontraba vacía, era obvio pues todos habían marchado a Hogsmeade.  
El comedor estaba igual de desértico, comió poco pues había recibido un mensaje y tenía que ir a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey lo había citado en su despacho.

_- No tienes hambre, ¿cierto?_ -decía presuntuosa, la vocecita.  
- Tengo prisa, la enfermera me citó a las dos y ya pasan de -argumentaba con simplicidad, observaba su reloj que marcaba las 2:40.  
- _¿Ajá…? Tienes prisa, pero por saber de ella_ -continuó la voz con un tono de a mí no me engañas.  
- Claro que...  
- _Ni que lo niegues. ¿De cuándo acá te interesa obedecer órdenes?-_le atajó sin oportunidad de objeción. El rubio bufó frustrado, daba un rápido trago al jugo de calabaza y salía con dirección a la enfermería.

En el despacho de madame Pomfrey no había nadie, llevaba poco más de quince minutos esperando y la impaciencia lo venció, salió enfadado. Cuando pasaba cerca de la enfermería vio a la de rulos sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana; su hermoso cabello ondeaba con el suave viento, estaba hablando, apenas y podía entender lo que decía... Pero al parecer se encontraba sola. Se acercó más con sigilo. Pudo verla, su bello rostro tenía una paz serena...

- ¿Sabes? a pesar de lo que pueda pasar, de que todos me señalen. Así se me cierren las puertas y mi vida cambie... Aún así lucharé contra todo eso, porque _¡Te quiero, bebé...!_ -había besado su mano y la llevó a su vientre.  
- ¿Bebé? -al escuchar aquello a Draco se le paralizó la sangre. - Ella está... - pensó, pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar la dulce voz de Hermione cantar.

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo__  
__Y ya tengo miedo de perder tu amor. __  
__Qué rápido se me ha clavado, __  
__Que dentro todo este dolor. _

_Es poco lo que te conozco __  
__Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor. __  
__No tengo miedo de apostarte, __  
__Perderte sí me da pavor... _

_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía, __  
__No me queda más qué hacer que hacerte una poesía. _

_Porque te vi venir, y no dudé, te vi llegar. __  
__Y te abracé, y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras.__  
__Y luego te besé, y me arriesgué con la verdad. __  
__Te acaricié, y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.__  
__ Oh, Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras..._

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, bebé... - la escuchó susurrar con ternura, mientras la observaba acariciar su vientre.  
- Sintió por primera vez algo que jamás se imaginó. Ilusión. ¿Pero por qué le ilusionaba saber que ella esperaba un hijo?  
- _Porque la amas..._ -como respuesta la vocecita le habló, pero el rubio la ignoró, intentando suprimir ese sentimiento de ilusión.

Ella se reía con una tierna risita, que a pesar de ser acompañada por un sollozo no dejaba de ser angelical...  
- ¡_Vamos, no seas idiota! Te mueres de ganas por pensar que fuese tuyo...  
_- ¡Deja de fastidiar! -cortó frío.  
- _¡Anda!, ve y ofrécele tu amistad_ -pero la voz siguió insistente.

Cuando al parecer el corazón había vencido al orgullo, la intención fue entorpecida; la enfermera llegó, y para su sorpresa lo había jalado por detrás de la camisa azul cielo que el rubio vestía.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacía escuchando detrás de la puerta, Señor Malfoy? -le llamó la atención, en susurro pero con voz molesta.  
- Esperándola -titubeó con nerviosismo, por ser cachado infraganti; sin embargo mantuvo ese aire arrogante que lo caracterizaba.  
- ¡Ah ya, sí claro! ¿Y me esperaba espiando a Miss Granger? -la señora Pomfrey no se inmutó ante ese gesto, al contrario, lo miró más inquisidora.  
- Sólo quería... -musitó intimidado.  
- Saber cómo se encuentra -intervino ella, terminando la frase.  
- Bueno… sí -desvió la mirada. – Digo, No -se precipitó a negar. - Yo... -la enfermera lo vio más seria.  
- Usted y yo tenemos mucho que hablar, jovencito - lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia su despacho.  
- ¿Hablar de qué? -protestó mientras se jaloneaba.  
- De lo que le sucedió, y le está sucediendo a la señorita Granger -exclamó indignada.  
- ¿A Granger? -la vio con cierto desconcierto. - ¡Anoche le dejé bien claro que no sé nada! -exclamó molesto. - Que tuve la mala suerte de encontrármela después de su intento suicida -declaró irónico.  
- ¿Y no sabe el motivo? -dijo con sarcasmo.  
- A mí qué, ¡No soy su niñera! -subió el tono de voz.  
- Haga memoria, hace dos meses, e incluso antes de... –insistió, intentando no alterarse.  
- ¿De qué me está hablando? -la veía sin entender.  
- Ahora se hace el que no sabe -acentuó con una incredulidad, exasperada.  
- Si refiere a que ella está embarazada... -soltó cayendo en cuenta.  
- ¡Ah vaya, hasta que pensó! -bufó ella.  
- Mire, es lo que escuché. Yo... -exclamó alterado.  
- ¿Escuchó? Pues debió imaginárselo que estas serían las consecuencias de sus actos -atajó de igual manera.  
- ¡De qué actos me habla! ¿Yo qué tengo que ver con lo que haga o le pase a Granger? -su rostro se estaba acalorando, y la conversación también.  
- Es su novia, ¿no?  
- ¿Novia? -dijo impactado.  
- Sí. Y no se venga a querer lavar las manos aquí. Tendrá que afrontar lo que se les viene - sentenció enojada. Él iba a reclamar cuando una voz interrumpió la tensión.  
- ¿Madame…?  
- Profesora Minerva -la enfermera volteó a verla, tenía el rostro muy rojo y las aletas de su nariz se contraían muy bruscamente.  
- ¿Me permite hablar a solas con el señor Malfoy?-preguntó con voz seria.  
- Claro, los dejaré solos - exhaló titubeante.  
- No, Es mejor que subamos a mi despacho -asentó y vio insinuante al rubio. - Señor Malfoy -él comprendió y la siguió.

En la dirección...

La directora le ofreció asiento pero él no sentó, ella lo miró fijamente y parecía buscar palabras pero antes de que ella hablase el rubio comenzó.

- Profesora, yo...  
- Alcancé a escuchar lo que la señora Pomfrey le decía -dijo por fin.  
- Yo no...  
- Sé que usted no es el padre del bebé que Miss Granger espera -aclaró con resolución.  
- ¿Ah sí? -la vio sorprendido, ella asintió.  
- Anoche tuve una plática con ella, y todo este asunto está prácticamente resuelto. Así que usted no tiene nada qué ver -acomodó unos papeles de su escritorio, aunque intentaba ocultarlo estaba seguro que la directora se encontraba nerviosa. - Sólo le pido un favor… _Discreción_.  
- Pierda cuidado -la tranquilizó.  
- Se lo agradezco -titubeó.  
- Profesora...  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Quién es el padre? -soltó, aunque luchaba por no preguntar. La profesora lo miró severamente, él entendió que no había sido buena idea preguntar.  
- No es de nuestra incumbencia -respondió cortante.  
- Oh… Bien... Con permiso -titubeó, dirigiéndose a la salida lo más rápido posible.  
Pero cuando iba en la puerta volteó y soltó precipitado.  
- ¿Puedo ir a verla? -luego se arrepintió, la directora lo vio sorprendida.  
- Usted no se lleva con Miss Granger.  
- Ah... -sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un leve rubor. Iba a huir cuando tras un suspiro y una escrutadora mirada, la profesora habló.  
- Vaya a verla, puede que lo que hizo por ella sea buen comienzo para acercársele. Ahora más que nunca necesita amigos - Y por primera vez le brindó una sincera sonrisa, él la imitó, aunque en realidad no sabía si así se sonreía con sinceridad.

Mientras salía aceleró el paso y lo mejor es que la sonrisa no se había borrado de sus labios.

- _Uy… ¿Y quién crees que sea el papá, ah?_ -dijo la presuntuosa vocecita.  
- No me importa -atajó.  
- _Ajá..._ -le decía con un tonito incrédulo.  
- Quizás alguno de sus amiguitos -respondió con fastidio - Tal vez sea la Comadreja -dijo como si le valiera.  
- _O Harry -_recalcó la vocecita  
- ¡Cállate! -eso no le hacía gracia. Pero ya no pudo continuar riñendo consigo mismo porque cuando llegaba al final de las escaleras alguien gritó a sus espaldas.  
- ¡Malfoy! -ese grito lo sobresaltó pero la voz se le hacía muy conocida, giró sobre sus talones y se topó con una rubia.  
- ¡Dónde está Hermione! -exclamó con tono de exigencia.  
- ¿Disculpa? -parpadeó.  
- Qué dónde está Her...  
- Y por qué supones que yo sabría -cortó con frialdad, y continuó caminando.  
- Porque escuché cuando le preguntabas a McGonagall que si podías ir a verla. ¿Adónde vas a ir? -preguntó sin intimidarse, le seguía el paso.  
- Ahora oyes conversaciones ajenas detrás de la puerta -dijo con burla.  
- ¡Cállate y dime! -atajó Luna, sin miramientos.  
- Investiga ¿no es tu amiga? -no sabía por qué pero la ojiazul en verdad lo intimidaba. Aceleró el paso hacia el vestíbulo.  
- ¡Ven acá, Malfoy! No te dejaré en paz hasta que me digas dónde está Hermione. ¡Mira que si le hiciste algo! -comenzó con amenaza.  
- ¡Ay ya cállate, Lovegood! - subió su tono de voz. Luna gruñó.  
- Si tanto te interesa no la hubieses dejado sola -ironizó, pero seguía dándole la espalda.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? -dijo sin entender, pero luego temió lo peor -¡¿Qué Le Pasó? -en un impulso lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo verla.  
- Pregúntaselo, quizás a ti te lo diga -acentuó, la rubia percibió cierta amargura en esas palabras.  
- Cómo, si no me dices dónde está -exclamó sarcástica.  
- Está bien, te diré -puso los ojos en blanco - Está en la enfermería.  
- ¡¿La enfermería? ¡¿por qué? -chilló alarmada.  
- Averígualo tú -asentó, se dio la vuelta y se dirigía a los jardines.

A sus espaldas escuchó que la rubia se había quejado, pensó que se dirigía a él pero luego oyó nombrar al pelirrojo Weasley. Al parecer Luna había chocado con él.

_Fin Del Flash Back _

- Y hablando de chocar con alguien...

_Flash Back_

Caminaba por los desiertos pasillos, no tenía ganas de bajar a cenar. No había sido lo suficientemente capaz de ir a buscarla...  
Pero fue sacado de su ensimismamiento, alguien pasó corriendo a su lado y le rozó el hombro. Era ella, sus rulos castaños eran inconfundibles.

- ¿Iba llorando?  
- _¡Tú sí que eres lento!_ -gruñó la voz.  
- Pobre, la comadreja no ha de querer responderle.  
- _Ya te dije lo que pienso_ -se exasperó la vocecita. Él no dijo nada.  
- _O si prefieres pensar que es de Ron Weasley y no de Harry Potter, allá tú._  
- ¡Por qué no te callas! -atajó.  
- _Por qué mejor no vas a buscarla_ -retó.  
La seguía, había llegado a la prefectura, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Observó cómo ella estaba arrodillada junto al sillón, su llanto se escuchaba muy triste.

No quería verla llorar, le lastimaba verla así. Entró en la habitación con cierta precaución y se acercó cautelosamente...

**Say it for me  
**Dilo por mí

**Say it to me  
**Dímelo

**And I'll leave this life behind me  
**Y dejaré esta vida atrás

- Te amo... -repetía entre sollozos, parecía arrullarse a sí misma mientras apretaba su vientre.  
- Granger... -exhaló arrodillándose frente a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro de la chica.  
- ¿Malfoy? -volteó a verlo, sorprendida.  
- Oh, yo venía a... -tartamudeó.  
- Gracias...-pero ella exclamó esta vez sorprendiéndolo a él.  
- ¿Por qué? -preguntó aún muy asombrado.  
- Por salvarme anoche, cuando estaba a punto de cometer la peor estupidez de mi vida -dijo con voz quebrada.  
- Lo dices porque te salvé de perder a tu bebé -después de decirlo se arrepintió al ver que la chica abrió mucho los ojos.  
- Tú sabes que yo... -se había puesto pálida.  
- Lo supe por casualidad, es que la señora Pomfrey creyó que yo era el padre -se apresuró a decir.  
- Qué lejos estaba de... -desvió la mirada que se llenó nuevamente de lagrimitas.  
- ¡Qué idiota es el imbécil de Weasley, Hermione...! -sentenciaba.  
- Ron no es un imbécil -negó desconcertada.  
- Perdón, pensaba que lo detestabas por darte la espalda. Pero claro, como es el padre de... -dijo amargo.  
- Él no es el padre de mi bebé -interrumpió.  
- ¿Ah no? -la vio fijo. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
- Es Harry -exhaló con voz débil, él percibió cierto dolor en sus palabras al pronunciar ese nombre.  
- ¿El cabeza cortada? -chilló incrédulo.  
- Si viniste a... - se ponía a la defensiva.  
- En realidad vine a ver cómo te encontrabas -se apresuraba a aclarar.  
- Estaré mejor - comenzaba a ponerse de pie.  
- Potter te dio la espalda, ¿verdad? -soltó cuando le había brindado la mano para ayudarla.  
- Él no lo sabe, ¡Ni lo sabrá! - atajó.  
- Se dará cuenta, falta mucho para salir -dijo con obviedad.  
- No, Porque me voy a ir esta misma noche - cortó.  
- ¿Adónde? -preguntó asustado.  
- A un lugar seguro -respondió firme.

**Say it if it's worth saving me  
**Dime que vale la pena salvarme

- Donde pueda crecer lejos de toda esta porquería. ¡Lejos de él! -continuaba, con tono amargo.  
- Granger, yo... -si era preciso iba suplicar que se quedara. La castaña lo veía como si lo esperara... - el corazón de él latía muy acelerado, esos ojos marrón lo ponían demasiado nervioso. - Hermi... - comenzó a decir, pero una voz conocida los interrumpió.  
- Hermione, es hora de irnos -avisó una rubia, que acaba de entrar en la estancia.  
- ¡Malfoy, tú qué haces aquí! - chilló recelosa. - ¿Te estaba molestando? -preguntaba a la de rulos, y le lanzaba al rubio una mirada desafiante.  
- No, Luna. Esta también es su sala común -exclamó como si la interrupción la desilusionara.  
- Ah bueno… Date prisa. McGonagall nos está esperando en la entrada -avisó, le echó una última mirada de reto al ojigris y salió.  
La ojimarrón se volvió hacia el Slytherin e hizo algo inesperado, le tomó la mano.  
- Draco, en verdad te estaré agradecida toda mi vida… sin importar todo lo malo que me hayas hecho. Sé que muy dentro de ti existe un Draco que en verdad desea cambiar -le brindó una sonrisa. Ese gesto y su dulce mirada provocaron una revolución en su alma, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de aquella forma. Con tal sinceridad.  
- Adiós, Draco... -apretó unos segundos su mano.  
- Adiós Grang… Hermione... -no quería soltarla, sabía que la perdería... Quizás para siempre.

_Fin del Flash Back_

- _¡Y aún así la dejaste ir!_ -gritó con reproche la voz.  
- ¡Y qué te propones que haga!- estalló, la vocecita gruñó.  
- No sé adónde ha ido. No sé siquiera si regresará... -finalizó con tristeza.  
- _Y por lo visto no vas a intentar saberlo_ -regañó sarcástico.  
- Es mejor así, olvidarla. Estará mejor en otro lado que cerca de mí...

Aferró la almohada contra sí, fue hasta la ventana y miró a la luna pensando que esos rayos también la iluminaban a ella.

- Hermione...

****  
Nota de Anyeli: Otro que necesita un par de zapes, igual que Harry, ni a cuál irle la verdad jeje.

Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**Déjalo ir...**

**Olvídalo, yo te protegeré **

*******

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventanilla del tren que aminoraba su marcha, estaban llegando a Londres...

Hermione abrió los ojos ante la inminente luminosidad, a su lado la rubia aún continuaba dormida; pero tan pronto como el tren se detuvo y se escuchó el sonido que indicaba que habían llegado, Luna se despertó.

¿Llegamos? -preguntó adormilada, la ojiazul.

Sí... -respondió con hilito de voz, apenas y pudo pronunciar.

Cuando bajaban del tren la castaña escuchó que alguien la nombraba, al voltear se encontró con un apuesto joven alto y de tez trigueña, de unos 22 años; era Víktor. Pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaba un chico como de su edad, de tez morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café.

¡Hermione! -gritó el búlgaro.

¡Víktor! -casi corrió los últimos pasos que los separaban, el chico la había abrazado y el gesto la hizo sentir protegida. La ojiazul carraspeó, ella venía cargando la cesta de Crookshanks y jalando el baúl. Deshicieron el abrazo.

Víktor, ella es mi amiga Luna -la presentó.

Creo haberla visto en Hogwarts -puntualizó Krum.

Ya te recuerdo, eres muy buen buscador. Excelente actuación en los mundiales de hace tres años -el chico se sintió entre halagado y apenado. - Pero por eso todas las niñas del colegio no dejaban a una estudiar cuando estabas en la biblioteca -asentó haciendo una mueca negativa. A Víktor le sorprendió la sinceridad directa de la rubia, pero Hermione sonrió, ya la conocía bastante como para tomarla por sorpresa.

Él es mi mejor amigo, Richard -el búlgaro señaló al chico que hacía esfuerzos por no reírse de lo que dijo Luna.

Mucho gusto -tendió su mano a la de rulos y luego a la ojiazul, también tenía ese acentito de Bulgaria.

Bien… ¿quieren ir a desayunar? -preguntó Víktor con amabilidad cuando salían de la estación.

Por supuesto - exclamó la rubia. - Anoche no pude terminar de cenar, y Hermione no ha probado ni una gota de agua -dijo mirando a ésta de manera insinuante y recriminatoria.

Será mejor irnos -interrumpió la ojimiel viendo de manera fulminadora a la rubia, que había estado a punto de meter la pata. Le había platicado la mayor parte de lo que le estaba pasando.

**Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda, que se lo lleve el viento...**

Después de desayunar, hacia el medio día, se transportaron al valle de Godric en un traslador. Habían llegado a una colina, el viento fresco acariciaba sus mejillas suavemente. Desde ahí se podía apreciar el pequeño y pintoresco pueblo. Bajaron la ladera y comenzaron a mostrarse las grandes y admirables casas de ladrillo.

Se detuvieron frente a una que tenía un hermoso jardín, se encontraba muy bien cuidado, como si la habitasen. Pero en realidad la castaña sabía que estaba vacía desde hace años – _magia _-pensó. Era preciosa y poseía dos pisos...

Atravesaron la pequeña cerca de madera y entraron por un camino de ladrillos.

Al abrir la puerta le entraron remordimientos, Harry quería ir desde hace mucho pero los últimos acontecimientos se lo habían impedido; además de que le había prometido a Ginny no correr riesgos y dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso. Que si debía enfrentar a Voldemort sería porque él lo buscara no porque Harry se le pusiera enfrente.

¿Hermione? -la voz del búlgaro la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Perdón, yo...

Mira -señaló la sala que se encontraba limpia y ordenada. Todo parecía un espejo, el piso no tenía ni un rastro de polvo y los muebles tenían sábanas blancas sobre ellos.

Al parecer McGonagall estuvo aquí -comentó Luna.

Sí, ya lo veo... -exhaló muy sorprendida Her.

Los cuatro chicos se dedicaron a quitar las sábanas que cubrían los muebles, comieron y cerca del ocaso Richard se marchó, la rubia dijo que subiría a descansar.

**  
Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda, que se lo lleve el viento.  
Nada tienes que explicar, si sabes que te quiero...  
Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda, que se lo lleve el viento. **

**  
**Hermione subió al segundo piso, el corredor estaba igual de intacto que el resto de la casa; caminó y llegó al final del pasillo. Había una puerta que estaba cerrada, giró la manija, suspiró y entró despacio. Resultó ser la habitación que Harry poseía cuando era bebé… al entrar vio la cuna, fue directo hacia ella le quitó la sábana y se aferró a ella con fuerzas. Sus ojos marrón se llenaron de lagrimitas. Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Hermione... -ella se dio vuelta para quedar frente al búlgaro.

Víktor, sabes que yo estoy emb...-comenzó pero el chico puso su dedo sobre sus labios y le dio un fuerte abrazo. La castaña no pudo más y rompió en llanto, Víktor la aferró más.

Nada tienes qué explicar, McGonagall me dijo por qué venías...-susurró.

Por qué no me enamoré de ti... -derramó más lágrimas.

Olvídalo, él no merece tus lágrimas. Tampoco merece al bebé que esperas -se atrevió a tocarle el vientre, la mano le temblaba. Ella sintió sonrojarse.

Tal vez nunca me llegues a amar, pero sabes que yo aún así te quiero y lo haré siempre –la miró fijamente y luego la besó con dulzura en la frente.

**Yo te salvaré y te ampararé,  
Ven a mí, tus barreras destruiré.  
Yo te calmaré, te protegeré,  
Ven a mí, la tormenta callaré...**

Créeme Herm, No te dejaré sola. Mientras yo esté aquí, a ti y a tu hijo no les pasará nada. Es una promesa -en su mirada se pudo reflejar la sinceridad.

Víktor... -exhaló sin aliento, esas palabras y la firmeza con las que la había dicho le hacían sentir protegida.

Vamos a dormir, necesitas descansar... Has tenido un día muy agitado, y eso no le hará nada bien a tu bebé -dijo con tono dulce.

Umjú...–musitó entre un sollozo, y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el largo corredor. La casa contaba con tres habitaciones. La principal, la de huéspedes y la de Harry.

Krum ocupó la de huéspedes mientras que Hermione fue a la principal. Cuando entró Luna yacía dormida en una cama de campaña dejándole la que más seguro perteneció a Lily y James.

**Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda, que se lo lleve el viento.  
Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda, que se lo lleve el viento.  
Ya no digas nada más, rompería el encanto.  
Cierra los ojos y ábrelos, el sol está saliendo. **

Esa noche durmió un poco más tranquila, quizás era el cansancio o sentir que estaba a salvo; aún no podía comprender el cómo había cambiando su vida en los últimos tres días. Si fuese un resumen su vida sería una palabra, Harry. Pero ahora debía borrar ese nombre, sólo pensar en ella, y sobre todas las cosas, en su bebé… y en la vida feliz que le ofrecía Víktor.

*******

Se movió involuntariamente, había sentido algo tibio sobre su frente, el subconsciente la estaba traicionando de nuevo al pensar en una mirada esmeralda; sonrió y abrió lentamente los ojos.

Harry... -murmuró hacia sus adentros.

Pero qué equivocada estaba, gran sorpresa recibió al toparse con una sonrisa y unos ojos trigueños que la miraban radiantes...

Buenos días, preciosa - dijo con un tono algo desilusionado al ver la expresión triste de la ojimiel.

¿Víktor? -atinó a decir confundida.

Él asintió pensando que tal vez esperaba despertar y ver a otra persona, al padre de su bebé. Ella quiso decir algo para remediar las cosas pero el chico negó...

No digas nada más, No rompas el encanto -decía mientras acariciaba sus rulos castaños.

Pero Víktor, nece...

Herm, nos queda una vida juntos, sin él -ella bajó la mirada. - No pido que me ames del ya -la tomó de la barbilla e hizo verle - Sólo quiero un pequeño lugar en tu corazón...-finalizó tierno. Ella cerró en un instante los ojos, suspiró segura y los volvió a abrir brindándole una sonrisa.

Y ya lo tienes... -se incorporó y se atrevió a abrazarlo fuerte.

**Yo te salvaré y te ampararé,  
Ven a mí, tus barreras destruiré.  
Yo te calmaré, te protegeré,  
Ven a mí, la tormenta callaré... **

Víktor dio un respingo por el gesto tan repentino, sin embargo pasó sus manos y correspondió al abrazo, haciéndolo duradero.

Se sentía tan bien abrazarla, porque a pesar de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas estaba junto a él, y ya no importaba nada más. Él la protegería de todo y contra todo, aun a consta de su vida misma. Era un juramento hecho así mismo.

********

Al caer el atardecer ambos estaban sentados en la cumbre de la ladera por la que habían descendido el día anterior. Observar los rojizos rayos sobre los pastos y el viento fresco rozando sus cabellos y rostros. Les brindaba una atmósfera de paz.

**Tu día pronto llegará...  
Tu corazón comprenderá...  
Tu aliento nadie frenará...  
Tu sueño vuelo emprenderá...  
Fuego emprenderá...  
**

Hermione parecía lejana, perdía su marrón mirar viendo el sol ocultarse... Víktor prefería contemplar el angelical rostro de la castaña, hizo aun lado sus rulos sedosos y comenzó a acariciar su tersa mejilla. Parecía haber conseguido traerla de vuelta a la realidad, y como respuesta sonrió tomando la mano del chico.

Gracias... -exclamó sorprendiéndola.

Víktor... -apenas y exhaló la ojimiel.

Sí Hermione, gracias por permitirme estar aquí contigo y compartir estos momentos especiales... -de pronto él bajó la cabeza a la altura del vientre de la chica y lo besó con delicadeza. - _Te amo_ - susurró al bebé.

El gesto impactó en las emociones de la castaña perdiendo el control de éstas.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar...

¡Cómo Puedes Amarnos, Si Te Traicioné! Por Ser Una Tonta, Por Dejarme Llevar Por Mis Estúpidos Sentimientos y Entregarme a Alguien Que No Sentía Nada En Absoluto Por Mí -su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas - Ahora... Ahora... -su aliento era agitado, se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto. El búlgaro se acercó con cautela por si la chica quería huir, pero finalmente pudo abrazarla.

Él es el que tendría que decirme que está feliz porque voy a tener un bebé -decía con voz llorosa.

Tranquila, sólo déjalo ir... –susurró, pero esas palabras volvieron a alterarla y lo empujó, alejándose de nuevo.

No, Víktor. Por qué no me dejas y buscas la felicidad que no puedo darte –exclamó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar la colina. Krum reaccionó rápido y la alcanzó.

¡Ey, escucha! - gritó tomándola por el brazo con cierta torpeza. - No me importan los momentos que viviste junto a él, eso es parte de tu vida pasada. Tampoco me interesa pensar si pudiste lastimar mi corazón… Pero no dejaré que el fantasma de Harry Potter se interponga en los sueños que deseo cumplir a tu lado. ¡No voy a renunciar a ti! -atajó con firmeza, la había tomado por el rostro y hacer que lo viese de frente.

¿Dijo Harry? -pensó poniéndose pálida - _Sí, Dijo que no permitiría que el fantasma de Harry Potter se interpusiera entre ustedes _- afirmó la vocecita en su cabeza. 

Pero... Cómo sabes que él es...-exhaló con un hilito de voz, tocándose el vientre.

Siempre estuve conciente que estabas enamorada de él. A pesar de que lo negabas -sonrió con cierta amargura, respondiendo a la cuestión inconclusa.

Anoche y por la mañana intenté decírtelo. Pero tú no me dejaste hablar -atinó a decir, como si se defendiese.

No era necesario, era algo obvio. De quién más podría ser el bebé que estás esperando -volvió a emplear ese tono amargo pero para nada acusador, ella agachó la mirada.

**Yo te salvaré y te ampararé,  
Ven a mí, tus barreras destruiré.  
Yo te calmaré, te protegeré...  
**

Víktor la tomó por la barbilla.

Hermione, permíteme borrar esa tristeza de tus bellos ojos… y la de tu alma -exclamó acariciando su mejilla.

Lo miró fijamente y asintió cerrando los ojos. Él se fue acercando a sus labios, su cálido aliento se sentía tan cerca, la besó con ternura. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos... El viento sopló más fuerte y las primeras estrellas brillaron en el firmamento.

**Ven a mí, la tormenta callaré...**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**Si pruebas una vez**

**Te puedo enamorar... **

**********

**Y si tú notas que he cambiado, **

**Ahora no es casualidad. **

**No soy el mismo,**

**Me**** cuesta confesar. **

**Y es que hace tiempo que, **

**Ya**** no te veo igual. **

**Me empiezo a enamorar.**

El verano se acercaba, Junio había llegado. Mientras el sol rasgaba de rojizo y naranja el azul cielo, a la orillas de lago se encontraba sentado Harry.

La extrañaba, no podía negarlo, y aunque había intentado suprimir sus sentimientos y engañarlos fingiendo amor a la chica que permanecía a su lado; ya no podría continuar con esa farsa más tiempo. La ansiedad y la desesperación de no saber de Hermione lo estaba matando, y la pelirroja no era tonta. Se había dado cuenta, pues su constante ausencia le había provocado muchas peleas entre él y Ginny. Harto de la situación le había escrito, pero Hedwig como siempre, regresaba sin respuestas. Lo extraño era que la lechuza volvía en menos de dos días y si se suponía que ella había marchado a Salem, mínimo el ave tardaría una semana en retornar a Hogwarts. A menos que realmente no estuviera allí, que era lo más probable… y de eso estaba seguro. Después de luchar consigo mismo había decidido que esa misma noche hablaría con McGonagall, claro si regresaba. La profesora se ausentaba a menudo del colegio.

El viento comenzó a revolver las hojas secas que se encontraban tiradas y unas más caían de la Haya.

La intensa ventisca cegó su mirada, instintivamente cerró los ojos que le ardían bastante a pesar de que traía las gafas. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, su amigo pelirrojo estaba parado frente a él.

¿Ron, qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendido, pero con un tono brusco.

Lo mismo me preguntaba yo -frunció las cejas, desconcertado por la reacción de su amigo. - Llevo horas buscándote, aunque no tantas como mi hermana.

Yo... -sintió culpa.

A mí no necesitas explicarme, entiendo -se precipitó a decir el ojiazul, sentándose a lado de su amigo. Harry parpadeó incrédulo.

Sé la exageración con la que mi hermana puede llegar a convertirse en una alucinación. Te lo dije, eso del compromiso es demasiado. ¿Pero me haces caso? ¿No, verdad? -finalizó con broma.

Ron -lo veía serio. El pelirrojo dejó aun lado las intenciones de bromear.

Harry, comprendo que necesitas algo de privacidad y paz. No debe ser nada cómodo estar con alguien todo el santo día -el ojiverde abrió levemente la boca. - Dímelo a mí, que Lavender ya se aparecía hasta en la sopa que comía –soltó un resoplido sarcástico. Harry medio sonrió.

Pero eso no implica que hagas llorar a mi hermana -asentó, al de gafas se le borró la sonrisa- Aunque nunca lo he dicho, son mi pareja favorita -éste se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado.

Y a pesar de que una vez terminaron, ustedes siempre se habían llevado bien. Al menos hasta que pasó lo de Diciembre -finalizó algo incómodo, a Harry se le congeló la sangre pensando en Diciembre.

Pero dijiste que eso estaba olvidado -agregó, el ojiverde exhaló el resuello contenido. ¡Qué susto había sufrido!, pero era imposible que Ron supiese lo que había ocurrido entre él y Hermione.

Ron lo miró fijamente y luego soltó más serio.

Entonces me puedes decir qué está pasando, porque si ya no la amas mejor díselo y no la sigas preocupando y haciendo sufrir -mantenía una mirada severa. Él le sostuvo la mirada y finalmente habló.

Tienes razón Ron, debo hablar con Ginny.

Harry, ya no la amas. ¿Verdad? -preguntó temeroso. Él agachó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Ambos mantuvieron un silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Harry decidió romperlo.

Voy a buscarla. ¿Dónde está? -se ponía de pie.

Dijo que iría a ver a McGonagall -contestó no muy convencido.

¿McGonagall? ¡¿Ya regresó?! -preguntaba acelerado. El pelirrojo asintió sobresaltado, apenas se lo había confirmado cuando emprendió carrera hacia la dirección.

¡Harry, No seas tan cruel con ella! -gritó para que lo escuchase.

¿Con quién? -regresó a verlo como si no entendiera.

Pues con mi hermana -exclamó con obviedad.

Con Ginny hablaré más tarde. Ahora necesito preguntarle algo importante a McGonagall -dicho esto aceleró más su marcha.

_¿Más importante que hablar con mi hermana?-_se dijo el ojiazul.

¡Ey, Espera! –reaccionó, y fue tras su amigo.

******

**Antes te tuve a mi lado, **

**Como la amiga siempre fiel. **

**Y ahora que no estás aquí, llamé para decirte;**

**Por teléfono,**** Te necesito aquí. **

**Ya no puedo estar sin ti, me vuelvo loco.**

**A ciegas, sin pensar te dejé marchar. **

**Y si tú quieres, si lo quieres, lo podemos intentar.**

**Si pruebas una vez, te puedo enamorar.**

El ojiverde corrió por lo pasillos, cuando llegó a la gárgola dijo muy apurado la contraseña y las milésimas de segundo que tardó la estatua en moverse le parecieron siglos. Pisó el escalón movible y apenas alcanzó la entrada apresuró el paso. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tocar, giró la manija y empujó la puerta. Ésta había azotado contra la pared, y la directora que se encontraba con la profesora Trelawney, voltearon a ver sobresaltadas.

¡Dónde está Hermione! -preguntó con tono exigente mientras avanzaba hacia el escritorio donde se encontraban las dos profesoras.

Señor Potter, qué forma es esa de entrar aquí. ¡Y ese tono! -regañó la directora muy molesta.

Profesora, por favor, Dónde está Hermione -volvió a preguntar, esta vez trató de sonar más respetuoso.

Se lo dije a los señores Weasley y se lo repetiré a usted. Miss Granger fue a Salem. ¿Está claro?, ¡Ahora salga! No ve que estoy ocupada con Sybill -exclamó de manera cortante y lo miraba severa.

¡Es Mentira!, Ella No Fue A Salem -gritó.

Le Ordeno Que Se Vaya -subió el tono de voz para imponerse y mantuvo un semblante serio e inquisidor. Una risita que no sabía de dónde provenía se escuchó cual susurro.

Pero es importante que... -al verla se sintió intimidado, pero no iba a desistir. McGonagall se estaba alterando demasiado, era capaz de sacarlo, pero de pronto una voz áspera los hizo girar. Era la profesora Trelawney, quien había adoptado la misma apariencia de estar a punto de sufrir un ataque; que el de gafas había visto en ocasiones pasadas. Con los ojos desorbitados...

_El fin de la era de oscuridad se acerca, _

_La luz triunfará sobre ella..._

_La estrella que iluminará la tierra, provendrá de quienes han desafiado las tinieblas _

_Y establecerá su victoria incluso antes de comprenderla. _

_El mensajero de luz nacerá antes de concluir el ciclo... _

Tanto la directora como él se quedaron de piedra al escuchar aquello, ¿era realmente una profecía? Estaba seguro que sí, ya había escuchado dos que se estaban cumpliendo y en las cuales él estaba relacionado parcial o completamente. ¿Esta también se refería a él? No podía ser, si él hace más de 17 años que había nacido.

La profesora Trelawney los veía con aire extrañado y volvía a hablar con su tono habitual. 

Perdón, me distraje –dijo como si no hubiese sucedido nada. - ¿Minerva, no ibas a echar al señor Harry?-comentó moviendo la cabeza.

Sybill, tú... -exhaló trabada, pero luego se dirigió al ojiverde.

Potter Váyase, luego lo buscaré para hablar de acerca de Miss Granger -decía muy apurada y nerviosa.

Harry muy asustado e ido, asintió, salió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando cruzaba la estancia otra vez oyó un murmullo que sonó como a -_Hermione..._ - Pero no hizo caso, le temblaba todo y tenía las manos frías. Había bajado por las escaleras de caracol y aún estaba muy distraído, un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Ron.

¿Y bien, encontraste a mi hermana?

¿Eh…? -musitó sin entender y lo veía como si fuera un espejismo.

Olvídalo -negó soltando un suspiro resignado - Pero ahora sí me contaras qué es eso tan importante que tenías que preguntarle a McGonagall -Ron puso su mano sobre el hombro de él mientras avanzaban.

Nada, Ron... -apenas y le contestó, pues las palabras de la profesora Trelawney resonaban en su cabeza.

Ey, No me digas que se trata de Vol... demort -se atrevió a pronunciar aquel nombre sólo para ver si así su amigo volvía a la realidad.

Ron, lo dijiste -regresó a verlo tan bruscamente que sintió cómo su cuello tronó.

Bueno... -los labios aún le temblaban. Harry dejó de mirarlo.

No, Es algo más importante que Voldemort -exclamó el de gafas, con cierta amargura.

Entonces es grave... -exhaló el ojiazul, parecía muy estremecido.

Sí, se trata de Hermione -apretó la mano que tenía en el bolsillo.

¿Qué? -lo miró incrédulo.

Tú también la extrañas... -después agregó.

Más que eso -asentó el ojiverde, apretaba más el puño.

¿Más? -en verdad su amigo se comportaba muy extraño y eso lo asustaba.

Le pregunté a McGonagall que dónde estaba -exclamó ante la mirada de espanto de su amigo pelirrojo. Éste soltó una risita nerviosa de alivio, y sonrió burlón.

Harry, ¿no recuerdas? Está en Salem -dijo con obviedad.

No Ron, ¡No Está Ahí! -exclamaba subiendo su tono de voz que resonó con eco en el desierto pasillo.

¿Cómo dices? -lo veía como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

Le escribí -continuó.

¿Ah sí, y qué te contestó? -preguntó curioso.

Nada, no hubo respuesta –el ojiverde acentuó molesto.

¡Ay madre, eso sí es raro! - dio un respingo con la voz algo temblorosa.

Lo más extraño es que Hedwig volvió en dos días.

Pero si Salem está muy lejos.

¿Ves?, tengo razón. No está en Salem -le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria.

¿Y si Hedwig fue interceptada? - chilló, esta vez ya no pudo fingir el temor en su voz.

Hubiese llegado lastimada – razonó. - Y regresaba algo molesta pero hasta descansada, y creo que Hermione la alimentaba.

Si así es, debe estar cerca -comentó finalmente aceptando la teoría del de gafas -¿Pero dónde? -decía el ojiazul en voz baja y pensativo.

¡Londres!, O un lugar cerca… - exclamó Harry, como si le hubiese llegado de momento la idea.

¿En casa de sus padres? -aventuró Ron. Pero el ojiverde ignoró las últimas palabras de su amigo, había visto pasar a una rubia con el uniforme de Ravenclaw.

Luna... -murmuró.

¿Qué con ella? -preguntó el pelirrojo sin comprender.

_(Yo estuve con Luna esta tarde. Ella pertenece al grupo de la biblioteca... y además es ahora una amiga para mí) -_ lo que la castaña le había platicado en la sala de los menesteres aquella tarde de Diciembre, resonó en su cabeza. Apresuró el paso hacia donde se había ido Luna.

Harry, y ahora dónde vas -se quejó el pecoso, pero también lo siguió. El chico de cabellos revoltosos corrió.

**Nunca vi cuánto me amabas, **

**Nunca te supe valorar. **

**Ahora es mi turno, de luchar por ti. **

**Regresa de una vez, te necesito aquí.**

¡Ey, Luna! -gritó cuando la chica había doblado el pasillo contrario a la casa Slytherin.

Luna -dijo algo agitado.

¿Sí? –la rubia lo miraba fijamente con sus inconfundibles ojos claros.

Tú eres amiga de Hermione, ¿verdad? –preguntó intentando no escucharse muy interesado.

Pues sí, su mejor amiga -respondió con suficiencia.

Entonces sabes dónde está -ya no podía seguir fingiendo la voz.

En Salem -dijo entornando los ojos como si adivinase lo que Harry tramaba.

Sé que no está ahí, y tú me vas a decir la verdad -atajó con exigencia.

Yo sólo te dije lo que sé -cortó fría, pero él pudo notar que parecía nerviosa.

Por favor Luna, es Urgente -trató de no perder la paciencia. La chica lo miró de hito a hito, como si fuera indigno de saberlo.

No te diré. Escríbele, y si te quiere decir pues ya no depende de mí -dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

¡Y Qué Crees Que Hice! -reclamó sarcástico y exasperado. Atajándole el paso.

Uy, entonces ya comprende que no quiere saber de ti -sonrió ácida y arqueó las cejas – ¡Adiós! -sin más le sacó la vuelta y se marchó. El ojiverde pudo observar que la intención de la chica era correr. De pronto una idea llegó a su mente, tal vez sonaba imposible y siniestro. Sería hacer lo que más repudiaba de Voldemort, que hacía lo que fuese para conseguir su objetivo.

El pelirrojo se había quedado observando y negando.

¡Luna! -le llamó el de gafas.

¡Qué! –regresó a verlo con fastidio.

_¡Legeremens! _-exclamó con la varita en mano, apuntando a la rubia. Quien se quedó petrificada.

**Ya no puedo estar sin ti, me vuelvo loco.**

**A ciegas, sin pensar te dejé marchar. **

**Y si tú quieres, si lo quieres, lo podemos intentar.**

**Si pruebas una vez, te puedo enamorar. **

Veía imágenes borrosas que pasaban a toda prisa hasta que la imagen de Hermione parada en la puerta de una bonita casa, apareció.

¡Qué lástima que no pueda quedarme más tiempo…! el Valle de Godric me ha gustado mucho -decía con voz triste, luego carraspeó por el llanto que estaba conteniendo. - A pesar de las circunstancias estarte acompañando en estos bellos momentos. Me hace sentir feliz y emocionada -la había abrazado con fuerza.

Piensa que nos veremos pronto, Luna -dijo la castaña cuando se separaron y le brindó una sonrisa.

Al menos me tranquiliza que Víktor esté aquí -comentó dándole un suave golpe en el hombro al chico. - lo último que vio fue al búlgaro rodear la cintura de Hermione...

¿Víktor? ¡Está Con Víktor Krum! -gritó furioso.

Ron presenciaba todo, aterrado.

¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? -preguntaba aturdida - ¡¿Y por qué estoy tirada en el piso?! -chilló alarmada.

¡Harry, tranquilízate! -exclamó muy preocupado el ojiazul, mientras ayudaba a la chica a incorporarse.

¿Qué le hiciste a Luna? -preguntó asustado, y viéndole como si fuese peligroso.

Con Que No Sabías Dónde Estaba - inquirió acusador, ignorando a su amigo.

Tú leíste mi mente... -exhaló temblándole la voz. Él no respondió pero la miró intensamente.

¡Eres igual de cruel que Ronald! -gritó señalándole y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas corrió hacia el pasillo que dirigía a las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Luna, Espera -llamó el pelirrojo, Harry ni siquiera se molestó en intentar seguirla y pedirle una disculpa. Ron se volvió y miró fijamente a su amigo.

¿De verdad leíste su mente? -preguntó incrédulo.

Sí -contestó frío. El ojiazul parpadeó estupefacto.

Es tanto tu afán por saber de Hermione, que fuiste capaz de entrar en los pensamientos de Luna -dijo estremecido, tragando saliva. Éste ni siquiera lo veía pero su mirada esmeralda tenía un brillo que daba miedo.

¿Qué te está pasando, Harry? Yo también la extraño mucho. Hasta más que tú, y no ando por los pasillos leyendo la mente de las personas… Y menos de alguien tan cercano. ¡Es tu amiga! -lo regañaba con voz de decepción.

Hay algo que tienes que saber, Ron... -dijo serio, casi en susurro. Al ojiazul le dio la impresión de que se trataba de algo muy delicado.

Pues será mejor que comiences.

El ojiverde respiró con profundidad y jaló a su amigo para que se alejasen, habían visto pasar a Draco con Goyle. Aunque no pareció nada ilógico pues su sala común estaba cerca de ahí.

Continuaron caminando… Cuando llegaron a un punto entre los pasillos que conducían al centro de las mazmorras, el de gafas se detuvo y volteó a ver a su amigo.

Verás... -comenzó, se mordía los labios con nerviosismo.

Se trata de Hermione, ¿verdad? -intervino Ron al ver que su amigo sufría buscando palabras. Éste asintió soltando un suspiro.

¿Tiene que ver con que se fuera? -agregó interrogante.

Estoy seguro -volvió a asentir.

Pero si... -el pelirrojo lo vio confuso.

Con lo que sucedió en Diciembre -sintió una punzada de culpabilidad cerca del estomago.

¿Con mi hermana? -lo veía más extrañado.

Y Con Hermione – añadió el de gafas, la punzada se hizo más intensa.

¿Qué? –ahora sí que estaba confundido.

Ron, cuando te diga esto quizás me odies. Tanto que no quieras volver a verme en tu vida, o hasta desees asesinarme. Y créeme que lo merezco -apretó los dientes.

¿Tan grave es? -vaciló como si el ojiverde estuviese queriéndole jugar una broma.

Más de lo que te imaginas -agachó la mirada.

Te escucho -decía ahora sí preocupado.

Hermione se fue por mi culpa –confesó, y evitaba a toda consta ver a su amigo.

No te entiendo. Por qué se iría por ti... -soltó con una risita de incredulidad.

Porque me odia, y porque quiere olvidar que ella y yo... -apretó el puño y suprimió las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

¿Que ella y tú qué?-se atrevió a preguntar, temiéndose lo peor.

Estuvimos juntos la noche que me peleé con Ginny - decía entre dientes pero con voz clara.

¿Qué quieres decir con estuvieron juntos? -sus latidos se estaban acelerando y sentía como si la sangre comenzase a subir bruscamente a su cerebro.

Por favor Ron, no me pidas ser más explicito -por una fracción de segundo regresó a ver al pelirrojo con súplica, pero desvió la mirada. Tardó menos de dos segundos en comprender...

¡CÓMO PUDISTE! -gritó con reclamo y respiraba violentamente.

Fue un tonto impulso, Me dejé llevar por la ira y la tristeza. Pensé que tu hermana me había engañado con el imbécil de Malfoy. Quería morirme, y... -decía como si tratase de justificarse.

Claro Arrastraste A Hermione Contigo A Tu Desgracia, ¿No? -ironizó con amargura.

Se Que Fue Estúpido -por fin lo miró a los ojos.

MÁS QUE ESTÚPIDO -lo empujaba, Harry se tambaleaba caminando hacia atrás.

Ella me buscó, yo estaba muy tomado. Cuando intentó que regresáramos al colegio caí al lago… -explicó.

¡Y Por Qué No Te Ahogaste! -acentuó como si le reprochase que no ocurriera.

Ella me rescató –titubeó. - Con lo mojados que estábamos y el frío intenso. Buscamos refugio, fuimos a la sala de los menesteres, y... -no iba a dejar de hablar sólo por el miedo, era mejor que las cosas de una buena vez se supieran.

¡Me Traicionaste!, ¡Sabes Que La Amo! ¡Pero Sobre Todo La Traicionaste A Ella, Porque Hermione Te Ama A Ti! -reclamaba, sus ojos azules estaban muy rojizos y vidriosos. Sus gritos resonaban en todo el pasillo.

Cómo lo sabes... -exhaló Harry, impactado ante la revelación.

Por Favor, Sé Necesita Ser Idiota Para No Darse Cuenta - estalló irónico.

Entonces se fue porque me ama y no quiere verme con Ginny… - parpadeó y murmuró asimilando la idea, comenzó a sentir como si una emoción inexplicable lo invadía. Lentamente una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios. Parecía que se le había olvidado que Ron estaba frente a él, y que le había hecho daño con su confesión.

Necesito aclarar las cosas. Que sepa que también la amo, y... -exclamaba dispuesto a correr y no parar hasta encontrarla.

¡Tú No Harás Nada! -atajó furioso el pelirrojo, después sintió cómo el puño de éste se le había clavado en la mejilla izquierda y caía en el duro piso de piedra.

Ella Ya Está Con Krum, ¿Recuerdas? Y No Volverás A Hacerla Sufrir, Ni A Mi Hermana Tampoco –advirtió viéndolo con la mirada llena de rabia, Harry sentía cómo un caliente hilito de sangre brotaba de la comisura de su boca. Se tocó, el puñetazo recibido le había roto el labio.

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas… El porqué Hermione siempre estaba triste, y cuando te veía parecía que estaba muriendo. También por qué se incomodaban cuando alguien los dejaba, y evitaban quedarse solos -acentuó con una ironía amarga, sintiéndose estúpido de no haberse querido dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Ron...

No Harry, Con razón no quisiste tocar a Ginny -exclamó tajante.

¿Te lo contó? -dijo sorprendido.

Casi sin darse cuenta. La noche que se fue Hermione la encontré llorando en el pasillo de la sala común, estaba muy mal y me terminó diciendo que tú no quisiste... -se detuvo y soltó una risilla fría.

Obvio, si tenías presente el recuerdo de Hermione -continuó mirándolo como si se estuviese conteniendo por no asesinarlo.

Ron, por favor... -se había recargado sobre sus manos impulsándose para ponerse de pie.

¡Vete Al Diablo! -lo empujaba de nuevo evitando que el chico se incorporase, éste se dejó caer sobre sus codos. - Y Ojalá Hermione No Regrese. Que Se Case Con Víktor, Y Que Sea Muy Feliz -gritó, apenas se iba a dar la vuelta pero regresó a verlo - En Cuanto A Nuestra Amistad, Está Bien Claro Que La Rompiste La Noche Que Pasaste Con La Mujer Que Amaba Tu Mejor Amigo -sus ojos azules por fin derramaron las lágrimas contenidas.

Ron... -el ojiverde sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Yo la respetaba Harry, y tú manchaste lo único puro que tenía en la vida... -su voz se escuchaba quebrada y le veía con desilusión. - ¡ERES UNA BASURA!, Malfoy Tiene Razón. No Eres Más Que Un Patético Que Se Cree Que Por Ser Harry Potter Tiene Derecho A Tomar Lo Que Se Le Plazca, Y Todo El Mundo Debe Estar A Sus Pies. Para Lo Único Que Sirves Es Para Que Voldemort Te... -se detuvo y lo miró con un intenso odio. Parecía que iba a darle otro puñetazo, el de gafas ya lo sentía.

No, no vale la pena... -repuso como si le diese lástima.

Ah… y óyeme bien esto, Potter. ¡A mi hermana no te le vuelvas a acercar! Si te veo cerca de ella, yo mismo te estrangulo -amenazó con peligrosidad.

Eso sólo fue una pequeña prueba -le señaló el labio por el cual le escurría con más evidencia la sangre. El pelirrojo le lanzó una última mirada de repulsión, le dio la espalda y se marchó.

Harry se limpió el labio y lo veía alejarse. Ni siquiera hizo el intento por poner se de pie, se quedó sentado en el piso del desierto pasillo y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

**Ya no puedo estar sin ti, me vuelvo loco.**

**A ciegas, sin pensar te dejé marchar. **

**Y si tú quieres, si lo quieres, lo podemos intentar.**

**Si pruebas una vez, te puedo enamorar. **

_¡Que has hecho! -_reprendió la voz de su cabeza. 

Me ama, Hermione me ama... -se repetía ignorándola.

_Uy sí, sobre todo ahora que se está dando una oportunidad con Víktor -_acentuó sarcástica y burlona. 

Pues se está engañando -atajó.

_Así como tú con Ginny. Pero tal vez a ella le está yendo mejor y sí logre olvidarte_ - decía con presunción.

No puede, es poco tiempo -gruñó.

_El tiempo sana heridas... _

¡Deja de torturarme! -reclamó. La vocecita resopló y se quedó callada.

Están en casa de mis padres... -se decía recordando. -¡Cómo fue capaz! -apretó el puño. - Mañana mismo iré a buscarla -asentó con resolución, y se incorporaba.

_Ron tiene razón, eres un estúpido imbécil -_exclamaba molesta la voz. - _Ya déjala ser feliz- _El ojiverde respiraba intentando ignorarla.

_Mejor piensa qué harás para pedirle una disculpa a Luna y recuperar la amistad de Ron. Piensa en Ginny, cómo reaccionará cuando sepa lo que pasó entre su novio y su mejor amiga. _

¡Eso no me interesa!-gritó evadiendo.

_¿Cómo? Estás perdiendo a tus amigos y dices que...-_decía indignada.

Lo que me importa es que Hermione vuelva -atajó firme- Y también la profecía...-su voz cambió a una más vulnerable y atemorizada.

_Vaya, hasta que dices algo cuerdo en medio de tanta insensatez. _

McGonagall debe saber algo, o al menos debe tener una idea de a quién se refería la profesora Trelawney –resolvió.

_Lo más probable... _-concordaba la voz. Harry echó a correr por el pasillo, iría a buscar respuestas y McGonagall se las tendría que dar.

_**Te puedo enamorar…**_

_*****_


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**Aquí Estaré**

**Aunque jamás me veas...**

*************

Ron caminaba por los desiertos pasillos, iba furioso y a la vez tan consternado por lo que Harry, su mejor amigo, le acaba de confesar. Lo había traicionado estando con la mujer de sus sueños, y ahora ella se encontraba tan lejos, huyendo de él.

De pronto escuchó unos sollozos y se espantó, pues estaba seguro que sus lágrimas eran silenciosas.

Al llegar al sitio de donde provenían la luna reflejó a una chica sentada en los escalones que estaban al final del pasillo, y descubrió con sorpresa que la que lloraba era Luna.

La chica regresó a verle con esos grandes y soñadores ojos azules pero no tenían ese brillo enigmático, ahora lucían tristes.

**Sé que nunca me verás, **

**Como la niña de tus sueños. **

**Sé que no te fijarás, **

**En la fachada de mis huesos. **

**Es cierto que la luna no es de queso, **

**Y que no tengo curvas de modelo.**

¿Estás bien? -preguntó por educación, aunque no tenía nada de ganas de hablar con alguien. La chica se limpió las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo.

Eso creo... -contestó con voz quedita y soltó un sollozo. De pronto sus ojos se entornaron y se abrieron mostrando una mirada de terror.

¡Pero a ti qué te pasó! -chilló alarmada, tomándolo de la mano lo jaló casi obligándolo a sentarse en el escalón que estaba sentada ella.

Aplasté un bicho rastrero -dijo apretando los dientes con ira contenida. Se frotó el puño que tenía el principio de los dedos amoratados, como si aún pudiese sentir el placer de haberlo golpeado.

¡¿Le pegaste a Harry!? -exhaló un gritito, llevándose la mano a la boca.

¿Qué te hace suponerlo? -preguntaba alzando las cejas.

Te dejé con él -decía con obviedad. Ron concedió, exhalando un rudito irónico y su mirada se tornó gélida. Luego la miró, ella sonrió ligeramente, con nerviosismo.

No debió a hacer eso -comentó él con tono reprobatorio.

¿Qué? –lo miró como si no entendiese.

Entrar en tu mente -terció negando, en ocasiones como esta era cuando pensaba que de verdad la rubia estaba chiflada.

Oh… -su rostro ensombreció.

¿No por eso llorabas? – vio sorprendido la reacción de la chica.

No exactamente -se incomodó.

Entonces... –fijó su mirada con curiosidad prudente.

**Sé que nunca entenderás este absurdo sentimiento, **

**Yo sé que no tendré jamás la fortuna de un beso.**

**Es cierto que a diario estoy viviendo, **

**En un cuento de hadas que me invento.**

Luna agachó la mirada respirando con profundidad y soltó el suspiro que movió el cabello que tenía en la cara.

Él vio dónde se encontraba Hermione, y ella confía en que yo jamás lo revelaría. Menos a él -dijo cual si se recriminase a sí misma, derramó más lágrimas. Ron hizo algo inesperado, la tomó de la barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos. A la rubia se le aceleraron los latidos, su mente comenzaba a imaginar con anhelo, que la iba a besar; pero de pronto la voz del chico rompió toda ilusión.

¿Tú lo sabías, verdad? -preguntó, sin querer su mirada mostró que se sentía burlado.

Saber qué… -titubeó, él dejó de verla y retiró su mano de su rostro. Agachó la mirada y apretó los ojos, respirando con lentitud.

Que ellos estuvieron juntos en Diciembre… -con trabajos podía decirlo, juntaba sus manos y las cerraba con fuerza, haciéndose más daño en el puño lastimado. Luna lo veía con compasión, le dolía verlo sufrir. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, lentamente acercaba su mano para consolarlo… cuando él se paró de un saltó y comenzó a gritar.

¡Cómo Pudo Hacerme Esto! Él Sabía Que Yo La Amo Sobre Todas Las Cosas, y se atrevió a... -se detenía pues ya no podía continuar, era muy doloroso repetirlo. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro mostrando más sus pecas. Luego volvió a sentarse, se podía notar claramente cómo su respirar ascendía y descendía violentamente.

**Y aún así te cuidaré, casi leyéndote el pensamiento. **

**Y aún así me quedaré, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios. **

**Y aún así te seguiré, hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés. **

**Aquí estaré... **

Luna se mordió unos segundos los labios, y habló intentando no demostrar lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

Todos sufrimos alguna vez por amor, Ron...

Pero no porque tu mejor amigo te dé una puñalada por la espalda -apretó las mandíbulas.

Hay cosas peores... -suspiró con tristeza.

¿Ah sí?, ¿Cómo cuáles? -ironizó, viéndola fijamente.

Que la persona que amas se enamoré de alguien que consideras casi tu hermano –soltó, bajando la mirada.

¡Pues exactamente eso es lo que me pasó a mí! -estalló, poniéndose de pie.

Pero es que... -los labios de la rubia temblaron.

Sabes algo, Luna -exhaló una risilla sarcástica - Esa es la razón por la que tú y yo nunca vamos a pasar de ser conocidos compañeros -ella entornó la mirada.

Porque la mayoría de las veces parece que no sabes ni de lo que estás hablando -asentó frío.

Y tú eres un idiota -exclamó repentina.

Ron asintió como si lo aceptase y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Luna lo vio alejarse pero de pronto se puso en pie y lo siguió...

**Sé que nunca me verás, **

**Como la causa de un desvelo, **

**Yo sé que no comprenderás, **

**Que soy el ángel de tu cuento.**

**Entiendo que tus ojos tienen miedo, **

**De ver a la mujer que soy por dentro. **

Había salido del colegio a los jardines, sintió cómo la brisa nocturna pegó en sus mejillas. Lo encontró recargado en un árbol y con un aire ensimismado, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y observaba la luna; el viento soplaba tranquilo meciendo ligeramente sus rojizos cabellos...

¿Estará bien, será feliz a lado de Víktor? -susurró como si preguntase, la rubia lo miró y parpadeó pensando que bien no podría estarse dirigiendo a ella.

Ella está bien, Ron… y Víktor la hará muy feliz -se atrevió a responder, el ojiazul la vio de reojo pero parecía ignorarla. - A ella y al bebé -soltó Luna, sin fijarse.

¿Cómo dijiste? - bruscamente la regresó a ver.

¡Ay! -cerró los ojos, recriminándose por su imprudencia.

Ella está... –exhaló con un hilito de voz, Luna notó que se había puesto pálido.

Sí, espera un bebé de Harry -no le quedó más remedio que corroborar. - ¡Pero prométeme que nadie lo sabrá! -se apresuró a pedir, lucía muy acongojada. - Creo que voy de mal en peor… -dijo reprochándoselo -Y si Hermione se entera, me va odiar -declaró con tristeza, bajando la cabeza. Cuando la subió pudo notar que Ron se había alejado de ella y se había ido a sentar cerca del lago.

**Y aún así te cuidaré, casi leyéndote el pensamiento.**

**Y aún así me quedaré, siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios. **

**Y aún así te seguiré, hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés. **

La chica fue a su lado y lo observó durante el vacío silencio que Ron mantuvo, parecía estar sufriendo mucho al saber que Hermione estaba embarazada de Harry... Cerró los ojos, por sus pecosas mejillas resbalaban lágrimas...

Ron, Hermione va a ser inmensamente feliz cuando su bebé nazca -ante esas palabras él apretó más los párpados. –Pero tú también mereces una felicidad igual, con una chica que te ame de verdad -tras mucho luchar consigo misma por fin puso su mano sobre la espalda del pelirrojo y lo acarició. Ron continuó callado sin darse cuenta que por las mejillas de Luna también resbalaba un silencioso llanto.

Las estrellas apenas titilaron, el aire sopló más recio rozando sus rostros. Quizás así llevándose la tristeza de sus almas...

**Aquí estaré... **

Notas de Anyeli 

Natys: Espero contestar tus interrogantes a lo largo de los capítulos siguientes.

Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black : Pues Draco dará muchas y grandes sorpresas, lo prometo. 

Rochelle Kuchiki: Sí, Harry ya anda mal… Y a Hermione, le espera una felicidad muy linda, sólo que antes tendrá que pasar por algunas pruebas. 

Sofia: Uy, a Draco sí le pegó duro el amor, otro que tendrá pruebas que superar; pero de verdad tiene que actuar, no es el único interesado en Hermione… Harry, él tiene serios conflictos, aún le falta enfrentarse a Voldemort para colmo. En cuanto a Ron y Luna… jeje pues por ahora estos dos, mejor dicho la rubia… está enamorada. Veamos qué pasa. 

Haruko Hinako: Sí, Harry ya es caso perdido jeje. Pero igual tiene que pasar por mucho antes de saber si en verdad se merece a Hermione y a su hijo. 

Muchas Gracias de Corazón, por sus Reviews 

Nos leemos pronto. 


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**Déjame...**

**Llegar a tu corazón**

***********

**Otra noche y ya no aguanto,  
Sin tus labios en mis labios.  
**

Los rayos de la luna se filtraban por su ventana y proyectaron de lleno en su pálido rostro, el cual desde hace semanas siempre tenía una expresión de tristeza. Sus ojos grises lucían como ya no era raro, cristalinos. Jugueteaba con un objeto pequeño en sus manos...

Tras intentar inútilmente olvidarse de cierta castaña todo ese tiempo, por fin había caído derrotado ante sus sentimientos… y decidido a luchar por la única chica que por primera vez de verdad sentía amar.

Esa misma tarde se había atrevido a ir a buscar a McGonagall para preguntarle dónde se encontraba Hermione; consciente de que la profesora no le diese respuestas.

No había podido hablar con la directora por la tarde, sin embargo se enteró de muchas cosas relacionadas con la castaña, y finalmente Minerva McGonagall le hizo participe; dándole una misión.

Al amanecer siguiente se trasladaría al Valle de Godric. Sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido con la esperanza de verla pronto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se había despertado, la mañana estaba lluviosa y la neblina cubría su ventana... Bajó a la cocina y se sirvió un té.

Una angustia inexplicable la había perseguido desde la mañana anterior, cuando Víktor salió aprisa porque habían ocurrido ataques de mortífagos en Durmstrang. Y aunque apenas comenzaba su carrera como auror, era su deber ir a su antiguo colegio.

_Flash Back_

Víktor y Hermione se encontraban desayunando y platicando acerca de qué nombre le pondría a su bebé, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta... El búlgaro fue a abrir y su amigo Richard entró corriendo, muy agitado...

Víktor, te necesitamos -exclamó el chico, sin aliento.

¿Richard, qué pasa? –preguntó alarmado.

Mortífagos, en Durmstrang... - apenas y pudo decirlo, tenía una palidez espectral en su rostro. Krum abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Hermione en cambio los abría con terror.

Mi hermana está ahí... -dijo Richard con voz débil y temblorosa, tomando a Krum por los hombros y viéndole con súplica agonizante.

Rachel... -exhaló Víktor, regresándole la mirada a su amigo. La castaña comprendió que el búlgaro se iría, un sentimiento de pánico la invadió.

Víktor, No vayas -se precipitó a decir con angustia.

Tengo que ir Hermione, Nos necesitan. No sólo la hermana de Richard, también los demás estudiantes -asentó, él también había adquirido un color tiza.

Pero hay magos... -exhaló ella.

Soy auror, es mi deber -declaró con firmeza.

Tengo miedo... -los ojos de la de rulos lo mostraban claramente.

Volveré, lo prometo -la abrazó, besaba su frente. Luego bajó la cabeza y dio un beso a su vientre. A los pocos minutos se marchó con Richard.

_Fin Del Flash Back_

Dieron las tres de la tarde, la llovizna había cesado pero el cielo aún permanecía gris...

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, justo cuando se estaba amarrando el listón de su vestido azul cielo, escuchó ruidos en la sala. _Víktor _- pensó, embozando una sonrisa esperanzada. Pero luego se detuvo, sintió un mal presentimiento. Tomó su varita y bajó las gradas con precaución...

Junto a la chimenea estaba parada...

¡Profesora, me asustó! - exclamó la chica, dando un suspiro de alivio.

Miss Granger...-Minerva McGonagall se dio la vuelta, pero tenía una expresión funesta.

¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó inquieta, la castaña. La directora no respondió pero sus labios se movían con ansiedad.

¿Profesora McGonagall? –repitió Hermione.

Lo que vengo a decirle no es muy grato -por fin rompió el silencio.

¿Qué pasa? -dijo acercándose a su profesora.

Debe irse -exclamó con determinación, sin mirarla.

¿Por qué? -se precipitó confundida, luego pensó. – Harry… ¡¿Él sabe que estoy aquí?! -chilló muy asustada.

Eso no es importante -seguía sin ver a su alumna.

¿Cómo dice? -exhaló con incredulidad, indignada. La profesora finalmente la vio, esta vez de frente.

¡Usted corre grave peligro! Voldemort, él... la quiere como rehén -dijo con voz un tanto temblorosa.

¿A mí, por qué? -exclamó con pavor.

Miss Granger, Voldemort sabe de la existencia de ese bebé -señaló el vientre de su alumna, y sus ojos podían demostrar lo estremecida que se encontraba.

¡¿Mi bebé?! -chilló aterrada, instintivamente sus manos fueron a su vientre. Sus latidos se comenzaron a acelerar.

¡¿Quiere a mi bebé, Por qué?! -preguntó casi gritando del miedo que la noticia le había causado.

Por Dios Hermione, usted está esperando al primogénito de Harry Potter. El niño que vivió –soltó con desesperación, en realidad ella también estaba aterrada. En el tiempo que la había visto se encariñó rápidamente de ese bebé.

Pero la profecía dice... -comenzó aturdida, un ruido de pánico había comenzado a invadir su cerebro.

Olvídese de esa tontería, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¡Debe irse! -impuso.

Víktor… ¿él sabe que me voy a ir con usted? -intentó tranquilizarse, pues así no podría pensar en la forma de marcharse de ahí. La profesora de pronto volvió a adoptar esa expresión fúnebre.

Miss Granger, quisiera que lo que le voy a decir lo tome con la mayor calma posible -decía con voz de circunstancia.

¡Qué le pasó a Víktor! -exigió, temiendo lo peor.

Él señor Krum... Él está muerto -finalizó, una vez más sus labios temblaron.

¡No! -negó alterada, la castaña.

Tranquilícese -le decía McGonagall, tomándola por los hombros. Su marrón mirada se llenó de lagrimitas, respiraba entrecortadamente y se había ido a recargar en la pared tratando de asimilar las palabras de su profesora.

Creemos que el ataque a Durmstrang fue una trampa para llegar a usted -prosiguió con el tono más centrado posible. La de rulos abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, impactada.

Ve por qué debe marcharse cuanto antes -se acercó a la chica, tenía ganas de darle un abrazo.

¡¿Lo asesinaron por mi culpa?! -exclamó, sintió algo muy pesado caer sobre su alma.

Hermione... -exhaló McGonagall espantada, la castaña se alejó evitando que la directora se le acercase más.

¡Voldemort Quiere A Mi Bebé Sólo Porque Es Hijo De Harry Potter! -de pronto se ponía a gritar viendo fijamente a la profesora, quien estaba sobresaltada. - Si Él No Sabe Que Lo Espero, Y No Puede Amarlo Si No Me Ama A Mí. ¡Entonces Maldita Sea Por Qué Ese Mounstro Quiere A Mi Hijo! - Por las mejillas de Hermione comenzaron a resbalar gruesas lágrimas, se abrazaba a sí misma a la altura de su pancita.

_No puedo perder más tiempo _-pensó la directora, manteniéndose razonable.

Hermione, suba por lo que necesite. Alguien vendrá por usted -avisó con orden.

Profesora, creí que me iría con... -lo dicho por McGonagall tal vez la llevó a calmarse un poco.

No, yo debo ir a otro lado -cortó Minerva adquiriendo una mirada fría, pero en lo profundo un miedo la estaba invadiendo.

¿Quién vendrá por mí? -preguntó manteniéndose.

Draco Malfoy -respondió seria, la profesora.

¿Cómo dijo? -soltó como si hubiese escuchado mal. La directora no contestó pero arqueó las cejas, dándole a entender que no estaba en discusión. - ¿Por qué él? - sin embargo Hermione objetó con tono de reclamo.

No haga más preguntas, ¡Qué espera para alistarse! - Minerva McGonagall la vio imperativamente.

Él tiene instrucciones para llevarla a un lugar seguro -informó, la ojimiel pudo percibir en ella una mirada de aliento.

Profesora...-exclamó pero ya no pudo decir nada, ésta había desaparecido.

********

Hermione entró en su habitación, se recostó en su cama y puso su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Está muerto, Voldemort lo mató por mi culpa -repetía llorando, se sentía tan culpable.

Y... Quiere a mi bebé... -entre sollozos su voz tembló aún más, un vuelco al corazón y la desesperación de estar atrapada en una pesadilla.

¡No lo permitiré! -atajó- ¡A Harry le puede hacer lo que quiera, pero a mi bebé No! - exclamó con determinación, abrazó su abultado vientre.

_¿Estás segura?, Tanto lo odias que no te importa si lo asesina _-intervino una conocida vocecita.

Es el padre de mi hijo... -musitó evasiva.

_Y el amor de tu vida. ¿Por qué te engañas? -_regañó cansina, la voz.

Pero él tiene a su amor, Ginny -cortó con ironía. - Y yo a mi bebé, ¡Que es lo más que más amo! -apretó los dientes, por ese ser estaba dispuesta a todo.

¡Por qué Voldemort no va por ella! -exclamó amarga, como si reclamase - ¿No por eso Harry la alejó? ¡Porque temía que Voldemort la utilizase para llegar a él! -seguía con ese tono de reclamo, apretaba la almohada con rencor.

_Recuerda que aunque Harry no sabe de la existencia de su hijo, si Voldemort te secuestra y le dice._ _¿__De verdad crees que él no iría?_ – preguntó intencional.

No, a él no le interesa -rotundizó fría.

_Y dale con esa terquedad_ -bufó la vocecita, exasperada. En eso una foto de la pared cercana se caía sobre la cama. La que estaba en esa foto era Lily Potter, sonriendo con el pequeño Harry en brazos. Hermione la tomó con las manos temblorosas.

Lily, ahora sé lo que sentiste... Este mismo temor de perder a tu bebé. Por favor ayúdame, haz que yo pueda ver nacer al mío. No permitas que le hagan daño... _–_decía mirando la foto y abrazando su vientre, mientras por sus mejillas resbalaban más lágrimas.

Sé que tengo mucha culpa, que nunca debí estar con tu hijo. De ser así nada de esto estaría pasando... –se recriminaba a sí misma.

_Por favor deja aun lado tu dolor y arrepentimientos, mejor apúrate que Draco no tarda en llegar _–regañó la vocecita, apresurándola.

Malfoy... –respingó sobresaltada, no había pensado en él los últimos minutos.

No lo he visto desde la última noche que estuve en Hogwarts... -pensaba nerviosa.

_¿Y quieres verlo? _-dijo maliciosa la voz. Apenas la castaña iba a protestar cuando...

Escuchó el timbre sonar, fue al recibidor y cautelosa entreabrió la puerta descubriendo que el que estaba parado frente a la entrada era el rubio.

**Para qué tanto cuidado,  
Si no te voy a hacer un daño.  
**

Malfoy... -susurró, en verdad le parecía increíble estarlo viendo.

Hola, Her...mione -saludó tartamudeando, jugaba con sus manos con cierto nerviosismo.

McGonagall me envió -dijo apresurado, y ponía su mano sobre la puerta por si la chica tenía intenciones de cerrarla. La castaña no lo hizo, pero en el fondo aún le causaba desconfianza.

Tranquila, no vine a hacerte daño. Puedes estar segura -aseguró, luego reparó en el abultado vientre de Hermione.

Ni a él... -agregó, viéndola insinuante. La de rulos se llevó las manos a su pancita, cual la protegiese, y le lanzó al rubio una mirada desafiante.

¿Por qué tan desconfiada y amenazante, Hermione? -terció el chico, ella lo miró con más recelo e iba a responderle.

Ya no recuerdas tus propias palabras, lo que me dijiste la última noche de Febrero que estuviste en Hogwarts -dijo intencional. Ella parpadeó quedándose callada y de pronto como un eco las palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

_Draco, en verdad te estaré agradecida toda mi vida. Sin importar todo lo malo que me hayas hecho. Sé que muy dentro de ti existe un Draco que en verdad desea cambiar _- el chico parecía haberse percatado y embozó una disimulada sonrisa.

**No soy un tipo duro, eso te lo aseguro.**

**  
Tengo hambre de ti.  
Tengo ganas de escucharte,  
Tengo ganas de quedarme,  
En el lienzo de tu piel.  
**

Él exhaló un sonoro suspiro - ¿Puedo pasar? -dijo como para atraer su atención.

Ella dio un respingo, saliendo de sus pensamientos - Supongo... -le dejó entrar.

Estando en la sala Hermione se paró frente a la chimenea y le dio la espalda. Esperando que él le explicase el plan de McGonagall. Mientras que Draco se quedaba parado cerca del sofá:

¿McGonagall ya habló contigo? -preguntó él vacilante, quería romper el clima tenso que se estaba dando entre ellos.

¿Si no de verdad crees que te hubiese dejado pasar? -acentuó con sarcasmo, sin voltear a verlo.

Por lo visto sigues tan arrogante como siempre -soltó el rubio, como reacción defensiva. Sin embargo por fin después de tanto tiempo tenerle a tan sólo a unos pasos y no poder tocarla, lo atormentaba.

¿Arrogante yo? Mira quién lo dice -hizo una mueca sarcástica, pero continuaba dándole la espalda.

Sé cómo he sido contigo y con todos, pero estoy intentando mostrarme tal cual soy en verdad. Sin caretas - expresó apenado, la chica regresó a verlo incrédula, pese a eso sintió que en verdad era sincero. Él la miró fijamente, se veía aún más hermosa de lo que le parecía desde hace tiempo.

Por qué McGonagall te envió a ti -preguntaba directa, no quería parecer confiada. Éste salió de golpe de su enajenamiento.

Porque nadie sospecharía que yo te protegiera –respondió, notando el margen que estaba poniendo ella.

Estás enterado de... -balbuceó la de rulos.

**Déjame quedarme **

**Déjame amarte...**

**  
Déjame acercarme,  
Déjame tocarte,  
Déjame morir por ti.**

**  
Déjame acercarme,  
Déjame tocarte,  
Déjame morir por ti...****  
**

De todo -contestó.

¿McGonagall te lo contó? -exhaló, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

La mitad.

¿Y la otra? -preguntó con perspicacia.

Lo escuché -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Acostumbras escuchar detrás de las puertas, ¿verdad? –ironizó la de rulos.

Me enteré por causalidad -atajó defendiéndose. Hermione arqueó la cejas con expresión de (_sí, como digas_) Draco adoptó una de ofensa, sin embargo comenzó a relatarle - Ayer fui a buscar a McGonagall para saber de ti. ¡Quería verte! -al decirlo se ruborizó un tanto pero continuó, la chica se extrañó. - Cuando iba a entrar escuché la voz de mi prima Nymphadora, le dijo a McGonagall que habían atacado Durmstrang y que a Krum... Mi padre lo había asesinado - soltó de modo abrupto, sintiendo una punzada. Ella cerró los ojos que se habían llenado de lagrimitas, sabía que Voldemort no se arriesgaría a presentarse en un lugar lleno de magos por más fuerte que se sintiera. Además como decían sádicamente los mortífagos, eran privilegiados los que el mismo Lord Voldemort privaba de la vida.

El ojigris la observaba, en el fondo pensaba que no había tenido el tacto suficiente para darle esa noticia. Pero es que jamás alguien se anduvo con miramientos hacia él y mucho menos le enseñaron a que él los tuviese hacia los demás -tuvo el impulso de acercarse. Quería estar cerca de ella, consolarla, ser su fuerza. Hacerle saber que estaba allí y que no la dejaría, que no le importaba morir como Víktor.

**Otra historia no me llena,  
Otro nombre no me quema.  
No quiero otra no.  
Otra piel no me envenena,  
Tu silencio me condena.  
**

Sé la verdadera intención de ese ataque -comenzó, mientras se acercaba a ella con cautela e intentaba poner una mano sobre su hombro. Pero de pronto la de rulos abrió los ojos, aún se encontraban cristalinos.

Iba tras de mí -exclamó, se podía percibir odio en su voz - Pero no por ser yo, qué va. Qué le podría importar a Lord Voldemort Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia -apretó los dientes con irónica amargura -el rubio parpadeó incómodo- Sino por mi bebé, porque es hijo de Harry Potter -posó su mano en su vientre y gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

El señor tenebroso aún no sabe todos sus movimientos, pero nunca ha dejado de vigilar a las personas más cercanas a Potter. Unidas a él por sentimientos -informó, sentía un enorme vacío. Pues el recordar ese tiempo que había estado a su servicio aún pesaba. La chica de ojos marrón lo miró escéptica.

Y el tuyo es grande -se había acercado a una escasa distancia de la castaña, por alguna causa ella no se alejó. - Ese bebé es un vinculo de amor entre él y tú -dijo con tristeza, sintiendo una punzada cerca del corazón. La de rulos notó su expresión y frunció el entrecejo con cierto desconcierto. - Crees que el señor tenebroso no lo sabía, sólo que no parecía serle peligroso más sí útil para atraer a Potter... -en esos momentos la chica sentía un rencor enorme hacia el ojiverde.- Él no sabe dónde estás pero Krum sí lo sabía. El ataque de ayer no fue más que una trampa para llegar a ti -finalizó el rubio, sin darse cuenta rozó la mejilla de la chica.

Ayer tuve miedo. Pero ahora estoy aterrado, desesperado...­- la ojimiel se había quedado ausente, sin fijarse que el ojigris moría en el intento de tocarla.

Después de escuchar esa profecía. No quiero que te pase nada -susurraba.

¿Cuál profecía?, ¿La de Harry? -titubeó nerviosa, saliendo del trance.

No, la tuya -respondió desconcertado.

¿La mía? -repitió como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

¿McGonagall no te dijo? –preguntó extrañado.

No -negó.

Olvídalo -dijo nervioso, acaba de caer en cuenta. Se alejó de ella evitando verla.

¡No, ahora me dices! –asentó la chica tomándolo por el brazo. La regresó a ver rápidamente pero de nuevo evitó su mirada.

¡Qué estúpido! -se recriminaba a sí mismo su imprudencia. La directora no le había dicho nada para no alarmarla más, y él acaba de meter la pata.

¡Draco! -se hizo escuchar la chica. Éste volteó por fin a verla a los ojos.

Bien, cuando entré para hablar con McGonagall nos interrumpió la profesora Trelawney, para decirle una sarta de quejas -hizo una mueca ácida - Siempre he pensado que está loca... Pero ayer fui testigo de algo que me comprobó que estaba equivocado - Hermione entornó su mirada mientras lo escuchaba con atención. - Ella se puso muy rara y dijo algo que no del todo entendí, hasta que... – él se detuvo, como si ya no quisiese continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

¡Qué dijo! -sus latidos se aceleraban, no quería entrar en pánico por pensar que tenía algo que ver con su bebé.

Una autentica profecía, según McGonagall -en verdad el rubio ya no quería seguir hablando.

Y qué dice... -tembló la voz de Hermione.

Algo como que: _El fin de la era de oscuridad estaba cerca, porque un ser de luz iba a triunfar sobre ella... y_ _que_ _provendría de quienes han desafiado las tinieblas... _-contaba tratando de recordar.

Los padres de Harry, nuevamente se refería a él -concluyó convencida.

No, porque en la profecía se dirige a alguien que aún no nace -contradijo Draco, y de nuevo desvió su mirada.

Bien no puede referirse a mi bebé... -negó con una terquedad esperanzada, llevándose temblorosa las manos a su abultada pancita.

Por favor, sabes que sí -el ojigris parecía querer decirle que no, que su bebé estaba a salvo. Pero no podía mentirle.

Por eso debemos irnos -determinó, tomándola de la muñeca.

Pero Hermione palideció y casi se desvanecía, pues estarse conteniendo el dolor de saber a Víktor muerto, la desesperación por huir y ahora esto...

Draco la sujetó justo a tiempo y la ayudaba a sentarse en un sillón de la sala, él se quedó parado cerca de ella. Sólo observándola mientras la ojimiel mantenía un silencio vacío...

**Grita por favor,  
Invítame a quedarme.  
**

El rubio quería decirle que no tuviese miedo, que no la dejaría sola. Él iba a estar ahí para ella, si se lo permitiese...

¿Crees que los mortífagos y Voldemort sepan de ella? -preguntaba rompiendo el silencioso ambiente. Su voz era débil y le temblaban los labios, en ese momento estaba aterrada –Digo, quién aparte de McGonagall y tú conocen el contenido de esa profecía... -parecía ida.

Bueno... –titubeó - _Draco Malfoy, Goyle estaba contigo -_habló la vocecita de su cabeza – _Pero también la escuchó el cabeza cortada_ –puntualizó el Slytherin.

Lo más probable es que a esta hora ya lo saben -dijo tratando de no provocarle más pánico.

¿Cómo? -chilló regresándole a ver con terror y empezando a respirar entrecortado.

Potter también lo escuchó, y el señor tenebroso puede entrar en su mente...

Por eso con mayor razón debes irte, porque el hecho le facilita las cosas. Porque el cabe... Potter también sabe que estás aquí -se sentaba a su lado.

Cómo se enteró... – preguntó con voz ahogada, viéndole interrogante.

Por Lovegood.

¡No, ella no le diría jamás! -se precipitó convencida, poniéndose repentinamente de pie.

Pues no precisamente se lo dijo - el rubio arqueó las cejas sarcásticamente.

A qué te refieres con... -la chica entornó su marrón mirada hacia él.

El Harrysito es toda una cajita de sorpresas -acentuó irónicamente. - Pues entró en la mente de tu amiga con Legeremancia.

Imposible, él nunca... -abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Pues no te estoy mintiendo -asentó ofendido, también parándose y yendo hasta la chica.

Flash Back

Dos Slytherin habían salido de la dirección y caminaban por un pasillo hacia la sala común de su casa.

¡Rayos Draco! Por qué me obligaste a salir. Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que preguntarle a la vieja -se quejaba Gregory Goyle.

Eres demasiado lento como para comprenderlo -cortó un tanto ausente, seguía pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar.

Estás muy raro desde que te dio por huir de tu padre -exclamó su amigo, mientras lo escudriñó con la mirada.

En serio Gregory, eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta de lo que han sido capaces nuestros padres -le regresó a ver gélidamente.

A mí me da igual -dijo con tono simple, encogiéndose de hombros. Iban a doblar el pasillo cuando escucharon reclamos a gritos. Draco tomó a su amigo del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared para ocultarse, Goyle iba a quejarse pero el rubio lo calló.

Silencio, escucha -dijo en susurro.

¿Qué le hiciste a Luna? -se escuchó una voz asustada, que reconocieron como la de Ron Weasley.

¡Con Que No Sabías Dónde Estaba! - inquirió acusador, su voz se oyó por todo el pasillo. Esta vez supieron que era Harry.

Tú leíste mi mente... -exhaló una chica, temblándole la voz. El aludido no respondió.

¡Eres igual de cruel que Ronald! -gritó con tono de querer llorar. El ojigris acaba de reconocer a la dueña de la voz, era Luna Lovegood. De pronto la vieron pasar corriendo muy cerca de ellos, hacia el pasillo que dirigía a las mazmorras donde se encontraba la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Fin Del Flash Back

****

La castaña aún no se podía creer que el ojiverde hubiese sido capaz de tal bajeza. _¿Pero para qué quería saber dónde estaba ella? _Tal vez Voldemort ya había entrado en su mente y le ordenó buscarla -pensó aterrorizada.

**Déjame amarte.  
Déjame acercarme,  
Déjame tocarte,  
Déjame morir por ti.**

**  
Déjame acercarme,  
Déjame tocarte,  
Déjame morir por ti.  
**

McGonagall dijo que podríamos ir a mi antigua casa, ahora que está vacía. Sólo hay que esperar una señal de Remus -la sacó de sus pensamientos, observando nervioso su reloj.

¡Estás loco, irme a ponérmeles en charola de plata!-exclamó irónica, poniendo en esta ocasión más distancia entre ellos.

Es el último lugar donde se les ocurriría buscarte -sintió un vuelco al corazón al observar que cada vez que él se le quería acercar ella se alejaba.

Hermione, McGonagall te envió aquí porque esta casa cuenta con hechizos mágicos que la protegían... hasta que... –lentamente trataba de acercarse de nuevo.

Hasta que Harry se entrometió -terminó amarga.

¡Santo cielo, Hermione! te das cuenta de que estar cerca de Potter siempre te ha hecho daño -por fin había podido pararse frente a ella.

Quizás tengas razón... -bajó la mirada, nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos marrón.

Por supuesto que la tengo -se atrevió a tomarla por la barbilla.

Nunca debí acercármele -declaró ella con un tono entre triste y hostil. Todo el amor que podía sentir hacia Harry, en esos meses se había tornado en rencor.

Correcto -afirmó el rubio. Mientras moría entre la felicidad de estarla tocando, pues la piel de ese rostro se sentía tan suave, y contenerse ese sentimiento que cada minuto crecía.

De pronto la chica parecía haber reaccionado y lo vio asustada.

Si Voldemort conoce el contenido de esa profecía, ahora más que nunca mi bebé es quien corre peligro. Y si también ya entró en la mente de Harry, ¡sabe que estoy aquí! -exclamó, sus ojos marrón demostraban el miedo y la desesperación que la invadía. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras por sus mejillas resbalaba el llanto.

Hermione ¡ey, escucha! No dejaré que te hagan daño -asentó tomándola por las mejillas, ella mantuvo su mirada. Sus ojos grises le decían que no mentía.

Porque Te Amo -declaró, luego se dio cuenta que lo había expresado en voz alta. La chica lo miró atónita.

**No sólo para amarte. **

**Déjame acercarme,  
Déjame tocarte.  
**

**Déjame acercarme,  
Déjame tocarte,  
Déjame Morir por ti.**

Él tragó saliva, Hermione seguía mirando sus ojos grises, ante tal confesión quedó totalmente asombrada.

¿Que tú qué? -apenas y exhaló.

Sí Hermione, Yo Te Amo - la soltó y agachó parcialmente la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y de momento parecía no querer verla a la cara.

_Hazte menza, tú intuías que había algo más en esa extraña forma de tratarte. Y yo estoy segura que ese sentimiento no te es tan indiferente_ –habló intencional, la vocecita en su cabeza. La ojimiel no pudo objetar, era verdad, ella también comenzó a sentir algo por él desde la última noche que estuvo en Hogwarts. Que trataba de explicar como agradecimiento, y que todo ese tiempo lo había visto así; sin embargo ello era un impedimento más para poder siquiera intentar ver distinto a Víktor.

Por eso vine, por eso no me importa los riesgos que implica ser tu guardián -dijo por fin, atreviéndose de nuevo a verla.

Draco... si asesinaron a Víktor para llegar a mí. Entonces tú también corres peligro si estás conmigo -decía, en verdad no sabía ni qué decirle.

No me importa -exclamó rotundo. Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti, y de tu bebé -susurró acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, tanto que ella pudo sentir su aliento sobre la piel de su rostro.

Yo... –cerró los ojos, pero él repentinamente se apartó. La de rulos volvió a abrirlos, desilusionada, de una manera sorprendida con sus propias emociones. ¿Quería que la besara?

Sé que no puedes pensar en el amor que no sea a tu hijo -decía consciente. Ella posó la mano sobre su vientre, y bajó la mirada.

No pensaba decírtelo por ahora. Pero ya lo sabes, estás segura de que no permitiré que te pase nada –por sus ojos grises resbalaron lágrimas.

Déjame morir por ti... -exclamó muy cerca de ella, Hermione no se contuvo más y lo abrazó.

Draco se sorprendió, su corazón latió muy fuerte y la abrazaba como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Ella no podía pensar que había alguien tan dispuesto a dar la vida por ella y un bebé que ni siquiera era de él, más cuando ese alguien hasta hace unos meses la odiaba.

Se escuchaba un chirrido en la puerta y una fría ventisca entró en la sala...

_**Déjame morir por ti...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**Volverte a Amar**

**Tengo ****Tanto**** Miedo... **

**************

**Voy de prisa,  
siempre en contra del reloj.  
Todo lo que viví, nunca fue para mí.  
Y aunque duele aceptarlo es así.  
**

En el interior de los chicos estaban ocurriendo sentimientos encontrados.

Para el rubio era de nuevo respirar, la estaba abrazando. Es más, ella lo había abrazado.

Hermione sentía una seguridad que no imaginaba poder sentir en los brazos de Draco.

Él tenía razón, la mayoría de lo vivido con Harry siempre habían sido sufrimientos; y lo bello que pudo haber compartido era sólo como mejores amigos. El ojiverde ya tenía con quién disfrutar sus alegrías, alguien a quien dedicarle sonrisas. Esas de las que ella se alimentaba pero realmente otra chica hacía que se dibujasen en los labios del chico de cabellos revoltosos. Dolía aceptarlo...

Se escuchaba un chirrido en la puerta y una fría ventisca entró en la estancia. Alguien caminó con pasos silenciosos hacia la sala.

Draco y Hermione sintieron un leve escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos...

**Tonterías,  
nos separan a los dos.  
Y una historia sin fin se vuelve a repetir,  
y es que sé que soy parte de ti.  
**

Qué escena tan conmovedora -acentuó sarcásticamente el recién llegado, aplaudiendo. Los dos chicos voltearon a ver sobresaltados - Qué rápido le encontraste un reemplazo a Krum -exclamó ácidamente, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Reprimiendo los celos que le invadían.

Harry... -exhaló Hermione asustada, ocultándose detrás de Draco.

Pero no deberías confiarte de esta serpiente -el ojiverde le lanzó una mirada con desdén al rubio.

La única serpiente que veo aquí eres tú, Potter -terció el ojigris, cubriendo a la castaña.

¡Cállate!, te da mucha confianza que McGonagall ahora te la tenga a ti -le vio con reto.

Pero yo veo que lo que en verdad eres -Harry apretó los dientes y se paraba justo frente a al rubio, los separaban escasos pasos.

Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, anoche ella te dio una orden. Debías quedarte en casa de Remus -mantuvo el desafío, ambos chicos sostuvieron miradas de odio.

¿Mientras a ti te enviaban a consolarla? -ironizó el de gafas, viendo insinuante a la de rulos. Ésta estaba nerviosa e intentaba esconderse lo más posible detrás de Draco.

¡Me enviaron a protegerlos! -el ojigris apretó las mandíbulas, sacando la varita y apuntándole. La ojimiel presenciaba todo, alarmada.

¿A quiénes? A Víktor, no creo. Ya está muerto –soltó sarcástico Harry, acercándose más. Draco lo amenazó, el de gafas no se atemorizó. - Y a ella... -continuaba el ojiverde con más reto. - ¡Draco, No! -chilló la de rulos, el rubio le enterró la varita en la garganta a Harry, éste lo jaló por el cuello empujándole hacia aun lado. Draco cayó al piso y la luz le dio por completo a la castaña. El Slytherin iba a defenderse cuando observó que Harry estaba viendo a la chica fijamente.

Hermione, tú estás... ¡Estás Embarazada! -exclamó con los ojos desorbitados, Hermione palideció, abrazó su vientre y retrocedió unos pasos completamente asustada.

¿De Víktor?, ¿Por eso vinieron aquí? -dijo tratando de digerir lo que estaba pasando. La de rulos comenzó a llorar pero no dijo nada.

¡Qué Descarada, Esta Es Mi Casa! – el ojiverde perdió el dominio de su carácter. Hermione continuaba callada, sus ojos marrón estaban vidriosos y su respiración era muy agitada. Harry avanzó hacia ella.

Estúpido, el bebé no es de Krum -saltó Draco, incorporándose. El de gafas volteó a verlo.

Es mío -declaró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¡¿Qué?! -exclamó aturdido el ojiverde.

Lo que estás escuchando, cabeza cortada -rezó burlón el rubio.

¿Es cierto eso, Hermione? –se volvió hacia la castaña y mantuvo un silencio expectante.

**Porque después de tu amor, ya no hay nada.  
Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada.  
**

Draco -habló por fin la de rulos, aunque su voz era muy débil.

¿Sí? –seguía sonriendo, por el simple gusto de ver la reacción del ojiverde.

Puedes dejarme unos minutos hablar con Harry -pidió, manteniéndose.

Pero debemos marcharnos antes del anochecer... -exhaló estupefacto, borrándosele inmediatamente la sonrisa.

Lo sé bien, pero necesito dejarle las cosas claras - intercambiaron miradas, que el de gafas vio receloso. Draco asintió a su pesar y salió al jardín.

Hermione dio un profundo respiro, pero antes de que ella hablase Harry estalló.

¡Te Acostaste Con Él, Fuiste Capaz De Hacerlo! ¡Y Ahora Vas A Irte Con Ese Mortífago! -gritó con tono de reclamo, temblaba de arriba a abajo. Intentaba acercársele. En el fondo se estaba muriendo de celos.

¡Él no es un Mortífago! -exclamó enojada, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

¡Sabes que es verdad, el año pasado te lo dije Hermione! ¡¿Qué no entiendes lo que está pasando?! -exclamó desesperado, sus ojos esmeralda demostraban miedo. Un miedo a perderla, a que ella se fuera y corriera peligro.

Tú eres el que parece no entender, McGonagall... -dijo la chica, siendo interrumpida.

¡Ay por favor, McGonagall! -bufó ácido. La castaña comprendió que él no estaba enterado de lo que ocurría. Y era verdad, la noche anterior Harry regresó al despacho de la directora para preguntarle sobre las palabras de la profesora Trelawney, pero ésta se limitó a ordenarle que se quedara en casa de Remus Lupin. Y como el ojiverde es tan obediente que se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. (nótese el sarcasmo)

**Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tú me llamas,  
porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar.  
Eres para mí, desde que te vi no te dejo de pensar,  
Y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte a amar.  
**

Hermione seguía observándolo y dejándolo gritar todo lo que quisiera.

¡Él no es de fiar! No aprendimos con Snape. ¡En serio crees que Malfoy cambió!- . intentaba decírselo con calma pero no podía, respiraba bruscamente. Caminaba hacia ella.

Al menos reconoció que cometió un error, y está arrepentido -declaró Hermione, alejándose de él.

¿Error? ¡Mataron a Dumbledore, y Fue un Error! -volvía a perder el control de su carácter.

Tú estabas allí, Draco se había arrepentido.

¿Arrepentido? ¡Fue cobarde que es diferente! -espetó, apretó los dientes y los puños.

La castaña vio con asombro que el chico había cerrado los ojos y detrás de sus gafas resbalaba un llanto amargo.

Dumbledore le ofreció ayuda -dijo con voz firme, aunque en verdad quería ir a consolarlo. Él abrió los ojos.

Sí Claro, y ahora McGonagall deja que Malfoy sea el refugiado, ¿no? Espera que la asesinen como a Dumbledore -ironizaba.

Voldemort lo persigue porque él tiene la capacidad de amar, su madre lo defendió hasta la muerte y él no quería que la mataran. Por eso se alejó de su padre, porque temía correr con esa misma suerte -exclamó la chica, no sabía el _porqué_ pero no quería que siguiera pensando mal de Draco.

Por lo visto para ti Draco es un ángel. Pero sabes algo, me acabas de dar la razón. Él no es más que un cobarde, maldito, farsante. Intento de mortífago, ruin y asqueroso. ¡Igual que su padre!- sentenció.

¡No te permito que hables así de...! -intervino ella.

¡Lo Defiendes Porque Es El Padre De Tu Hijo! -exclamó, con tono de resentimiento.

No puedo creerlo Hermione, pensé que me amabas -reclamó desilusionado. Más lágrimas brotaron de su mirada esmeralda. La castaña abrió los ojos impactada, ¿él le estaba hablando de amor?

**Volvería,  
a apostar por este amor.  
A perder la razón, eres tú la ilusión,  
que atrapa mi corazón.  
**

Acláramelo Hermione, en los recuerdos de Luna vi que Krum te rodeaba la cintura y aún no se te notaba. ¿Cuándo te embarazaste? -cuestionó brusco, disfrazando el dolor en sus palabras.

En las fiestas decembrinas -respondió, la voz le temblaba. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría sostener la mentira sin decirle que en realidad el bebé que esperaba era de él.

Ah claro, te fuiste con él y Luna a casa de Lupin -sentenció fríamente.

Tú te marchaste con Ginny y me dejaste sola en aquella habitación. Como si yo fuera una cualquiera -se defendió dolida.

Y por eso esperas al hijo de un... -apretó los dientes - De Malfoy. ¿Lo Hiciste Por Venganza? -gritó.

¡Claro que no, mi bebé es fruto del amor! -atajó, posando una mano en su vientre.

Amas a Draco y viniste aquí con Krum, ¿ya embarazada de él? -soltó sarcásticamente, confundido. - Si lo amas por qué fue Krum quien estaba contigo. ¿Acaso Malfoy no quiso responder? -volvía a cuestionar, esta vez con exigencia.

Yo aún no amo a Draco... -musitó la ojimiel, algo pasaba en su interior. Una revolución de sentimientos.

Un minuto, esa noche que pasaste en la enfermería fue por tu bebé. Por eso te marchaste del colegio -reflexionó, ella asintió bajando la mirada. - Y dijiste que Draco no te había hecho nada. ¡Es un cobarde!, Se atrevió a forzarte a... -saltó, volteando a ver con odio hacia la puerta.

¡Te dije que mi bebé era fruto del amor! -cortó fría la chica, sin verlo.

Entonces no entiendo nada -la regresó a ver confuso. Hermione no sabía qué responder.

Vine tal vez porque pensaba darle un padre a mi hijo... -confesó, de sus ojos marrón que de por sí estaban cristalinos volvieron a brotar lágrimas. En cualquier momento le revelaría la verdad.

Entonces… ¿Draco no es su padre? -exhaló el ojiverde, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Ella negó, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

Harry sentía como si una puerta se hubiese abierto, la esperanza que se alojó cuando descubrió que ella estaba embarazada.

El bebé que estás esperando es mío... ¡Es mi hijo! -exclamó, sus latidos eran muy fuertes, como si su corazón se fuese a salir. Quería correr y abrazarla, decirle que la amaba y... -sin embargo su cuerpo parecía no responder. En eso se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

**Porque después de tu amor, ya no hay nada.  
Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada.  
**

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y tres encapuchados irrumpieron en la estancia; eran Mortífagos. Hermione abrazó su vientre, su mirada era de terror. Harry de inmediato sacó su varita y se puso frente a ella. Uno de los encapuchados avanzó hacia ellos, cuando el ojiverde iba a atacar otros dos fueron directo hacia él y Hermione, apresándolos.

¡Sí qué eres estúpido, Potter! No heredaste la inteligencia de la bella Lily Evans, ni el ingenio del busca problemas de James Potter -dijo el hombre frente a ellos, soltando una gélida risa. Mientras se quitaba la mascara.

¡Lucius Malfoy! -exhaló el de gafas, mirándole con intenso odio. A la castaña le latía el corazón muy fuerte, y por sus mejillas resbalaba un silencioso llanto. Otros dos enmascarados entraron llevando a un chico sujeto.

¡Hermione! -gritó Draco, por encima de una mordaza.

¡Cállate! -silenció su padre, dejando de ver a Harry y a Hermione. Los mortífagos lo tiraron al piso y salieron de nuevo. El chico cayó con un golpe seco, estaba amarrado de pies y manos. Miró a la de rulos, su mirar gris se tornó cristalino, su padre comenzó a caminar alrededor de él y rió fríamente.

En lo que Lucius Malfoy se encontraba distraído observando a su hijo, por la mente de la castaña pasaban tantas cosas, el temor la invadía. ¡Era el fin! -pensó con dolor. Volteó a ver a Harry, él tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero sobretodo la veía con un miedo extremo. Su mirada esmeralda se clavó en el vientre de la chica, derramando lágrimas. Luego volteó a verla nuevamente a los ojos, dándole a entender que lucharía por ellos hasta el final. Los mortífagos los sujetaban fuertemente por las muñecas y les habían inmovilizado las piernas con unas cuerdas.

Lucius seguía paseándose frente a Draco y finalmente se detuvo.

El año pasado me había sentido tan orgulloso de ti. Pero ahora me has desilusionado tanto que me avergüenzo de que seas mi hijo -dijo fríamente, apuntándolo con la varita.

¡Y yo de que seas mi padre! -exclamó como pudo, a través de la mordaza. Sus ojos grises veían con aborrecimiento.

¡Insolente! -dijo entre dientes cruelmente, luego exclamó - ¡Crucio! -el hechizo dio de lleno sobre Draco, quien comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Hermione cerró los ojos, aterrada. A pesar de que Harry lo detestaba no le deseaba tanto dolor, él sabía a la perfección los efectos de la maldición cruciatus.

Vamos Lucius, no atormentes tan feo a tu único hijo -habló una fría voz, con tono de burla. La cual sólo podía escuchar el aludido.

¡Mi Lord! Los tenemos -se apresuró a decirle.

Muy bien, te felicito. Ahora te ordeno que te vayas, Bellatrix te necesita. Los demás son débiles.

Pero mi Lord, no quiero dejarlo solo. No volvería a arriesgarlo -repuso el mortífago. Estos mocosos son muy ágiles, Dumbledore los entrenó bien. Además Potter...

El chico ya no puede hacerme nada -cortó fríamente.

Y la chica...

¡Vete, Es una Orden!- atajó harto - ¿O estás desobedeciéndome? -preguntó gélido.

Por supuesto que no, mi Lord, yo jamás... -titubeó Malfoy, con voz temblorosa.

¡Entonces Vete! -bramó Voldemort. Y llévatelos -se refirió a los otros mortífagos. Lucius no intentó contradecirlo nuevamente.

Se volvió hacia su hijo y lanzó un hechizo, un haz de luz morada golpeó al rubio que estaba tirado en el suelo, con la llorosa mirada fija en la de rulos. El chico se quedó inconsciente. Hermione ahogó un grito de terror y Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Ya mi Lord sabrá qué hacer contigo, ¡Traidor! -dijo en voz baja, pero bastante gélida.

Vaya Granger, al parecer has hechizado a mi hijo -terció burlón Lucius Malfoy, mientras se acercaba a la castaña. Ella se estremeció.

No temas, no te voy a hacer nada. Ya nos vamos -rozó la mejilla de la joven.

Harry forcejeaba por liberarse de su captor, Malfoy se volvió a éste.

¡Tranquilo, Potter! guarda tus energías para tu verdadera visita -exclamó. Al ojiverde se le heló la sangre, le estaba hablando de Voldemort. Lucius sonrió fríamente dándose cuenta de que Harry había comprendido a quién se refería.

Dolohov, Lestrange. ¡Nos vamos! -llamó a los dos mortífagos que sujetaban a Harry y a Hermione. Éstos intercambiaron miradas confusas, sin embargo asintieron.

Entonces Malfoy tronó los dedos y los mortífagos soltaron a los dos chicos, quienes cayeron de bruces al piso. Instintivamente la castaña se llevó las adoloridas manos a su pancita, para protegerla. Los tres mortífagos soltaron una fría carcajada.

No puedo decir que nos volvamos a ver, Potter -dijo burlonamente Lucius Malfoy. Los demás mortífagos volvieron a reír.

Ah por cierto, la red flu está bloqueada -embozó una sádica sonrisa.

En el momento que Harry recuperó su varita los encapuchados desaparecieron.

**Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tú me llamas,  
porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar.  
Eres para mí, desde que te vi no te dejo de pensar,  
Y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte a amar.  
**

La castaña sollozaba, Harry corrió hasta ella.

¿Hermione, estás bien? –preguntó arrodillándose junto a la chica, sobándose las adoloridas muñecas.

Harry, mi bebé... -regresó a verlo, sus ojos marrón estaban rojizos de tanto llanto. Y se abrazaba a la altura del vientre, como si se arrullase a sí misma.

No dejaré que te pase nada a ti, ni a nuestro hijo -dijo con firmeza, besándola en la frente. Con la mano derecha, la cual temblaba mucho, se atrevió a posarla sobre la pancita de Hermione. Sintió una descarga de electricidad, algo en su interior explotó, una sensación que jamás había experimentado. Amor a un ser que era parte de él. Ella lo vio con nuevas esperanzas... Él le mantuvo la mirada, era como antes, como cuando con sólo verse a los ojos ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro. Esa única complicidad que ellos compartían.

Her, Debes irte. A casa de Remus -rompió esa conexión, no podían hablar allí. No ahora, lo que importaba era salvarlos. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones -_Tiempo... -_pensó con tristeza, si sabía que a lo mejor nunca lo tendría.

No puedo aparecerme -exclamó espantada.

Malfoy, ibas a irte con él. Adónde -apresuró intranquilo.

A su antigua mansión, McGonagall lo ordenó -comunicó, ella también estaba muy exaltada, en cualquier momento Voldemort daría con ellos.

Entonces debía traer un traslador –apuntó, y volteó a ver al rubio, esperanzado.

No, mencionó una señal que Lupin iba a darnos -negó la chica, el alma se le vino a los pies. ¿Cómo lograría alejarla del peligro? Ambos se pusieron de pie, ella con la ayuda del ojiverde. Temblaban de arriba abajo, el temor los invadía sin embargo tenían que mantenerse sensatos para poder encontrar la forma de escapar. Por un momento ella quiso no estar embarazada para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort, porque aunque lo negara aún amaba a Harry; ella misma se juró no dejarlo solo. Juntos como siempre en cada batalla, pero ahora era diferente tenía que pensar en su bebé. No quería perderlo, estaba aterrada y atrapada.

Harry se sentía desesperado, quería salvarla a toda consta. Aunque él muriera y nunca conociera a su hijo. A pesar de apenas saberlo latir en el interior de Hermione, ya lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

La vio fijamente, como un ángel de luz desprotegido. La abrazó contra su pecho y le besó intensamente en la frente.

Perdóname por exponerlos -susurró dolorosamente.

Harry... -exhaló la ojimiel, sintiendo un vuelco al corazón. Quería explicarle que Voldemort realmente iba tras de su bebé.

Un penetrante frío les recorrió el cuerpo, calándoles la piel, el alma...

Todo a su alrededor se volvió brumoso, como si la sala de pronto se hubiese llenado de densa niebla.

¡Qué hermoso cuadro! Me van a hacer llorar -dijo una voz gélida con tono meloso, soltando una estridente risa. Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Hermione tembló en brazos del de gafas, sintiendo desfallecer.

¡Hermione, Corre! -gritó el ojiverde, sacando la varita y apuntando hacia todos lados, en medio de esas tinieblas no podía ver nada. Aparte del fuerte dolor de la cicatriz que sentía como si le partiese la cabeza por la mitad. La chica se aferró más a él, si iban a morir sería juntos.

La neblina se fue desvaneciendo lentamente y de en medio de ésta salió una figura, alta y delgada. Se bajó la capucha negra y los vio fijamente a través de sus pupilas de un rojo amoratado, su rostro blanco con facciones de serpiente. Una triunfal sonrisa torció su boca sin labios...

Nos volvemos a ver las caras, Harry Potter -siseó con frialdad Lord Voldemort. Harry se mantuvo, era más fuerte su desesperación porque Hermione escapara que cualquier otro dolor.

¡Te dije que corras, Hermione! ¡Sálvalo! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, interponiéndose entre ella y Voldemort. La castaña veía hacia las escaleras y cuánta era su posibilidad de llegar a ellas sin que Voldemort la asesinase. Soltó a Harry y corrió sin pensar en más.

¡Me quieres a mí, Tom! ¡Aquí me tienes! -exclamó firme el ojiverde, enfrentándosele. Voldemort no hizo el más mínimo intento por detener a la chica.

Qué ternura... -acentuó con una falsa dulzura, sus ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad. Volvió a reír fríamente, como un loco. Y vio con dirección hacia las gradas por las que Hermione había desparecido.

Continuará...

*********

**Notas de la autora: **

Sé que me he tardado un buen en actualizar, y que de excusas está hecho el mundo… pero primero que nada, el día que iba a subir estos capítulos tuve un evento en la universidad el cual estuvimos preparando a lo largo de todo el semestre; lo malo es que gracias a éste tuve una descompensación y por consecuencia una fuerte fiebre durante dos días:( Por eso no pude actualizar, lo siento. 

Natys: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, creo que mi regalo te está llegando un poco tarde. De verdad lo siento. 

Mil Gracias por sus comentarios 

Rochelle Kuchiki

Sofia

Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black

Yuna Granger

Gaby Potter28

Saludos de su amiga Anyeli Hazel 


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**Ángel**

**Luz de Junio**

***************

**Así es la ley,  
Hay un ángel,  
Hecho para mí.  
Te conocí,  
El tiempo se me fue,  
Tal como llegó.**

Harry la vio correr, quizás sería la última vez que la veía, pero sin duda en su mente y corazón perduraría el recuerdo de saberla esperando a su hijo. Ese niño que aunque sólo unos minutos de haberlo sentido, ya era la razón de su vida. Y la misma la daría sin dudar, por él.

Uy, Por qué se me hace extrañamente familiar tu pose. Ah sí, ya recuerdo... Así se veía tu padre, antes de que yo lo matara -dijo dulcemente burlón, con una voz tan fría que helaba la sangre.

¡Pues Qué Esperas! Sé perfectamente lo que dice esa tonta profecía -bramó el chico, empuñando la varita y retándole.

¿Profecía?, ¿Cuál Profecía? -repitió Voldemort, intuyendo que el chico no sabía de la reciente.

La que desencadenó todo esto. ¡La que provocó que tú hicieras mi vida miserable! -terció el chico de ojos esmeralda, con furia.

Ah... -siseó, comprobando que en verdad el ojiverde no estaba al tanto. -Hazme el enorme favor de recordármela -pidió con una suavidad fingida.

¿No la sabes?, Pensé que tenías "buenos informantes" -ironizó el chico de gafas, provocándolo. Voldemort entornó sus pupilas rojas, más no parecía tener prisa por comenzar un duelo.

Dice que uno de nosotros tiene que morir a manos del otro, y uno no podrá respirar tranquilo en tanto el otro esté con vida. ¡Para Eso Estoy Aquí, Para Acabarte! -exclamó con desafío el ojiverde.

¿Valentía, Potter? -Harry apretó las mandíbulas.

¡Qué risa me causas, eres ridículamente estúpido! - Voldemort soltó una floja risilla, el ojiverde lo miró con rabia.

**Y te fallé,  
Te hice daño,  
Tantos años, yo.  
Pasé por todo sin pesar,  
Te amé sin casi amar.  
Y al final quien me salvó,  
El ángel que quiero yo.**

No, tú ya no me interesas en lo absoluto. Me daría un gusto enorme deshacerme de ti así de fácil. Pero creo que me contendré esa tentación, primero quiero que veas cómo me deshago de la sangre sucia y de tu bastardo mestizo -una nueva sonrisa macabra se torció en su boca sin labios.

¡Él Es Un Mago! -gritó Harry, enfurecido.

Da igual. Es un mestizo, ¡como tú! Crece en el vientre de una sangre sucia. Granger lo es, al igual que tu querida madre -dijo despectivamente, caminando lentamente hacia el chico de gafas. Él empuñó la varita dispuesto a atacar, Voldemort detuvo sus pasos a escasa distancia.

Sabes, desde nuestro último encuentro me dediqué a seguir tus movimientos. Sí, sutilmente. Pero jamás dejé de vigilarte... - Harry entornó la mirada, Voldemort seguía hablando - Utilicé tus debilidades para elaborar mi plan, el plan perfecto. Raptar a la hija de los Weasley, que finalmente es tu novia -el ojiverde frunció el entrecejo. - Tanto que la niña mimada me atormentó en el diario, contándome que jamás la llegarías a querer -dijo con una imitación de pena ajena - Pero pasó algo extraño que le dio un giro total al mismo... La última vez que tuve acceso a tu mente puede verte en una habitación de Hogwarts, abrazado a ella, la sangre sucia -sus pupilas rojas se entornaron y fijaron en el chico, su sonrisa se amplió en su pálido rostro de serpiente.

Harry no entendía qué era lo que Voldemort estaba esperando para atacarlo, pero fuese lo que fuese no era bueno. Sin embargo esa distracción de éste le daba tiempo para que Hermione huyese, al menos eso era lo que rogaba él para sus adentros. Que la castaña lograse escapar, aunque nunca la volviese a ver.

Me confundiste, la duda era ¿a quién amabas de verdad? -comenzó a pasearse frente al chico, con su largo dedo índice golpeándose el mentón. - Y tú por supuesto no lo definías. ¡Estúpido niño, me complicabas la respuesta! - se detuvo de nuevo y le lanzó al ojiverde una mirada de enojo - Pero claro, tu corazón no podía mentir. A pesar de seguir tu relación con la pelirroja Weasley... Sentí a través de tus emociones hacia la sangre sucia, Eso que llaman Amor –terció con acidez e hizo un gesto de repugnancia. - Quería saber más, saber de lo que eras capaz de hacer por ella -sus pupilas rojas brillaron - De pronto una desagradable sorpresa me llevé cuando bloqueaste tu mente y no me permitías entrar en ella -bramó, e hizo una expresión como si hubiese tragado líquido fétido - Por lo visto McGonagall terminó de entrenarte en oclumancia… y la legeremancia era un poder que sin darnos cuenta te transferí, y hasta ahora descubriste poseerlo -apretó la boca sin labios - Lento, así como no te diste cuenta que la sangre sucia quedó embarazada de ti -la sonrisa volvió a su horripilante rostro. La respiración de Harry ascendía y descendía con brusquedad, apretó la varita en su mano derecha. – Así que la vigilé, mi nuevo plan estaba a la orden: Secuestrarla para atraerte a mí con tu hijo. Por eso pensé que Krum me podía hacer llegar a ella. Otro con complejo de héroe. ¡Estúpido, tuvo que irse!-exclamó con crueldad.

¡Ya No Necesitas A Mi Hijo, Aquí Me Tienes! -gritó Harry, quien ya estaba preparado para atacar él mismo.

Y yo dije que planeaba. Veo que McGonagall es igual de estúpida y sentimental como Dumbledore. ¡Vieja ridícula!, No te dijo nada -soltó con una despectiva voz que era una sátira de la melosidad.

Estás atrasado de noticias, déjame ponerte al día -expresó con un tono burlesco de suficiencia - Surgió una nueva profecía. Sybill es una completa inútil pero en verdad es vidente -caminó hacia Harry, él lo encaró. Era el momento, pero no iba a morir sin luchar. En ese instante por su cerebro cruzaron tantas cosas, aunque sin duda la primera de ellas era el arrepentimiento. Por no haber disfrutado el tiempo con Hermione y compartir con ella la felicidad de esperar y ver crecer a su hijo.

_El fin de la era de oscuridad se acerca,_

_La luz triunfará sobre ella._

_La estrella que iluminará la tierra, _

_Provendrá de quienes han desafiado las tinieblas _–dijo burlonamente Voldemort.

_(Y establecerá su victoria incluso antes de comprenderla. _

_El mensajero de luz nacerá antes de concluir el ciclo...__) -_finalizó en su mente Harry, entonces comprendió que Voldemort no se había enterado totalmente del contenido.

Y ese ser de "luz", es tu hijo -volvió a decir con un tono meloso y burlesco. Harry al oír esto sintió un vuelco al corazón, su piel adquirió un tono pálido y tenía ganas de volver el estomago. Su cerebro fue invadido por un ruido ensordecedor de pánico. Voldemort iba tras su hijo. ¡Cómo había sido tan tonto como para no saber a quién se refería la nueva profecía! ¿Y McGonagall?, ¡¡Por qué no se lo había dicho!!

Cómo explicarle a alguien que no entiende -rezó con un irónico sarcasmo, Voldemort.

Yo no tengo hijos... Y tú tampoco lo tendrás -hizo una mueca triunfal.

El corazón de Draco fue débil, un niño idiota que no supo valorar el honor de servirme -dijo fríamente, con un tono ofendido - Yo aún necesitaba saber dónde estaba escondida la sangre sucia. Tú mente estaba bloqueada. Si no fuera por Goyle... -siseó, pero más que un cumplido hacia éste parecía contento de que por primera vez uno de sus nuevos mortífagos le servía con eficiencia.

Esa Lovegood también me fue útil -su boca sin labios intentaba expresar la felicidad que sentía.

Luna... -susurró el ojiverde, sintiéndose angustiado por su amiga.

Goyle nos dijo que ella sabía dónde se escondía la sangre sucia. Y Esta vez no seré tan estúpido como para dejar que mi enemigo nazca -sentenció, sus pupilas rojas brillaron aún más. -¡Hazte aun lado! -Harry lanzó un hechizo protector pero era verdad, Voldemort tal vez se había prevenido y fue la mano de éste quien lo aventó, no su varita.

¡Déjala En Paz! - Harry cayó, su cabeza golpeó con un escalón y momentáneamente su vista se nubló, entre las tinieblas. Voldemort ascendió por las escaleras como si flotase sobre ellas.

Sal de ahí sangre sucia. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar –caminaba lentamente por el largo pasillo, como si olfatease el sitio donde la chica se encontraba.

Más bien, tu hijo y yo -rió- Lily Potter ya había tenido a su querido bebé, en cambio tú... Oh, Me apena tanto, En verdad lamento robarte esa ilusión -siseó con una fingida lamentación. Azotó la puerta de la última habitación. Hermione trataba de hacer el ruido menos posible, sin embargo su agitado resuello golpeaba con violencia sus rodillas, estaba encogida detrás de la cama. Sudaba mucho, su corazón latía con rapidez, como si se fuese a salir de su pecho.

¡Anda, Sal ya! -llamó con una vocecita cantarina, notando que la ventana tenía las cortinas corridas y había señales de que la chica trató de abrirla.

Sé que estás escondiéndose detrás de esa cama -terció, pateando una almohada que estaba tirada en el piso. Hermione se estremeció, sus lágrimas resbalaban mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Dolía saber que no habría oportunidad para su hijo, Voldemort le arrebataría la vida cuando aún ni siquiera sabía qué era ésta. Fue entonces que sintió un frío calarle hasta la medula ósea y congelar el aire que respiraba, sus ojos marrón se dilataron al ver frente a ella a Voldemort.

¡ERES UN COBARDE! -exclamó con ira la chica, no le demostraría miedo. Tal vez era la primera y la última vez que se enfrentaba a él, pues en cualquier instante la asesinaría. Sin embargo no le daría el gusto de verla derrotada.

¡Implora Piedad, Como Lo Hizo Ella! -dijo, soltando una demencial carcajada.

¡Nunca!-gritó la castaña, poniéndose de pie y encarándolo.

Bien, si así lo quieres. ¡Despídete de tu bastardo! -apuntó con dirección a su vientre.

**De nuevo tú,  
te cuelas en mis huesos.  
Dejándome tu beso,  
Junto al corazón.**

¡TE DIJE QUE LA DEJARAS! -bramó Harry, quien estaba parado en la puerta de la que alguna vez fue su habitación. Lanzó un hechizo que rozó a Voldemort donde debió tener el lóbulo izquierdo.

¿Ah, quieres pelear? Perderte la diversión -soltó un sonidito a sarcástica burla, sin regresar a verlo, continuaba apuntando a la castaña. - Quieres morir antes que tu hijo -terció Voldemort, lanzándole una mirada de asco a Hermione y regresando a ver a Harry. -Eso se puede arreglar, te cumpliré tu deseo -caminó hacia el ojiverde, con la mirada de serpiente fija en él.

Volveré por ti, no tienes escapatoria -se dirigió a Hermione. Ella tembló, su cuerpo parecía a punto de desvanecerse. Voldemort salió detrás del chico de gafas, sabía que la chica no podría huir ya que cualquier salida estaba bloqueada por los hechizos realizados de los mortífagos. Harry había corrido escaleras a bajo, su intención era sacar a Voldemort de la casa.

El valiente y estúpido Potter se atreve a retarme a mí, cuando había decidido perdonarte la vida -bajaba las gradas y lo alcanzaba en el vestíbulo.

**Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas.**

**Me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor.  
Porque tú eres, el ángel que quiero yo.**

Mientras Harry intentaba con desesperación abrir la puerta pero sus hechizos eran inútiles, Voldemort lo atacó por la espalda, atrayendo al ojiverde hacia los pies de éste.

¡¿Y sabes para qué?! Para que vivieras atormentado con el recuerdo de lo que no pudiste tener -dijo con una cruel satisfacción, poniendo su huesudo, putrefacto y frío pie sobre la mejilla del chico de gafas y con el otro pateó la varita del chico.

¡Crucio! -apuntó hacia su pecho. El ojiverde trató de no pensar en el dolor físico, no iba a rendirse ante Voldemort. No esta vez, cuando le importaba más salvar otras vidas.

¡Harry! -gritó con dolor la castaña, estaba parada al final de las escaleras. Harry y Voldemort voltearon al mismo tiempo a verla, éste último parecía fascinado de que la chica se hubiese decidido a salir.

¡Hermione! ¡No!, ¡Vete, Yo Lo Detendré! -exclamó con terror el ojiverde, aunque cada célula de su cuerpo ardía como si tuviese brazas ardiendo dentro de él, le dolía más que Voldemort la lastimase y después... Ya no quiso pensar.

¡No Harry, No Te Voy A Dejar! Porque te Amo... -rotundizó la ojimiel, comenzando a bajar las gradas con decisión.

¡Tú, Maldita Serpiente! -la chica apuntó con su varita a Voldemort.

¡Cállate, Estúpida!- torció una demencial sonrisa y lanzó una hechizo hacia ella aventándola hacia atrás, la castaña cayó de espaldas en el pasillo. ¡Hermione! -gritó Harry, quería levantarse pero el hechizo se lo impedía. Su esmeralda mirada se había llenado de lágrimas. Voldemort subió de nuevo hasta ella, mientras Nagini apareció arrastrándose en el piso de entre la espesa niebla y se enredó alrededor del torso de Harry. Le cortaba la respiración, el chico de gafas no podía pensar con claridad, sin embargo no iba a morir de esa forma. No se lo permitiría.

**Cuando eso es fallar, ya no sé que hacer,  
Ni a dónde ir.  
Me fijo en ti,  
Y te siento cerca, pensando en mí.**

El cuerpo se me va,  
hacia donde tú estás.  
Mi vida cambió,  
El ángel que quiero yo.

Su corazón latía con debilidad, en el fondo de éste era más fuerte su deseo por salvarla. ¡Tenía y debía de encontrar la forma de levantarse! - Voldemort llegó al segundo piso, caminó hacia la chica, quien parecía desmayada sobre el pasillo. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha sobre su abultado vientre. Voldemort creía haber ganado, entonces descubrió que la castaña murmuraba algo, comprendió qué intentaba hacer.

_La luz de la vida está en mí _- murmuraba para sus adentros, con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

La magia antigua que protegía a Harry se rompió. Y aunque tú lograses hacerla como hizo Lily, no serviría de nada en tu hijo. Pues si te mato, él también muere - dijo como si le informara, su voz era de felicidad total. Había vencido sobre todo, sobre la misma muerte.

_La luz de la vida está en mí_ - Hermione continuaba diciendo entre labios, mientras abrazaba su vientre, ahora con ambas manos y apretaba más los párpados.

No me gusta seguir viéndote sufrir -exclamó como si de verdad le apenara, Voldemort apuntó a la castaña. En eso un silbido lastimoso le distrajo y pudo ver que Nagini yacía muerta sobre la alfombra del salón. Al mismo tiempo Harry alcanzaba a tocar uno de los pies de Hermione con su mano izquierda.

¡No Te Atrevas, Maldito! -bramó con voz ahogada, sus fosas nasales y la comisura de sus labios sangraban. Apuntaba a Voldemort, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con intenso odio. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre el pasillo, aunque sus piernas permanecían en el último escalón de la escalera. Las pupilas rojas de Voldemort parecían desorbitadas al ver que Nagini, la única cosa que tal vez en toda su vida de verdad había apreciado. Había muerto a manos de su peor enemigo. Pero cómo... Más tarde lo averiguaría y lo haría pagar por eso, ahora lo que más importaba era deshacerse de Hermione. Se volvió hacia la chica...

¡Avada Kedavra! -gritó con frialdad. La ojimiel pensó que era el fin, sin embargo ya no tenía miedo, en su mente escuchó la voz de una mujer que le decía: Todo va a estar Bien... -sentía una paz infinita.

Entre los gritos de Harry, hubo entonces una mezcla de luces. El rayo verde de la maldición asesina, un rayo azul turquesa que el ojiverde había logrado lanzar de su varita y una inmensa y cegadora luz dorada que al parecer provenía del cuerpo de la castaña.

Luego de la explosión Hermione ya no supo nada, no había dolor, no había sufrimiento ya no sentía, ya no pensaba. O quizás tal vez sólo tuvo la sensación de que flotaba...

**De nuevo tú,  
te cuelas en mis huesos.  
Dejándome tu beso,  
Junto al corazón.  
Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas,**

**Me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor.  
Porque tú eres, el ángel que quiero yo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**My Inmortal**

**Tu presencia aún perdura...**

*****************

**I'm so tired of being here,**(Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí,)**  
****Suppressed by all of my childish fears**(Sorprendida por todos mis miedos infantiles,)**  
****And if you have to leave**(Pero si te tienes que ir)**  
****I wish that you would just leave**(Desearía que sólo te fueras y punto)**  
****Cause your presence still lingers here**(Porque tu presencia aquí aún perdura)**  
****And it won't leave me alone.**(Y no me dejará sola.)

Hermione fue despertando, una tenue luz le daba en el rostro, se escuchaban miles de voces lejanas, todo estaba borroso... Pudo distinguir el techo de concreto gris de lo que podía ser una sala de San Mugo, giró la cabeza. En la cama derecha se hallaba Harry, tenía los ojos abiertos y su mirada parecía perdida. Al percatarse que Hermione había despertado la miró fijamente.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**(Estas heridas no parecen cicatrizar)**  
****This pain is just too real **(Este dolor es demasiado real)**  
****There's just too much that time can not erase**(Existe demasiado tiempo que no puede ser borrado.)**  
**

Her… -musitó con debilidad, una lágrima brotó detrás de sus gafas. Ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y de inmediato se llevó sus adoloridas y lastimadas manos a su vientre. Demasiado asustada.

Él está bien, me lo dijo la enfermera -se apresuró a decir. Hermione suspiró aliviada y comenzó a llorar, abrazando con cuidado su vientre. Mil y un pensamientos aterrados cruzaron por su mente en los segundos que temió por la vida de su bebé.

Harry la miró, sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimitas. En ese instante quería ponerse de pie y correr a abrazarla. Decirle que ya nadie los separaría, ni mucho menos volvería a ser lastimada. Ahora él estaría a su lado para protegerlos, por siempre... Porque la amaba y amaba al ser que crecía dentro de ella.

_Te amo, Her..._-dijo para sus adentros.

_¡Díselo, actúa tonto! _-exclamó la vocecita en su cabeza. Hermione continuaba acariciando su pancita, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas húmedas causa del llanto silencioso que resbalaba por ellas.

Her… -comenzó pero en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una pelirroja entró corriendo.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears **(Cuando lloraste, limpié tus lágrimas)**  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears** (Cuando gritaste, luché contra todos tus miedos)**  
****And I held your hand through all of these years **(Y te he llevado de la mano durante todos estos años)**  
****But you still have all of me. **(Sin embargo sigues teniendo todo de mí.)

¡Harry, mi amor! -chilló, apresando su rostro y acariciándolo con exageración. Como para comprobar que estaba bien.

¡Oh, no sabes cuánto sufrí al pensar que te había pasado algo! -lo besó un par de veces en los labios. Él hizo una mueca adolorida.

¡Ginny, qué estás haciendo aquí! -soltó sorprendido, con un tono molesto.

¿Harry, qué pregunta es esa? -exclamó con incredulidad, ofendida.

Todos están muy preocupados por ti, pero no tanto como lo estuve yo. ¡Soy tu prometida! -añadió con indignación. Harry parpadeó con fastidio, de inmediato buscó la mirada de Hermione pero la chica parecía querer ignorarlo y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

No debí hacerme ilusiones... -se recriminó a sí misma, la castaña.

_Te duele verlo con ella, lo sé_-decía su vocecita interior.

Lo único que me importa es que mi bebé está conmigo. Y que nadie volverá a poner su vida en peligro, ¡lo prometo! -pasó una suave caricia en su vientre y sintió cómo el bebé se movía.

Gracias por quedarte... -sollozó. Sin darse cuenta la menor de los Weasley la había escuchado y regresó a verla como si apenas reparase que la castaña estaba ahí.

¡Eres un héroe, salvaste a Hermione y a su bebé! -dijo con una empalagosa ternura, regresando a ver rápidamente a su novio.

Ginny… -los ojos de Harry se abrieron notablemente y negó sin poder hablar pues la pecosa lo había vuelto a besar de improviso.

Por cierto Herm, Malfoy preguntó por ti -dijo volteando a verla.

¿Él está aquí?, ¿Está bien? ¡Quiero verlo! -exclamó apresuradamente ella.

En verdad fue una sorpresa enterarnos que esperas un hijo de Draco -expresó sin evitar ese tono curioso, su mirada se desvió hacia el abultado vientre de Hermione.

¿Qué?, Ella no... -para Harry las palabras de Ginny fueron como un fuerte golpe entre las costillas que lo dejó sin aire en los pulmones, de inmediato quería aclarar que el bebé era de él no de Draco.

¿Cuándo pasó? Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo pasó? -su mirada se entornó, el rostro de Hermione se ensombreció y la veía con desdén.

Ginny, estás mal -apenas y pudo decir el ojiverde.

Perdón, estoy siendo indiscreta -la pelirroja miró a la ojimiel. Hermione desvió su mirada, conteniéndose el coraje.

Disculpen, debo cambiar el vendaje del señor Potter -interrumpió una enfermera.

¿Puedo quedarme?, es mi novio -preguntó la pecosa, con cierto aire de arrogancia.

Lo siento señorita, pero es que puede contaminar -señaló la enfermera.

¿Cómo dice…? -chilló ofendida, Ginny.

¡Qué insulto! -exclamó viendo con furia a la enfermera, ésta negó sin apenarse.

Nos vemos al rato, _bebo_ -se regresó y le dio un prolongado beso al ojiverde. Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, era demasiado continuar sufriendo.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light** (Solías cautivarme con el brillo de tu deslumbrante luz)  
**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind** (Y ahora estoy atada a la vida y recuerdos que dejaste atrás)  
**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams** (Tu rostro, asusta mis sueños placenteros)  
**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me** (Tu voz, ahuyentó toda mi cordura.)

Después de que la enfermera se marchó, Harry intentó hablar con Hermione.

Her, voy a hablar con Ginny. Sé que lo entenderá, mi hijo necesita crecer a lado mío. Estoy seguro que ella lo va a aceptar y...

¡¿Qué?! -exclamó la castaña, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

Sabía que estabas fingiendo en casa de tus padres. ¡Qué estúpida fui al creer que tú me amas, al albergar una tonta esperanza de que me pedirías estar contigo! -exclamó con irónica amargura.

Me acaba de quedar claro que lo que quieres es a mi bebé para tener tu vida Perfecta ¡Pues Te Equivocaste! -gritó mirándole con ira.

Hermione, escúchame -pidió, dándose cuenta que la chica estaba entendiendo mal.

¡No, tú Escúchame! -calló.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**(Estas heridas no parecen cicatrizar)**  
****This pain is just too real **(Este dolor es demasiado real)**  
****There's just too much that time can not erase**(Existe demasiado tiempo que no puede ser borrado.)

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears** (Cuando lloraste, limpié tus lágrimas)  
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears** (Cuando gritaste, luché contra todos tus miedos)  
**And I held your hand through all of these years** (Y te he llevado de la mano durante todos estos años)  
**But you still have all of me.** (Sin embargo sigues teniendo todo de mí.)

¡Estoy Harta De Seguir Sufriendo Por Tu Culpa, De Ser La Víctima De Tus Arrebatos!

¿Mis arrebatos? -terció él, sorprendido.

¡No Fue Tu Estúpido Ego, Lo Que Me Llevó A Estar En Esta Situación!, ¡Tus Errores Los Que Lo Pusieron En Peligro! -se abrazó su pancita - ¡Y Ahora Es Tu Egoísmo El Que Quiere Robarme A Mi Hijo! -exclamó con rencor.

Tal vez estuve ahí para ti cuando me necesitaste, quizás te resolvía la vida y la mía propia no dudé en arriesgarla Por Ti. Todos estos años te amé, por eso te protegí... -a pesar de estar desmoronándose le mantenía la mirada.

¡Tú Me Amas! -exclamó el chico, afirmando.

¡Ya No Más!, Aunque Tenga Que Odiarme A Mí Misma Por Este Sentimiento. ¡Quiero Que Te Largues De Mi Vida, Vete Con Tu Ginny y Olvídate De Que Mi Bebé Existe! ¡PORQUE NO LO TENDRÁS! -sus ojos destilaban odio a través de las lágrimas.

Por favor, Her... -suplicó, al parecer las cosas iban de mal en peor.

¡Nada, Harry! -atajó, su respirar ascendía y descendía con brusquedad.

¡Déjame Hablar, Maldita Sea! -gritó él, perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? -en la sala acaba de irrumpir la enfermera.

¡Su estado es delicado, miss Granger! -le llamó la atención, al notar que la chica se había incorporado y recargado sobre la cabecera.

¡Señor Potter, Qué está haciendo! -exclamó la enfermera, al ver que el ojiverde se ponía de pie y a través del vendaje y la pijama comenzaba a mancharse de sangre. La enfermera corrió a pedir ayuda.

¡Me Vas A Escuchar, Quieras O No! -rotundizó, parándose frente a ella y retirándole las manos de los oídos.

¡No! -gritó la ojimiel.

¡Suéltela, la va a lastimar! -chilló escandalizada la sanadora, quien acaba de entrar. Detrás de ella dos jóvenes habían ingresado al escuchar los gritos.

¡Suéltenme! -entre un par de camilleros lo sujetaban y lo hacían volver a su cama.

¡Cálmese! -la sanadora de inmediato le aplicaba un tranquilizante. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se aflojó, el dolor en el abdomen se había ido, la furia seguía luchando, sus párpados se habían vuelto pesados. Lo último que vio fue una fría mirada en los ojos marrón de Hermione.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone **(He intentado convencerme a mí misma de que te has ido)**  
****But though you're still with me **(Pero sigues tú aquí)**  
I've been alone all along** (Y sin embargo he estado sola todo este tiempo.)

¿Por qué Harry, por qué no acabas de hacerme daño? Por qué no terminas por irte, quiero que mi corazón deje de amarte y mi razón pueda al fin odiarte -apretó la orilla de la sábana que tenía entre las manos. Veía cómo él acaba de caer en un profundo sueño donde quizás no pensaría en ella, sólo en la manera de obtener al bebé y criarlo a lado de Ginny.

Tú lo que quieres es quitarme el único motivo que tengo para continuar sin ti. Aunque en realidad siempre lo he estado, yo he sido tu apoyo todos estos años, tú... Tú jamás has estado para mí, ni mucho menos por mí -exclamó con decepción y rencor, abrazándose a sí misma.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears **(Cuando lloraste, limpié tus lágrimas)**  
When you'd sc****ream, I'd fight away all of your fears** (Cuando gritaste, luché contra todos tus miedos)**  
****And I held your hand through all of these years ****(Y te he llevado de la mano durante todos estos años)  
****But you still have all of me. **(y sin embargo sigues teniendo todo de mí.)

****

Mil gracias a: 

natys: tanx por preocuparte por mi salud, ando mejor pero sigo con tos jeje, porque la infección disminuyó apenas. Por eso hasta pude subir los nuevos capítulos, a parte de que ya empezó mi fin de semestre. Espero que te gusten, éste último en especial es uno de mis favoritos. 

daniela: Hola, pues el bebé está a salvo, espero que te agraden estos nuevos capítulos. 

Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black: Draco pronto dará sorpresas. Espero que te gusten estos 2 Cáp. 

Rochelle Kuchiki: Pues, sí he de confesar que reviví un poco la escena. 

Sofia: Harry es medio lento, pero no es que creyera a Hermione una… pero los celos lo estaban invadiendo y matando jeje Draco por ahora sólo puedo adelantar que dará muchas más sorpresas de las que hasta ahora ha dado. 

And Black: Tanx por tu comentario, en serio estaré atenta a tus opiniones;). 

Anyeli Hazel


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

**Beautiful Soul**

(Hermosa Alma)

**Te quiero a ti**

************************

**I don't want another pretty face **(No quiero otra cara bonita)**  
I don't want just anyone to ho****ld **(no quiero a cualquiera para abrazar.)**  
****I don't want my love to go to waste **(No quiero que mi amor se desperdicie)**  
I want you and your beautiful soul **(te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma.)**  
**

Al mismo tiempo de la discusión de Harry y Hermione, que ocurría en una sala restringida del cuarto piso de San Mugo... En el lado opuesto del mismo piso, un rubio se encontraba sentado en su cama, restableciéndose después de la tortura sufrida a causa de su propio padre y con una sola cosa dándole vueltas en la cabeza. El suceso ocurrido hacía unas horas, mientras él pensaba en Hermione Ginny lo había ido a visitar y le preguntó si era verdad que él era el padre del bebé de la castaña. ¿Sólo para eso había pedido con insistencia entrar a verlo? -se cuestionó a sí mismo.

_Yo pienso que aún le gustas... _-opinó su vocecita interior.

Puede ser, aunque ella a mí ya no -concedió el chico, estaba muy confundido.

_Flash Back _

Acaba de despertar después de casi un día de haber estado inconsciente, y lo primero en lo que pensó... Mejor dicho, en quien pensó fue en...

¿Hermione... Cómo estarás?, ¿Sobreviviste? -exhaló, su voz se quebró al pensar en ella - ¿Y tu bebé? -se temía lo peor, tal vez ese pequeño ya no existiría después de enfrentarse a Voldemort.

_¿Él también te importa? -_preguntó indagante, la vocecita en su cabeza.

Me importan ambos -confesó sincero, el ojigris.

_Entonces no te hagas tonto y ve a buscarla _-apuró con voz apremiante.

Si el bebé sobrevivió, Potter ya sabrá que es suyo -aventuró él, con desilusión.

_Lo más probable..._-coincidió la voz.

Pero él no la ama -atajó el rubio, volviendo a tener un hilo de esperanza.

_¿No?, ¿Estás seguro? _-soltó intencional la voz.

Sí, tiene a su pelirroja -Draco rotundizó.

_¿Ah sí?, Acaso no fueron celos los que demostró cuando los encontró abrazados -_dijo con una intención sarcástica.

Ella me abrazó -al ojigris le vino el recuerdo de que fue la castaña a quien le nació abrazarlo.

_No desvíes el tema _-reprendió la voz.

Tal vez sí fueron celos -aceptó él con pesar.

_Sí fueron celos_ -afirmó la vocecita en su cabeza.

Pero antes de poder alegar escuchó voces de mujeres discutiendo en el pasillo, entonces alguien entró en la habitación.

Hola, Malfoy -saludó una voz chillante, bastante conocida.

¡¿Tú, visitándome?! -saltó el rubio, sorprendido. Una chica pelirroja estaba parada frente a su cama, sus ojos castaños brillaban.

Pensé que me evitabas, digo como la última vez que nos encontramos dijiste que no creías que había cambiado, que seguía siendo el mismo ser podrido y despreciable de siempre -terció con sarcasmo, la pecosa mantuvo la mirada hacia el suelo. - Dime algo, ¿al menos lo comprobaste cuando me besaste? -abordó intencional, el Slytherin.

Escucha Draco, respecto a ese beso... -ella se había puesto nerviosa y sus mejillas habían adquirido el tono de su cabello.

¿Sí? -le mantuvo la mirada fija.

No creerías que lo hice porque me gustas. Tú me ibas a besar, yo sólo me precipité inconscientemente -titubeó y caminó, evitando a toda consta cruzar su mirada con la del chico.

Porque te gusto -soltó afirmante el rubio.

No -negó con precipitación y rotundamente - Fue un beso sin importancia, que gracias al cielo no tuvo mayores consecuencias -Draco sintió un retorcijón pensando en el bebé de Her, e hizo un gesto ácido y sarcástico. Ginny no se percató y continuó hablando -Al menos no transcendentes, Harry volvió conmigo y vamos a casarnos -la chica extendió su mano y movió los dedos para mostrarle la sortija dorada que brillaba en su dedo anular. Aunque lo hizo de una forma un tanto exagerada, como si se convenciese a sí misma.

¿Estás segura? -cuestionó de forma insinuante.

Claro... -afirmó ella, aunque con cierta ansiedad.

¿Y Hermione? -volvió a soltar intencional.

¿Eh…? -esta vez la pecosa sí no fingió su sorpresa.

¿Quieres saber de ella? -dijo desconcertada. Draco comprendió que Ginny no sabía que el bebé era de Harry, una esperanza mayor se albergó en su alma.

Sí, cómo está -se apresuró a expresar el rubio.

Aún no la he visto, casi no dicen nada -su expresión demostró curiosidad y extrañeza.

_Está viva... _–se dijo el ojigris, el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo ante su anterior incertidumbre y temor.

Mantienen la información recelosamente, Es muy misterioso - la pelirroja de nuevo no se había dado cuenta de la distracción del chico.

Pero ella está embarazada, ¿Es verdad? -preguntó, ahora sí no ocultaba su curiosidad. Sin embargo no parecía una común curiosidad, más bien se notaba recelosa.

Sí -asintió el ojigris, al mismo tiempo se precipitó - ¡¿El bebé está bien?!

¿Es tuyo? –preguntó al mismo tiempo la pelirroja.

Eso es algo que Hermione tiene que decir -evadió- ¡¿Pero él está bien?! -volvió a preguntar, esta vez con más exigencia.

¿Tienes dudas? Sino es tuyo, ¿entonces de quién es? ¿De Víktor?, ¿O de mi hermano? -la pecosa lo ignoraba y preguntaba con insistencia.

Yo nunca dudaría de Hermione -atajó molesto el rubio. Ginny arqueó las cejas, con una expresión que bien podía ser de enojo.

Sí Weasley, el bebé es mío -confirmó él con satisfacción y orgullo, al ver el gesto de la chica.

Vaya... Jamás pensé que entre tú y ella... -balbuceó con nerviosismo, parecía que le acaban de haber echado un balde de agua helada.

¿Por qué no? -terció Draco, mostrándose altanero.

Bueno, como decías que era una sangre sucia… -soltó reponiéndose y acentuó con simplicidad.

Si no me vas a decir cómo está mi hijo, ¡Mejor vete! -las pupilas grises del chico se dilataron y entornaron en cuestión de segundos, su expresión y voz se volvieron frías.

Ya me iba, pero están bien. De lo contrario no andarían con tanto recelo. Aún no entiendo el _porqué_ ese niño es tan importante -expresó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ya te enterarás -el ojigris arqueó la cejas y le soltó ácido. Ginny giró sobre sus talones, salió con paso apresurado y bastante ofendida.

_Fin del Flash Ba__ck _

**You're the one I want to chase **(Tú eres tras quien quiero ir)  
**You're the one I want t****o hold** (tú eres la única a la que quiero abrazar)  
**I won't let another minute go to waste **(No desperdiciaré otro minuto)**  
I want you and your beautiful soul **(te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma.)

En los pensamientos de Draco no paraba de rodar esa duda sobre el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

Al parecer Weasley no sabe que el hijo es de Potter...

_No tardarán en hacerlo saber _–intervino una vocecita.

¿Qué habrán hablado Hermione y el cabeza cortada cuando los dejé solos, antes de que los mortífagos aparecieran? -se preguntó.

_Obvio, le habrá dicho que el hijo es de él_ - repuso la voz, con obviedad sarcástica.

¿Y eso qué? -gruñó con enfado, el rubio.

_¿Cómo que y qué? -_bufó la voz.

Que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale -sus ojos grises brillaron - Y yo, No desperdiciaré un segundo más. La quiero a ella y a su hermosa alma -asentó con decisión el ojigris.

Esta vez Potter no me vencerá. Lo presiento, ella también siente algo por mí -se paró de su cama y se dirigió con paso decisivo hacia la puerta.

_¿Agradecimiento? -_intervino la vocecita.

¡Vaya ánimos! -espetó sarcástico y resentido, Draco.

_Se llama realismo. No quiero que nos desilusionen de nuevo _-se defendió la vocecita.

Pansy no me desilusionó -negó el Slytherin.

_Es cierto, ella sólo nos gustaba -_concedió su voz interior.

Correcto -afirmó él.

_Pues entonces date prisa _-urgió la vocecita.

**I know that you are something special **(Yo sé que tú eres alguien especial)**  
To you I'd be always faithful **(te seré siempre fiel)**  
I want to be what you always needed **(quiero ser lo que siempre necesites)  
**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me** (luego espero que veas mi corazón.)

**Your beautiful soul, yeah. **(Tu hermosa alma, sí.)

Draco entraba en la tenuemente iluminada habitación de Hermione, la encontraba llorosa. La chica se limpió las lágrimas al percatarse de que él se dirigía hacia ella.

Hola -los rayos de la luna caían sobre su cama, proyectándose en sus castaños cabellos. –Se ve hermosa -pensó él. - _Estaba llorando_ -le reprendió la vocecita en su cabeza.

Hola -ella le sonrió levemente, moviendo con cierta ansiedad sus manos.

Me sentía preocupado -confesó sin restricciones.

Mi bebé está bien -comunicó, acariciándose su abultado vientre.

¿Y tú?, ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? -el rubio se precipitó sin poder ocultar su angustia.

Si él está bien, yo también. ¡Él es todo lo que importa! -declaró la castaña.

¿Y Potter? -preguntó temeroso, tanteando el terreno. La ojimiel desvió la mirada, el ojigris había alcanzado a ver que esos ojos marrón se habían llenado de lagrimitas. Así que interpretó el gesto como que las cosas entre ellos continuaban igual que antes de la batalla. Después de todo el rubio había visto bastante serena a Ginny, de ser lo contrario jamás hubiesen supuesto que el bebé era de él. Harry permanecía sedado en la cama a la derecha de la castaña, sin darse cuenta de nada.

Hermione, yo... Lo que te dije la tarde de ayer… ¡Es verdad! -un impulso lo llevó a tomar su mano.

¡Te Amo! -declaró, posando la mano de la chica sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

Draco... -exhaló ella, con un hilito de voz. Estaba muy conmovida, en ese instante hubiese dado tanto porque quien estuviese declarando eso fuese Harry. Palabras que nunca llegarían... ¿Nunca?

Déjame ser tu apoyo, demostrarte quién en realidad soy -sus ojos grises demostraban la sinceridad de sus palabras.

**You might need time **(Tú podrías necesitar tiempo)

**to think it over **(para pensar en eso)**  
But I'm just fine moving forward **(Pero yo estoy bien, moviéndome hacia adelante)**  
I'll ease your mind **(yo calmaré tu mente)**  
If you give me the chance **(si tú me das la oportunidad)**  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try **(yo nunca te haré llorar, ven y tratémoslo.)

**Your beautiful soul, yeah. **(Tu hermosa alma, sí.)

Hermione, por favor dame una oportunidad -pidió sin soltar su mano.

Draco, estoy muy confundida - dijo suprimiendo un sollozo.

Harry me lastimó, Víktor está muerto por mi culpa... Y Voldemort quiso asesinar a mi bebé -esta vez ya no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

Entonces déjame ser ese quién sane las heridas en tu corazón, permíteme entrar en él. Mostrarte mis sentimientos, comprobarte que jamás haré los tuyos parte del sufrimiento -con su mano izquierda se atrevió a acariciar su castaño cabello. - Estar ahí para ti, calmar tus miedos. Consolar tu llanto, sujetar tu mano -fue entonces que apretó con más fuerza su mano, aunque delicadamente.

Ser ese quién esté a tu lado cuando él nazca -luego soltó la mano de la chica para acariciar con sumo cuidado su vientre. Sus ojos grises brillaron, era la primera vez que Hermione veía lagrimitas de esperanza en esos ojos que alguna vez sólo se tornaban fríos hacia ella.

**Am I crazy for wanting you** (Estoy loco esperando por ti)  
**Baby do you think you could** want me too(baby tú piensas, tú puedes querer, yo también)  
**I don't waste your time** (no quiero gastar tu tiempo)  
**Do you see things the way I do** (tú ves las cosas como yo las veo)  
**I just want to know that you feel it too** (yo sólo quiero saber si tú lo sientes también)  
**There is nothing left to hide** (no hay nada que dejemos de ocultar.)

**Your beautiful soul, yeah. **(Tu hermosa alma, sí.)

Por favor... Mi corazón me dice que tú también sientes por mí, algo más que agradecimiento -volvió a tomar la mano de la chica y la besó.

Sí, tú te has ganado un lugar especial en el mío. Pero aún no sé si es amor. No el amor que tú esperas -dijo algo incómoda, aunque no le desagradaba el gesto del chico.

Si me dices que sí, yo sabré ganarme tu amor. Uno tan grande y verdadero como el que siento por ti -la vio anhelante, su voz era aún más. Por primera ocasión sus miradas se conectaron, con un sentimiento oculto que luchaba por salir. El gris y el marrón... Hermione respiró profundamente, luego mojó sus labios que por los nervios que ahora estaban secos.

_Dile que sí, Harry no merece que le tengas consideración. ¡Él quiere quitarte a tu hijo! Además mereces ser feliz, y admítelo a ti también te gusta Draco_ -animó su vocecita interna.

Sí Draco, te daré esa oportunidad -dijo tras una pausa en la que pensó.

Gracias, Hermosa Alma... -su mirada gris se iluminó, su corazón latía demostrando la felicidad que ahora sentía al escuchar esas palabras.

De la emoción se acercó a sus labios con la intención de besarla. Hermione cerró los ojos instintivamente, no tenía intenciones de detenerlo. Pero él frenó y desvió el beso hacia su frente.

**_Your beautiful soul, yeah_**


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

**Bella**

**Vuelve... **

*********

**Mírame, por favor.  
Aquí estoy, con mi dolor.  
Ella dio, un paso atrás.  
Un adiós, y no queda más.**

**Bella, bella al amanecer,  
sólo para mí.  
Bella, belleza de mujer. **

El canto de aves se escuchaba, un usual ruido de mañana... ¡¿Mañana?! - abrió los ojos tan apresuradamente que sus pupilas recibieron de impacto y sin previo aviso la luminosidad de los rayos de sol, que se filtraban por las blancas cortinas.

¿Harry, estás bien? -de momento creyó escuchar la dulce voz de Hermione pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de quien le hablaba era su mejor amigo. Éste le dio sus gafas para que se las pusiera.

¿Ron? -parpadeó, pensando que era una alucinación.

Hola, Harry -saludó vacilante, con una expresión de no saber si era correcto estar ahí.

¿Qué haces aquí?, Pensé que me odiabas -dijo sorprendido, con un dejo de incredulidad.

Vine a ver a Luna... y a ti -exhaló evitando cruzar su mirada.

¿Luna? ¿Cómo está? -preguntó un tanto precipitado, el chico de gafas.

Bien, ya está bien -respondió Ron pasando su mano detrás de su nuca, como gesto de incomodidad.

Supongo que le hago daño a todos los que me rodean -ironizó el ojiverde, con tono de culpabilidad.

Voldemort la secuestró para saber sobre el paradero de Hermione. No por tu culpa -corrigió el pecoso.

Pero tú sí estás herido por mi culpa -cerró momentáneamente sus ojos verdes.

A mí no me hicieron nada -se precipitó a negar el ojiazul.

Los mortífagos no, pero yo te asesiné -fue entonces que abrió los ojos y lo miró - Por eso no entiendo qué haces aquí… supongo que querías ver cómo me había dejado Voldemort, y si cabía la posibilidad de que me fuera a morir -soltó sin pensar, pero no con un modo de molestia sino un amargo sarcasmo.

No digas estupideces -sentenció sacado de onda, Ron.

Es para lo único que sirvo. Hermione tiene razón -se comenzaba a enfadar.

Y ahora no sé cómo voy a hablar con ella -se reincorporó sobre la cabecera de su cama y le pegó con el puño cerrado a su almohada. Regresó a ver a su izquierda, la cama donde la anterior noche estaba la castaña. Al no encontrarla se precipitó a cuestionar con la mirada al ojiazul.

Harry, ella... -comenzó titubeante y nervioso. El ojiverde fijó su mirada en él.

Dejó el hospital hace una hora -el pelirrojo finalizó evitando ver a su amigo.

¡¿Cómo que Hermione se fue?! ¡No Puede Irse! -en un impulso se quitó la sábana y se puso de pie, haciendo caso omiso del dolor en su abdomen. De inmediato comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la habitación, como si pensase que Ron mentía.

**Ella todo me lo dio,  
desde alma hasta la piel.  
Fue mi verso y mi papel,  
Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor.**

**  
Conocía mi interior,  
como bola de cristal.  
Me alejó de todo mal,  
me dio su corazón.**

Cálmate, Harry -se precipitó el pelirrojo, bastante asustado.

¡No entiendes, Ron! Ella... -el de gafas se trató de contener pero estaba muy alterado.

Está esperando a tu hijo -terminó la frase por él, había agachado la cabeza.

Cómo te enteraste... -el ojiverde lo miró impactado.

Luna me lo dijo -seguía sin verlo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Ella Sabía, Y No Me Dijo Nada! -volvió a alterarse.

Me lo dijo por error -se apresuró a aclarar, Ron.

¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -eso no parecía tranquilizar al chico de ojos esmeralda.

La otra noche que discutimos.

Ahora me odiarás más… -fue entonces que el ojiverde se dejó caer en su cama.

Harry, no te puedo odiar porque fue Hermione quien se enamoró de ti -dijo comprensivo, sentándose a su lado.

Y yo fui un idiota que no supo darse cuenta a tiempo –ironizó - Al igual que tampoco me di cuenta que la dejé embarazada -apretó sus puños, recriminándose él mismo.

**  
Me dejó la soledad,  
a pleno sol, eterno mal.  
Si la ves, alguna vez.  
Dile que yo, la sigo amando. **

**  
Bella, bella al amanecer.  
Aquí estoy tan mal, tan sólo.  
Bella, belleza de mujer.  
**

Nadie se lo imaginaría -comentó Ron, dándole apoyo.

¡Fui muy estúpido! -se reclamó - Ahora Hermione se fue.

Debes entenderla, tú vas a casarte con mi hermana -vaciló el pecoso.

No lo haré, Hablaré con ella -se paró de nuevo.

Le dirás que Her... -dijo sorprendido el ojiazul.

No sé... -evitó ver a su amigo, después de todo era su hermana de quien se trataba. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de negación, Harry recordó las palabras de Ginny y se apuró a hacer la pregunta que desde anoche le daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Todos piensan que es hijo del cretino de Malfoy. ¿Por qué? -repuso enojado, mirando exigente al pecoso.

Bueno… McGonagall lo dijo -esta vez era Ron quien evitaba la mirada del ojiverde.

¡¿Ella, con qué derecho?! -bramó indignado.

Draco lo mantuvo, y Hermione lo confirmó -añadió precipitadamente el ojiazul.

¡¿Qué?! -esto fue como un golpe en la herida, para Harry.

Tal vez es una manera de protegerlo -agregó vacilante Ron.

¿Protegerlo? -repitió el ojiverde, confuso.

¡Voldemort ya está muerto! -espetó ácidamente el de gafas.

Harry, junto con Luna también habían secuestrado a Trelawney. Y ella... Verás... -el pelirrojo parecía ya no querer hablar.

¿Sí, Ron? -insistió el ojiverde.

Hay una nueva profecía -soltó con un suspiro, y tono triste.

¿Otra? -respingó el chico de cabellos revoltosos. -¿Y qué dice?

No sé con exactitud las palabras, pero está relacionada directamente con tu hijo -comunicó temblándole la voz.

¿Mi hijo? -el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Si lo tienen pueden revivir a Vol... Voldemort. Sacrificándolo a él - En verdad el pecoso no quería ser él quien le estuviese dando esa noticia.

¡¿A mi hijo?! -su corazón dio un vuelco y parecía haber entrado en shock. Ron ya no soportaba estar ahí y ver a su amigo así.

Será mejor que McGonagall hable contigo, está afuera y me pidió que le avisara cuando despertaras -expresó apurado y salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Dejando a Harry muy confundido.

**Ella todo me lo dio,  
desde alma hasta la piel.  
Fue mi verso y mi papel,  
fue mi amiga y fue mi amor.**

**  
Conocía mi interior,  
como bola de cristal.  
Me alejó de todo mal,  
me dio su corazón. **

La directora entró en la sala.

Buenos días, señor Potter -saludó Minerva McGonagall.

Sinceramente no sé que tienen de buenos -bufó sarcástico el chico.

Está vivo, eso es lo que importa -dijo la profesora, viéndole ceñuda.

Y de qué me sirve estar vivo si ella huyó, me arrebató a mi hijo -soltó resentidamente, aunque en realidad se sentía frustrado por no haber podido hablar con ella la noche anterior.

Miss Granger tiene sus razones para alejarse de usted, pero sobre todo de Londres -decía sentándose frente a él, en la cama que antes había ocupado la castaña.

Si es por mi boda con Ginny. No me dejó explicarle... -dijo tercamente.

No -cortó molesta, aunque lo disimulaba.

Ron dijo que... -abordó el ojiverde.

Sabe Harry, ¿sabe por qué su hijo venció a Voldemort? -preguntó seriamente la profesora.

La profecía decía que por ser un ser de luz... -titubeó él.

Lo opuesto a la oscuridad no es en sí la luz, sino el Amor. Un sacrificio de amor le salvó cuando era un bebé. Los años consiguientes, dentro de Hogwarts, el amor de Hermione le mantuvo un tanto protegido del odio y la maldad de Voldemort. Y su hijo, ese niño... El hijo de ambos, es el AMOR en especie. Algo que los seres humanos somos capaces de concebir, por eso derrotó a Voldemort, quien ya no era humano. Sino una representación del mal -explicó la directora.

Pero Ron mencionó una nueva profecía, ¿es verdad? -Harry la miró expectativo, un tanto exigente. Aunque sus ojos demostraban el temor que sentía.

Sí, lamentablemente sí. Así como ese bebé derrotó al señor de las tinieblas... -hizo una pausa, tragó saliva. - También puede devolverle la vida al sacrificarlo a él -la profesora adoptó un tono de voz donde no pudo ocultar el miedo ante el nuevo presagio.

¿Hermione lo sabe? -preguntó precipitadamente el chico.

Sí, Por eso se fue -confirmó McGonagall.

Explíqueme una cosa. Por qué no me dijo que ella estaba embarazada. ¡Cuándo se dio cuenta de que mi hijo era quien vencería a Voldemort! ¡Usted sabía que Voldemort iba a buscarlo! ¡Por qué permitió que Draco fuese su protector y no yo! -reclamó, al punto de perder el control de su carácter. Minerva McGonagall le lanzó una severa mirada.

Primera, porque miss Granger me lo pidió. Segunda, usted demostraba que ella no le interesaba en absoluto -dijo exasperada, Harry desvió la mirada.

Y cuando se apareció en mi oficina para exigirme saber de ella, surgió la profecía en la que tenía que pensar. Ese niño era nuestra salvación. Pero su vida y la de su madre corrían peligro. Usted era vulnerable ante Voldemort, así que no era conveniente exponer a Hermione -terminó, parecía estar conteniéndose el enojo.

Ah, y prefirió que Draco la protegiese. Como si él no la estuviese exponiendo -ironizó el ojiverde, que no parecía haberse intimidado ante la profesora.

Nadie sospecharía que el hijo de un mortífago protegiese a una sangre impura, y mucho menos a la esperanza de nuestro mundo. Además el joven Malfoy estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos por ella, por sus emociones hacia Hermione -asentó molesta. En el fondo la profesora estaba enojada con él, y es que sentía un gran aprecio hacia la castaña.

¡Yo También La Amo, y El Bebé Es Mío! -estalló Harry.

Ya le expliqué señor Potter, usted es muy impulsivo -lo vio fulminante - En cuanto a ese amor… estaba segura que la ama pese a lo que miss Granger piensa -añadió convencida. El ojiverde se controló.

Y está en lo correcto, usted era el indicado para proteger a su hijo ante esta nueva amenaza. Por eso no entiendo cómo es que pensó en quitarle su bebé a Hermione -sus ojos se entornaron hacia el chico de ojos esmeralda.

Yo Nunca Le Dije Eso -negó él, la profesora lo miró sorprendida.

Eso es lo que miss Granger piensa, por eso se marchó sin decirle nada.

Y por lo mismo usted dijo que Malfoy es el padre de mi hijo -exclamó sarcástico, con tono de reclamo. Como si le exigiese una disculpa.

Los demás no deben enterarse de que es un Potter -rotundizó, Harry chasqueó la lengua. McGonagall lo miró indignada - Lo hice por tres razones, la número uno y la más importante; Mantener oculto al bebé. Dos, Miss Granger no quiere que los demás sepan que usted es el padre. Y tres, no era mi deber hacer saber a todos los que hace feliz su relación con la señorita Weasley - argumentó bastante ofendida.

Pues eso me corresponde a mí decidirlo, ¿no cree? -repuso con acidez.

Tiene razón, ese es su problema si quiere hacérselo saber -ella se paró con las aletas de la nariz contrayéndose bruscamente. - Pero le pediría que nadie más se entere hasta que podamos mantener a salvo a AHASTARI.

¿Ahastari? -saltó confundido el ojiverde.

Es como hemos llamado al bebé. Es un término que significa _mensajero de luz_ -explicó la directora.

Miss Granger no quiere saber nada de nosotros, porque piensa que usted le quitará a su hijo. Se marchó sin decirme dónde va a estar, y necesitamos protegerla. Al menos hasta capturar a los mortífagos sueltos -esta vez su dura mirada sentenció al chico.

¡¿Usted No Sabe Dónde Se Fue?! -saltó volviendo a subir su tono de voz.

Es por eso que la orden ha creado un grupo de aurores para buscarla -McGonagall le mantuvo la vista fija.

Profesora, puedo... -Harry había tomado un modo de voz ingenuo, diferente al anterior.

No sé si sea correcto -ella analizó, entendiendo qué pretendía el chico.

Soy su padre, quién mejor que yo para no descansar hasta encontrarla -apretó los dientes, intentando mantener ese modo de voz bajo para no arruinar la situación.

Por lo mismo, si miss Granger se entera que estamos buscándola y sabe que es usted quien más interés tiene. No la encontraremos si ella no lo quiere -contradijo la profesora. Entonces sin darle una respuesta definitiva salió de la habitación, a Harry no le quedó de otra que contenerse las ganas de gritar pues aún mantenía la esperanza de que McGonagall reconsiderase dejarlo participar en la búsqueda de la castaña.

**  
Bella, bella al amanecer,  
quiero que vuelva a mí.  
Bella, belleza de mujer. **

**  
Ella todo me lo dio,  
desde alma hasta la piel.  
Fue mi verso y mi papel,  
fue mi amiga y fue mi amor.**

En el transcurso del día fue visitado por los señores Weasley y por Ginny. Sin embargo cuando ellos abordaron el tema del bebé de Hermione y "Draco", tuvo que contenerse las ganas de decirles, de gritarles. Que él era el padre de ese bebé, pues había pensado en las palabras de McGonagall; y tenía razón, si lo decía sería arriesgarlo. Hermione nunca se lo perdonaría...

Cerca de las seis de la tarde el pelirrojo regresó a verlo.

¿Ron, tú también estás en el grupo de búsqueda? -preguntó cuando ambos mantenían un incómodo silencio.

¡Por supuesto, ella es mi amiga! y alguien muy especial para mí -confirmó el pelirrojo.

Lo sé, la amas -el ojiverde bajó la mirada.

No -negó con simplicidad el ojiazul.

¿No? -el chico de gafas lo regresó a ver sorprendido.

Estaba un tanto confundido, no niego que aún lo estoy. Pero siento que era una obsesión extraña. Ahora creo que empiezo a enamorarme de verdad -confesó, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

¿Ah sí? -lo miró interesado. - ¿Y se puede saber de quién? -preguntó tanteando el terreno, no quería parecer indiscreto.

De Luna -declaró regresando a verlo, aunque se sonrojó un poco no dejó de ver al ojiverde.

¿Luna?, ¿Luna Lovegood? -repitió incrédulo, el chico de gafas. Ron asintió.

Sabes, el sólo hecho de creer que la perdería me hizo darme cuenta de que es alguien importante para mí -se sinceró.

Y qué esperas para decírselo -observó el chico de ojos esmeralda.

¿Y si me rechaza? -musitó el ojiazul.

¿Luna? -soltó un sonidito como una extraña risita, el pecoso frunció el entrecejo.

Por favor, desde que la conocí me di cuenta de que se derretía por ti -expuso Harry. El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, aunque sus ojos azules tuvieron un brillo especial.

Ron, te doy un consejo. No dejes que Luna se marche sin que sepa que la amas. Por favor no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí -dijo sincero, luego a través de sus gafas se pudo apreciar que sus ojos verdes se tornaron vidriosos.

**  
Conocía mi interior,  
como bola de cristal.  
Me alejó de todo mal,  
me dio su corazón  
**

**Ella todo me lo dio,  
desde hasta la piel.  
Fue mi verso y mi papel, **

**fue mi amiga y fue mi amor.**

Nunca te diste cuenta de lo que Hermione sentía por ti... ¿En todos estos años?-abordó Ron.

No... -negó sin verlo.

Yo lo supe desde 5to año, cuando te saboteó lo tuyo con Cho -reveló.

¿Cómo? -el de gafas se sorprendió bastante.

Verás, sin querer la escuché hablando con Luna. Es algo largo de contar, pero ella lo confesó... -dijo de forma vacilante.

He estado completamente ciego, buscando una respuesta a mi vida, exigiéndole al amor. No podía ver que estuviese justo ahí... Cuando todas mis esperanzas cayeron estuvo ahí para levantarme, creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hacía, me ayudó cuando nadie más podía -decía con reproche hacia él mismo.

Pero ahora sé lo que no supe ver, si todo el tiempo sobreviví fue porque ella estaba a mi lado. Y ella se fue... Justo cuando le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo -apretó su puño ante la impotencia que el hecho le provocaba.

La Amo y no descansaré hasta encontrarla. Entonces suplicaré perdón por cada lágrima suya derramada por mi culpa, le pediré que sea mi esposa y junto con el bebé formaremos lo que más anhelamos, Una familia de verdad -determinó.

Ojalá que cuando la encuentres no sea demasiado tarde -comentó el pelirrojo, sintiendo pena por su amigo. Y es que aún había algo que Harry no sabía, Hermione se había ido con Draco... Ron no se atrevía a decírselo.

**  
Conocía mi interior,  
como bola de cristal.  
Me alejó de todo mal,  
me dio su corazón.  
Mírame...**


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

**Ángel De Luna**

**Ilumina mi vida**

************

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche Ron llegaba al colegio después de la visita a Harry, iba absorto en sus pensamientos. Su amigo ojiverde tenía razón, no podía dejar que Luna se marchara del colegio sin saber de sus sentimientos. No podía esperar a que iniciase el otro curso en el que él, ya no estaría. Y lo peor sería si ella decidía irse con Hermione, después de todo eran mejores amigas, y anteriormente la rubia no había dudado en seguirla.

**Te encontré de madrugada,**

**Cuando menos lo esperaba.**

**Cuando no buscaba nada,**

**Te encontré.**

De pronto cruzó por el pasillo donde la otra noche la encontró llorando, cuando ella se había preocupado bastante por él y lo que sentía al enterarse de que Harry y Hermione habían estado juntos. Mirando el escalón donde la chica había estado sentada, recordaba.

_Flash Back _

Ron caminaba por los desiertos pasillos, iba furioso y a la vez tan consternado por lo que Harry, su mejor amigo, le acaba de confesar. Lo había traicionado estando con la mujer de sus sueños, y ahora ella se encontraba tan lejos, huyendo de él.

De pronto escuchó unos sollozos y se espantó pues estaba seguro que sus lágrimas eran silenciosas.

Al llegar al sitio de donde provenían la luna reflejó a una chica sentada en los escalones que estaban al final del pasillo y descubrió con sorpresa que la que lloraba era Luna.

La chica regresó a verle con esos grandes y soñadores ojos azules, pero no tenían ese brillo enigmático, ahora lucían tristes.

**Pregunté con la mirada,**

**Tu sonrisa me invitaba.**

**Para qué tantas palabras,**

**Para qué.**

¿Estás bien? -preguntó por educación, aunque no tenía nada de ganas de hablar con alguien. La chica se limpió las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo.

Eso creo... -contestó con voz quedita, y soltó un sollozo. De pronto sus ojos se entornaron y se abrieron en cuestión de segundos, mostrando una mirada de terror.

¡Pero a ti qué te pasó! -chilló alarmada, tomándolo de la mano lo jaló casi obligándolo a sentarse en el escalón que estaba sentada ella.

Aplasté un bicho rastrero -dijo apretando los dientes con ira contenida. Se frotó el puño que tenía los nudillos amoratados, como si aún pudiese sentir el placer de haberlo golpeado.

¡¿Le pegaste a Harry!? – la ojiazul exhaló un gritito, llevándose la mano a la boca.

¿Qué te hace suponerlo? -preguntaba alzando las cejas.

Te dejé con él -decía con obviedad. Ron concedió exhalando un rudito irónico y su mirada se tornó gélida. Luego la miró, ella sonrió ligeramente, con nerviosismo.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Hasta ahora caía en cuenta que la rubia se había olvidado de su propio sufrimiento para darle prioridad a su preocupación por él. Y él, sólo se dedicó a recriminarle el hecho de que hasta ella lo había traicionado al callarse lo que hubo entre Harry y Hermione. Tanta era su indignación y coraje que la insultó dándole a entender que ella nunca sabría mantener una conversación coherente.

**Y yo que me pasaba noches, días.**

**Entre amores de mentira,**

**Entre besos de papel.**

Reprochándose a sí mismo por haberla hecho sentir mal, temprano la visitaría y le pediría perdón. Además de confesarle otras cosas, entre ellas tal vez sus sentimientos... - Apenas caminó unos pasos y luego frenó. -_¿Por qué esperar a mañana?- _No, aún no era tan tarde... Y para luchar por amor no hay hora. Corrió a su sala común con la intención de ocupar la chimenea para transportarse a través de la red flu. Cuando el retrato de la señora gorda le concedió la entrada chocó de cara con su ex novia, quien salía. Ambos tuvieron que quedarse en el pasillo.

Hola, Ron -saludó ruborizada.

Lavender... -musitó sorprendido. Ella le sonrió, esta vez con un brillo en la mirada.

¿Qué haces despierta? -preguntó bruscamente. La chica frunció el entrecejo, sin embargo respondió con una vocecita desvalida.

Estaba muy angustiada, con eso de que se secuestraron a la profesora Trelawney –sollozó. - Y a la tal Lunática Lovegood - a ésta última la mencionó con un tono flojo y despectivo. Los ojos azules del chico se dilataron con furia.

¡No le digas así! - la jaloneó repentinamente por la muñeca.

¿Perdón? -la Gryffindor lo quedó viendo asustada y ofendida.

¡Nunca la vuelvas a llamar así! -advirtió, soltándola.

¿Qué te pasa, Ro-Ro? -le lanzó una mirada indignada, mientras se frotaba su muñeca.

Y a mí tampoco me vuelvas a decir así, ok -subrayó molesto.

Estás muy extraño, has cambiado -ella lo continuaba viendo como si no fuese él.

Claro que he cambiado, al fin podré vivir de verdad -terció, alzando las cejas.

Sí, ya no hay peligro -al parecer Lavender no entendió bien el significado de esas palabras porque dio un cambio brusco a la conversación.

¿Eh? -titubeó al tomarlo por sorpresa.

Que él, el innombrable. Ya no existe -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Ah... No, ya no hay peligro. Al menos no para nosotros, aunque... -dijo entrecortadamente.

¿A qué te refieres? -saltó la chica, su voz se escuchó temerosa.

A nada, olvídalo... -apuró a decir, luego le sonrió por compromiso aunque flojamente, y caminó para entrar en la sala común. Después de todo Lavender iba de salida, ¿no?

¡Ron! -lo llamó.

¿Sí? -dijo regresando a verle, algo harto.

¿Qué harás cuando salgas de aquí? -soltó la pregunta.

Tratar de ser feliz -respondió con simplicidad.

Con quién... ¿Con Granger? -inquirió recelosamente.

Ella y yo, nunca... -negó, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo.

Aún me gustas, sabes. Quizás podríamos... -expuso ignorando lo que él decía.

¿Intentarlo de nuevo? -concluyó como cuestión, con un modo negativo.

Sí, si tú quieres -exclamó apresuradamente, contenta porque él había entendido.

Laven... -el pelirrojo exhaló, pero antes de cualquier aclaración ella se le lanzó al cuello.

Démonos una segunda oportunidad -dicho esto lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó pasionalmente. No sentía nada al contacto de los labios de la chica, hablando emocionalmente. Su propia boca no respondía a pesar de que Lavender ponía presión en el beso, a él sólo lo invadía una sensación de vacío. Ahora comprobaba que todo ese tiempo que pasó con ella fue tiempo perdido y estúpido.

**Y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas,**

**Ni princesas encantadas.**

**No me pude defender.**

Unos pasos precavidos los alertaron, un resuello brusco salió de los pulmones de Ron e instintivamente empujó a la Gryffindor al percatarse de que una rubia los miraba impactada. Lavender lo quedó viendo indignada en busca de una disculpa, su respiración era agitada, entonces se dio cuenta hacia dónde veía el chico y se giró rápidamente.

¡Luna! -exclamó el pecoso, sin aire.

Ronald, siento interrumpir -se disculpó con una vocecita quebrada. Luego se dio la vuelta y trató de caminar normal, aunque por dentro se estuviera desmoronando. El pelirrojo no dudó en seguirla.

¡Luna, espera! -llamó.

¡Ron! -chilló Lavender, atónita ante lo que estaba pasando. El ojiazul ignoraba a la Gryffindor.

¡Ron, encontré el lindo dibujo que hiciste donde pones nuestras iniciales! -gritó para hacerlo reaccionar, blandiendo un pedazo de pergamino. El pecoso frenó y regresó sobre sus pasos, pero contrario a lo que Lavender esperaba sólo volvió a arrebatarle el dibujo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo. Donde curiosamente resaltaba un objeto del tamaño de una pequeña manzana... Sin perder ni un segundo más emprendía carrera detrás de la Ravenclaw, dejando a Lavender en el pasillo a punto del peor berrinche de su vida.

Tras varios desérticos pasillos recorridos por fin pudo alcanzar a la rubia.

Ey, podrías detenerte -se atrevió a tomarla por el brazo, la chica frenó sus pasos pero cerró los ojos para no verlo.

Por qué no me dijiste que te daban de alta hoy - de inmediato preguntó, con cierto tono de reproche. Ella hizo una mueca hastía e incómoda, y le retiró con algo de desdén la mano.

Porque no me dieron de alta -respondió mirando al piso, intentó continuar caminando.

¡Luna, ¿te escapaste?! -respingó, sus ojos azules se abrieron con impacto y sorpresa.

¡No grites, no quiero que sepan que estoy aquí! -dijo poniendo apresuradamente la mano sobre los labios del chico. - Las paredes oyen -susurró, observando alerta a su alrededor, como si alguien anduviese cerca. Éste hizo un gesto extraño pues sonrió ante la credulidad de la chica hacia las cosas poco probables. Ella le retiró la mano de la boca al sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago por estarlo tocando. Y sin saber que Ron también había sentido lo mismo.

¡Pero aún no estás del todo recuperada! - frunció el entrecejo y le llamó la atención, aunque en voz baja. Disimulando muy bien su nerviosismo.

Eso no importa -repuso ásperamente la ojiazul, avanzando.

Cómo que no importa, ¡A mí sí me importa! ¡Y Mucho! -bramó, siguiéndole el paso.

Ella frenó regresando a verlo, pestañeó haciendo una mueca sarcástica - Ahora me dirás que la visita a San Mugo fue porque estabas preocupado… ¿por mí? -ironizó, retomando sus pasos. Ron se quedó allí parado, con expresión ausente. Como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada que lo dejase aturdido.

_Flash Back_

Unos ligeros rayos de sol apenas y traspasaban las cortinas blancas de la sala de recuperación en la cuarta planta del hospital mágico. A pesar de que ya hacía dos días que una era de terror se había acabado, la atmósfera no del todo era de tranquilidad...

Una chica rubia con la mirada pensativa, jugaba con su collar de corchos, al cual le hacían falta varios de estos. Sus manos tenían vendajes al igual que su rodilla derecha, y unos vendoletes en el cuello y la comisura de su labio inferior en el lado derecho. Un carraspeo nervioso la hizo regresar a ver, en la puerta de la habitación estaba parado un chico pelirrojo con una expresión vacilante y las manos en los bolsillos. Apretaba una gurdirraíz en su bolsillo izquierdo, la misma que hacía un año la rubia le había obsequiado cuando salió de la enfermería.

¿Ronald, qué haces aquí? -preguntó extrañada.

¿Cómo sigues? -respondió con otra pregunta, acercándose con pasos torpes a la cama de la ojiazul. (Intentó disimular esto).

Mejor -dijo haciendo una mueca escrutadora porque él no le decía qué hacía ahí, visitándola a ella.

¡Eres muy valiente! Mira que haber caído en manos de quien tú sabes -abordó antes de que la chica volviese a cuestionarlo.

De Voldemort -corrigió, Ron descubrió que en labios de ella ya no le temía al nombre de aquel ser oscuro.

Te hizo daño -subrayó.

No mucho -movió sus manos vendadas, echándoles una mirada evaluadora.

Te torturó -recalcó impaciente.

Eso ya pasó -se acarició detrás de la oreja, donde se apreciaban unos rasguños ocasionados por los hechizos para obligarla a hablar, inflingidos por Lord Voldemort. Aún le dolían, y le horrorizaba recordar.

De todas formas, debió ser horrible haber sufrido una experiencia así -insistió el pelirrojo, parecía querer confesar algo importante.

Al menos a ti no te hicieron algo -murmuró la rubia, como no queriendo que él se diese cuenta de cuánto significaba eso para ella.

Luna, yo... -aunque el chico no se percató mucho, o no quiso hacerse falsas esperanzas al confundirse. Moría por revelarle que...

Hola, Lovegood -interrumpió un chico rubio.

¿Malfoy? -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, aunque el pelirrojo lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido por haber interrumpido.

Weasley, necesito hablar con ella. A solas -dijo enfatizando la última frase.

¿De qué? -inquirió con brusquedad, el pecoso. Lanzándole una mirada recelosa.

Luna sabe de quién -los ojos grises del chico la miraron insinuantes.

¡Por qué tan confianzudo, no es tu amiga! -saltó con reclamo.

Ella no me gusta si eso es lo que te preocupa -aclaró Draco, él sí que se había dado cuenta de los celos de Ron. A quien a través de sus pecas en la cara se le apreció un fuerte sonrojo.

Iré a ver a Harry, espero que te sigas recuperando -exclamó apresuradamente, evitando ver a los ojos a Luna. La chica lo miró completamente desconcertada.

_Fin del Flash Back_

_***_

Luna... -exhaló, reaccionando. La Ravenclaw ya había avanzado una considerable distancia así que tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

¡Luna, Espera! ¿Para qué me buscaste? -preguntó respirando agitadamente, se había parado frente a ella interfiriéndole el paso.

Vine a pedirte ayuda. Aunque sabía que era un error, Olvídalo... - agachó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, le sacó la vuelta y continuó su camino.

No, espera. Ayudarte, ¿En qué? -la detuvo, nuevamente se había atrevido a tocarla sólo que ahora fue su mano derecha.

A esconderme esta noche y marcharme mañana, sin ser vista -para sorpresa de ambos la chica no lo soltó, en un movimiento instintivo y espontáneo sus dedos rozaron los de él.

¿Por qué quieres marcharte?, ¿de quién te escondes? ¿A dónde irás? -se precipitó al escuchar la palabra _machar_.

De todos, pero sobre todo de tu ex-amigo -subrayó, sus ojos azules brillaron con rencor.

De Harry, ¿Por qué? -inquirió respingando, aunque lo sabía muy bien.

Porque comenzarían los cuestionamientos -dijo con obviedad y sarcasmo.

¿Cuestionamientos?

Sí, Harry querrá preguntarme si sé dónde fue Hermione -extraña y nerviosamente puso una mano sobre el bolsillo izquierdo de su jeans.

¿Y no lo sabes? -indagó.

No -ella quiso soltarlo.

¿Segura? -él apretó más su mano.

Si lo supiera no te lo diría, correrías a buscarla -quisiera o no, ella se jaloneó logrando soltarse.

Luna, yo... -Ron se había quedado sin argumentos.

Bien, no me importa lo que hagas con tus sentimientos -exclamó tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque sólo logró escucharse resentida. Antes de que volviese a huir la tomó de nuevo de la mano, y más seguro de sí mismo.

Te ayudaré a esconderte -dijo con firmeza.

Pero aquí, ¿Dónde? -por algún profundo motivo Luna no quiso soltarlo de nuevo, y mucho menos de forma grosera.

En mi habitación -en sus ojos azules había sinceridad y anhelo.

Tu... ¿tu habitación? - Y Neville... y los demás -balbuceó, se había quedado sin aliento y ruborizado notablemente. Para su fortuna con la penumbra que había en el pasillo no se distinguía.

Él y Seamus fueron a casa de Dean. Después de que las secuestraron, la mayoría de los pocos estudiantes que volvieron este año fueron enviados a casa -informó, el pelirrojo también se había sonrojado.

¿Y Lavender? -el entrecejo de la chica se contrajo.

Ella fue de las que tuvo que quedarse. Pero ella no es problema -dijo ácidamente, a él tampoco le hacía gracia. Fue entonces que la ojiazul esbozó una ligera y tímida sonrisa.

**Y eres tú, sólo tú.**

**La que me lleva a la luna,**

**la que calma mi locura,**

**la que me quema la piel.**

Luna aceptó esconderse en la torre Gryffindor. Con precaución para no ser descubiertos pues los pasillos estaban custodiados por los profesores y algunos magos de la orden, subieron a la habitación de los chicos de 7mo. Entraron, las camas adosceladas lucían tan frías sin la presencia de sus dueños.

Bien, dormirás en mi cama -dispuso Ron, tomando su pijama y algunas cosas que estaban sobre de ella. - Es muy cómoda -agregó rápidamente al ver la expresión de la chica.

¿Y tú? -preguntó la rubia.

En la de Harry -respondió mirando la cama de su amigo.

Creí que lo detestabas -soltó sorprendida.

Yo también lo creía... -suspiró.

Pero... -la ojiazul se extrañó.

¿No hablemos de él, quieres? -apuró evitando verla, extrañamente sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rojizo. Luna asintió, creía haber puesto el dedo en la herida y prefirió quedarse callada. Pero no era así, el pelirrojo no deseaba tocar el tema de Harry porque comenzarían a hablar de terceros y por ahora quería fingir que no existía nadie más que ellos.

La chica le deseó buenas noches y como agradecimiento pasó su mano por el hombro del chico, él sintió una agradable descarga eléctrica recorrerle el brazo.

Luna se acostó en la cama y corrió los doseles, Ron le había prestado una de sus pijamas que con vacilación tomó.

El pelirrojo no dejaba de mirar hacia su cama, preguntándose cómo es que lentamente esa chica había conquistado sus sentimientos con esa peculiar forma de ser. Tal vez esa era la respuesta, que era diferente a las demás chicas. O quizás el contraste de paciencia y franqueza con que ella lo hacía ver sus errores, y a la vez le ayudaba a reconocerlos. Alguien capaz de calmar su explosivo y terco carácter, y de hacerlo reír con sus raros comentarios.

**Y eres tú, siempre tú.**

**Ángel de la madrugada,**

**el tatuaje de mi alma.**

**Para siempre te encontré.**

Conforme avanzaba la madrugada el frío se hacía presente en la habitación, Ron había logrado conciliar el sueño en donde curiosamente aparecía Luna... De pronto la chica abrió los ojos muy asustada.

¡No hablaré! -su aterrado grito rompió el silencio.

¡¿Qué pasa?! -Ron despertó sobresaltado, tomó rápidamente su varita y regresó a ver su cama. Pero los doseles de ésta seguían cerrados así que corrió a ver por qué había gritado la rubia.

Tuve una pesadilla -respondió con vocecita agitada, sus pupilas azules estaban bañadas de lagrimitas.

Tranquila, ya pasó -la consoló, aunque pensaba que no era suficiente.

Voldemort fue muy cruel -dijo con voz quebrada, tocándose detrás de la nuca.

Ya no existe, y te juro que no lo dejaremos regresar -rotundizó el pelirrojo, quien atreviéndose se acercó a ella y se sentó sobre la cama. E hizo algo que jamás se imaginó poder lograr, la abrazó. Luna no lo rechazó, se acomodó sobre su pecho. Él al sentir el contacto con su calor descubrió que no le incomodaba en absoluto, al contrario por su piel le recorría un escalofrío placentero. El suave aroma a vainilla que se desprendía de ella lo inundaba de tranquilidad. Le comenzó a acariciar la espalda por sobre su larga cabellera rubia, que pese a su aspecto desaliñado era muy suave. La chica se aferró a él de tal forma, como si buscase seguridad. Ron la miró y la besó en la cabeza, fue un ligero roce. Ella había cerrado los ojos, sus claras pestañas estaban humedecidas... Le causó tanta ternura verle, como un ángel desprotegido e ingenuo en busca de refugio. Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos...

**Me colgué de tu mirada,**

**Me quedé con tu sonrisa.**

**Si te vas no existe nada,**

**Si te vas.**

Apenas y el murmullo del alba se escuchaba, Luna abrió lentamente los ojos, pestañeó para acostumbrarse a estar despierta pero hubo algo que la extrañó. Sentía cómo su cabeza ascendía y descendía lentamente sobre... Se incorporó algo sobresaltada y descubrió que el pecho del pelirrojo le había servido de almohada.

El chico por fin soltó un ronquido y al percatarse de que ya no había presión sobre su pecho y no sentía el calor corporal de la chica, abrió rápidamente los ojos.

Pero ella llevaba varios minutos observándole de manera contrariada, como si fuese un imposible.

Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Más tranquila? -cuestionó precipitado.

Sí... -apenas y se escuchó su vocecita, parecía ausente.

¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó, cuando la chica se ponía de pie.

No mucha -negó y regresó a verlo - Ron, necesito burlar la seguridad que sigue habiendo en los pasillos para poderme ir -expuso.

¿Irte, ahora? -saltó, viendo que aún era de madrugada. Luna asintió.

Pero si aún no sale el sol -señaló.

Exacto, es el momento perfecto para no ser vista. Debo irme antes de que me encuentren, supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que me escapé del hospital y a lo mejor ya me están buscando acá -puntualizó, luego tomó su ropa y se metió en el baño para cambiarse.

Sigo sin entender por qué te escapaste -expuso confuso.

Para no seguir siendo interrogada sobre el paradero de Hermione -exclamó desde el interior.

Pero si no sabes dónde está no tienes por qué irte -recalcó.

Sí tengo, porque McGonagall piensa que en algún momento Hermione me dirá dónde se encuentra. Y también tu amiguito -contradijo, saliendo con la misma ropa que traía puesta la noche anterior. Un jeans verde militar y la playera beige que tenía búhos estampados. En su cabello se acomodó una mascada beige de estambre, de la cual pendían muchas bolitas del mismo hilo, que le daban ese toque característico de las cosas de la rubia.

¡Pero es importante que la orden la proteja! -enfatizó Ron.

Lo sé, pero no dejará que se le acerquen. La conozco, debe estar aterrada. Sobre todo con la idea de que Harry se le acerque a su bebé... -dijo, entregándole doblada la pijama de rayas rojas y amarillas que le había prestado.

Ellos tienen que hablar -murmuró el pecoso, a lo que la rubia no prestó mucha atención ya que planeaba cómo salir de la habitación sin ser vista.

Gracias, Ronald -le dijo brindándole una soñadora sonrisita, pestañeó dos veces. El pelirrojo sonrió como un perfecto reflejo, perdiéndose en ese mar azul de su mirada.

Después de todo no eres tan insensible como pensaba - entonces hizo aquello que la noche anterior no logró debido al recuerdo de que él estuvo besándose con Lavender. Lo abrazó tomándolo por sorpresa, Ron dejó que el sentimiento lo invadiera, sólo que duraría muy poco.

¿A dónde irás? -se precipitó, para ganar tiempo. Evitando que ella lo dejase de abrazar.

No sé, pero Hermione me prometió que enviarían a alguien por mí -confesó, sacada de onda porque él prolongó el abrazo. - Ojalá y confíe en mí. ¡Esta vez me dejo matar antes de fallarle! -rotundizó.

¡No lo digas ni de broma! -la aferró a él.

Es la verdad -recalcó.

Eso es lo que el hurón te fue a decir, ¿cierto? -más que pregunta lo afirmaba.

Sí, pero no me dijo más. Así que no miento al decir que no sé dónde está -aseguró, deshaciendo el cálido abrazo. Ron dejó escapar un suspiro ante la separación, la chica no se percató, o no quiso malinterpretar el gesto.

Pero lo sabrás -señaló.

Para cuando lo sepa ya nadie me interrogará, pues estaré con Hermione -sus pupilas azules brillaron. Ron volvió suspirar desalentadoramente.

Lamento que tú tampoco sabrás de ella, sé cuánto la amas -se disculpó, creyendo ese era el motivo de la tristeza del chico. Acarició fugazmente su mano, y caminó dispuesta a marcharse. Él se riñó, era ahora o nunca.

Luna, no quiero que te vayas... -exclamó con voz temblorosa, deteniéndola.

¿Qué? -la chica lo regresó a ver desconcertada.

**Y ahora sé, sólo sé.**

**Te cruzaste en mi camino,**

**Encontré el paraíso y me quedé.**

Que no te puedes ir -repitió con firmeza.

¿Por qué no? -terció, frunciendo el entrecejo. Ron caminó hacia ella, luego sacó algo de la bolsa de su pijama, que al parecer era un pedazo de pergamino doblado.

Tal vez esto te lo explique -se lo tendió a Luna, la Ravenclaw lo tomó más confundida. Al desdoblarlo descubrió que era un dibujo de la luna en cuarto menguante con nubes atravesadas, y en la orilla inferior derecha estaban marcadas una hora de la madrugada y unas iniciales:_ RL. _

Es el dibujo que mencionó anoche tu ex - dijo con desánimo.

Sí, pero ve la iniciales -señaló insistente.

RL = ¿Ron y Lavender? - exhaló en voz baja.

No, Ron y Luna -expuso esto de manera muy rápida.

¿Cómo? -la ojiazul lo miró sin entender. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo más, tocaron a la puerta.

¿Hay alguien ahí? -se escuchó una voz de chico. Instintivamente la rubia reaccionó, tomó a Ron del cuello de la pijama y lo azotó contra la pared. Ocultándose detrás de un biombo de madera que estaba cercano, entre la puerta y la cama de Dean. Aunque por un momento el pelirrojo tuvo la impresión de que lo iba a besar.

¿Ron? -llamó la voz al otro lado.

¿Fred? -preguntó. Luna le suplicó no la echase de cabeza, el pecoso la tranquilizó y salió para abrir la puerta. Fred entró y comenzó a hablar, pero no veía precisamente a su hermano sino parecía revisar la habitación. Ron trataba de atraer su atención.

Estamos buscando a Luna, se escapó de San Mugo. ¿Sabes dónde está? -por fin lo miró, escrutadoramente.

¿Por qué lo sabría? -negó, aunque su voz sonó nerviosa. Luna se pegó en la frente y resbaló su mano por su rostro tan exasperadamente. Fred frunció el entrecejo, luego se sentó en la cama de Ron, que para fortuna de la rubia era la opuesta a la de Dean. (recuerden que la habitación es circular).

Porque ella te interesa. ¿No fue por eso que fuiste a rescatarla? -inquirió sarcástico, y comenzó a echar hacia arriba un cojín. Ron abrió los ojos como plato, Fred soltó una risilla burlona mientras lo veía fijamente. Era como si su hermano viajase al interior de su mente.

**Y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas,**

**Ni princesas encantadas.**

**No me pude defender.**

_Flash Back_

Un fuerte trueno rasgó el silencio...

- ¡Luna! - Ron se despertó muy agitado, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sudaba frío, lo invadía un mal presentimiento... Tomaba su varita de la mesilla de noche y bajaba hacia la sala común, la cual estaba desértica, lucía tan desolada que daba miedo. Salía de ella, caminaba por el pasillo donde sus compañeros corrían hacia el gran comedor. Al llegar al vestíbulo notó que en el colegio había mucho movimiento, le recordó a la noche de los mundiales y sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Un tumulto de chicos se arremolinaba en la chimenea mientras otros desaparecían de su vista al tocar sin número de objetos. El gran salón era inundado por miles de gritos de pánico. El pelirrojo vio entre los demás a sus tres compañeros de habitación.

¿Sé puede saber qué pasa? -tocó el hombro de Seamus.

¿No lo sabes? -dijo el chico, bastante intranquilo.

Es obvio, por qué crees que pregunto -terció sarcástico.

Secuestraron a la profesora Trelawney -informó.

¿Cómo dices? -sus ojos se abrieron notablemente.

Y a una de Ravenclaw -añadió exaltado Dean.

¿A quién? -urgió, los latidos del pecoso se aceleraron.

A Luna Lovegood -respondió con preocupación, Neville.

¡¿Qué?! -su voz se adelgazó y su vista se nubló momentáneamente. Sus amigos lo miraron intercambiando miradas confundidas, entonces Dean jaló a Seamus para tomar el traslador. Neville le gritó al pelirrojo si se iría, pero éste se dio la vuelta y corrió en sentido contrario al de sus compañeros. Subía a buscar a la directora, y por la prisa que llevaba casi chocaba con Draco en la entrada de la gárgola. Pero estaba demasiado preocupado como para detenerse a pelear, aunque el rubio también parecía ignorarlo. Encontró a McGonagall saliendo de la dirección.

Profesora -le habló.

¿Sí, Weasley? -lo vio, sorprendida por encontrarlo ahí.

Van a rescatarlas -se precipitó.

¿A quiénes? -dijo con desconcierto por la pregunta tan repentina.

A la profesora y a Luna -expuso apurado.

Estamos haciendo lo posible -su mirada estaba angustiada, puso una mano sobre su espalda. - Pero todos ustedes deben ir a casa -agregó apresurada.

¡No! -el ojiazul se jaloneó.

Ronald, escúcheme -lo volvió a atraer cerca de ella. - Durmstrang fue devastado, y Hogwarts ya sufrió un ataque. Vaya a casa de Remus, sus padres están allá. Su hermana ya fue trasladada -ordenó.

¡Pero qué pasará con Luna! -insistió.

Nuestra prioridad debe ser la seguridad de los alumnos que aún permanecen aquí -se esforzó por sonar imparcial, y tal vez fría.

¡No puede decirme eso! -reclamó el pelirrojo.

Ya se están ocupando de su rescate -trató de tranquilizarlo.

¡Quiero ser parte de! -exigió.

¿Usted es muy amigo de la señorita Lovegood? -lo vio fijamente.

¡Más que eso! -remarcó.

Entonces haga lo que le ordené -lo miró significativamente.

¡No, Yo me quedo! - rotundizó terco.

Los que se quedan son aquellos que no tienen a dónde ir -la profesora se exasperó.

Como Malfoy -soltó con un resoplido.

El joven Malfoy ya tiene un destino que cumplir -dijo con firmeza.

Cómo dice... -Ron la miró sin comprender.

Váyase, Weasley -volvió a ordenar, y se dio la vuelta.

¿Usted qué hará? -saltó.

Mi deber es advertir a la señorita Granger -dijo, sus labios temblaron.

¿Por qué? -quiso saber.

Porque van detrás de ella -esta vez su mirada le hizo compañía a su aterrorizada voz.

Su hijo -respingó, sus pupilas azules se dilataron.

¿Cómo sabe…? -McGonagall se sorprendió.

Luna me lo dijo, sin querer -explicó, la directora negó.

Profesora... -ella le prestó atención.

Luna fue secuestrada para saber de Hermione, ¿cierto? -preguntó con temor.

Sí -afirmó.

Es la guerra, ¿verdad? -dijo con voz espectral.

Me temo que sí, Weasley -la profesora asintió, su rostro lució más pálido.

Entonces lucharé -antes de que ella lo detuviera se dio la vuelta y corrió decidido, escaleras abajo.

**Y eres tú, sólo tú.**

**La que me lleva a la luna,**

**la que calma mi locura,**

**la que me quema la piel.**

Ron no se detuvo hasta salir del colegio, ni la fuerte llovizna le impidió llegar al bosque prohibido, que en esta ocasión le pareció más tétrico de todas las veces que se adentró en él. Olvidándose del sitio y de las circunstancias, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se concentró, sintió una fuerte presión en su cabeza y cuando abrió los ojos los tenía llorosos. Pudo ver que ya se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Remus, sonrió satisfecho, lo había logrado. No había nadie en la estancia, sólo el fuego crepitando. De pronto alguien iba bajando las gradas, era Ginny, quien chilló al verlo. Su madre salía en esos momentos de la cocina y de inmediato fue a él y lo abrazó, alarmada por lo empapado que estaba. Pero el chico se desafanó de ella exigiendo saber dónde creían que se ocultaban los mortífagos.

Ronnie, cariño. No puedo exponerte -sollozó la señora Weasley.

¡Ya no soy ningún niño! -exclamó fastidiado.

Tus hermanos y tu padre se marcharon -ella seguía llorando.

Se lo dije a Ginny. ¡A ustedes dos No los dejaré ir! -rotundizó, tomándolo por el rostro.

Bien, sin tu ayuda me costará más trabajo -expuso, apartándose de ella para volver a desaparecerse.

Están en las colinas del viejo Hamilton -dijo una voz femenina desde las escaleras.

¡Nymphadora! -reclamó la señora Weasley, viéndola con reprimenda.

Lo siento Molly, pero tu hijo ha demostrado ser capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea y salir con vida -señaló viendo al pelirrojo, y con un movimiento de su varita le dejó seca la ropa. Ron agradeció con una mirada, decidido a irse antes de que su progenitora pudiese detenerlo. Pero alcanzó a ver cómo la chica de cabellos lila en esos momentos sonrió orgullosa ante la mirada fulminadora de Molly Weasley.

Mamá... yo también quiero ir a buscar a Harry -apuntó la chica pelirroja, viendo a su hermano, él negó.

¡De ninguna manera! -atajó su madre, limpiándose las lágrimas con el delantal.

Tonks... -regresó a ver a Nymphadora en busca de ayuda.

Hazle caso, es tu madre. Sabe muy bien por qué te lo prohíbe -dijo con una extraña mueca de lamentación, aunque pudo ser una muy bien disimulada sonrisa. Luego subió las escaleras, abrazándose el vientre. Se escuchaba un plin en la estancia lo que indicó que Ron se había ido.

(Nymphadora Tonks, ahora de Lupin, tiene dos meses de embarazo. Por ello no pudo exponerse a luchar contra los mortífagos.)

El pecoso se aparecía en medio de una densa neblina, volteó a su alrededor pero no pudo ver nada, salvo unos rayos de colores verdes y rojos que centelleaban al final de la colina. Ni siquiera se sorprendió de que había conseguido aparecerse a una extrema distancia de la que jamás imaginó lograr, sólo le importaba encontrar a Luna. Caminó para acercarse al lugar de donde provenían los hechizos hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva, entró en ella con cautela y la varita a ristre. Sintió escalofríos que le calaban hasta la medula ósea, el suelo era pantanoso y accidentado. Entre más se adentraba en la caverna escuchó claramente los gritos amenazadores. Ahí estaban Remus, Ojoloco, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Fred, George, su padre; y otros magos que pertenecían a la orden. Luchando contra Bellatrix y otros mortífagos. Se ocultó detrás de una roca para no ser detectado, y vio al fondo a su profesora de adivinación. Estaba sujetada, pero a pesar de tener un semblante agonizante permanecía consiente. A sus pies estaba tirada una chica de cabellera rubia.

¡Luna! -gritó, sintiendo cómo su sangre ya no llegaba a su cerebro y le daba un vuelco el corazón. Todos voltearon como si por milésimas de segundo sólo observasen al recién llegado, él salió de su escondite con la varita en mano y atravesó corriendo entre los demás, quienes al verlo le dieron ventaja para que pudiese llegar hasta ellas. Olvidándose de que él era casi nada contra esos magos tenebrosos, enfrentándose a todo aquél que quería impedirle el paso, pudo alcanzar el cuerpo inconsciente de Luna. - Que no esté muerta, que no esté muerta -suplicaba, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

Abre los ojos, no te puedes ir... Por favor -la acariciaba en el rostro, quitándole el cabello que lo cubría. Podía sentirlo tibio, lo cual le devolvió el alma momentáneamente.

Ruega todo lo que quieras Weasley, esa no volverá... -dijo una fría voz de forma despectiva, soltando una estridente risa. Ron levantó la mirada para encararse con Lucius Malfoy, quien acababa de aparecer. Pero el mortífago fue atacado por Fred y George. El pelirrojo continuaba acariciando a la chica, notó horrorizado que sangraba detrás de la nuca, además de muchas heridas en las piernas y en los brazos, que se apreciaban a través del rasgado uniforme.

***

La batalla fue dura, pero al final lograron matar a la mayoría de los mortífagos. Sólo escaparon Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Pavel Parkinson, Dolohov y Lestrange.

Las bajas en su bando fueron pocas, Alastor Moody sería recordado como un valiente mago que luchó hasta la muerte.

Cuando salieron de la cueva y fueron llevados a San Mugo, Ron no se separó de la rubia hasta que le dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro. Él fue atendido de las heridas pero éstas no eran de gravedad.

_Fin del Flash Back_

**Y eres tú, siempre tú.**

**Ángel de la madrugada,**

**el tatuaje de mi alma,**

**Para siempre te encontré.**

Creo que al fin tuviste un gusto bueno en chicas, Luna me cae muy bien. Es tan... Ser tú -comentó orgulloso, Fred.- Y no otra cabeza hueca superficial como era tu ex… ¿Lavender? -añadió como si dudase de que ese era su nombre.

Ya viste que Luna no está aquí, y no creo que te quieras quedar sólo para hacer observaciones de mi vida amorosa -atajó con sarcasmo, se había puesto colorado.

No, ya comprobé que Luna no está acá. Así que avisaré que No la has visto para nada -dijo subrayando. - Te veo más tarde -se despidió echándole una mirada cómplice e insinuante a su hermano, éste frunció el entrecejo.

Por cierto, ¿no quieres ayudar en su búsqueda? -preguntó antes de cerrar la puerta, Ron negó. Fue entonces que Fred sonrió extrañamente, lanzando discretamente una fugaz mirada hacia el biombo. Alzó las cejas y terminó por irse.

Ron, fuiste tú... quien llegó a rescatarme... -exhaló la chica, saliendo detrás del biombo.

Sí -afirmó.

¿Por qué? -lo miró confundida. Ron la tomó de las manos y extendió el dibujo que había entre ellas, señalando las iniciales dibujadas _RL_.

Porque te quiero, y quiero que te quedes por mí. Porque quiero pedirte que seas mi novia -exclamó con firmeza, no entendía cómo pero no se puso nervioso. Es más, era el momento en que más seguro se había sentido en su vida. Ella pestañeó sorprendida, como si estuviera soñando. Fue el instante en que él se atrevió a vencer la distancia que separaba sus labios y la besó. Un beso tierno y lento, que se transformó en la demostración más clara de sus sentimientos.

**Y eres tú, siempre tú.**

**Para siempre, tú...**

**Sólo tú.**

****

Notas de la autora:

(Los flash back están vistos desde la perspectiva de Ron, y sucedieron casi al mismo tiempo que lo que vivieron Harry y Hermione en el Valle de Godric)

Espero que no les haya parecido muy cursi jeje. Pero es que Ron y Luna se me hacen tan tiernos juntos. Ambos son despistados, ocurrentes y sinceros. ¡Son ellos!

Dedicado a las fans RedMoon.

Deseo que esto sane un poco la herida que nos dejó el séptimo libro.

Sofia: Sé que no te agradaba tanto la pareja Ron y Luna , sin embargo desde que comencé a escribir el rumbo de la historia iba hacia ellos ya no pude cambiarlo lo siento.

Anyeli Hazel


	22. Chapter 22

**2****2**

**Sueños Rotos**

**Un vacío en el alma**

********************

**Aquella rosa muerta, en la calle esperando. **

**Mensaje tras mensaje, preparándose a volar.**

**Porque habías sido tú mi compañera,**

**Por**** qué ya no eres nada y ahora todo está de más.**

El sol obsequiaba sus últimos rayos que teñían la ciudad de un color sepia, una tarde más qué observar a través de la fría ventana de San Mugo... Gente transitaba por la calle de Londres, rostros extraños en los que con desesperación buscaba a Hermione.

Acababa de sellar una carta para ella, palabras con las que pretendía hacerla volver. Ató el rollo de pergamino a la pata de su lechuza, la acarició en el pecho. - Esta vez encuéntrala, por favor no regreses sin respuestas –el ave ululó dándole a entender que así lo haría, aunque lo miró con cierta indignación por haberla ofendido. - ¡Qué creía!, ¿que no lo había intentado? Sólo que la castaña era quien no quería responder.

Vio a Hedwig despegar las alas y volar a contra viento... No se daría por vencido así de fácil, así tuviese que enviar más cartas de las que ya había escrito. Otras mil de ser necesario, alguna tenía que contestarle.

**Si no te supe amar no fue por ti, **

**No creo en el amor y no es por mí. **

**Si no te supe ver y te perdí, **

**Si**** cada día que me das te hace sufrir. No, oh. **

La lechuza desapareció entre las amarillas nubes, él exhaló un suspiro esperanzado.

Si hubiese aceptado antes que la amaba, si su carácter no se hubiese salido de control de esa manera la única vez que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Jamás hubiera perdido a Hermione, y a su hijo. Pero ahora entendía que su sensatez se la hacía ver ella, y desafortunadamente aquella noche ninguno de los dos la tuvo.

***

Al mismo tiempo un rubio y una castaña llegaron a la estación de trenes de King's Cross... Hermione vio el tren, luego regresó a ver alrededor y cerró los ojos. Como si le doliese.

¿Qué pasa, Herm? -preguntó preocupado el chico.

Nada -negó en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza, pero sin verlo.

Sé que es difícil dejar todo esto -dijo comprensivo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Al contrario, es lo mejor -exclamó regresando a verlo, segura. Pero el chico pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos marrón.

Comenzaremos una nueva vida -expuso él, para aminorar su sufrimiento.

Tú y yo -dijo, buscando la seguridad de sus palabras en su gris mirada.

Y nuestro bebé -añadió Draco, posando una mano sobre la pancita de la chica, ella le sonrió. Aunque su sonrisa era débil, fue sincera.

Un silbido avisó que pronto partirían, regresaron hasta el andén donde los esperaban sus padres. Ellos se habían enterado de la verdad, y las circunstancias que estaban ocurriendo, esas por las que su hija debía abandonar Londres. Aunque no fue muy grato enterarse de que su única hija estaba embarazada, y más por la forma en que se dieron las cosas; ellos no la rechazaron. Al contrario, se mostraron comprensivos y solidarios.

Ese mismo día cuando mantuvieron una conversación a solas, su madre le confesó que desde las fiestas decembrinas había notado algo extraño en su manera de ser, pese a que no se lo contó desde ese instante supo que su hija ya no era la misma. Y lo comprobó cuando ésta decidió pasar la noche buena lejos de ellos. (En casa de Remus y Nymphadora, con Luna, y obligadamente en ese entonces... Draco.)

En cuanto la castaña se acercó a su madre la señora Granger se aferró a ella.

Tal vez deberías intentar razonar con Harry -pidió entre sollozos.

No mamá, es una decisión tomada -se separó de ella, y la vio con firmeza. - No es sólo por Harry que me marcho... -sintió una punzada entre el dolor y el rencor al mencionarlo. - ...Si me quedo, ellos lo asesinarán -abrazó su vientre, su voz se quebró con sólo pensarlo. Su madre sabía a la perfección que se refería a los mortífagos.

Los veremos pronto -prometió el señor Granger, tendiéndole la mano a Draco. Lo vio con agradecimiento. Dio un último beso a Hermione y abrazó a su esposa para alejarse de ellos.

Draco y Hermione abordaron el tren, el último silbido de éste se escuchó por todo el andén. La castaña se asomó por la ventana para despedirse de sus padres. La señora Granger lloraba desconsolada y se abrazaba con fuerza a Crookshanks, no tenía valor para ver marchar a su hija. Más aún cuando ésta estaba embarazada, pero comprendía que si se quedaba corría un grave peligro. El señor Granger la miró y asintió, la chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y a su pesar también asintió. Draco la abrazó con fuerza, el tren comenzó a acelerar su marcha...

**Volver a verte otra vez, **

**Con**** los ojitos empapados en ayer.**

**Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,**

**Con la promesa de aquél último café.**

**Con un montón de sueños rotos. **

El azul oscuro de la noche había cubierto el cielo de Londres, Harry no se había despegado de la ventana después de haber visto partir a Hedwig. Suspiró pausadamente, sentía una tristeza enorme. Y si aún podía creer que hubiese una más profunda... no comprendía cómo fue que en esos momentos lo invadió un gran temor y un insólito vacío. Ginny, quien tenía rato haciéndole compañía, se cansó de la ausencia del chico.

Como que estás muy afectado porque Hermione se marchó -fue la voz de su novia lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

¡Obvio que sí!, porque... -exclamó fastidiado, luego se detuvo al darse cuenta de que iba a meter la pata.

Porque... -ella lo miró suspicaz, aventando aun lado la revista de corazón de bruja que leía con aburrición.

Porque es mi mejor amiga -terminó, tragando saliva. Sintiéndose cobarde.

Ah... -aún así lo continuaba viendo con recelo.

Escucha, Ginny... -el ojiverde tuvo el impulso de terminar con la farsa y decirle la verdad de lo que estaba pasando. Pero en esos momentos en la habitación entraron los Weasley.

Hola -saludó con emoción la señora Weasley, yendo hasta él y acariciándole la cabeza como si fuese su hijo favorito. Harry se movió incómodo, viéndola cuán inoportuna era su visita.

¿Cómo sigues, muchacho? -preguntó Arthur Weasley - Veo que ya mejor -añadió sonriendo. - Harry hizo una mueca mientras tuvo el sarcástico pensamiento de decir que:_ Gran cambio desde la tarde anterior que lo habían visto_. - Los gemelos se limitaron a verlo y a intercambiar miradas ante las expresiones de su hermana y el ojiverde. Ellos sí que se percataban de que las cosas entre esos dos no estaban bien. Pero en ese momento el chico de gafas vio que en la entrada permanecía Ron con una rubia. - Luna... -entornó la mirada y en ella apareció un misterioso brillo. Entonces para sorpresa de la familia Weasley se despegó de la ventana y caminó entre ellos de una manera precipitada, dirigiéndose a prisa hacia la ojiazul. Llegó hasta los chicos e hizo aun lado a su amigo cuando tomó bruscamente el brazo de Luna y la jaló hacia él.

¡Tú, Me dirás dónde está! -exigió, sus ojos esmeralda brillaron peligrosamente. Ron empujó a su amigo, y se paró en frente de la chica. Como protegiéndola.

Harry, Luna está conmigo y ella no sabe nada de Hermione -exclamó amenazante.

Eso dijo la última vez y ya ves, ella sabía a la perfección dónde se encontraba -recordó con ironía.

Pero ahora es distinto -atajó el pelirrojo.

No tendría porqué serlo - señaló con sarcasmo.

Y yo no tendría por qué decírtelo, aunque lo supiera -Luna lo encaró, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con un intenso rencor.

¡Ella corre peligro! -resaltó, quería que la rubia se diese cuenta, que dejase aun lado ese papel de amiga cómplice y resentida. Los Weasley miraban la escena sin comprender qué estaba pasando y por qué Harry se portaba exigente respecto al tema de Hermione.

Hijo, nosotros también estamos muy preocupados por ella y su bebé -la señora Weasley se acercó y posó una mano en su hombro, completamente desconcertada por el comportamiento del chico. - Tanto Hermione como el chico Malfoy son perseguidos -agregó con voz temerosa.

¡¿Qué, se fue con MALFOY?! -regresó a ver a Ron y a Luna tan bruscamente que su cuello tronó, pero hizo caso omiso y sus ojos se clavaron reclamantes en los dos ojiazules.

Es el padre de su hijo -intervino con acidez Ginny, quien ese reclamo de su novio ya le era extraño y alarmante. Harry apretó los puños, y sintió una punzada más allá del escozor de la herida en el abdomen.

¡Por Qué Nadie Me Dice Nada, Maldita Sea! ¡SOY EL...! -exclamó realmente furioso, los gemelos intercambiaron más miradas, los señores Weasley lo miraban realmente asustados. La pelirroja entornó su mirada, recelosa. Los ojos azules del pecoso se mantuvieron en él con advertencia, pero la rubia lo miraba fulminante.

El único idiota que nunca se entera de nada -terminó la frase, tragándose el coraje. Vio a su alrededor, las expresiones incomprensivas y sobresaltadas de los Weasley. Ellos que no podían darse cuenta de que estaba muriendo por dentro, muriendo de deseos y frustración por gritar a los cuatro vientos que quería a esa castaña de vuelta. Que dejasen de repetir que el bebé era de Malfoy, y poderles restregar que era suyo.

Correcto, eres idiota -remarcó Luna, apretando los dientes. El ojiverde le lanzó una mirada de completo resentimiento, pero la chica se mantuvo impasible. Ron negó y tomó de la mano a su novia, alejándola de Harry.

Los Weasley estuvieron un rato más en el cual casi ninguno habló, aún se sentían desconcertados por la discusión. El ojiverde regresó al alfeizar de la ventana y volvía a tener esa expresión ausente, ellos lo observaban como si en cualquier momento fuese a sufrir un ataque.

Mañana vendremos por ti -apresuró la señora Weasley, con vacilación. Harry asintió, lanzándoles una mirada de reproche a Ron y a Luna.

Mañana tú y yo hablaremos -dijo el pelirrojo, con un tono de sentencia que los demás no pasaron desapercibido. Sin embargo no comentaron nada al respecto, el ojiverde arqueó la ceja. Ginny lo vio molesta y cuando se acercó a él para despedirse sólo le dio un rápido y frío beso en los labios, pero el chico ni siquiera hizo el intento de responderlo. Lo que ocasionó que la pelirroja se marchase aún más indignada y hasta ofendida.

**Volver a verte otra vez, **

**Volver a verte otra vez. **

**Con un montón de sueños rotos.**

Apenas había pasado como una hora de que los Weasley se habían ido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió en medio de las penumbras. Harry sintió los pasos y se apresuró a cubrirse de pies a cabeza con la sábana, fingiendo dormir.

De nada te sirve que te hagas el dormido -dijo la voz que reconoció como la de Ron.

Creí que habías dicho que vendrías mañana -terció sarcástico - Estas ya no son horas de visita, estoy convaleciente -rezó sufrido, seguía de espaldas y cubierto con la sábana.

Uy sí, tanto como para haber agredido a mi novia -reclamó con sarcasmo.

Se lo merecía, tu... Novia -hizo una mueca irónica - Es una... -iba a decir algo hiriente, el pelirrojo aspiró bruscamente.

¡No te atrevas a insultarla! -advirtió Ron, destapándolo. El ojiverde lo encaró.

Vamos Harry, ya deja esa pose de incomprendido -asentó, conteniéndose.

Tú te empeñas en ser cómplice de Luna -acusó.

Ya te dije que ella no sabe nada -señaló cansino.

Es su mejor amiga -recordó con acidez.

Sí, pero el trato era que se iba a ir con ella y sólo así sabría su paradero. Pero Luna decidió quedarse conmigo -informó, no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa al pronunciar eso último.

Me estás diciendo que de no ser por ti, ¿Luna sabría dónde está Hermione? -volvió a ofuscarse.

De todas formas no iba a volver para decírtelo, ¿verdad? -atajó sarcástico. Eso pareció controlar al ojiverde, quien se quedó callado y respirando bruscamente. Luego vio a su amigo con una fría mirada.

Qué hay de ti, me ocultaste que Hermione se marchó con el imbécil de Malfoy -reclamó.

Lo hice por tu bien -apuró fastidiado.

¿Mi bien? Acaso mi bien es no saber que la madre de mi hijo. La mujer que yo amo, se fue con mi peor enemigo -ironizó.

Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz -Ron luchaba por mantener la paciencia y no agarrarse a su amigo a golpes.

¡Claro, conmigo! -exclamó terco.

Y ahí vas de egoísta, tú estás con mi hermana. Corta con ella y entonces tal vez puedas luchar por Hermione -reprendió, su rostro estaba crispado.

Sabes que no puedo decir que el hijo que espera Her es mío. ¡No hasta que la encontremos! -gritó impotente.

No me refiero a que lo digas, sólo a que termines con la farsa del perfecto noviazgo -terció molesto.

Y no lo digo precisamente por mi hermana... -alzó las cejas, Harry pareció recibir una bofetada porque se quedó completamente en silencio sólo tratando de procesar las palabras.

Tú sabrás si tienes el valor para recuperar a Hermione -añadió el pecoso, viéndolo insinuante. Luego puso en la mesilla de noche un pedazo de tela blanca, Harry entornó la mirada y descubrió un pañuelo que tenía bordadas en la orilla las iniciales _HJ_ en hilo rosa.

De dónde... -comenzó, tomándolo.

Estaba entre tu ropa, lo encontré esta mañana cuando hice tu maleta -respondió antes de que continuase con la pregunta. Harry de pronto recordó que en 5to grado Hermione le envolvió la mano con su pañuelo cuando el bowtruckle que les hizo dibujar la profesora Grubbly-Plank le cortó la mano, y jamás se lo devolvió.

Ron no dijo nada más y dejó caer el baúl de su amigo a los pies de su cama, luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Harry no pudo dormir bien, toda la noche de sus sueños salían y entraban los momentos que había vivido a lado de Hermione. Sobretodo la noche que pasaron juntos.

**Dejé el orgullo atrás por un instante, **

**Me preparé a estar solo una vez más.**

A la mañana siguiente el ojiverde recogía sus cosas, se disponía a abandonar la sala de recuperación de San Mugo después de estar ahí varios días. Tomó el pañuelo de Hermione y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa. Miraba hacia fuera a través del frío cristal, sentía una enorme impotencia de seguir sin saber nada de ella. Más sin embargo había tomado una determinación, esa tarde cortaría con Ginny.

**Si no te supe amar no fue por ti, **

**No creo en el amor y no es por mí. **

**Si no alcancé a entender y te perdí, **

**Si**** cada día que me das te hace sufrir. No, oh.**

Si tan sólo ahora pudiera hacérselo saber a Hermione...

Con desesperación abrió la ventana, sentía que se ahogaba. Que si no gritaba, estallaría.

¡Hermione, Vuelve! -el viento se llevó el dolor de las palabras. Si pudiera ser ese aire y llegar a rozar con suplicantes susurros sus oídos, para recuperarla. Cerró los ojos, apretó sus manos en la cornisa.

****

Abría los ojos, un frío viento matutino pegó en su terso rostro al bajar del tren. Una vez más estaba en un sitio ajeno, huyendo... de él. Sus pupilas marrón se tornaron cristalinas, exhaló un respiro e intentó suprimir las ganas de llorar. El ojigris bajó detrás de ella.

Llegamos, aquí estaremos a salvo -puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella lo regresó a ver, y asintió con una triste sonrisa. Draco sonrió sincero, aseguró el equipaje y la tomó por la cintura para salir del andén. Cualquiera que los viera en ese momento diría que era una pareja llegando de viaje.

**Volver a verte otra vez, **

**Con**** los ojitos empapados en ayer.**

**Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,**

**Con la promesa de aquél último café.**

**Con un montón de sueños rotos. **

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando por ella los señores Weasley y Ginny. Harry giró e intentó disimular sus lágrimas y fingir una amable expresión al verlos venir.

Bien, hijo. ¿Listo para ir a casa? - preguntó Arthur Weasley, dándole una suave palmada en la espalda.

Te preparamos una cama en la alcoba de Ron - dijo animada Molly Weasley.

Se los agradezco sinceramente, pero no me iré a vivir con ustedes. No sería correcto -negó, viendo serio a la pelirroja. Quien contrajo el entrecejo, extrañada.

¿A dónde irás? -apuró a cuestionar la chica Weasley.

A valle de Godric, es la casa de mis padres. El lugar donde debí crecer -dijo firmemente.

¡Esa casa está maldita! -exclamó Ginny.

Es ahí donde perdí lo que más amaba en la vida -respondió él, duramente. Arqueando sus cejas, su mirada esmeralda se tornó gélida.

Hija, es comprensible que quiera estar donde vivieron sus padres -intervino el señor Weasley.

En realidad quiero vivir en ella porque ahí murió un chico llamado Harry Potter, y tal vez recupere algún día lo que perdió -explicó con palabras que para los demás parecían no tener sentido, y hasta asustaban.

No te entiendo -repuso la pelirroja, negando. Viendo al chico como si hubiese perdido la razón.

Y jamás lo harás, Ginny -terció el chico, amargamente. - La única persona que lo hacía, no volverá... -añadió, recriminándose.

Sí, nosotros también extrañamos a Dumbledore -comentó la señora Weasley, con voz triste y comprensiva. Harry los regresó a ver, sus rostros nuevamente le parecieron tan ajenos a él, ellos nunca entenderían lo que estaba sufriendo. Y era por Hermione.

**Volver a verte otra vez, **

**Volver a verte otra vez. **

**Con un montón de sueños rotos.**

***********

Notas de Anyeli: 

Mil Gracias por sus comentarios a todos los que han seguido hasta aquí la historia. 

Daniela: Me da gusto que te hayan gustado. Harry y Her… ellos mismos se separan complicando las cosas, aunque Ginny influyó mucho en la desiciones de Hermione. Voldemort… ese aún muerto va a seguir dando problemas.

Rochelle Kuchiki: Sí Ginny pudo complicar todo, además de que ya sólo era la gota que faltaba para derramar el vaso.

Sólo me faltan 3 capítulos más y podré subir la segunda parte :)


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

**Y Llegaste Tú**

**La vida me cambió... **

**********************

**Yo solía pensar que sabía quién eras tú.  
No sabía que dentro de ti, yo iba a encontrar la luz.  
No sabía que existía un mundo así,  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz. **

**Que la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción,  
No había nada flotando en el aire, abrazándome el corazón.  
**

En una preciosa casa de campo entre las montañas de Escocia, el sol entraba por las blancas cortinas que se alzaban con una suave brisa, dejando que la luminosidad de un color cálido diese sobre el rostro de una joven castaña y reflejase en sus ojos marrón la alegría inmensa que embargaba su interior…La chica regresó la vista al horizonte, era una tarde muy similar a la de hacía exactamente un año, el último ocaso de agosto; pero con una enorme y hermosa diferencia.

Ella sonrió sarcástica recordando aquella tarde, en que tirada sobre su cama, con un montón de ideas deprimentes que la mantenían al borde de sentir un vacío interno, y con la idea de que al siguiente día sería morir al ver a Harry con Ginny… - aferró su manos al barandal en que se recargaba, el viento sopló el dulce aroma que inundaba el ambiente, un olor a bebé… ello le despejó los malos recuerdos y dejó danzar en su interior el tierno quejido que se escuchó; sus ojos castaños lucieron radiantes al observar al pequeño ser que se movía entre las mantas rosas de la cuna, ella soltó el barandal de ésta para tomar entre sus brazos a su hija.

Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó.  
Y llegaste tú, ¡y el mundo se paró!

_Tú mi princesa hermosa, _

_El mundo eres para mí. _

_Tú mi canción preciosa, _

_Mi cantar ha nacido en ti –_la arrulló con esa melodía que nacía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, donde el inmenso amor que sentía por algo tan pequeñito que jamás creyó poder querer incluso más de lo que ya la amaba cuando la esperaba.

_Ay London…_ sólo pensar que hace un año ni siquiera te imaginaba, y hoy te tengo conmigo -rozó su mejilla en la carita de la bebé. - Quisiera que tu… padre… -soltó la frase con dificultad y se formó un nudo en su garganta - Viese lo hermosa que eres –añadió, acariciando el rostro de su hija; que la observaba con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que sin duda había heredado de Harry, y de su abuela Lily. - Pero él no te merece –sollozó, entonces hundió su rostro en los alborotados y sedosos cabellos castaño rojizo de la niña.

Él está feliz ahora, planeando quizás su boda… con ella, Ginny… tendrá otros hijos –murmuró, unas lágrimas se perdieron entre los cabellitos de su hija.

Luego fue a sentarse en una mecedora del lugar mientras continuaba arrullándola; la niña se aferró al dedo de su madre, como si comprendiera la tristeza que aún hería a Hermione.

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió, el poder que había en este amor.  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición.  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió.

De pronto en su mente apareció el recuerdo, aquél mágico y absurdo momento en que él la hizo mujer, de una forma tan estúpida en la que ella misma cayó…

Quédate conmigo esta noche… -susurraron los labios del ojiverde.

Sólo esas palabras y su cuerpo había perdido por completo la obediencia a su cerebro. Dejándose guiar por sus tontos sentimientos, por las caricias que las manos de Harry le regalaban, por los besos que jamás pensó recibir. Y en ese instante sintió que era el momento más hermoso de su vida y el obsequio más lindo que podía recibir en ella.

Pero en medio de esa ironía aún no se imaginaba que él esa noche le daría incluso más que estar con ella, el regalo más hermoso del mundo; la posibilidad de ser la madre de esa linda criatura. Una lágrima resbaló en su tersa mejilla, con el dorso de la mano se la limpió y sonrió a la niña.

_Es que así tenía que ser para poder tenerte aquí…_-exhaló, y besó su frentecita. La bebé dio un bostezo y sus pequeños parpados se cerraron. Hermione volvió a sonreír, aunque levemente, esta vez sintió alegría.

De nuevo llegó un recuerdo, ahora el día en que se enteró que la esperaba…

Estaba en la enfermería, acaba de despertar de un extraño desmayo.

_Flash Back_

Miss Granger -carraspeó nerviosa la profesora McGonagall- Hermione, yo le aprecio mucho. La he visto crecer a lo largo de estos años... A usted, al señor Weasley y al señor Potter... -la ojimiel sintió un retorcijón tan sólo con escuchar su nombre.

Ahora que Albus ya no está, yo me he prometido proteger a los estudiantes. Pero sobre todo a ustedes tres...-sus ojos de la directora se tornaron cristalinos.

¿Profesora, le está dando rodeos a algo? Si es algo grave por más malo que sea, dígamelo -soltó impaciente la castaña, aún estaba mareada... Primero encontrarse desagradablemente con Malfoy, luego Madame Pomfrey y ahora su profesora que la trataban como si estuviese agonizando.

Hermione... Tú estás embarazada, esperas un bebé -soltó por fin tras un profundo suspiro. Las pupilas marrón de la chica se dilataron desmesuradamente.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible, Me está mintiendo! –gritó, viendo a su profesora como si ésta se hubiese vuelto loca. Tal fue su reacción que intentó ponerse de pie.

_Fin del Flash Back _

Había sido una noticia sumamente inesperada el hecho de saber que estaba esperando un hijo de Harry, justo cuando creía que ya nada valía la pena. Después de aquella tonta reacción llegó el momento de darse cuenta de la enorme bendición que significaba para ella estar embarazada.

_Gracias por venir, mi cielo…_ –besó la manita de su hija, la nena se movió pero no despertó.

Con mucha ilusión esperó a su bebé… después de tantas lágrimas y miedos, de tener que marcharse del colegio para que el ojiverde no se diese cuenta, para que nadie se enterase. De temer por su vida cuando Voldemort significó una enorme amenaza, del terror y dolor que sintió cuando lo encaró y saber que era el final; de tener que huir de los mortífagos. Y no bastaba con eso, el colmo de la situación se dio cuando a Harry se le ocurrió insinuarle que lo quería con él, sólo a él. Eso disparó en la castaña el instinto sobreprotector que sólo las madres tienen al máximo. Obligándola a escapar, huyendo más lejos; robándole la más grande oportunidad de refugio y protección para su bebé, que le aseguraban McGonagall y la orden. Causándole la desesperación de ocultarse… Pero al dejar atrás todo aquello… por fin la espera terminó, aunque antes de lo que Hermione pensaba.

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
aún recuerdo...  
cuando llegaste tú. **

_Flash Back _

Transcurría la mañana del 31 de julio, abrió los ojos perezosamente y bostezó… le irritaba pensar qué día era. Él estaba cumpliendo la mayoría de edad… - _¡Pero qué rayos, eso no debía importarle!_ - suprimiendo cualquier pensamiento acerca de ese ojiverde, se incorporó, apenas había tocado el piso cuando sintió un movimiento fuerte en su vientre pero no quiso alarmarse; apenas y tenía poco más de siete meses.

Se vistió, ese día eligió un vestido de manta blanca y encaje, que le llegaba a las rodillas; de tirantes y muy fresco debido al sofocante calor que hacía. Bajó, en eso comenzó a sentir molestias, a cada escalón aumentaban las punzadas, cuando llegó al último peldaño de las escaleras un fuerte dolor la hizo doblarse. Su mamá quien venía saliendo de la cocina, la cual estaba justo frente a las gradas corrió hacia ella, alarmada.

¡Hija! ¿Hermione, te sientes mal? –chilló cuando la sentaba en una silla cercana que estaba en el vestíbulo.

_Ya… va a nacer…_- apenas y pudo exhalar.

¡¿Qué?! – palideció, aunque no más de lo que la ojimiel se encontraba, pues ésta además sudaba frío y temblaba.

¡Draco, Ayúdame! –gritó al rubio que estaba en la sala.

¿Qué ocurre? –saltó asustado.

El bebé, creo que ya viene –exclamó apurada, mientras le sujetaba la mano a su hija e intentaba marcar a un número en su móvil.

Pero eso no es posible, aún falta –respingó.

¡Muévete! –ordenó Julia Granger. El ojigris fue y tomó en sus brazos a la castaña, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respiraba con dificultad mientras apretaba los dientes; y las manos puestas alrededor de su vientre, el cual se movía mucho.

¡Hermione, resiste! – le suplicó; pero de pronto sintió el vestido de la chica húmedo, lo había hecho, la fuente se había roto.

**Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad,  
y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar.  
Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú, ¡y el mundo se paró! **

Ni siquiera sabían cómo pero gracias quizá a un milagro, llegaron al hospital, a uno muggle. Hermione estaba a punto de dar a luz, la acompañaban su mamá y Draco, su padre se había quedado afuera, con Luna. Quien iba a pasar lo que quedaba de las vacaciones, en Escocia con ella. La rubia le había dicho a Ron que se iría con su papá a buscar el snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, y lo invitó a que los acompañara sabiendo que el pelirrojo se negaría. Su plan de _No_ levantar sospechas le había salido a la perfección, y de paso se libró de estar en la celebración que los señores Weasley se habían empeñado en hacerle al de gafas; al cual aún le guardaba resentimiento. Pero cuando llegó a la casa de los Granger justo iban a llevar a la castaña al hospital.

En el interior de la sala de partos el rubio se había ubicado a lado derecho de Hermione dándole la mano para demostrar que estaba ahí incondicionalmente.

La castaña no pudo evitar pensar lo irónica que era la vida… Cómo era tan imprecisa y caprichosa que había querido que fuese justamente el chico que más la aborrecía desde que la conoció el que ahora estuviera ahí, compartiendo esos momentos y brindándole un enorme apoyo. Una fuerte contracción la sacó de sus pensamientos y apretaba fuertemente la mano del ojigris, casi pudo romperle la muñeca. Pero el dolor para él era lo de menos, si el rostro de ella reflejaba uno más intenso.

Julia Granger, parada en el lado izquierdo de la cama, aunque no tan cerca de la chica; sentía vuelcos al corazón cada que Her hacía muecas de dolor a medida que las contracciones aumentaban… Pronto, era cuestión de segundos para que todo ese sufrimiento diese la prueba del _porqué_ todo ello valía la pena.

**Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió, el poder que había en este amor.  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición.  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió.**

Hermione apretó los dientes, soltó un ahogado pujido y de pronto su rostro se relajó dejándose caer exhausta en el brazo que ahora había colocado el rubio para sostenerla. Un llanto incesante y agudo invadió el lugar, el médico sostenía a un ser pequeñito entre sus manos, entre imágenes borrosas pudo distinguir una manchita de color rosa rojizo.

Eso es mi vida, lo lograste Hermione – susurró orgullosa la señora Granger, sonriéndole.

¿Está bien mi bebé, mamá? – preguntó Hermione con preocupación, medio incorporándose para intentar verlo sin embargo el médico se lo había llevado para limpiarlo.

¡Sí, es una niña preciosa y está perfecta! –afirmó.

La enfermera envolvía a la pequeña criatura en una frazada rosa, en esos momentos había bajado la intensidad de su llanto al sentir calor.

Hermione suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en el brazo del ojigris. La enfermera la acercó, fue la primera vez que vio su carita, su piel blanca y sus cabellos castaños y de un matiz rojizo… Entonces la niña abrió de par en par sus ojos y la vio como si pudiera fijarlos en ella y saber que era su madre; eran de un profundo verde esmeralda… Por la mente de la castaña atravesaron mil y un pensamientos, en su corazón mil y un sentimientos y ninguno encontraba la definición adecuada para explicar realmente lo que sentía. Era ella la personita por la que se había enfrentado al mundo, por la que había luchado contra un demonio y por la que sin duda estaba dispuesta a dar la vida; la misma que había robado desde el primer instante que sintió su pequeño corazón latir en su interior y que ahora venía a reafirmar que le pertenecía completamente a ella.

**Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió, el poder que hay en este amor.  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición.  
Aún recuerdo...  
cuando llegaste tú.**

_Eres Hermosa…-_susurró - _Jamás imaginé que iba encontrar al amor de mi vida incluso antes de conocerlo…y que con una primera mirada el mismo le pertenecería para siempre _–. Se dijo mientras la observaba y la revisaba con sus manos, cada partícula de su pequeño cuerpecito era perfecto… sí, la única palabra que se podía utilizar para describirla. No importando que fuese muy parecida a Harry, y que sólo reconociera de ella pocos rasgos… porque eso era lo que la hacía comprobar que era la niña más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo.

¡Es hermosa nuestra hija! –exclamó Draco, con una sonrisa cargada de emoción y su rostro completamente iluminado por la felicidad que invadía su ser.

_¿Nuestra…?_ –exhaló regresando a verlo con la confusión y la pronta tristeza que acaba de llegar a ella por anhelar que fuese la voz y el rostro de Harry, cuyos ojos eran los mismos que la veían ahora desde su hija.

Sí –susurró y le acarició la fría y pegajosa mejilla con un gesto tan cálido y sincero, que todo lo demás quedó afuera como si sólo ellos tres estuviesen dentro de una aureola invisible. Luego la besó intensamente en la frente y tomó entre sus brazos a la bebé.

_**Sólo cuando llegaste tú…**_

_Fin del Flash Back_

****

Notas de Anyeli

Mil y un perdones por la tardanza, lo que sucede es que me vi envuelta en la presión de mis exámenes semestrales, las fiestas, la visita de familiares pequeños que no me dejaban acercarme a la computadora jeje y vacaciones en casa de otros. Pero de verdad ahora que pude terminar de escribir este capítulo el mismo me ha encantado, ojalá y a ustedes les agrade.

Me apuraré a terminar los otros dos restantes y así subir su secuela ^^

Muchas Gracias, Nos leemos pronto

¡Felices Fiestas de fin de año!

Agradecimientos

A:

Sofia

Rochelle Kuchiki

Daniela

Lilo Potter-Granger

Y a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta este punto

que se toman un tiempo para leerme ^^

Mil gracias de corazón por sus observaciones, son algo muy valioso para mí.


	24. Chapter 24

**24 **

**Aquí**

**Estoy por ti **

*********

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un instante, aún podía ver el rostro iluminado de felicidad del rubio; y la seguridad que sintió cuando él sostuvo en brazos a London. Luego estaba esa simple e importante frase: _Nuestra Hija…_

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos castaños resbalando por su mejilla y brilló con los rayos de luna que se colaron a través de las cortinas, la noche por fin había llegado; un montón de sentimientos se anidaron dentro de ella. Confusión, remordimientos, tristeza…

Era tan incomprensible que Draco fuera el que dijera e hiciera todo aquello, y no Harry. _¿Era una equivocación haberse alejado?_

_¿Y hasta ahora lo piensas? –_intervino una conocida vocecita.

_¿__Qué, vas a dejar a Draco y correr a los brazos de Harry?_ - añadió sarcástica.

Por supuesto que no, sólo… –se defendió.

_Eso es lo que quieres_– acusó.

De nada sirve regresar –atajó ella.

Él está enamorado de Ginny… ¡Él me la va a quitar! – sus ojos se abrieron con pánico y regresó a ver hacia la cuna, London continuaba durmiendo… hacía unos cuantos minutos la había acostado.

_¿Estás segura?_ –quiso hacerla dudar.

¿Qué…? –Hermione se molestó.

Unos cautos pasos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, aspiró aire sonoramente. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, volteó a ver… allí parado se encontraba Draco.

**Estás aquí, parada sin decirme que estás por ****mí. **

**Y quieres que lo nuestro nunca se acabe, pero no lo dices **

**Y**** ahora estoy aquí, acostado y con mis manos aferrado a ti. **

**Pidiéndole al destino que nunca me vaya a separar de ti.**

El rubio caminó hacia ella, pero su andar era lento y su rostro parecía consumido por el miedo, sus ojos grises tenían lágrimas contenidas.

Cuando llegó hasta Hermione se arrodilló y se abrazó fuertemente a ella.

¿Qué pasa? –respingó.

Dime que no me dejarás –murmuró con voz quebrada.

¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó desconcertada. El rubio no podía saber los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza… ¿intuía que ella estaba dudando? ¿acaso él creía que lo iba a dejar?

El destino no puede ser tan cruel, no puede haberme dejado llegar hasta aquí para ahora perderte –continuaba aferrado a ella.

Draco no comprendo, me estás asustando –exclamó alarmada.

¿Qué pasó ahora que saliste? ¿Por qué regresas así? –interrogó, preocupada.

Draco calló, parecía ido…

**Porque te amo, **

**No**** sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti.**

**Noches en vela desde que te vi, **

**Y ahora estás en mí. **

**Y yo pensando en que te extraño. **

Hermione, yo te amo… - dijo regresando a verla.

Lo sé… ¿Pero Draco, qué…? - ella lo miraba aturdida, no sabía de qué estaba hablando el rubio. Intentó hacerlo ponerse de pie pero él la tomó de las manos y la atrajo hacia abajo, ella terminó hincándose a su lado. Él se abrazó más fuerte a ella…

Desde siempre algo me atraía a tenerte cerca, a observarte, a hablar de ti. Lamento tanto los insultos, haberte lastimado todo ese tiempo… - cerró sus ojos.

Eso ya pasó –señaló, pero él continuó hablando.

Pero la vida me pasó factura y me hizo enamorarme de ti…- la castaña contrajo el entrecejo. - Cuando llegué a casa de mi prima y Remus, te vi platicando con Lovegood. Y ahí, en medio del miedo, el dolor y de todo lo asqueroso que huí; te encontré –abrió los ojos y la vio. - Distinta, por fin acepté que eras hermosa… – le acarició el rostro, ella se sorprendió.

Pero no vayas a pensar que así me enamoré, no sólo me gustas. Esto es un sentimiento profundo, algo que sin duda no había sentido antes… y que nació por ti, por tu forma de ser – confesó, a la castaña haber pensado en Harry le causó remordimientos.

Draco exhaló un suspiro sarcástico, y continuó. - Esa misma noche te escuché en la habitación hablando con Luna… recuerdas cuando chocaste conmigo, y tu actitud tan a la defensiva – ella asintió.

Draco…- sus ojos se entornaron hacia él.

Sí, escuché que le hablabas de tu amor imposible por… - desvió su mirada, avergonzado. - …ahora sé que se trataba de Potter – no pudo evitar su tono de rencor. Hermione cerró los ojos, incómoda y dolida, como si ardiera algo dentro de ella.

Perdóname, sé que no debí – él buscó su mirada, creyendo que su enojo era por el hecho de que él había escuchado su conversación, ya en ocasiones anteriores ella se lo había reclamado; sin embargo en realidad era por sentirse tonta al haber amado tanto a Harry.

Pero es que nunca había oído a alguien que sufriera tanto por amor, mejor dicho no conocía a nadie que amara realmente. No de aquella forma… Potter es tan afortunado por tener tu amor –acarició su mejilla, ella movió el rostro enfadada.

¡No digas eso! – se puso de momento de pie. Draco también se incorporó y fue hasta ella… La chica se encontraba de espaldas, con cara a la ventana y los brazos cruzados.

Es que es cierto, él te tuvo y a pesar de todo te sigue teniendo… y por de más él…–dejó salir las palabras con un resentimiento inmenso hacia aquel chico de ojos verdes.

…es el padre de London –terminó la frase por él, sus ojos estaban cerrados, se mordía los labios. La frustración de no poder haber evitado sentir aquello. Draco abrió mucho los ojos e intentó abrazarla, que lo voltease a ver. Pero Hermione mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, respiraba con lentitud y unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

**Yo sé que, hiciste tantas cosas cuando estaba él.**

**Y no supo apreciarte pues no supo ser, lo que tú quieres. **

Hubo un prolongado silencio, luego exhaló…

Si pudiera cambiar algo sería no haberme enamorado, sin embargo no me arrepiento de haber estado con él… - Draco hizo un gesto, eso en el fondo dolió, sin embargo no se lo reprochaba aquello pasó antes de que él diese a conocer sus sentimientos, e incluso antes de que los aceptara.

Quizá fui muy estúpida porque pensaba que sería tenerlo sólo una vez, o porque mis malditos sentimientos siempre tan expuestos a cualquier oportunidad. Esa por la que rezaba… y estuve mal, porque su corazón siempre ha sido de Ginny – el rubio la miró, negando con la cabeza.

Draco, sé que no podré cambiar el haber sido suya, y mucho menos el hecho de que London lleve su sangre… Y tal vez estoy pagando todo esto por haber estado con el novio de mi mejor amiga, es lo que merezco, que él me quiera quitar a mi hija – Los ojos de la castaña estaban bañados de lágrimas, su respiración era agitada, se había recargado en el barandal de la cuna mientras observaba a su bebé; la niña seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Fue entonces que Draco posó una mano en su hombro.

Hermione, no me refería a eso… jamás te reprocharía tu pasado; yo te amo y amo a London – se atrevía a abrazarla de nuevo.

En todo caso al que odio es a Potter, porque se aprovechó de tu amor, si tanto dices que ama a Weasley y estuvo contigo – esta vez fue él quien se alejó.

Porque yo… - titubeó.

Herm, yo escuché lo que hablaron en valle de Godric –Draco la interrumpió, ella regresó a verlo, sus ojos marrón estaban muy abiertos.

Tú lo dijiste, rezabas por una oportunidad y él se aprovechó de la situación – sus dientes se apretaron, sin darse cuenta sus puños también.

Hermione se quedó helada, él conocía cómo…

Draco… -exhaló sin aliento.

**Y ahora estoy aquí, acostado y con mis manos aferrado a ti. **

**Pidiéndole al destino que nunca me vaya a separar de ti. **

Y sí, aborrezco a Potter, pero también debo aborrecerme yo mismo – exclamó, enterró tanto sus dedos en sus manos que sus propias uñas a pesar de estar cortas le habían causado daño a sus palmas.

¿Qué dices? –Hermione lo quedó viendo desconcertada, otra vez esas palabras sin sentido.

Yo no soy bueno – dijo con un tono de rencor hacia él mismo. - Yo hice algo muy malo… - sus ojos grises estaban demasiado cristalinos, Hermione se acercó.

Necesitas saber que… - continuaba, mirándola con desición.

¿Que fuiste Mortífago? –abordó ella, si era eso por lo que pensaba que lo dejaría tenía que hacerle saber que no le importaba.

¿Cómo…? –sus ojos se dilataron sorprendido, ella descubrió el brazo izquierdo del rubio donde se dejó ver una cicatriz, la piel tenía ligeros relieves de lo que fue la marca tenebrosa.

Desde el curso pasado lo supimos, en el callejón diagon tú te quejaste de una molestia en tu brazo cuando madame Malkin te pasó a traer – explicó.

Lo recuerdo… -asintió Draco, ella acarició su brazo por encima de la cicatriz.

Pero hay algo peor, hice algo más horrible que ser Mortífago – el ojigris se bajó bruscamente la manga de la camisa.

Yo no soy una buena persona…- su rostro volvía a mostrar esa expresión afligida.

Claro que lo eres –contradijo la castaña.

Me has ayudado a mí y a mi bebé, nos salvaste, muchas veces… La primera cuando intenté envenenarme –dijo avergonzada.

Tú no probaste el veneno –señaló él.

Al despertar lo hubiera hecho – desvió la mirada.

Además guardaste el secreto, salvo la enfermera, la profesora McGonagall y Luna, a quien yo se lo confesé… nadie más se enteró de la estupidez más grande de mi vida –lo regresó a ver, pero Draco no la miraba.

Fuiste hasta valle de Godric para alertarnos y sacarnos de ahí, para protegernos… arriesgaste tu vida por nosotras –lo tomó de las manos, él mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

Luego de nuevo nos salvaste, esta vez de Harry –dijo amarga y sarcástica.

Me trajiste hasta aquí, estuviste conmigo cuando ella nació y la amas, nos amas –el rubio se atrevió a verla.

¿Cómo puedes decir que eres malo? –acariciaba las pequeñas heridas que él se había ocasionado.

Es que tú no sabes…- dijo con la voz llena de culpa.

Lo que sea que haya sucedido antes… tú mismo lo dijiste, yo tampoco juzgaré tu pasado. Está en el pasado–lo tomó por el rostro, pudo notar que las lágrimas por fin habían escapado de sus pupilas grises.

Esto no, este remordimiento está en el presente y me seguirá el resto de mi vida. ¡Algo que jamás me podré perdonar! –se derrumbó, otra vez se dejó caer al suelo. Ella se hincó frente a él.

¡Hermione yo soy un monstruo, peor que Potter! –exclamó, su tono de voz era atormentado y lleno de odio. La chica lo miraba sin comprender.

Yo también le hice daño a alguien que me amaba realmente, la utilicé y… - su respiración era entrecortada.

A Pansy –murmuró Her.

Sí, y tal vez los dos estábamos equivocados, pero fue la única forma en la que conocimos el amor… - La castaña mantuvo un silencio, como procesando las palabras del rubio. Él respiró con convicción y la tomó de las manos. - Herm, sé que con esto te perderé pero tengo que confesarte que...

Lo que sea, nada es suficiente para que yo te deje –rotundizó.

Necesito que lo sepas, déjame hablar –pidió desesperado Draco, si ella seguía evitando que hablara decirlo iba a ser más difícil y su rechazo más doloroso.

**Porque te amo, no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti. **

**Noches en vela desde que te vi, y ahora estás en mí. **

Draco, pase lo que pase, ya tomé una desición –lo abrazó.

Pero…

Hermione lo besó, ambos tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas húmedas, aunque eran lágrimas distintas; unas de miedo otras de dolor. Draco con las manos temblorosas también la abrazó, se aferró a ella.

**Porque te amo, te amo. **

****

Notas Anyeli:

Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, sé que tenía descuidado este songfic pero la universidad cada día se vuelve peor…¬¬ Estoy a un paso de finalizarlo, un capítulo y por fin subiré la continuación.

De corazón les agradezco sus comentarios

¡Mil Gracias por su tiempo!


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

**Estrella Gemela**

**¿Dónde Estarás, alma mía?  
***************

**Ya está de nuevo aquí, la soledad.  
Sé que otra noche escucharé,  
mi corazón, llevando en sus latidos.  
Tiempo de amor, sin un punto final, oh no.**

Transcurría el mes de Septiembre, otra noche caía lentamente… a Harry un enorme vacío lo invadía; a pesar de que Ron se había mudado a valle de Godric para acompañarlo, él se sentía tan solo…admitía que extrañaba a Hermione, pero ese amor que tenía hacia ella comenzaba una lucha en su interior frente al reproche, que ganaba batalla. Ese sentimiento de frustración e impotencia con el que ahora vivía. Si a esto se le podía llamar vida… No sólo porque su corazón lata significa que esté vivo; porque ella se había marchado sin darle la oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto es que la amaba, llevándose consigo a su hijo, ese pequeño que aún sin conocer quería más que a su propia vida… Eso era, ella le había arrebatado su vida. Suspiró sin aliento…mientras él se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, el cual se había convertido en su lugar preferido de la casa; su mejor amigo entró en la habitación sin que éste se percatase.

La extrañas –más que una pregunta parecía afirmación. Harry respingó, lo había tomado por sorpresa. - Claro… ¿tú no?, digo es tu hermana –evitó verlo.

No me refiero a Ginny –negó el pelirrojo, arqueando una ceja.

¿Ah, entonces a quién? –se hizo el desentendido.

A Hermione –subrayó, sentándose frente a él.

Ron, de nada sirve que yo la extrañe y mucho menos que la ame, si ella decidió estar con Malfoy –estalló, no pudo evitar ese tono de celos.

Sabes bien que se fue porque se vio obligada –atajó el ojiazul.

Sí, pero no tenía por qué huir de mí. ¡Cómo pudo pensar siquiera que yo le quitaría a nuestro hijo! –exclamó alterado.

¿Qué? –los ojos azules de su amigo se abrieron impactado.

Eso no me lo habías dicho…- musitó, Harry desvió la mirada.

Pues qué le dijiste para que ella piense que tú le quieres quitar a su bebé…para que se fuera así – inquirió.

Es que…-el ojiverde evitó verlo.

Por qué algo me dice que mi hermana tiene que ver en esto – intuyó el pelirrojo.

**Tú que por dentro me conoces, ya sabrás.**

**Vivo el momento más difícil de llevar.  
No fue bastante, haberme equivocado.  
No me ha servido, haber pagado deudas,  
Si me quedan, ahora mis maneras de sentir.  
Aún tan frágiles.**

No…- negó el de gafas.

¿No? – dijo, viéndole significativamente.

No directamente –aceptó.

Pero su nombre aparece inmiscuido –determinó Ron, a Harry no le quedó de otra que contarle lo sucedido.

Le dije que hablaría con Ginny, que ella lo entendería, que mi hijo necesitaba crecer a lado mío. Que estaba seguro que ella lo iba a aceptar y...

¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste? – saltó.

Sí, y Hermione no me dejó continuar –protestó.

Para qué, si como ibas parecías querer decirle que te diera al bebé –señaló el ojiazul.

Ella lo malinterpretó, yo iba a decirle que cortaría con Ginny y a pedirle que se casara conmigo, porque la amaba… ¡Porque aún la amo! –exclamó frustrado.

Ay, vaya formita la tuya de declarártele, con razón la asustaste –comentó sarcástico, el ojiverde le lanzó una resentida mirada. – Harry, se acababa de recuperar después de haberse enfrentado a Voldemort y de haber casi creído que moriría. Y peor aún, si estaba viva, darse cuenta que había perdido a su bebé… y luego vienes tú con tus enredadas palabras, ¿Cómo querías que lo tomara? – explicó con calma, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Pero se supone que me ama, es ella quien mejor me conoce… ¡Por qué desconfiar así de mí! Los dos enfrentamos a Voldemort, por él, por nuestro hijo… la prueba más grande de amor – objetó. – No era suficiente haberle demostrado que ellos eran mi vida, que la di sin dudar por salvarlos –en un impulso se ponía de pie.

Porque ella necesitaba seguridad y tú no precisamente se la estabas dando. ¡Por Merlín, Harry! entiende ella vio el peligro, su instinto protector de madre fue más fuerte que todo, ahora encima de que tiene que esconderse de los Mortífagos también de ti. Y eso creerá hasta que los encontremos…- dijo exasperado, y es que Harry se estaba comportando como un niño caprichoso y egoísta que se negaba a entender las razones de la castaña.

McGonagall dijo que si ella no quería ser encontrada sería difícil. Y que tal si pasan años para que suceda, si cuando la encuentre ella ya se enamoró de él, porque con eso de que lo cree su ángel salvador –terció irónico, una vez más sus celos lo estaban consumiendo.

Pues sería justo, tú estás con Ginny ¿no? –recordó el pelirrojo, observando la reacción de su amigo ojiverde. Harry adoptó una fría expresión, en el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía la razón pero no se la daría.

No entiendo, no se supone que ibas a luchar por Hermione…dónde quedó ese _la amo y no descansaré hasta encontrarla_. Para nada veo que hagas algo al respecto, aún sigues siendo novio de Ginny, dejaste que volviera a Hogwarts creyendo aún tener tu amor – reclamó.

Déjame en paz, quieres –atajó ácidamente, dándole la espalda a Ron.

Por qué continúas con esta absurda y tonta mentira. Vamos Harry, tienes que hacer algo por recuperarlos, pero tampoco quiero que lastimes a mi hermana – puntualizó serio, se escuchó el respirar brusco del ojiverde.

Ya no sé, no me importa nada… lo único que quiero es tener a mi bebé conmigo –regresó a verlo, sus ojos esmeralda estaban cristalinos.

Lo comprendo, pero…- Ron lo quedaba viendo, en verdad sentía pena por su amigo.

No, jamás lo entenderías –soltó una risilla sarcástica.

¡Por favor ya, basta! –estalló desesperado el pelirrojo, y es que esa actitud de incomprendido era desquiciante.

Porque aquí el único que ha cometido, sigue y seguirá cometiendo errores mientras lo quiera, eres tú – remarcó.

Dije que me dejaras solo - Harry le lanzó una mirada envenenada y le volvía a dar la espalda. Ron lo quedó viendo decepcionado, luego salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Resbalando su espalda por la pared se dejó caer al pie de la ventana, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y derramó las lágrimas que durante todo ese tiempo luchó por contener.

Nadie me entiende. Soy yo quien más sufre, era preferible que Voldemort acabara con mi vida antes de sentir este vacío, este dolor de no tenerte, de no tenerlos…- dio con el puño sobre el piso, se desplomó sobre el mismo. - Estoy muriendo y paradójicamente mi corazón sigue latiendo… - sus ojos se cerraron tratando de revivir el instante en el que dejó que el cálido sentimiento de saberla esperando un bebé de él, invadiera hasta el punto más recóndito de su ser, cuando posó una mano sobre su vientre y sentirlo tan suyo… ¿Cómo poder describir la emoción que sintió aquel momento? No hallaría las palabras adecuadas, o tal vez, amor en su máxima fuerza sería una acertada definición.

_¿Cómo serás?_ – esbozó una débil sonrisa por sobre el llanto que mojaba su rostro.

¿Te parecerás a mí?, ¿a ella? Sí, seguramente te pareces a ella…- Intentó imaginar a su bebé; un castaño de ojos marrón y mejillas sonrosadas… O quizás una castaña, sí, una niña que fuese idéntica a Hermione… desde sus cabellos hasta cada una de las facciones de su hermoso rostro…- poco a poco sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido.

**Sueño con saber si existes  
o si éstos son vuelos inútiles.**

**¿Dónde estarás?  
¿Dónde, alma mía?  
Que yo sin ti, me perderé.**

**¿Dónde estarás?  
¿Dónde, alma bella?  
¿Dónde estarás?**

**Mi corazón,  
se eleva en sus latidos.  
Tiempo de amor.  
Y yo te voy buscando  
y mis ojos me hacen daño  
de tanto mirar.**

De pronto se vio parado en un pasillo de madera, alrededor sólo observaba paredes blancas y al final una puerta entreabierta que dejaba ver un resplandor bastante atrayente… caminó y entró en una habitación, donde una ventana con las cortinas ondeando al aire sereno de la noche permitían el paso de los rayos de la luna e iluminaban una cuna con barandales dorados. Sus latidos comenzaban a acelerarse, sus pasos eran apresurados, y cuando por fin veía quién estaba en esa cuna su corazón dio un vuelco y pareció detenerse para luego volver a latir con más fuerza, tanto que creía se iba a salir de su pecho. Al observar la bebé descubrió que era la más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto en su vida; ella movía sus pequeñas manitas y piecitos mientras soltaba un llanto, la cargaba. Se estremeció al contacto pensando que era demasiado frágil, sin embargo la estrechó contra él y no tuvo más miedo de lastimarla. En ese instante la niña dejó de llorar, como si estar en sus brazos le diese gran consuelo y protección. La veía embelesado en cada detalle… su cabello castaño con un matiz rojizo, sus preciosos ojos que eran de un profundo verde esmeralda, ahora lo observaban como si lo conociera…Era ella, su hija, no había duda; sus mejillas sonrosadas resaltaban de su blanca piel que pudo reconocer pertenecía a su propia madre, ella era idéntica a su abuela. ¿Cómo le habría caído eso a Hermione? - en sus labios se dibujó una sarcástica sonrisa. - Fue cuando se hizo conciente de que Hermione debía estar cerca, algo nuevo, ajeno a lo que estaba sintiendo, lo invadió; angustia, una enorme angustia… La niña posó una manita en su mejilla, era tan suave, como si el terciopelo acariciara su piel. El temor se había desvanecido…sus labios temblaron cuando besaron aquella pequeña frentecita, la bebé soltó un tierno sonido, como un murmullo risueño. Sus ojos no podían dejar de admirarla y es que era simplemente perfecta.

En eso la castaña aparecía frente a ellos, acariciando la carita de su hija y brindándole una sonrisa, él sonrió como reflejo e iba a decir algo... pedirle que se quedaran con él… los ojos marrón de Hermione parpadearon y negó. En ese instante llegaba alguien más; un rubio de ojos grises, Hermione tomó en brazos a la bebé… Harry sentía que se la arrebataban, sin embargo no podía hacer nada por impedirlo, su mirada reflejó el pánico y la súplica; pero la castaña se la entregaba a Draco, él la recibió y besó sus manitas mientras le sonreía triunfal. El ojiverde se invadió de ira…dio un paso amenazante hacia el rubio pero Hermione se interpuso entre ellos, Draco volvía a sonreír, esta vez más burlón; entonces besaba a la castaña, ella le correspondía… fue cuando perdió el dominio de sí mismo y estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara al ojigris.

Draco negó con una mirada llena de una socarrona felicidad, arrullando a la pequeña niña. - ¡No, devuélvemela! - fue su propio grito el que se ahogó en sus labios y el mismo que lo despertó a la realidad.

**¿Dónde estarás?  
¿Dónde, alma mía?  
Que yo sin ti,  
me perderé.**

**¿Dónde estarás?  
¿Dónde, alma bella?  
Estrella gemela  
¿Dónde estarás?**

**Tal vez detrás de la luna estarás,  
como el sueño más difícil de hallar.**

¡Dame a mi hija! – gritó desesperado, entonces se daba cuenta que estaba tirado en el piso de su habitación bañado en sudor, respiraba agitado y en sus brazos sentía el profundo vacío.

¡¿Harry, qué pasa?!- Ron entró corriendo. - ¡Amigo, me asustas! - se quejó. El ojiverde lo quedó viendo como si fuese un espejismo. El pelirrojo lo ayudó a incorporarse y le sirvió un vaso de agua, Harry bebió y continuaba sin decir nada.

Tuviste una pesadilla –dedució el ojiazul.

Sólo el final…-exhaló en voz baja, tratando de recordar el sueño.

Sí, gritabas que te devolvieran a tu hija –dijo con tono perturbado, Ron.

La soñé…- lentamente comenzó a esbozar una emocionada sonrisa.

¿A Hermione? – el pelirrojo contrajo el entrecejo, desconcertado de la expresión de su amigo.

No, a mi hija – sus ojos brillaron.

¿Hija? –respingó. - Harry, sólo fue un sueño –lo miraba preocupado.

No Ron, algo me dice que es una niña –contradijo, convencido.

¿Piensas que ya nació?

Según mis cuentas nacería el 19…

Harry, hoy es 19 –comunicó su amigo, él regresó a ver el calendario que estaba en la pared, donde tenía ese día encerrado en un circulo rojo. Había estado tan sumido en su pena que perdió la noción del tiempo.

Pero cómo es que hoy…-comenzó Ron.

Es que exactamente hoy se cumplen nueve meses de que ella y yo… la concebimos - dijo en susurro, desviando la mirada, sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte sonrojo.

Oh… - las del ojiazul también.

Sabes la ironía que sería si nació hoy –soltó una risilla sarcástica.

¿Ironía? –el pelirrojo lo vio confundido.

Es que es el cumpleaños de Hermione –volvía a reír entre dientes.

Pues entonces sí que sería una ironía –coincidió. Harry apartó el tema de Hermione para concentrarse en el recuerdo de su hija.

No tienes una idea de lo hermosa que es… sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, sus cabellos castaños con reflejos rojizos, y su blanca y sonrosada piel – la describía emocionado, en su voz había un tono de adoración, sus ojos brillaban radiantes.

Dicen que las hijas se parecen más a los padres y los hijos a las mamás –comentó Ron.

¿Ah sí?, pues yo soy la clara muestra de que no siempre es así… soy casi idéntico a mi padre, pero ella se parece tanto a mi madre -

Si es así como la imaginas, no le debió caer nada en gracia a Hermione, y menos a Draco – un acentito burlón se escapó en sus palabras. Su mirada esmeralda que hasta hace unos segundos mostraba un brillo fascinado ahora adquiría uno frío y su expresión no pudo ser más amarga.

Draco… él… se puede quedar con Hermione si quiere. Yo voy a tratar de olvidarla – apretó sus labios, cerró sus ojos y dio un golpe fuerte en la mesilla que estaba cerca de ellos, tirando la jarra de agua que al caer se hizo añicos; el pelirrojo se sobresaltó.

Sabes de sobra que eso no es cierto –los ojos azules de su amigo se clavaron en él, Harry lo regresó a ver, su respiración era bastante brusca.

¡Me estoy volviendo loco, Ron! Confieso que no soporto la idea de que ella pueda enamorarse de Draco, pero el que él se robe el cariño de mi hija… ¡Eso de sólo pensarlo, me hierve la sangre! – sus manos temblaban de coraje, de miedo, mientras que su mirada se tornó vidriosa.

Harry, si eso sucede, será culpa tuya –sentenció, no quería hacer sentir peor a su amigo, pero éste debía detener su error antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Así que ya sabes qué hacer… - resolvió, mirándole insistente.

**¿No comprendes, que yo vivo por ti?  
¿Dónde estarás?**

Pasaron unos minutos y Harry se quedó nuevamente sólo, fue hasta su mesilla de noche y del cajón sacó un pañuelo blanco, el pañuelo de Hermione, el que Ron le había dado la última noche que estuvo en San Mugo. Lo apretó en su mano y se dejó caer sobre su cama, la cual estaba al otro lado de la habitación y desde donde se podía ver el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana.

Sus ojos se fijaron en una estrella, la más luminosa de la noche…

Te encontraré mi amor, tú eres lo que me mantendrá vivo y me dará fuerzas para dar con ustedes… - cerrando los ojos podía volver a ver la carita de su bebé, jamás olvidaría ese hermoso rostro, fuese un recuerdo o un sueño. Las lágrimas resbalaron, parecían ser parte de una reacción perversa que lo lastimaba, pero siempre lo acompañarían mientras no pudiesen ser cesadas por el sentimiento de felicidad infinita que las sanaría cuando tuviese con él a su hija.

_Hermione, qué no daría por verla crecer a tu lado… _

_********_

**Sorry, sé que me he tardado casi un mes desde la última vez que subí un capítulo de este songfic, pero es que ya entré a hacer mis prácticas profesionales y ellas junto con los deberes escolares se han llevado el poco tiempo que tenía para escribir. **

**Este es el final de la 1ra parte y sinceramente me gustó a pesar de que el ojiverde se la pasó llorando…¬¬ Pero está el precioso hecho de que soñó con su hija… **

**Cabe destacar que para poderme imaginar lo que sentía Harry me la pasé escuchando la song "Fui" de Reik. (La rola está muy padre pero muy masoquista¬¬)**

**¿Me dicen qué opinan, vale?**

**Espero nos leamos en la continuación, titulada "La Sangre que nos une"**

**Mis sinceros y profundos agradecimientos a cada uno de ustedes que se tomó un tiempo para leer este songfiction, a los que me dejaron un comentario que me ayudaba a crecer y a las que tienen esta historia en su favoritos. ¡De verdad mil gracias!**

**Debo agradecer también a mi mejor amiga Rose, por su infinita paciencia para aguantarse escuchando todas las locas ideas que se me ocurren para mis fic's.**

**A yali_weasley, mi otra mejor amiga, que a pesar de no ser Harmony soporta escuchar acerca de…a las dos las quiero un buen y no sé qué haría sin ustedes, sin su amistad y sus consejos. **

**Un pensamiento más para una persona que mientras estuvo a mi lado me ayudó a conocerme y dar lo mejor de mí, fue mi fuente de inspiración en muchos aspectos, y aunque la vida ha decidido llevarnos por caminos distintos siempre será alguien especial que se quedará en mis recuerdos, esas tardes de momentos especiales… y porqué no?, las tristezas que sólo nos hacían ser más fuertes. **

**Anyeli Potter Granger **


	26. Chapter 26

**Í.N.D.I.C.E**

**Canción/ intérprete**

1.-Por Amarte Así/ Cristian Castro

2.-Amiga mía/ Alejandro Sánz

3.-A tu lado/RBD

4.-How Did I Fall In Love With You? /Backstreet Boys

5.-No me queda más/Selena

6.- ¿Y, si fuera ella?/ Alejandro Sánz

7.-Niña / La 5ta Estación

8.-Someday (I Will Understand) / Britney Spears

9.-Don't Speak /No Doubt

10.-La incondicional/Luís Miguel

11.-Cuidarte el alma/ Chayanne

12.-Déjalo ir /Benny Ibarra

13.-Si pruebas una vez /

14.-Aquí estaré /Angélica Vale

15.-Déjame /Yahir

16.-Volverte a amar/ Alejandra Guzmán

17.-Ángel / Robbie Williams

18.-My Inmortal /Evanecense

19.-Beautiful Soul / Jesse McCartney

20.-Bella / Ricky Martin

21.-Ángel / Elefante

22.-Sueños rotos / La 5ta Estación

23.-Y llegaste tú/ Sin Bandera

24.-Aquí/ Allison

25.-Estrella Gemela / Eros Ramazzotti

Éstas son las songs que dieron inspiración a mi imaginación, no podía dejar pasar nombrarlas, cuando sin ellas tal vez jamás hubiese logrado desarrollar la trama de esta historia.

Anyeli


End file.
